The Only Exception
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Sequel To My Happy Ending* It's a New Year and Chelsea wants to make even more of an Impact. Can she do that and stand by her husband at the same time? Sheamus/OC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Me: Hey guys this is the official sequel to "My Happy Ending" :D :D And before I go any further let me just put down a few things. One I have Divas face Superstars and have them hold Superstar titles so if you don't like that don't bother reading. Two 1st and ONLY warning. If you Flame for ANY reason then you will be blocked! Anyway The Extremetourage Belongs to DanDJohnMLover :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1: Prologue

This year has been fun to me to say the least. One of the funniest years I've had since…since…well since my dad died. Before I go any further allow me to introduce myself I'm Chelsea Benoit-Farrelly. Surprised by my first last name? Well that's because I happen to be the oldest daughter of one Chris Benoit. Now to everyone he's a monster and a murder but to me he's always been my hero. I don't know what happened and don't want to know so let's leave it at that.

Anyway back to my awesome year. It started when I won the Royal Rumble…well I wasn't the only winner. You see when I was eliminating my husband Stephen who is also known to the fans as Sheamus I tripped and fell and eliminated myself and they had no choice but to name us as co winners. And that went pretty smoothly at first.

There was one thing that was standing in our way. Well two, Bryan Danielson who is known to the WWE fans as Daniel Bryan…or Goatface and his fiancée Brooke Warner. You see darning this rivalry Brooke turned evil and completely joined Bryan. Hell she even turned crazy because of it and to the point where I had to put up my Women's Championship against her at Wrestlemania. Now at Wrestlemania I didn't win the World Heavyweight Championship but it makes me all the happier that Stephen did. After that he and I had some fun times while holding that title.

One thing that happened at Wrestlemania that I wasn't happy about was when John Laurinaitis became the GM of both Raw and Smackdown but unfortunately for him thanks to my old Group Redemption and each of the original 4 members of the group owning 25% of the WWE (We still do to this day) he wasn't getting off that easy. You see I was already the Co GM of Raw with him along with Ally Bennett before she got injured with her husband. As for Smackdown though we decided to have our new member Trinity Farrelly run Smackdown with him and believe me we haven't looked back on that.

Meanwhile I needed help running Raw so I called in my best friend and former enemy Joslin Neidhart and I'd say we did a pretty good job running the show for a bit. But it did get chaotic when Johnny brought back in the returning Brock Lesnar but outside the ring he turned out to be a pretty cool guy. I think because of him returning we did get to hang out with our friend Lindsay Hennig more and help her out.

One thing that made me mad darning Johnny's era of running WWE was one of my friends and a guy who was like an uncle to me Paul better known to everyone as the Big Show joined up with Johnny even after we saved him! Trust me saving a guy then being stabbed in the back is not a good feeling. But him working for Johnny didn't last long because at No Way Out he was gone!

When Johnny was gone Joslin and I ran Raw for a bit until Raw 1000 when Vince named me the Solo GM of Raw. Raw 1000 also saw the official Debut of our TNA friends The Extremetourage. The group then consisting of Sarah Veerthorne, Christa Sullivan (No relation to my step sister Krista) and Amy Hardy. Thanks to them we ruined the wedding of Daniel Bryan and Brooke Warner. But Brooke wanted to get revenge on everyone starting with Sarah so she started a small rivalry with her that Ended at Summerslam. She wasn't seen until Survivor Series.

Meanwhile I kept running Raw and defending my Women's Championship and at Money in the Bank I won the WWE Championship briefcase which I still need to cash in. Yep things were running smoothly until at Summerslam my worst enemy Claudio who you guys know as Antonio Cesaro won the US Title. That did not set well with me so at Hell in a Cell I traded my Women's Championship for a shot at his US Title and let's just say the US title now has a new home. But that Victory was bittersweet. How so? Well Paul decided to go after my Husband's title and succeed at it also threatening me and going after Stephen's closest friends in the progress. Despite the awesome matches that they had Stephen did not get back the World Heavyweight Championship but I have feeling 2013 will be the year he and I become greater than we ever were.

_Me: So this Chapter pretty much sums up what happened in My Happy Ending so you don't have to read over 100 Chapters Lol :D The next Chapter is the Raw Chapter :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Champions Choice

_Me: Here you go guys here is the Raw Chapter and it's Champions Choice :D Which means all Championships are on the line and the Champs get to chose who they defend their titles against :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 2: Champions Choice December 31, 2012 (December 29, 2012)

"So tonight's Champions Choice and you guys get to defend your titles against anyone you want?" Stephen asked as he and Chelsea were in their locker room and Chelsea was playing darts.

"Yep and Joslin and I know who we're defending the tag team titles against." Chelsea smiled as she threw another dart.

"Who are you defending the US Title against?" Stephen asked

"I have the perfect opponent in mind." Chelsea smiled "I'll need you to accompany me to the ring tonight."

"Who did you choose?" Stephen asked

"You'll see when we get out there." Chelsea smiled as it was Team Rhodes Scholars vs. John Cena and Mike (The Miz)

"It's someone from The Shield isn't it?" Stephen asked

"Ste come on do you really think I'm that stupid?" Chelsea asked "If I was facing a member of the Shield I would have Team Hell No watch my back."

"I'd even be more scared." Stephen said as Chelsea had on her gear which was a large Black Shirt, Black Tripp Pants with Chain and Black combat boots.

"Trust me it's not the Shield, It's not Brodus, It's not Tensai, It's not Khail, and it's definitely not Paul." Chelsea said as she heard Stephen sigh in relief

"Then who is it?" Stephen asked.

"You'll see when we get out there." Chelsea smiled "All I'm telling you is that it's No DQ and I'll need you out there."

"I do not like where this is going Chels." Stephen said as John and Mike won and they showed Vickie's New Year's party.

"Well I know where I'm staying for the remainder of the show." Chelsea said as Nick (Dolph Ziggler) talked to Vickie and she put him in a match against Stephen. "Rather be with you then at some dumb party."

"Well your match is next so let's go." Stephen smiled as they walked to the ring

"Afterwards I'm going into hiding until Joslin and I defend the Divas Tag Team titles." Chelsea said as they got to Gorilla "Play Whatever." She said and _Whatever _played and her and Stephen walked out to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea got a Mic.

"Alright guys as you saw over the past few weeks my old "Friend" AJ Lee and I had a bit of a falling out. And she's turned crazy to the point where she now has a friend follow her around. Well tonight I decided my opponent. AJ Lee's special friend Big E Langston in a no DQ match!" She smirked looking towards the entrance and she caught a glimpse at Stephen who did not look too happy as Ettore walked down to the ring and when he got in it Stephen left and the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Chelsea was in position Ettore slammed her down and was about to pin her but he turned around and was hit with the _Brogue Kick _from Stephen then he dragged Chelsea on him and one of the three female refs Casey Hall counted to three and rang the bell.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea weakly got up and Casey handed her back her US title belt and raised her hand and Chelsea weakly smirked as Stephen was standing next to a fallen Ettore and Chelsea ran in his arms and gave him a rough, passionate kiss and Stephen returned the kiss and after a few they broke apart and smiled at each other and looked down at Ettore then Chelsea got down from his embrace and they walked to the back hand and hand.

"Really? Ettore? No wonder you wanted me out there." Stephen said

"I wanted to send April (AJ Lee) a message." Chelsea said as she saw April "Hey April heads up you and a partner of your choice are taking on Joslin and I tonight for the tag titles."

"Alright thanks Chelsea." April smiled as Chelsea and Stephen walked back to their locker room.

"Well all we need to do now is relax for a bit and avoid the Party." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen sat down and they cuddled next to each other as Cecilia Galloway chose Celeste (Kaitlyn) to defend her Women's Championship against and Team Hell No defeated 3MB.

"Hey Chelsea ready to go?" Joslin asked as she had her belt on her shoulder.

"You bet." Chelsea smiled as she got up and kissed Stephen and they walked out

"Wonder who April chose for a partner." Joslin said as they walked to the ring.

"No idea." Chelsea said "It has to be a heel though."

"That's what sucks about it though." Joslin said as _It's A New Day _by _Adelitas Way _played and Chelsea and Joslin walked to the ring and when they got in there Joslin was the one who had a Mic. "Ok some Hoeski has been messing with MY best friend for the past few weeks! So AJ Lee hope you have a partner because we're defending the WWE Divas Tag Team titles against you and whichever unlucky person you chose to be your tag team partner!" She yelled as they waited for a few then April's theme played and she came out with Zivile (Aksana)

"You serious?!" Chelsea whispered to Joslin

"Looks like it." Joslin whispered as they handed their belts to the second Female Ref Scarlett Benjamin and she raised them and rang the bell and the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Joslin and Zivile and when Joslin tagged in Chelsea she locked Zivile in a bear hug and Chelsea attacked her with a Lariat and pinned her and won.

"Here are your winners and still the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Chelsea Benoit and Joslin Neidhart!" Justin announced as Scarlett handed the belts back to Chelsea and Joslin and she raised their hands and they celebrated a bit before going to the back.

"That was awesome!" Chelsea smiled happily as they were in the back.

"We're still the Champs!" Joslin cheered happily

"Man 2013 is the year of Generation Barrage." Chelsea smiled happily "Anyway I have to go get Changed."

"Have fun and don't fuck too loudly." Joslin smiled and Chelsea hit her and she ran to hers and Stephen's locker room and got in her bag and pulled out her second outfit for tonight which is Stephen's latest Brogue Kick shirt styled into a tank top, Blue Jeans and Grey Converse. When Chelsea got in the bathroom she changed into her outfit. Chelsea had the shirt cut off to show her stomach. When she got changed she walked out and saw Stephen back in there.

"Chelsea are you trying to make me lose focus?" Stephen asked as he eyed her up and down

"I'm helping to increase your focus." Chelsea smiled as she put on the matching wristbands

"Focus on my matches or focus on you?" Stephen asked as he continued to look at her and they walked to the ring.

"Think of me as motivation." Chelsea smiled

"It'll be harder since you look hotter in my stuff every week." Stephen mumbled to himself

"You really think that?" Chelsea asked as Stephen gently grabbed her and kissed her passionately

"Yes!" Stephen said excitedly as Nick, Ettore, and April was out there then Stephen's theme played and he and Chelsea walked out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Justin announced as Stephen did his poses then he and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea smirked as Stephen got done with his ring poses and went over and put one of her arms around him.

"Hey AJ this is how you kiss a man!" Chelsea yelled happily as her and Stephen kissed each other passionately then when they broke apart Chelsea walked out of the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Nick and Ettore attempted to escape Stephen stood in the ring wanting them to come back in. When Ettore put Nick down he started entering the ring. Meanwhile Chelsea watched the whole thing happen and tried to get in the ring but she felt someone grab her and she turned around and saw Roman Reigns.

"Uh oh." Chelsea said softly "Sheamus!" She cried as Stephen looked over at them

"Chelsea!" He yelled as he tried running to save her but he was attacked by Colby (Seth Rollins) and Jon (Dean Ambrose) attacked him and Roman handcuffed Chelsea to the ring ropes and joined in on the attack. After Stephen got them down for a sec he got over to Chelsea "Don't worry Chels I'll get you out of this I promise." He said as he tried getting Chelsea free

"Sheamus behind you!" Chelsea yelled as Stephen looked behind him and Roman speared him. After a few when Stephen was down Roman smirked and let Chelsea go and she ran over to Stephen and started crying as the Shield left.

"Damn them damn them damn them!" Chelsea yelled as her and Stephen were in the trainer's room after a few minutes

"Chelsea calm down." Stephen said

"Calm down how can I calm down?!" Chelsea asked as she cried "I was so scared out there Stephen I couldn't do anything to save you!" She cried as Stephen got up and hugged her

"If anything I should be mad for not being able to save you." Stephen said as Chelsea cried some more

"I'm ok Stephen. Just keep holding me for a while." Chelsea cried

"I will Chelsea." Stephen said as Chelsea cried for a while and Stephen hugged her for a while.

"I cry too much don't I?" Chelsea asked after a while

"I keep telling you it's ok to cry Chelsea." Stephen said as he hugged her tighter "I don't mind."

"It's not a burden to you?" Chelsea asked as she cried some more

"Chelsea nothing you do is a burden to me I promise." Stephen said as he hugged her some more

"I love you." Chelsea said as she slowly stopped crying

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen said as they walked out and walked around until they stopped at the party

"What's going on?" Chelsea asked as they walked to the door and saw Vickie. "Vickie what's happening?"

"Mae is giving birth to the New Years Baby." She smiled excitedly

"Later." Chelsea said sounding annoyed as she pulled Stephen away and when they were away from the party Chelsea put two fingers to her head "Is it too late to join TNA?"

"Nah I want you here with me." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea then they saw Ryan (Ryback) Get attacked

"Come on!" Chelsea yelled

"Stay back here!"

"No they got me and I want them!"

"Chelsea please." Stephen begged

"Ok." Chelsea said as she ran back to the locker room.

Later that night when Raw was done taping Chelsea and Stephen got ready to go.

"Man what a night." Chelsea smiled "One more taping and we're done for the year."

"I can't wait." Stephen smiled "Where are we going to go for New Years Eve?"

"Hmmmm How about we have our closest friends over at our house." Chelsea suggested "Because to be honest I want to stay home for a few days."

"Don't blame ya there Chels." Stephen said as they got their bags and walked out "I need a few days rest myself."

"Same here." Chelsea smiled as she held on to Stephen "And cuddle with my guy."

"I love you."

"I Love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she left

_Me: Man what a way to end 2012 :D Still can't believe the Shield attacked Stephen though! Anyway what will happen in 2013? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3: Show-Offs,Crazy Chicks&Vipers

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D And it's Smackdown and Main Event :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, PunksXeChick and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D I would also like to think PunksXeChick for reviewing Ch1 :D You rock :D I would also like to think PunksXeChick, ghunter182003 and ILoveOneTreeHill for favoriting and adding this to their alerts :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D _

Chapter 3: Show-Offs, Crazy Chicks and Vipers January 2, 2013/January 4, 2013 (December 30, 2012)

"Man I'm so excited about tonight." Chelsea smiled as Main Event started taping and her and Stephen were in their locker room and Chelsea was warming up for her match "Brandon and I are going to tear the house down!"

"You two are great athletes so I expect no less but anyway Chels we need to talk." Stephen said

"Why? Did I do something wrong Sheamus?" Chelsea asked sounding worried

"No no it's not you." Stephen said "It's about Monday night when the Shield attacked."

"Oh yeah I remember that." Chelsea said softly as she stretched some more

"Me too especially when they put their hands on you." Stephen said softly "Worst part was that I couldn't do anything about it." He said sadly

"Awwwww Sheamus don't feel down on yourself." Chelsea said as she hugged him "It was three on one you were outnumbered and besides you'll get them next time I know it."

"Thanks Chels." Stephen smiled as he hugged her back "I'm worried that they'll strike tonight. So that's why I'll be at ringside darning your match."

"You're so sweet." Chelsea smiled as she gently pulled him down and kissed him passionately then Stephen deepened the kiss until they heard someone clear their throat and they broke apart and looked over "What the hell are you guys doing here?" She asked annoyed as Nick, April and Ettore walked up to them.

"We just came to wish you luck in defending your title tonight Chelsea." Nick said as he smirked and put an arm around AJ.

"Uh huh." Chelsea said as she crossed her arms "What are you really in here for? To brag about beating Sheamus here last Monday when you ran away? Or does Big E want another title shot after I beat him Monday?"

"Um you beat him Monday?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow

"Ok Sheamus beat him I just pinned him!" Chelsea yelled a bit "Man you three are so annoying."

"Look Chelsea here has a match. Since you three want to cause trouble how about you and your little girlfriend take on me and Chelsea next week." Stephen suggested

"You're on." Nick smirked as Stephen and Chelsea stopped and sniffed the air a bit

"What are you doing?" April asked as Chelsea stopped and covered her nose

"You two stink." Chelsea laughed as she grabbed her belts and kept her nose covered and ran out and Nick and April glared at them as they left.

"Man this show must really love me for me to be on it a lot." Chelsea joked as Brandon and his girlfriend Jasmine El was already out in the ring

"Good luck Chels." Stephen smiled as he gave Chelsea a quick kiss.

"Thanks Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she blushed as _Whatever _played and her and Stephen walked out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Sheamus from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions and the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Stephen got to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea got on the turnbuckle and raised both her arms in the air then got down and handed her belts to the ref and he raised the US Title then rang the bell as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brandon was down Chelsea did the throat slit then went on the top rope and did the _Flying Headbutt _and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner and Still the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Stephen got in the ring and helped Chelsea up and raised her hand happily then Chelsea looked at him and gave him a long passionate kiss before helping Brandon up and held her hand out for him to shake which he shook it and Chelsea raised his hand before he and Jasmine went to the back and Chelsea and Stephen celebrated a bit more before going to the back.

"Man that felt great." Chelsea smiled as they were in the back getting ready for Smackdown

"It'll even feel greater when I tell everyone my surprise tonight." Stephen smiled

"Which is?"

"You'll see." Stephen smiled

"Is it by any chance your entering the Rumble this year?" Chelsea asked raising an eyebrow as she changed into her outfit for Smackdown which was the same one she wore for Raw.

"Maybe. Why are you entering the Rumble as well?" Stephen asked raising his eyebrow

"Maybe, yes." Chelsea said and Stephen chuckled

"Should have known." Stephen chuckled "But I wish you luck conceding you were one of the Co Winners last year."

"I wish you luck too." Chelsea smiled as Smackdown started taping and Randy was out there "How much do you want to bet that Randy is in the Rumble?"

"No surprise there." Stephen said as Randy announced he was in the Rumble "Come on I want to think Randy personality."

"I do not like where this is going." Chelsea said as Stephen's theme played and he and Chelsea walked out and when they got to the ring Chelsea leaned back and heard them go back and forth until Paul's theme and he came out and the three of them went back and forth until Claudio's theme played and he came out and talked and said that in 2013 he will regain his US Title and Chelsea just rolled her eyes at that. Then Trinity and Caylee came out and made a tag team match with Stephen teaming with Randy to take on Claudio and Paul. After the announcement was made Chelsea and Stephen went to the back.

"I'm going to talk to the girls for a bit." Chelsea said as she kissed Stephen's cheek and walked to Generation Barrage's locker room and saw them in there "Hey guys."

"She's finally free to talk to us!" Joslin laughed "It's a miracle!"

"Shut up." Chelsea laughed as she playfully pushed down Joslin then joined them "You know I only do this because of April right?"

"We know." Cecilia smiled "She always hangs around Nick and Ettore."

"I thought you guys were cool though." Lindsay said

"We are outside of the ring." Chelsea smiled "In here though she's public enemy number 3."

"Number 3? Who is number 1 and 2?" Joslin asked

"Claudio is Number 1 and Brooke is Number 2." Chelsea said

"Speaking of Brooke I heard she has a match with Layla tonight." Cecilia said

"You know since Brooke has been back she hasn't targeted you a lot in fact since April joined forces with Nick and Ettore Brooke hasn't been doing anything." Lindsay said

"Why is that?" Joslin asked

"Maybe she's slowly planning her revenge against her or something." Cecilia suggested

"Or against Chelsea." Joslin said

"Nah she's too focused on April or was." Chelsea said as it was Layla vs. Brooke "Damn time goes by fast."

"Stephen's match is coming up?" Cecilia asked

"Yeah and I'm starting to have a bad feeling about Randy though." Chelsea said getting up

"Him turning heel?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah, I mean I saw it coming but I don't want it to be against Ste." Chelsea said softly

"It may be against him sadly." Joslin said

"Why are you worried about that though?" Cecilia asked as Brooke won the match

"Kayla, she has a position of power here and she'll try making my life hell because I'm Stephen's wife." Chelsea said

"Doubt it, Trinity won't let her." Joslin said as Paul's theme played and he walked out.

"Crap! Got to go see you guys!" Chelsea yelled as she ran out and met up with Stephen "Sorry I took so long…we were talking."

"It's alright." Stephen smiled as he hugged her "Randy just went out so we're good."

"Sweet." Chelsea smiled as Stephen's theme played and he and Chelsea walked out.

"And his tag team partner accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit, From Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got there Chelsea jumped in his arms and gave him a passionate kiss then left the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Stephen and Claudio and when Claudio was down Stephen got in position and got ready to do the Brogue Kick

"Go for it….What the hell Randy?!" Chelsea yelled as Randy tagged himself in and when Claudio got up Randy finished him with the _RKO _and tagged Stephen in.

"Finish him." Randy said as he left the ring and Stephen pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Randy Orton and Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring after Stephen got his hand raised and he and Randy had words before he went to the back and after a few minutes so did Chelsea and Stephen.

"What's Randy's problem?" Stephen asked as they got ready to go

"Simple, heel turn." Chelsea said as she got in her street clothes

"But against me?" Stephen asked as he got ready to take a shower.

"Looks like it pretty much." Chelsea said.

"I'm going to take a shower I'll talk to you in a few." Stephen said as he went over and kissed Chelsea.

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she sat down on a bench

_Me: Man what is Randy's Problem? Is he turning heel? If so what does he have against Stephen? Also can he and Chelsea beat AJ and Dolph next week on Main Event? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4: New Years Eve Bash

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's Filler :D :D One thing I'm going to try to do this year is more Fillers and Lemons :D (No Promises since I'm busy all the time) But I'll try :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story and to understand what's going on between Chelsea/Stephen and Sarah/Frankie Read "Unexpected Lovin'", "Next Go Round", "Vampires Bite" and "Someone That You're With" All by my FF Partner in Crime DanDJohnMLover :D :D Now on with the story! :D :D_

Chapter 4: New Years Eve Bash December 31, 2012/January 1, 2013

"Man I am loving this party!" Christa smiled happily as everyone was at Chelsea and Stephen's house for New Years Eve

"It is fun I agree." Amy smiled as Chelsea walked back outside with a box "Hey Chels what's in the box."

"Fireworks want to help me set them off?" Chelsea asked as her, The Extremetourage and the rest of Generation Barrage walked around Chelsea "Wait where's Sarah?"

"Sucking Frankie's (Kazarian's) wiener." Christa snickered as Chelsea smacked her "Chelsea!"

"I'll go get her. Meanwhile you and Joslin please don't touch anything while I'm gone." Chelsea said sounding annoyed

"Chelsea!" Joslin whined

"No touching ANYTHING Joslin!" Chelsea yelled as she walked back inside and saw Stephen "Hey seen Sarah and Frankie?"

"Last I checked they went up in one of the guest rooms." Stephen said as Chelsea gently grabbed his wrist and they went upstairs.

"Come on its New Years Eve they can wait." Chelsea smiled as they walked around "Which room did they go into."

"I think the one next to ours." Stephen said as they walked over to the one next to their room and they heard moaning.

"Yep it's this one right here." Chelsea said as she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!" Sarah Demanded

"Must be her hormones." Chelsea said quietly to Stephen then spoke up "It's the masters of the house!"

"Oh thank god we thought it was Christa." Sarah sighed in relief

"Come on out guys its New Years Eve and GB and the Extremetourage are going to set off fireworks and you have to join us." Chelsea smiled

"We'll be right out." Sarah and Frankie smiled

"We'll be waiting." Chelsea and Stephen smiled as they waited a few minutes then Sarah and Frankie walked out.

"Stalkers." Sarah joked

"Yeah yeah you guys can wait to do it later when everyone else is gone." Stephen smiled

"You guys want to join in?" Frankie asked

"Maybe." Stephen smirked as they walked down to the party

"Send everyone out in five minutes guys." Chelsea smiled as her and Sarah ran outside and met up with the other girls.

"About time! How far was Sarah and Frankie…Ow!" Christa yelled as Chelsea slapped her

"Behave for once." Chelsea said as they got the fireworks ready

"Chelsea I can behave." Christa smiled and Chelsea looked at Sarah.

"Sarah?"

"She can't." Sarah said sounding annoyed

"Sarah!" Christa whined as Chelsea laughed and got the fireworks ready

"Ready guys?" Chelsea asked as she got in her pocket and gave everyone a lighter.

"Ready!" Christa smiled happily

"Let's set stuff on fire!" Joslin yelled happily

"I'm ready." Lindsay smiled

"Us too." Cecilia and Amy smiled

"Let's do this." Sarah smiled

"Ok…3…2…1!" Chelsea yelled as they lit off the first batch then ran as they went off. After they did Generation Barrage and The Extremetourage looked at each other and laughed.

After they sat off fireworks everyone was inside waiting for the ball to drop with their other half's.

"Ok you guys got to admit this has been an awesome year." Chelsea smiled

"Not for me!" Michael (Derrick Bateman) complained

"Don't worry Michael it'll get better for you." Cecilia smiled as she hugged him

"I hope so CeCe I hope so." Michael said hugging Cecilia back.

"Well I know that in 2013 I'll become tag team Champions with TJ (Tyson Kidd)." PJ (Justin Gabriel) smiled.

"Damn right you will be babe." Joslin smiled as she hugged him "I can't wait then we'll be a tag team Champ couple."

"Well in 2013 I'm cashing in my Money in the Bank and becoming WWE Champion." Chelsea smiled happily.

"My goal is to become Divas Champion or Women's Champion in 2012." Joslin smiled happily

"Cheers to the New Year!" Lindsay smiled happily as the ball was dropping

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" Everyone cheered happily as it was 2013 and everyone kissed their other half's. After they got done kissing some broke apart and they noticed Joslin and PJ kiss softly and passionately and after they were done they gently broke apart and smiled softly at each other.

"Guess Joslin is serious about PJ." Chelsea whispered to Stephen

"Pedobear's Daughter serious about someone? No way." Stephen whispered

"It looks to be true." Chelsea whispered.

"Um Sarah and Frankie about to fuck over there." Christa said pointing at Sarah and Frankie who were kissing passionately on the couch.

"Seriously? Where's my camera?!" Joslin asked happily and Chelsea and Stephen threw pillows at the both of them.

"Don't think about it Pedobear's daughters." Stephen said sounding annoyed

"Awwww but our dad would be so proud of us." Joslin pouted.

"No." Chelsea said sounding annoyed.

"Well PJ and I have to go." Joslin smiled softly at PJ as they got up "We'll see you guys later." She smiled as her and PJ left and soon all the other couples minus Sarah and Frankie and Lindsay and Brock left.

"Those two can make out through anything." Brock said as Sarah was on top of Frankie and they were still making out.

"Can you two keep a secret from Pedobear's daughters?" Stephen asked

"I wouldn't trust them with my life." Brock growled

"He means yes." Lindsay smiled as Stephen went over and gave Sarah a playful smack on the butt and she and Frankie quickly broke apart.

"Stephen!" Sarah yelled turning red and Stephen just gave her a sexy smile and winked at her

"You slept with Sarah Stephen?!" Brock asked in shock

"And Chelsea slept with Frankie." Stephen said

"Lucky bastards." Brock mumbled

"Ohhhhhh you girls are so lucky." Lindsay smiled

"Forget the girls the guys are lucky to have the girls!" Brock said in shock still "I'm defiantly not telling the pedos' this is too good." He smirked

"I won't tell anyone either." Lindsay smiled

"Nobody not even Amy." Chelsea said

"Cross my heart Chelsea and Sarah." Lindsay smiled

"Thank you so much Lindsay." Sarah smiled

"Anytime." Lindsay smiled

"Well Lindsay and I have to leave early tomorrow." Brock smiled as he put his arm around Lindsay "We'll see you in the morning."

"See you guys in the morning guys." Chelsea said as Brock and Lindsay went upstairs

"Can we really trust Lindsay and Brock?" Sarah asked

"Trust me we can there are times when Lindsay and I were the only GB members at Raw and we told each other stuff we promise we'd take to the grave." Chelsea smiled "And Brock hates Joslin."

"Thank god." Sarah smiled in relief

"Anyway night guys." Frankie smiled as he gave a playful smack on Chelsea's butt and he winked at her and went upstairs with Sarah.

"Guess we should be heading to bed ourselves." Chelsea smiled as they walked up stairs

"Good point I'm getting pretty tired." Stephen said yawning as they walked up to their room and Chelsea gave him a soft passionate kiss.

"I love you." Chelsea smiled softly

"I love you too Chels." Stephen smiled softly at her

_Me: Man what a party :D Like everyone else here I'm looking forward to the New Year myself :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5: Early Morning Lovin'

_Me: Hey guys got another Chapter for you :D And it's a Lemon too ;D ;D Anyway I keep forgetting to say this but I have a Banner for this story (Bigger size of this cover :D) If you want to Check it out :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D I would also like to think PunksXeChick for reviewing Ch3 :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 5: Early Morning Lovin' January 1, 2012

The next morning Chelsea was awaken by loud noises in the bedroom next to them and she smiled softly.

"_Those two." _Chelsea thought as she turned over and saw Stephen sleeping and she smiled to herself as she started feeling his chest and heard him take in a deep breath. When he did she smiled more and moved her hand a bit lower.

"Go lower and I won't be responsible for my actions." Stephen said sounding half asleep

"That's my plan." Chelsea smiled as she got on top of him and kissed him and he woke up smiling.

"I can get used to waking up like this every morning." He smiled as Chelsea started kissing his neck and started feeling his chest and he moaned a bit. "I must be dreaming." He sighed

"How so?" Chelsea asked as she started kissing his chest.

"My sweet Chelsea would never do this." Stephen moaned as Chelsea started sucking on one his nipples and fondled the other one.

"Let's just say I woke up needy." Chelsea moaned as she sucked on his nipple some more and caressed the other one a bit.

"I can see why." Stephen moaned closing his eyes as they heard Sarah and Frankie get louder and Chelsea moved down a bit until she got to his sweatpants and she smiled and kissed his "friend" before taking off the sweatpants and smiled as she kissed his "friend" again before taking the whole thing in her mouth.

"Oh god." Stephen moaned as Chelsea sucked on him some more and he swore under his breath as she started massaging him as well. "Oh Shit!" He yelled loudly as Chelsea massaged him some more then took his manhood out of her mouth and started licking it. When she did the moaning stopped.

"Ste is everything ok over there?!" Frankie asked from his and Sarah's room sounding worried

"Huh? Oh yeah don't worry alright?!" Stephen asked as Chelsea stopped and he mouthed "Don't stop." To her and she put his manhood back in her mouth and he moaned.

"Just making sure!" Sarah yelled from the other room.

"Thanks and don't mean to be rude but can we talk later?!" Stephen asked then he moaned loudly "Kind of busy over here!"

"Sure we're busy as well!" Frankie yelled then he got louder "OH GOD YES SARAH!" He yelled loudly and Stephen chuckled and moaned some more as Chelsea continued to suck on him.

"Chels I can't hold it in anymore." Stephen moaned after a while as Chelsea sucked harder then he screamed Chelsea's name and came.

"Wow you must have enjoyed that babe." Chelsea panted as she licked him clean

"You have no idea." Stephen panted as he lay down and caught his breath. Then they heard Frankie and Sarah scream.

"Man I guess now that they know we're awake they're getting loud." Chelsea smiled as she finished licking him clean then she laid down next to him.

"Like they were quiet before." Stephen panted and Chelsea giggled

"Exactly." Chelsea giggled as Stephen kissed her roughly and rolled them around so that he was on top of her.

"My turn." He smirked as he started licking her neck and she moaned happily as he licked her neck some more then took off her T Shirt then his smirk got wider as soon as he did. "Well well someone didn't go to bed with Underwear on last night."

"I did but I took them off while I was…giving you a blowjob!" Chelsea yelled as Stephen kissed her neck and stuck two fingers in her.

"You do realize our guest next door can hear us and can get ideas right?" Stephen asked as he started kissing her neck

"Let them at this point you're fucking me not them." Chelsea moaned as Stephen moved down to her breasts

"I had no idea you had such a mouth on you Chelsea." Stephen smirked softly as he moved his fingers in and out of her and Chelsea moaned louder.

"Like I said I woke up needy!" Chelsea yelled in ecstasy as Stephen moved his fingers in and out of her roughly then moved down and started licking her.

"Me too Chels!" Sarah yelled as Chelsea guessed that Frankie was doing something to her right now.

"Only difference is that I'm not pregnant like you!" Chelsea yelled as she felt close "Stephen I'm close!"

"Let go Chels." He growled as he licked her some more then after a minute she screamed his name and came hard. Meantime they heard Sarah scream Frankie's name and came.

"I think Frankie was licking her or something." Chelsea panted as Stephen moved up and kissed her forehead. "We're going to need baths later."

"We'll take a shower later on if we can get out of bed." Stephen joked

"With the rate we're going I know how we're spending the day." Chelsea smirked as she pulled Stephen down and kissed him passionately then felt him enter her.

"We haven't spent the day like this since you moved in with me." Stephen smiled as he started moving in and out of her.

"We haven't had time until now." Chelsea moaned as Stephen started going rougher then stared fondling her.

"What about Sarah and Frankie?" Stephen asked as they heard moaning again.

"I think they'll be spending the day the same as you and I." Chelsea moaned as Stephen hit her sweet spot "Oh!" She moaned as she started thrusting her hips with his movements and the two continued that for a while until the two felt close and Chelsea let him have all the control and when she couldn't hold it in she screamed Stephen's name and came and after a minute Stephen screamed Chelsea's name and came.

"Oh man…best morning ever." Stephen panted as he moved out of her and laid next to her and cuddled with her.

"It's only beginning." Chelsea smiled as she laid her head on Stephen's chest and she pointed to their alarm clock which said _5:35 A.M._

"That early? Damn Sarah's hormones that bad?" Stephen asked as Chelsea giggled

"Sounds like it." Chelsea giggled some more "All I know is that I need a break before starting again."

"I'll wake you in a few hours." Stephen smiled as Chelsea closed her eyes and fell asleep

Sometime later (Like 12 some hours later) Chelsea walked out of their room wearing one of Stephen's button up shirts walking down to the kitchen and saw Sarah there wearing her Purple Bathrobe with the Black Skull on the left Pocket.

"Hey Sarah." Chelsea smiled

"Hey Chels." Sarah smiled as she fixed a Sandwich "Hope you don't mind."

"Hey after the first few times you and Frankie stayed here Ste and I said help yourself." Chelsea smiled as she made herself one.

"Alright." Sarah smiled "By the way I may not be into girls in that way but I think you look sexy in Stephen's shirts."

"Thank you Sarah." Chelsea smiled as she got Hamburger out of the Fridge and started making herself a hamburger "Oh Speaking of Ste I need your advice."

"About what?" Sarah asked as she ate

"His Birthday is this month and I really want to do something awesome for him." Chelsea said as her Burger got done and she added Cheese to it.

"What do you have in mind?" Sarah asked

"Well for one his Birthday is on a Monday which means its Raw." Chelsea said as she got done with her Burger then put it on Bread and began to eat it.

"Well how about you and him have Dinner then spend some sexy time alone after Raw." Sarah smiled "How about you get some lingerie for the occasion." She suggested and Chelsea blushed a bit.

"I'll try." Chelsea smiled as she ate some more "Thanks Sarah. By the way how long were you and Frankie getting it on?"

"A long time Chelsea." Sarah Chuckled as she blushed "A long time."

"Same as me and Ste. He's sleeping right now so I'm fixing something to eat." Chelsea smiled "You know so when he wakes up I'll have more energy."

"Same with me and Frankie although I don't think I need it since I desperately need him right now." Sarah said crossing her legs

"Well you're almost done eating so have him." Chelsea smiled as she finished her Burger "I'll go back and spend time with Stephen."

"Good idea." Sarah smiled as they threw their plates away and put everything away and went back up to their rooms "Later Chels."

"Later Sarah." Chelsea smiled as she walked back to her room and saw Stephen awake

"Hey I was wondering where you were." Stephen smiled as Chelsea got on top of him

"I was getting something to eat." Chelsea smiled as Stephen slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing "I needed my energy."

"Well may I say you look sexy in my shirts?" Stephen asked as he smirked unbuttoned the shirt some more

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she helped then took it off "I'm ready to go again."

"So am I." Stephen smiled as they got under the covers and made love again.

_Me: Man that was hot! ;D ;D And good advice for Chelsea :D What will she do on Stephen's Birthday? :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6: Making An Impact

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D And it's A Impact Wrestling one. Now why is it a Impact Wrestling one you ask? Well because thanks to Chelsea owning 25% of the WWE she cleared herself to be on Impact to help out Sarah :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, PunksXeChick and Tulpe for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D I also would like to think Tulpe for reviewing Ch1, Adding this to their favorites and adding this to their alerts :D You rock :D Now updates may be slow for a while since my Computer got busted AGAIN but I still have my iPod to update :D Well on with the story everyone :D_

Chapter 6: Making An Impact January 3, 2013

It was Thursday and Chelsea got out of her Car and walked in the Impact Zone. Now what was she doing in the Impact Zone? Well Since Sarah had her back a couple of times so Chelsea thought it was time to return the favor, so she cleared herself to be here tonight and for the next couple of weeks. Chelsea walked until she found Katie's office.

"Hey Katie." Chelsea smiled as she walked in.

"Hey Chelsea how have you been?" TNA Vice President Katie Borden-Jones asked.

"I've been good thanks." Chelsea smiled "So anyway what's the plan?"

"You "Attack" all the members of the Extremetourage then when I call you out you enter though the crowd and attack me from behind." Katie smiled

"I think I can do that." Chelsea smiled as she nodded her head.

"Good. One more thing, don't let anyone but The Extremetourage, Sarah, Frankie and Daniel (Christopher Daniels) know you're here." Katie said as Impact started.

"Got it." Chelsea said as she left and hid and found a mirror and looked at herself which she was currently wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans and black combat boots. She also had on a belt which had handcuffs, pepper spray and a taser. "Really have to think Colby (Seth Rollins) for setting me up." She smiled as she saw Amy stretch out and walked up to her. "Hey Amy." She smiled.

"Chelsea hey what are you doing here?" Amy asked as she and Chelsea hugged.

"Sarah's enforcer for a few weeks." Chelsea smiled as she hugged back then broke the hug. "I'm supposed to "Attack" You so can you pretend that you were attacked?"

"I don't know..." Amy said sounding unsure.

"I have a taser if you need help." Chelsea suggested.

"That could work." Amy smiled as she turned around and Chelsea got her taser.

"Sorry Amy." Chelsea said as she used the taser on Amy until she was down. "Are you good?" She asked after she stopped and put it up.

"Yeah." Amy smiled face down as they heard Voices and Chelsea quickly hid.

"I swear Austin and Bobby are so annoying." Gwen Bischoff said as her and Ivory Roode walked towards them.

"They should not be in the same room together." Ivory said sounding annoyed

"Let alone the same state." Gwen laughed then they saw Amy and ran towards her. "Amy!"

"What happened?!" Ivory asked sounding worried.

"I have no idea. Either way we need to tell Katie." Gwen said as Ivory nodded her head in agreement then they ran to Katie's office.

"That was easier than I thought." Chelsea smiled as she texted Sarah.

_I just "Attacked" Amy. Maddie is next-Chelsea_

"Ok now to Sarah's locker room." Chelsea smiled as she walked to Bad Influence's locker room and when she got there she stood for a few while as Frankie faced off against James with Kasey Wilson who goes by KC Wilson out there with him. After a few Frankie lost and he, Sarah and Daniel went to the back and Chelsea stood there for a few more minutes.

"Hi Chelsea!" Sarah greeted as her, Frankie and Daniel walked in.

"Hi Sarah." Chelsea waved "Hi Daniel!" She then turned a bright red when she saw Frankie "Hi Frankie."

"Hey there Chelsea." Frankie greeted back, giving her a sexy smile. When he did Sarah pulled him to the side and whispered something in his ear then he turned to Daniel. "Hey man, would you mind if you get out of the room for a bit? I need to talk to Sarah."

"Ok sure." Daniels agreed and walked out as Frankie shut the door. When he did his sexy smile reappeared.

"Sarah I'm going to say this. Your fiancée looked really hot out there." Chelsea said as she continued to blush.

"Even though I lost?" Frankie asked walking up to her.

"Even though you lost." Chelsea said

"Thank you, Chelsea." Frankie smiled before kissing Chelsea. They held on for a while before breaking it up. "Do you mind, Sarah?"

"I'm ok with it. Ste kissed me a couple of times." Sarah shrugged as she watched Justine Jarrett face the Gut Check Judges which were Al Snow, Taz, Bruce and Katie.

"Well time for me to "Attack" Maddie." Chelsea said as she ran out the door and looked for Maddie until she found her stretching out for her match. "Maddie hi, I'm Chelsea Benoit a friend of Sarah's." She smiled walking up to Maddie.

"Chelsea hi nice to meet you." Maddie smiled shaking her hand. "So I reckon you're behind the attacks then?"

"Yeah but they're not for real just pretend you were attacked." Chelsea said as Maddie nodded her head.

"Got it, I learned how to do that back in OVW." Maddie smiled as she fell over and pretended that she got attacked.

"See you later." Chelsea smiled as she found a place in the crowd to hide and she texted Christa about what she was "Going to do" to her and Christa responded back then Chelsea watched the Knockouts match which Christa and Mickie won. After the match the lights went off and on and Christa was holding her eyes then got helped to the back then _Rollin_ by _Limp Bizkit_ played and Katie came out and Chelsea got ready. As soon as she was in the ring she got a mic.

"Alright guys normally I'd be in a good mood but tonight someone who is too cowardly decided to attack my Extremetourage teammates behind their backs! Now normally I would never do this but I'm holding the show hostage until that person or persons come out and confess!" Katie yelled as she got a chair and sat down "I can do this all night since I have nothing better to do." She said kicking back "All that person has to do is…" She started to say but _You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing _By_ Halestorm _ played and Sarah came out wearing her "SarahMania" shirt, Maternity Pants, and Purple Converse "Oh I should have known it was you! Cut the Music!" She yelled as they cut Sarah's Music

"Awwwww What's the matter Katie? Mad because my prediction came true? That the Extremetourage is crumbling under your leadership?" Sarah asked in a mockingly type of voice

"Oh please you know as well as I do Veerthorne that they were attacked tonight! Now Amy was so kind to give me a hint on who it was. And since you two are such good friends and you didn't hesitate to come out here when I threatened to hold the show hostage I have a feeling that your friend is causing all the attacks. So where is she?!" Katie yelled leaning on the ring ropes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Katie." Sarah said pretending to be confused.

"Of course I do you two talked on twitter all week. She's in the building so where is she?! Where is your friend?!" Katie asked as she yelled again

"Katie I assure you that we were only talking." Sarah said sounding sarcastic "Besides would I ask one of my friends from the WWE to come here and help?" She asked smirking all of a sudden.

"Yes now I'm not going to ask again where is she?!" Katie yelled as Chelsea made her way through the crowd then got in the ring behind Katie.

"You know Katie sometimes you can find the answer right behind you." She smirked and Katie looked at her confused for a second then turned around and saw Chelsea smirking at her. After Katie turned around Chelsea attacked her until Katie got the better of her and she turned towards Sarah.

"Is this the best you can do Veerthorne? Come on!" Katie yelled as she turned around and Chelsea sprayed her in the eyes with pepper spray then got her down and in the Crippler Crossface which due to the pain in her eyes Katie had no choice but to tap out and after Chelsea released the hold and Sarah smirked and walked to the ring and when she got there Chelsea helped her in by holding the ropes for her. Then Sarah smirked and got in the ring and looked down at Katie and got her Mic.

"Yeah this is the best I can do. And my best…is your worst!" Sarah smirked as she threw the Mic down at Katie and smirked in the Camera and raised Chelsea's hand and they walked to the back. Meanwhile trainers rushed over to Katie.

"Oh yeah! We showed Borden, did we?" Sarah shouted happily as they were in the back and the cameras were still on them.

"You sure did!" A voice came from the hall. It was Frankie running up to Sarah. He grabbed her in a hug and they gave each other another hot passionate kiss, a bit hotter than the first two. It actually got so hot, they fell to the ground and continued on until the camera moved away, even though they kept doing it for a few more seconds after that before they released.

"Wow… that was a hot one!" Sarah said out of breath she looked over at Chelsea, who had her head turned. "Chelsea, you okay?"

"Oh yeah." Chelsea answered, turning back to them with her face really red. "I just had to hide my face from the camera while you two were making out. Didn't want anyone to see me do that."

"That would be bad." Sarah said.

"Say Chelsea, would you like to spend a night with me and Sarah in our hotel room?" Frankie asked, giving another sexy look.

"Well Stephen is back at home, so why not." Chelsea agreed with a smile.

Both Frankie and Sarah turned to each other and smiled. The three of them proceeded on back into the locker room.

_Me: Man Chelsea sent Katie a message didn't she? :D What will happen at next weeks Impact? :D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7: Rockin' It Out

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and I got my computer back! :D :D Everything was deleted but I managed to save some Chapters including this one :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 7: Rockin' It Out January 7, 2013

"Chelsea are you ok?" Stephen asked as he looked over at Chelsea who was laying down on a bench looking pale.

"I just have a stomach ache don't worry." Chelsea said giving him a small smile "I'll be ok."

"You want to head back to the house?" Stephen asked as he got next to her and stroked her hair. In addition to their main house in St. Augustine they also had a house in Tampa, Edmonton and of course Dublin.

"And leave you without backup?" Chelsea asked "I'm staying."

"Will you be ok until then?" Stephen asked as they saw John and Brooke go out to the ring.

"I will be." Chelsea smiled at him "What is Brooke doing out there with him?"

"Guess she still wants to take out April." Chelsea said as Nick's theme played and he, April and Ettore walked out "And speak of the Devils."

"Wonder what John did to break her heart." Stephen wondered

"Maybe it has something to do with Laura." Chelsea suggested as John said April made a 5th Grade Wiener joke. "Christa and Joslin are jumping for joy right now." She giggled as Ettore started talking. "Ok him talking is like you singing, SHOULD NOT HAPPEN!" She yelled

"What's wrong with me singing?" Stephen asked as Chelsea looked at him.

"When you try to be funny it sucks but serious it's ok." Chelsea said as it was Nick vs. John.

"Awwwwww but I like singing and having fun." Stephen playfully wined

"Try to be serious while singing then." Chelsea suggested.

"For you I'll try." Stephen smiled as he stroked her hair some more then April, Ettore and Brooke got ejected from ringside.

"I love you Stephen." Chelsea smiled at him.

"I love you too Chels." Stephen smiled as he kissed her cheek and stroked her hair some more. Meanwhile out in the ring Ettore tried interfering but failed.

"He sucks at life." Chelsea softy laughed then John won. Then they heard _I Miss The Misery_ By _Halestorm_ play and Lindsay walked out to the ring.

"Lindsay has a match?" Stephen asked.

"Defending her title against Celeste." Chelsea said as _Spin The Bottle_ played and Celeste came out "Let's hope Eve doesn't interrupt this." She said as she felt like throwing up.

"Are you sure you don't want to head back to the house?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded her head.

"I'm sure." Chelsea said as she yawned "I'm going to take a nap and see if this works. Wake me up when we have a segment or something."

"Ok love." Stephen smiled as he kissed her forehead and she went to sleep.

About 45 minutes later Stephen gently shook her awake.

"Huh? What's up?" Chelsea asked

"Interview." Stephen smiled as Chelsea got up then hugged him as they walked to the interview area and Matt was interviewing him.

"To be honest Matt I seriously doubt it, don't get me wrong I know I can win the Royal Rumble match. Maybe be a co winner again and I know so can win the World Heavyweight Championship but I don't know if I can do it in 18 seconds." Stephen said as he hugged Chelsea then smiled "Ah 3MBieber what's the crack lads? Don't tell me you broke a guitar string."

"Your possible deal with Interscope Records fell short?" Chelsea asked as her and Stephen chuckled

"You have laryngitis." Stephen said "Wait you can't sing, you can't dance, you'll probability go a long way." He joked

"So how's it like getting your asses kicked by Randy Orton?" Chelsea asked as she smirked

"Hey! Randy Orton got lucky ok?" Heath asked as Arianna checked on him and Chelsea laughed

"Surrre he did." Chelsea laughed

"You know people tell me I have the luck of the Irish. So how about the 6 of us go out to the ring and sing a little song Huh? Tell ya what how about who ever is left Standing after a Brogue Kick gets to sing Danny Boy with Chelsea and myself!" Stephen said excitedly

"Hold on a second. I don't sing." Chelsea said annoyed as Stephen started singing Danny Boy and Chelsea covered her ears then he stopped

"See you fellas out there." Stephen smiled as he and Chelsea walked away.

"Did you listen to a word I said?" Chelsea asked as she walked to the locker room with him.

"Yes."

"We're you listening?" Chelsea asked

"Nope." Stephen smiled as Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Chelsea said as Claudio defeated Khali. "Are we the only sane onscreen couple?"

"Seems like it." Stephen said they walked to gorilla then when his theme played he and Chelsea walked out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Justin announced as Stephen and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in there Stephen posed while Chelsea stood still then 3MB's theme played and they along with Arianna walked out then when they got to ringside Stephen and Chelsea stared at them for a few before Stephen gave Chelsea a quick passionate kiss before she exited the ring and the match started.

**_FF Towards The End_**

When Yurvaj (Jinder Mahal) was down and Heath and Drew we're hit with _Brogue Kicks_ Arianna got on the ring apron and yelled at Stephen as he just laughed. After Arianna got down she got hit with a _Brogue Kick_ from Chelsea. Meanwhile Yurvaj just got up and Stephen hit him with the Brogue Kick and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged Stephen happily and hugged him and raised his hand and celebrated with him for a few then the two went to the back.

"That was amazing." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen were in the back and she held her stomach.

"Still feeling sick?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded her head "Are you pregnant?" He asked as soon as they walked to the locker room.

"No. I have to get my IUD removed first." She said as she sat down on the bench.

"Couldn't you been on the pill like everyone else?" Stephen asked.

"I forget what I had for breakfast this morning. You really think I would remember to take a pill everyday?" Chelsea asked "I was lucky enough to have an emergency pill after the first time we made love."

"And the second time." Stephen smiled as he winked at her.

"I remember that." Chelsea smiled softly as she blushed "I was scared that it would hurt again but it didn't."

"Like I said Chels I'll always be gentle with you. Unless you say otherwise." Stephen said as he went over and sat next to her and pulled her in a hug.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen back "I do want to have a child someday."

"And we will Chelsea and I will always love you and the baby. Even if it turns out to be Frankie's."

"You're so sweet." Chelsea smiled as she kissed his cheek (His mouth was bleeding from the match.) "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed her cheek then got his street clothes and got in the shower.

_Me: That was a fun night for those two huh? :D Oh just a small warning I'm going to be a bit behind on this story for a bit since I wait for my friend to put up Impact Chapters before me for her story on this story but I'll still write this story it's just that Updates will be slow for a while. Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8: Late Night Talk and Love

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And hopefully I can hold you guys over until I get more Chapters going :D (Trust me long story on that one lol XD) Anyway I would like to think PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 8 Late Night Talk and Love January 7, 2012

It was a few hours after Raw and Chelsea just woken up after being sick. After she did she went in her drawer and found her PJ's and changed into them (She went to bed right after she got home). After she did she went downstairs and saw Stephen watching TV.

"Still up?" Chelsea asked yawning as she went and snuggled next to him

"Just not tired yet that's all." Stephen said as he wrapped his arms around Chelsea "Feeling better."

"Much." Chelsea smiled as she snuggled next to him some more

"I'm glad." Stephen smiled as he held her close to him "I love you Chelsea."

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she snuggled next to him some more.

"Even if I wasn't a WWE Superstar?" Stephen asked

"Even if you weren't." Chelsea smiled "As long as you're not a druggie or a jerk and treat me right that's all I care about."

"Trust me Chelsea I wouldn't dream of treating you like you're nothing. I told you, you mean the world to me. Scratch that you are the world." Stephen smiled and Chelsea smiled at him and hugged him "I was just thinking that's all."

"About what?" Chelsea asked

"Promise not to freak out?" Stephen asked and Chelsea nodded her head "I was just thinking about my exs."

"Huh?" Chelsea asked starting to worry but Stephen softly kissed her

"Don't worry I don't love them anymore." Stephen said gently stroking her hair "I was thinking about the way they treated me and the way you treat me."

"How so?" Chelsea asked

"Well for one they always played me in the end because I travel a lot." Stephen said softly "They were just tired of being alone for too long."

"That's just wrong!" Chelsea yelled

"I know but they did it anyway Chels." Stephen said "To be honest I thought you would be the same way but you're not."

"Of course not! One I travel with you a lot and two when I'm at home and when you're working I can wait until you get back because I know it'll only be better when I'm in your arms again." Chelsea said as she smiled at him and he smiled back

"I know and I love you for that Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed her back. "In fact you're the only one who actually likes me for who I am and hasn't tried changing anything about me."

"Why would I do that?" Chelsea asked him "I keep telling you over and over you're the perfect guy. You're sweet, kind, gentle, funny, and strong. Plus I don't care if you're different from the other guys in the world I like that. I wouldn't want you to change for anyone." She smiled as she kissed him softly "I love you for you no matter what."

"Chelsea." He smiled softly as he kissed her back "I love you too." He smiled as he gave her a soft passionate kiss and she kissed him back right away and soon the kiss got heated as the kiss got rougher and passionate after a few the two broke apart.

"Want to go back up to our room?" Chelsea asked as Stephen wrapped his arms around her and made it so that she was on top of him.

"What's wrong with staying in here?" Stephen asked as he smiled at her.

"Well what if we want more room?" Chelsea asked

"Get up for a sec Chelsea." Stephen said as Chelsea got up and so did he and he took off the cushions on the couch and pulled out the bed "We'll sleep on the couch bed. We're the only ones here after all."

"Well ok." Chelsea smiled blushing as Stephen laid down on it and patted a spot for Chelsea to lie next to him and she sat down for a second then lay down next to him and he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "We've been together a year and yet I'm still shy around you." She mumbled and Stephen smiled and kissed her soft and passionate and she returned the kiss and moved on her back and Stephen crawled on top of her without breaking the kiss. After a few he broke the kiss and started kissing her neck.

"In that case I'll be gentle with you then my sweet Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed her neck some more and she moaned as he moved down to her chest and planted kisses there.

"Alright." Chelsea smiled as she moaned as Stephen kissed her chest some more then lifted up her shirt and she lifted up her arms as he took it off and he kissed her passionately some more as she started feeling his chest and he moved down to her shoulder and kissed it then went down to her breasts and gave her nipples a quick lick before taking the right one in his mouth and teasing the left one. "Oh Stephen." She moaned as she started playing with his nipples.

"Oh Chelsea." He moaned as he switched nipples and teased the right one with his hand and Chelsea give his nipples a quick pinch which he moaned at that then he gave her another passionate kiss while he took off her shorts and underwear and she blushed as he went down and started sucking on her.

"Stephen!" She yelled as he started teasing her with his tongue and she gripped the sheets and he smirked and started sucking on her again. "I'm close!" She yelled as Stephen sucked on her harder and she screamed his name and came.

"Did I ever tell you I love your mouth?" Stephen asked as he smirked as he kissed her passionately.

"Is it because I scream your name a lot?" Chelsea asked as she smiled

"Maybe." Stephen smirked as Chelsea kissed him again and used her legs to get his sweatpants off

"You know what I love about you wearing sweatpants at night?" Chelsea asked as she smiled

"What's that?" Stephen asked as he smirked and kissed her neck.

"You don't wear underwear with them." Chelsea smiled as he entered her.

"Why should I? It's easier when we're together and I want ya." Stephen smirked some more as he kissed her passionately and the two rode the waves of passion for a long time.

"Stephen." Chelsea moaned as she held on to him tightly.

"Chelsea." Stephen moaned as he thrust in her harder "Let go." He moaned knowing she desperately wanted to cum. After he said that she screamed his name and came hard. Then after a few more thrusts he screamed her name and came.

"Damn." Chelsea panted as Stephen moved them over so they were side by side then he pulled her close.

"I love you my princess." Stephen panted as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too my warrior." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled close to him and fell asleep.

_Me: Man that was hot! ;D ;D And romantic too :D I'm glad those two are there for each other :D Read and Review Everyone :D_


	9. Chapter 9: Double Tag Action

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And don't worry I'm doing the best I can to speed up updates on this Story :D So Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 9 Double Tag Action January 9, 2013/January 11, 2013 (January 8, 2012)

It was Main Event tapings and Chelsea was standing next to Stephen wearing a Black Tank Top, Black Capri Tripp Shorts and Black Combat boots with her US Title on her right shoulder and her Diva Tag Team title on her left Shoulder. While she was standing there Stephen was being interviewed by Matt about the mixed tag match and he said that he or Chelsea was not scared and that they both had Brogue Kick's for everyone. Then they both walked to gorilla.

"I'm ready." Chelsea smirked happily as they stood in the entrance

"Same here. Nick and April are going to get it tonight." Stephen smiled as Chelsea gave him a good luck kiss.

"Good luck." Chelsea smiled as Stephen kissed her back

"You too." He smiled as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out

"The following mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of the WWE United States Champion and one half of the WWE Divas tag team Champions Chelsea Benoit and Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in there her and Stephen kissed for a minute then Nick's theme played and he, April and Ettore came out.

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Big E Langston the team of AJ Lee and Dolph Ziggler!" Lillian announced as they walked to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea got close to April and she backed up but Ettore got in front of her which made Chelsea back up until he and Stephen were face to face until the Ref made them back up and get in their corners then the match Started.

**_FF Towards the End_**

The two legal people in the ring were April and Chelsea and when April was in position Chelsea had her in the _Sharpshooter _and kept April from getting to the ropes then Nick and Ettore pulled her out of the ring and backed up as Stephen and Chelsea looked on and the ref counted. Then Ettore slowly got in the ring and Stephen had Chelsea get behind him as the two had a stare down before he got out of the ring and the Ref counted to 10

"Here are your winners by count out Chelsea Benoit and Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Stephen celebrated a bit in the ring and Chelsea leaned on the ring ropes.

"Cowards!" Chelsea yelled as she got her belts back and raised them before her and Stephen went to the back. "Some match that was." She said as they were in their locker room.

"That they are Chels." Stephen said as they got ready for Smackdown and Trinity walked in their office.

"Guys just to let you know you two are taking on 3MBitches and Arianna tonight in a handicap match." Trinity sand and Stephen chuckled

"Saw that coming." Stephen chuckled "Trinity what do you see in Drew?" He asked

"I don't." Trinity said sounding annoyed "I'm really close to divorcing him."

"Why don't you do it then?" Chelsea asked.

"Chels I have no idea." Trinity said as she walked out

"Maybe she loves him and doesn't want to admit it." Chelsea suggested

"I'm staying out of this." Stephen said as Smackdown started taping and Trinity walked to the ring with Caylee.

"I don't blame ya there. Worry about your relationship and Trinity will worry about hers." Chelsea said as she cuddled close to Stephen "And you have nothing to worry about with me because I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed her soft and passionate and Chelsea returned the kiss.

"Like I told you last night don't worry about changing for me, just be you." Chelsea smiled softly at him.

"I will if you will." Stephen smiled as they nuzzled each other.

"I will." Chelsea smiled as she nuzzled him

"I love you so much Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he gently took her hand and kissed it and she blushed.

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"I can't wait to get home." Stephen smiled as he nuzzled her gently "I really want to be with you."

"Me too babe but I think we can survive." Chelsea smiled as she snuggled in his embrace

"I hope so Chels." Stephen smiled as he held on to her. "I think our match is next." He said as 3MB and Arianna walked out to the ring.

"Let's go." Chelsea smiled as they ran to Gorilla "We've got to stop doing this."

"You're the one that likes to cuddle." Stephen said as they ran to the ring.

"You're the one that cuddles with me." Chelsea said as they made it again "Phew made it."

"You're the one that wants to cuddle with me." Stephen panted as his theme started

"We'll finish this later." Chelsea said as her and Stephen walked to the ring.

"And their opponents the team of the WWE United States Champion and one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Chelsea Benoit and Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in there 3MB and Arianna escaped and Stephen did his poses and Chelsea watched. Then the bell rang and they still backed up.

"Come on guys!" Chelsea yelled as the four of them ran to the ring back backed up as soon as her and Stephen walked towards them.

"Come on fellas!" Stephen yelled as Heath got in the ring but he hit him with a _Brogue Kick _"After you Chels." He smiled holding his arms out and Chelsea pinned Heath and won.

"Here are your winners Sheamus and Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got up and Libby raised their hands and the two of them hugged happily then went to the back.

"Ok that was not even a match." Chelsea said as her and Stephen were in the back

"Trinity just wasted our time." Stephen said as they walked in their locker room.

"Not her fault 3MBieber sucks."Chelsea said as they got their clothes. "Hey want to shower together?"

"Lock the door because I do not want Joslin walking in on us." Stephen said as Chelsea was about to close the door but she saw Colby, Jon (Dean Ambrose) and Leati (Roman Reigns) walk by "Hey Colby!"

"Hey Chels what's up?" Colby asked

"Can I borrow your hat for Impact?" Chelsea asked as he took his hat off and handed it to her.

"Go ahead." He smiled

"Thanks I'll give it back ASAP." She smiled as she closed the door and locked it then met up with Stephen in the shower

_Me: Not much for tag action there huh? 3MB ran away and Big E always gets in the way when Ziggles and AJ are involved. Hopefully next time is better :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	10. Chapter 10: Justice For A Friend

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D And a little warning. Since Impact is taping 4 episodes in the UK Updates may be slow but I got Chapters written in Advance so I'll update one Chapter when I get another done :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 10: Justice For A Friend January 10, 2013

A few days later Chelsea was over at the Impact Zone in Bad Influence's locker room with Frankie, Daniel and Sarah while in there Chelsea watched the TV Closely while Daniel drank his appletini and Frankie and Sarah made out. When they were announcing Superstar of the Year Chelsea heard talking.

"Can't you two wait until later?" Daniel asked as Frankie broke apart from Sarah.

"Dude we're practicing." Frankie Smiled.

"We are Impact's hottest couple right?" Sarah asked as Chelsea snuck out of the room then watched a Segment with Christa, Robbie E and Robbie T.

"Look Bro this has been a bad week for me, One Jersey Shore my favorite show got cancelled, two…" Robbie E started to say but he got cut off

"Look tiny Rob why should I team with you?" Christa asked crossing her arms

"Because I'm desprete Bro I'll do anything." Robbie E said

"Anything? I want Robbie T as a partner then." Christa smiled crossing her arms as Robbie T Smiled at her and walked away and Robbie E followed in shock. After Christa started walking she got pushed against the wall by Chelsea.

"Tell Borden…I'll see her tonight." Chelsea smirked as she let Christa go and walked away. After a few she saw a monitor and watched her interview with Mike Tenay from earlier today.

"Chelsea thank you for letting me sit down with you." Mike said as Chelsea nodded her head.

"Anytime."

"Now Chelsea the question on everybody's mind is: Why did you come to TNA and attack Katie Borden?" Mike asked and Chelsea chuckled

"Oh Mike I knew you were going to ask that." Chelsea chuckled some more then stopped "You see I've been watching Impact Wrestling over the past few weeks and saw one of my good friends Sarah Veerthorne get attacked by her and for what?! Betraying AJ Styles to join her fiancé and his friend? I'd do the same thing over in the WWE if the person who I was watching their back didn't really want me watching their back."

"Why did you attack Katie and the Extremetourage though?" Mike asked

"I'm getting to that Tenay!" Chelsea yelled "You see when I saw Sarah get attacked by Katie Borden that made me sick. She's pregnant for crying out loud! She can't defend herself! Mike if your wife was pregnant and Katie Borden attacked her over and over you would be as sick and disgusted at her as I am right?"

"Yes but…"

"Exactly. So first chance I got cleared to be here and I took out Katie's "protection" before they could stop me and everything went to plan." Chelsea smirked "So if Katie tries to attack Sarah again I'll be there."

"So you're Sarah's Bodyguard?"

"Enforcer." Chelsea said as she got up "And now this interview is over." She said taking off her Mic and walking out of the room.

"I'm like all three Shield members but I'm doing this for a friend rather than Justice." Chelsea smiled as she walked back to Bad Influence's locker room but saw Daniel and Frankie gone "Hey where did the guys go?"

"Interfering in James's match." Sarah said as Chelsea nodded her head and a stagehand walked in

"Chelsea you got your theme ready?" The person asked.

"Yeah, Katie told me earlier I go through the crowd, she and I talk then I introduce Sarah." Chelsea smiled.

"It's happening in a few so get ready." The stagehand said as he walked away.

"Got it." Chelsea smiled.

"Wow you're really acting like The Shield does over in the WWE." Sarah said as the two of them got up

"I'm just doing this for a friend." Chelsea smiled as the two separated and Chelsea found her spot where she was last week as Katie was in the ring.

"Benoit I know you're here so get out here. I have a proposition for you." Katie said as she waited a minute then Chelsea's TNA Theme _Reborn _by _Stone Sour _played and Katie looked at the entrance in search of Chelsea but what Katie didn't know was that Chelsea entered though the crowd and jumped the rails and got in the ring.

"Hey Borden turn around." Chelsea smirked as Katie turned around "You really think I would enter though the ramp come on this isn't my company, I don't work here I can do whatever the hell I want."

"That's just it Benoit. Who the hell do you think you are coming into MY Company and attacking me! For what? Because I attacked you're best friend. News flash she deserved it!" Katie yelled at her and the fans cheered.

"She's pregnant! She's with Child for fudge sakes! What if you were attacked when you were pregnant?! Just because she betrayed that low life husband of yours that sleeps with other women doesn't give you the right to…!"

"Oh my husband is a low life cheater? At least my husband isn't a drunken Irish Ginger!" Katie smirked

"You leave my husband out of this!" Chelsea yelled

"You know what let me cut to the chase, You and Me this Sunday at Genesis!" Katie yelled and Chelsea smirked

"I knew you were going to propose the match and I got a few strings pulled." Chelsea smirked as she looked at the entrance way "Thanks Hulk." She smiled as she looked at Katie "The match is No DQ and I pick the ref and believe me I got a good one." She smiled as _You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing _played and Sarah came out wearing the same shirt as she wore last week smirking.

"See you Sunday Borden!" Chelsea smirked happily as she got out of the ring and walked up to Sarah and Katie had a stare down with them before they went to the back

"Man that was fun." Sarah smiled as they got back to Bad Influence's locker room

"I'm looking forward to Sunday. I always wanted to face Katie Borden." Chelsea smiled

"Watch out that girl is tough." Sarah said as Frankie and Daniel walked back in.

"I think I can take her." Chelsea smiled more.

_Me: Oh man Genesis is going to be good :D Who will win? (If you read my other Story Sign Of The Times you already know lol XD) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	11. Chapter 11: Genesis Showdown

_Me: Hey guys here is another Chapter and it's Still TNA for now and I decided no UK Tapings for Chelsea since she has the Rumble to focus on :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D And most of the dialogue belongs to her not me! I just changed it to third person and I have permission to use it :D Enjoy :D_

Chapter 11: Genesis Showdown January 13, 2013

It was Genesis and Chelsea was in the interview area waiting for JB to interview her. While waiting she was watching the Knockouts Gauntlet match which was won by Ivory Roode. After the match JB walked up to her.

"Ready Chelsea?" He asked.

"Yep." Chelsea said as the cameras were on them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am standing by with Chelsea Benoit and Chelsea tonight you're going one on one with TNA Vice President your thoughts?" He asked

"My thoughts? JB My thoughts are this match didn't need to happen. All Katie Borden had to do was keep her hands off my good friend Sarah Veerthorne but she didn't did she? So now after tonight Katie will keep her hands off Sarah." Chelsea said as she gave a grin like her dad did before walking to her spot to go through the crowd. When she got there _You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing _played and Sarah came out and lip sync. As soon as Sarah got in the ring _Reborn _played and Chelsea came through the crowd.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea had on her black shirt, black jeans, black combat boots and that belt full of stuff. The crowd booed at her as well.

Then_ Rollin_ played and Katie walked down along with Justine at her side.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Justine Jarrett from Venice Beach, California, she is one half of the TNA Knockout Champions and the Vice President of TNA Wrestling, Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie and Justine got to the ring. When they got there Katie got in the ring and Justine glared at Sarah but she just smiled and started searching Katie. After she was done she rang the bell.

"Search Chelsea! I'm pretty sure she isn't supposed to have that police belt on her!" Justine yelled at Sarah.

"Shut up or I'm sending your butt to the back!" Sarah yelled as Chelsea and Katie locked up.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Chelsea was down Katie smiled and went on the top rope and got ready to do Darkness Approaches, a Knee Drop from the top rope. But Sarah ran up to her.

"That move is illegal! Use it and you're disqualified!" Sarah yelled at her.

"You've got to be kidding! I've been using this move for years!" Katie yelled back.

"I don't care! Use it and you lose!" Sarah yelled.

"Hey, quit abusing your power, Veerthorne!" Justine yelled as she got on the ring apron and Sarah stomped over to her.

"Get down or I'm sending you to the back!" Sarah yelled.

"Be fair or else!" Justine yelled as Katie got down but Chelsea tasered her when she did, causing her to fall down. "Benoit just used the taser!"

"One more word out of you and I'm sending you to the back!" Sarah yelled as she went over to the two and Chelsea pinned her. Sarah did a fast three count and Chelsea won.

"Your winner, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Justine got in the ring and jumped on Chelsea's back but Chelsea got her off and put her in the Crippler Crossface. Right away Justine was tapping, but Chelsea kept the hold on her until she was knocked out. Then Chelsea stopped and dragged her over to the ring ropes and handcuffed her to the middle one. After she did that, Chelsea smirked and went over to Katie and put her in the Wolverine's Bite, the Kimura Lock and Katie was tapping. Chelsea put a little more pressure on it and it looked like her arm snapped. After Chelsea released the hold she smirked and Sarah got a microphone.

"I warned you Borden not to mess with me." Sarah smirked as she threw the microphone at Katie then raised Chelsea's hand before the two went to the back.

"Uh… why are you taking off your clothes?" Chelsea asked as they ran back to Bad Influence's locker room and Sarah took off her ref shirt and when they got in there she took off the rest of her clothes.

"Frankie and Daniels are having an interview before the match against James. We're going to be with them, but I want to change clothes and I need to be quick!" Sarah said quickly as she slipped into a black strapless maternity dress. "Hey Chels, can you zip me up, please?"

Chelsea walked over and zipped the back of the dress up for her. "There you go."

"Thanks." She then grabbed a pair of black high heeled boots and put them on. She stood up and showed her outfit to Chelsea. "How do I look?"

"I think Frankie will love it." Chelsea giggled.

"Now I just need my manager's license." She got her manager's license for tonight out of my locker and put it around her neck (Frankie had one too). "Do you have your enforcer's license?"

Chelsea took out her enforcer's license out of her pocket and put it around her neck. "Got it."

"Alright, let's go!" Chelsea and Sarah ran out of the locker room and they ran until they saw Frankie and Daniels in the interview area with JB. Good timing because the interview was just starting.

"Wait, is Sarah and Chelsea supposed to be with you two?" JB asked as the two appeared.

Frankie and Daniels looked around, "Well they were just out in the ring, they should be here in a-" That's when Chelsea and I ran in.

"Sorry we're late!" She apologized. "I had to change my clothes." She saw the look in Frankie's eyes that he couldn't believe how she looked and she gave him a small wink.

Daniels started the interview with saying what James would say if he was the one being interviewed. Then he moved over to them.

"But the problem is, my main man and manager extraordinar for one night only François Kazarian, his pregnant but sexy girl Sarah Veerthorne,"

Sarah interrupted for a bit as she sang, "I got a license too!" and showed it to the camera.

Daniels continued, "And her enforcer Chelsea Benoit, we aren't part of that demographic, Jimbo!" He continued talking about how they were much more higher classed that they were world travelers, pillars to society, and they were inspiration to children everywhere. He then told JB about his game plan and after he said that, he chuckled and said, "And it won't be my luck that you should be sorry for. I'm sorry that you're not gonna get another chance at the World heavyweight championship. But, take heart, young man, because you do have permission… to worship us… now."

The four of them chuckled as we walked off. When they reached the entrance, Frankie commented, "Sarah, you look really sexy."

Sarah then smiled and threw her hip to the side, "I knew you'd say that."

He smiled at both her and Chelsea and said, "Man, I need to unbutton this a bit more." He moved his hands to his shirt and unbuttoned most of it, leaving about one or two still buttoned. Sarah looked over at Chelsea and her face was turning red.

Sarah whispered to Chelsea, "We are definitely going to have him tonight once we get back to the hotel!"

"Oh yeah!" Chelsea agreed.

"Here we go!" Daniels smiled as they were given their cue to walk out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Kazarian, Sarah Veerthorne, and Chelsea Benoit, Christopher Daniels!"

_Devious_ played in the arena as the four of them walked out. They posed together while Daniels shook his butt at the crowd. Sarah did the same thing after him and shook her butt, but Kazarian slapped it. She turned around and waved a finger at him, looking like she was saying to him, "Naughty…" Kazarian smiled as he picked Sarah up and the two passionately kissed as they headed to the ring.

They stopped kissing and Kazarian set Sarah down as they were about to get into the ring. He and Chelsea sat on the middle rope to let Sarah in and as she got in, Kazarian grabbed her hand and kissed it. When all four got into the ring, they posed together in the middle. Kazarian then pulled Sarah close and the two kissed again until _Longnecks and Rednecks_ started up.

"And his opponent accompanied by KC Wilson, from Liepers Fork, Tennessee, 'The Cowboy', James Storm!" Christy announced.

When those two got in the ring, they told the referee to send Kazarian, Sarah, and Chelsea to the back. He tried to, but of course the three showed their passes and Kazarian showed him the paper showing that they could be out there. After that, the referee rang the bell. Kasey on the other side pointed eye daggers at Sarah and Chelsea, with Chelsea glaring at her.

During the match, Kazarian, Chelsea, and a little bit of Sarah did their best to help Daniels. Chelsea made sure Kasey didn't attack Sarah and even hit her once or twice.

Close to the end, Daniels was down and James was preparing to hit the Last Call on him. While he was waiting for Daniels to get up, James clearly looked at Sarah and said to her, "Purple haired pregnant hoe!"

Sarah almost got on the apron to attack him, but Kazarian got up there instead. But he got a Last Call to the face, sending him down to the floor.

"Frankie!" Sarah screamed and went over to check on him. "Are you okay, baby?" Kasey suddenly came over, grabbed her, and pulled her off of him. Sarah screamed for help and that's when Chelsea came and used pepper spray on Kasey! Kasey fell to the ground holding her eyes in pain.

At that time, Daniels took James down and covered; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Christopher Daniels!"

The bell rang and Daniels instantly got out of the ring. Sarah and Chelsea were jumping up and down cheering and they went over and hugged him.

"I did it!" Daniels shouted.

Sarah went over and helped Kazarian up. She rubbed on his face a bit to ease the pain from when he got hit, then the two kissed passionately again. It almost looked like they were about to fall on the floor as they made out, but they broke apart before they could. The four got together and headed to the back.

After they got in the back Daniel left the group and the three of them went back to the locker room. When they got there Frankie and Chelsea walked in right away while Sarah went on a walk.

"Hey Chels are you ok?" Frankie asked as Chelsea was red

"Yeah it's just that…you looked…really hot…tonight." Chelsea stuttered as she turned red.

"Thank you Chels." Frankie smiled "You know Sarah's not here yet you can do whatever you want with me." He winked at her.

"O….ok." Chelsea stuttered some more as she walked over to him and kissed him passionately and he pulled her close. After a few Chelsea started kissing his neck and his chest which he was exposed. Then when she got down to his pants she pulled them down along with his boxers and started sucking on him.

"Mmmmmm Sarah." He moaned.

"Wrong person Frankie." Chelsea giggled as she took him out of her mouth for a second.

"Sorry Chels." Frankie said

"It's ok last time Ste, Sarah and I were together Ste called out my name when Sarah gave him a BJ." Chelsea giggled more

"Thank god I wasn't the only one then." Frankie said as Chelsea sucked on him again.

After a few when Frankie felt close there was a knock at the door.

"Chelsea, what are you doing to my fiancée?" Sarah asked

"Nothing! She's doing nothing!" Frankie called out, but his voice sounded like she was doing something to him.

"I'm coming in." Sarah said as she opened the door and went in and saw Chelsea sucking him

"I'm sorry, Sarah. It's just your fiancée is too irresistible tonight." She apologized.

"Do I look like I'm mad, Chelsea? Do what you want to him. You have my permission." Sarah assured.

Sarah watched as Chelsea continued sucking on Frankie and him enjoying every second of it. Finally after a while, he screamed her name and came in her mouth. After taking a few deep breaths, Chelsea got on top of Frankie and kissed him. Sarah ended up joining her shortly and soon both of them were kissing all over his face and upper body. It ended when Sarah gave him one final hot kiss and they released it.

"You girls sure want me tonight, do you?" Frankie asked in a sexy voice.

"That we do." Chelsea giggled.

"We have a surprise for you back at the hotel." Sarah said.

"A surprise?" Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Both of them cuddled against him. "And we think you'll love it."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! We're not needed for the rest of the night." Frankie got up, zipped his pants back up, and held their hands as they got their bags and headed out the building.

_Me: Man that was hot! ;D ;D If you want to read what they do to Frankie read Chapter 10 of "Good Girl Gone Bad" besides that wait until they get Sheamus ;D ;D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	12. Chapter 12: Raw 20th Anniversary

_Me: I finally got this Chapter up :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, PunksXeChick and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D I would also like to PunksXeChick for reviewing Ch10 :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 12: Raw 20th Anniversary

"This is so exciting." Chelsea smiled as she was wearing a Green Hello Kitty T Shirt, an Abbey Dawn Faux-Leather Crop Jacket, Blue Jeans and Black Combat boots.

"You were 11 when the 10th Anniversary of Raw happened right?" Stephen asked

"Yep." Chelsea smiled as Vince was out in the ring then Paul walked out to the ring complained about what happen on Smackdown when Alberto defeated him for the World Heavyweight Championship.

"Still mad that Bertie defeated Paul for the title when I couldn't." Stephen mumbled as Chelsea softly kissed him.

"Nobody thinks your weak don't worry." Chelsea smiled "I don't."

"Thank you Chelsea." Stephen smiled as she sat on his lap

"Anything for you my love." Chelsea smiled as she snuggled in his chest then Alberto called him something in Spanish

"What did Bertie say?" Stephen asked

"He called Paul a fat jackass." Chelsea giggled

"Oh ok." Stephen chuckled as Ricardo dumped confetti on Paul and they both laughed

"I'm looking forward to seeing Dr. Shelby again." Chelsea smirked "I love that guy."

"Only because Team Hell no is being tortured." Stephen chuckled

"That's what made them funny." Chelsea laughed as she got a text.

_I'm here where are you and Stephen?-Sarah_

_We're in our locker room close to the Superstars locker room-Chelsea_

"Who was that?" Stephen asked

"Sarah she's here." Chelsea smiled as Stephen smirked

"I'm looking forward to this." Stephen smirked as they heard a knock "Come in." He smiled as Sarah walked in "Hello Sarah." He smirked at her.

"Hey Sarah. Don't mind him he's horny." Chelsea giggled

"Chelsea!" Stephen yelled as Sarah giggled.

"Hey guys." Sarah giggled some more as she sat down next to Stephen and started feeling his leg

"I see your wearing your Bad Girl jacket." Chelsea smiled referring to Sarah's leather Jacket which says "Bad Girl" on the back written in Purple and small designs around the Jacket.

"I see your wearing a leather jacket yourself." Sarah smiled as Stephen gave them both lustful looks

"You're making him hornier." Chelsea giggled

"I think I can fix that." Sarah smirked as they saw Mick get attacked by The Shield.

"We'll be back Sarah!" Chelsea yelled as her and Stephen ran to the ring and Chelsea ran to Mick to check up on him "Uncle Mick are you ok?" She asked as Ryan, Stephen and Randy fought off The Shield

"Yeah don't worry Chelsea." Mick smiled as Stephen, Randy and Ryan stood strong in the ring

"Just making sure." Chelsea smiled as she and Mick went to the back "I knew you could fight them but they'll fight three on one."

"I know Chels but I may be old but remember who I am." Mick smiled

"I remember." Chelsea smiled as Stephen walked up to them and Chelsea walked up and whispered in his ear.

"Go spend time with Sarah before your match I need to go talk to Mike (Miz) and Danica about something." Chelsea whispered.

"You bet I would." Stephen smirked as Chelsea walked to Mike and Danica's locker room

"Hey Mike you wanted to see me?" Chelsea asked as she walked in

"Yes I did. You want to come out to the ring with me and Danica when we host Miz TV?" Mike asked

"Ok why are you asking me?" Chelsea asked

"Because our guest is Ric Flair, your dad was a horseman which makes you a second Generation Horseman." Mike said

"You really want me to go out there?" Chelsea asked

"Yes plus Claudio will be out there so I'll need back up." Mike said as Chelsea nodded her head.

"Ok I'll see you later tonight." Chelsea said as she walked out and she saw Lindsay, Joslin and Cecilia cheer happily about something. "What's going on?" She asked walking up to them

"Eve just quit!" Joslin smiled happily

"Hoeski quit?! Like no more Hoeski in the WWE?!" Chelsea smiled happily

"No more!" Cecilia smiled happily

"YES YES YES!" Generation Barrage cheered happily

"That girl was crazy." Lindsay said

"Crazier than April." Joslin snickered as did the rest of GB

"Well at least she's gone now." Chelsea smiled happily. "Now will you excuse me I have to get ready for Stephen's match." She smiled as she walked back to hers and Stephen's locker room and when she was about to knock she heard moaning. "What's going on in there?" She asked

"Kind of busy right now Chels." Stephen moaned and Chelsea looked to see if the coast was clear

"Sarah told ya about the BJ I gave Frankie last night so she's giving you one?" Chelsea asked

"Oh yeah." Stephen moaned some more

"Well can you two hurry up your match is next." Chelsea said

"I just need 5 more minutes." Stephen moaned

"Alright I think you'll be good." Chelsea smiled as she stood outside waiting on Sarah and Stephen to get done and after 5 minutes she heard Stephen groan loudly which she knew he was done. "Can I come in now?" She asked as she smiled more and Sarah unlocked the door and Chelsea walked in "You do realize he can get louder when we're not at work right?"

"I've heard it before." Sarah smiled as Stephen finished pulling up his trunks then smacked Sarah's butt

"I don't think this paying off thing will end." Chelsea blushed

"I don't have a problem with it nor does Frankie I bet." Stephen smiled as he winked at both girls

"After last night I doubt it." Chelsea blushed some more.

"Hey Sarah want to go out to the ring with Chelsea and myself?" Stephen asked

"Who is your opponent?" Sarah asked

"3MB they're like ODB and EY But they think they're in a band and they think they're good." Chelsea said

"Did they try getting signed to Roadrunner Records?" Sarah asked

"I always thought they wanted to be signed to Interscope Records." Chelsea said as the three of them walked to the ring

"That label is the worst when it comes to Rock bands." Sarah laughed

"Ya think?" Chelsea giggled as they were at gorilla. "Good luck." She smiled as she kissed Stephen.

"Thank you Chels." Stephen smiled as his theme played and he, Chelsea and Sarah walked out to the ring.

"The following over the top rope challenge is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit and Sarah Veers from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Lillian announced as the three of them walked to the ring and when they got there they stood there and smiled then 3MB's theme played and they came out with Arianna.

"And his opponents accompanied to the ring by Arianna Slater they are the team of Jinder Mahal, Drew McIntyre, and Heath Slater 3MB!" Lillian announced as the four of them walked to the ring and when they got there the four of them did their air guitar.

"Remind me what Arianna's role in the group is?" Sarah asked as she whispered in Chelsea's ear.

"Groupie, fan girl, and manager." Chelsea whispered.

"Isn't groupie and fan girl the same thing?" Sarah whispered

"They're all idiots pay no attention to them." Chelsea whispered as her and Sarah along with Arianna got out of the ring and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Drew and Yurvaj got eliminated Stephen was trying to eliminate Heath. Meanwhile Arianna tried interfering but Chelsea pulled her by the hair.

"You're not going anywhere honey." Chelsea said as Arianna tried breaking free but no luck. After she did Drew and Yurvaj helped Heath eliminate Stephen and Arianna got in the ring to celebrate with him.

"Here is your winner Heath Slater!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Sarah went to check on Stephen.

"Are you ok?" Chelsea asked as her and Sarah checked on him and helped him up.

"Yeah." Stephen said as he got up and got in the ring and smirked as Heath was on Drew's shoulders and when they saw Stephen they started freaking out.

"Why doesn't Heath just get down from his shoulders?" Sarah asked

"Because like I said they're stupid." Chelsea said as Stephen kicked Drew's leg to where he almost fell but was down enough for him to _Brogue Kick _Heath then when Drew got up he was met with a _Brogue Kick _then Chelsea and Sarah got in the ring and Chelsea hugged Stephen and he smiled and gently tipped Chelsea over and gave her a hot passionate kiss and Chelsea returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck after a few they broke apart and got up and went to the back with Sarah.

"Now that was HOT!" Sarah smiled happily as they were in their locker room

"I did not expect Stephen to do that." Chelsea smiled as she was texting someone.

"I couldn't help myself." Stephen smirked as he smacked her butt and she blushed "Who are you texting?"

"Mike, telling him I have other plans." Chelsea smiled as Mike texted back saying he understood "We're good."

"What's going on?" Stephen asked

"You'll see." Chelsea and Sarah smirked as Stephen got his clothes in his arms.

"Whatever it is I'm looking forward to it." Stephen smirked as he kissed both Chelsea and Sarah then went in the shower.

_Me: What are the girls Planning? ;D ;D Find out Next Chapter :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	13. Chapter 13: Triple Threat Love

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Next chapter and what will the girls do to Sheamus? I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, PunksXeChick and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now two things one: This has tiny (And I mean like the worlds smallest violin from SpongeBob tiny) Hints of girl on Girl and two this is my first threesome so go easy on me ok? Now on with the story :D :D _

Chapter 13: Triple Threat Love January 14, 2013

After Raw Stephen, Chelsea and Sarah walked up to their hotel room and when they got in it Stephen closed the door and locked it.

"Ok what are you two planning?" Stephen asked as Chelsea smiled at him.

"Sit down and get comfortable and we'll show you." Chelsea smiled as she softly kissed him

"Well alright." Stephen said as he sat down on the bed and Chelsea and Sarah went to the bathroom and pulled out what they were going to wear. Chelsea had a Sweet Angel costume and Sarah had a Hot Diggity Devil Costume.

"You think Stephen will like these?" Chelsea asked as she blushed.

"Frankie did last night didn't he?" Sarah asked and Chelsea nodded "Don't worry ok?"

"I'll try not." Chelsea smiled as she cracked the door a bit and saw Stephen lay on the bed in his boxers.

"I love his way of getting comfortable." Sarah smiled

"Same here." Chelsea smiled as she blushed "Ready?"

"Yeah." Sarah smiled as they walked out.

"I was wondering….whoa….." Stephen said breathlessly as he saw Sarah and Chelsea

"I think he likes his surprise." Chelsea whispered to Sarah

"20 bucks he got a boner faster than Frankie." Sarah whispered

"20 bucks says you're right." Chelsea whispered as they walked over to him

"If I'm dreaming please don't wake me." Stephen whispered happily as Chelsea started kissing him passionately and he returned the kiss. Meanwhile Sarah started feeling his chest and eventually stuck her hand in his pants and he gasped.

"Wow Chels he is really hard." Sarah smirked "It's like he can let loose any second."

"Not my fault you two look so sexy." He moaned as he started massaging Chelsea's womanhood and smirked "Someone is already wet isn't she?"

"I can't help it." Chelsea moaned as he massaged her some more "Someone had to be hard already."

"I couldn't help with the way you BOTH LOOK!" Stephen yelled as Sarah pulled down his pants and started sucking on him.

"Oh yeah someone is happy to see me and Chelsea." Sarah smirked as she sucked on him again and Stephen took a couple of deep breaths.

"Chels underwear off." He moaned as he laid down.

"How come?" Chelsea asked as she did just that

"Trust me Chels." Stephen moaned as he pulled her close to him and started licking her womanhood

"Oh!" Chelsea moaned as she felt his tongue lick her.

"Oh Sarah." He moaned as Sarah started massaging him as well. "Can't forget about you my sweet Chelsea." He smiled as he started sucking on her

"Stephen." Chelsea moaned as she laid on the bed as Stephen sucked on her some more "Baby I'm close."

"Then come." Stephen moaned as he sucked on her harder.

"I…I….I….!" Chelsea yelled as she screamed Stephen's name and came

"I'm close too Sarah." Stephen moaned as he gripped the sheets some more then groaned as he came himself.

"Man." Chelsea panted "That was amazing."

"Hold on a sec Chelsea we're far from done." Sarah smiled as she took off her outfit with Chelsea following.

"Sarah come here Chelsea you go down there." Stephen panted as Chelsea moved down then smiled and got on top of him and the two of them moaned. Meanwhile Sarah got next to Stephen and he started sucking on her.

"Oh yeah!" Sarah yelled in pleasure as Chelsea moved up and down and started feeling his chest then looked at Sarah and got an idea as she started fondling her left breast. "Chels?!" She moaned in surprise and pleasure as Chelsea squeezed it and Stephen started thrusting in her.

"Chels!" He moaned as he thrust in her harder and sucked on Sarah harder and the three of them moaned in pleasure.

"I'm close!" Chelsea yelled after a while.

"Me too!" Sarah yelled

"Me three!" Stephen yelled as Chelsea came first, then Sarah, then Stephen. After they did they laid back and Chelsea fell on Stephen and they panted.

"That felt great." Sarah smiled as Chelsea leaned over and kissed her on the shoulder. "Chels?"

"Sorry…heat of the moment." Chelsea said turning red then hiding her face in Stephen's chest.

"It's ok." Sarah smiled "Just caught me off guard that's all."

"Ok." Chelsea said as she got up and got on Stephen's other side. "Your turn Sarah."

"Hold on? You really think I have enough energy to take Sarah?" Stephen asked as he panted.

"You have more energy than me." Chelsea smiled

"You're right." He smiled as Sarah got on top of him and started going up and down and the both of them moaned. Meanwhile Chelsea started kissing him all over starting with his neck and then started sucking on his left nipple and he moaned at that. The three continued to do what they did for a while until Sarah came first then Stephen. After they did Sarah got off of him and cuddled next to him and Chelsea cuddled on his other side.

"That was amazing." Sarah smiled as Stephen pulled the covers on them.

"I agree." Chelsea smiled as she laid her head on Stephen's chest and closed her eyes.

"She fell asleep first last night." Sarah smiled

"It's just Chels. She's tough in the ring but she's also a gentle lover." Stephen smiled softly as he kissed Chelsea's forehead

"She can be rough but only for a bit but nothing wrong with that." Sarah smiled as she stroked Chelsea's hair

"I agree." Stephen smiled as he and Sarah fell asleep.

_Me: That was hot wasen't it? ;D ;D Sheamus was really lucky this Chapter ;D ;D Next two Chapters are back to Impact for a while :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	14. Chapter 14: Wedding Showdown

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And after these two Impact Chapters it'll be back to WWE full time for a while since Chelsea will be busy darning the UK tapings :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 14: Wedding Showdown January 17, 2013

Chelsea was leaning back against a wall as Bad Influence was planning on what they were going to do next. Frankie handed Sarah a "SarahMania" shirt in yellow with the words in Red and she put it on and it was showing off her stomach a bit.

"Let's go, everyone. We've got a segment." Daniel jumped up and they headed out the locker room and on their way to the ring when they got to Gorilla _Devious _playedand Daniels, Frankie, Sarah (who was holding his hand), and Chelsea appeared at the entrance to a booing crowd.

After Frankie talked for a bit, he handed the microphone to Daniels as they all went into the ring and Daniels insulted Jeff for a while. When he was done, the two boys began to beat on Jeff while Chelsea pushed Sarah out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. Suddenly _Longnecks and Rednecks_ played and James and Kasey ran down and chased them out.

Once they got into the ring, James made a challenge that he and Jeff face Bad Influence. Kasey then took the microphone and added, "Good Idea babe, but I'm going to up ya on that. How about the three of us take on Bald, Balder and Sarah's bitch!" Kasey said as she dropped the microphone. Chelsea took off her hat and put it on Sarah and she winked at her as she went in the ring.

_**FF Towards The End**_

Frankie got a two count while trying to pin Jeff and he looked at the ref long enough for Jeff to deliver the Twist of Fate. He covered; 1, 2, 3!

"Here are your winners, James Storm, KC Wilson, and Jeff Hardy!" Christy announced.

Sarah on the outside checked on Frankie on the side of the ring. As Jeff was getting his belts, Daniels attacked him from behind. Kasey ran in and tried to stop him, but Chelsea ran in and tasered her! Daniels delivered the Angel's Wings onto Jeff and then grabbed the World title and put it over his shoulder.

Sarah and Frankie joined then in the ring and while Daniels said a few words to Jeff's face, Sarah and her man locked lips and kissed each other hard and passionate inside the ring. When Daniels finally stood up, the kissing stopped and the four headed to the back with Frankie carrying Sarah in his arms.

Uh Frankie, you can put me down now." Sarah said as She, Chelsea and Frankie walked back to their locker room and Frankie carried her some more

Frankie shook his head, "I like carrying you around. I'll put you down once we get back to the locker room."

Sarah nuzzled her face into his chest as they headed back to the locker room. Once they got in, he gently set her down on the couch. He kissed her on the forehead and they all sat down and enjoyed the show.

_**1 Hour and 20 Minutes Later**_

Chelsea and Sarah had two segments coming up soon, one with Brooke Hogan and one with Katie. Sarah was dressed in a dark purple dress and Chelsea had on a Karen Kane Rosette Black Dress. They walked out and they got in front of Brooke's office as the camera appeared.

"Hopefully she'll say yes we can be out there. I do not want to ask Borden!" Sarah said.

"I told you, Borden is only a last resort." Chelsea said. "If Brooke says no that is."

Sarah sighed, "She better say yes."

They were about to knock on the door when a voice was heard from behind. "Ooh la la!" Sarah turned around and there was Frankie. "Looking great, beautiful."

Sarah giggled as he spun her around. "Chelsea and I want to join the wedding, so we decided to ask Brooke."

"I wish you luck on that." He put his hand on her baby bump and rubbed on it slightly. "Those ignoramuses should see how a girl can be pregnant, but can also be sexy, in a dress."

When he was done saying that she wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a hot kiss. He returned it and it instantly Sarah began to get rough with him pinning her against the wall and her pulling him in deeper.

"Ahem…" Chelsea coughed, having them break apart. "We have to ask Brooke about the wedding, you two can make out later."

"Sorry Chelsea." Sarah apologized as she turned back to Frankie. "You better go, baby."

"Okay, I'll see you later." He kissed her on the cheek. As he turned around, she slapped him on the butt. "Hey!"

Sarah giggled as he walked away. She and Chelsea finally opened the door and they walked in and there was Brooke in her wedding gown. "Hello Brooke." Sarah put on a smirk as we approached her.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm busy right now. Do you mind?" Brooke asked.

"That's what we need to ask you about." Sarah said. "We know it's a special night for you, so we want to be there to make it more special. How about Chelsea and I go with you and Bully to the wedding?"

"Absolutely not." Brooke shook her head.

"What? Why not?" Chelsea shouted, looking like she was about to attack her.

"Why would I have you two go out with me on my wedding? You two have been causing nothing but trouble for weeks." Brooke said.

"WE'VE been causing trouble?! What about Aces and Eights?!" Chelsea shouted. She moved forward looking like she was going to attack Brooke, but Sarah held her back.

"Come on, Chelsea! She said no, we shall go." Sarah pushed Chelsea out of the office and they closed the door once we got out. The camera was gone after that and we just had to wait for Bobby's and Austin's complaining in the ring to be done before their next segment.

"I think those two are coming close to becoming TNA's version of Team Hell No." Chelsea laughed.

"I have to agree with you. They are loud and argue over everything." Sarah laughed.

When the in-ring stuff was done, the camera appeared again and so did Katie.

"You two are NOT going to ruin this wedding." Katie growled. "And Benoit you're supposed to wear black to a funeral not to a wedding."

"You're one to talk." Chelsea said "How about I break that other arm of yours!" She said, about to attack Katie but I held her back.

"Not now Chels." Sarah said, "Come on it's a wedding. Can't we get along?"

"Nope." Katie growled. "You two mostly Benoit, or should I say Farrelly, do anything here and there will be consequences." She said smirking as she walked off.

"How dare she!" Chelsea yelled.

"Relax Chels, we'll get her. We'll get her." Sarah said as the camera went away and they walked off.

_Me: Just like Sarah I decided to end it here as well :D :D What will happen next week? (Or tomorrow night in here :D) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	15. Chapter 15: Aces and Eights Takedown

_Me: SURPRISE! Double Update time :D :D What that means is that I update two Chapters at the same time :D :D As much as I like TNA I really want to get back to WWE Business here for a while :D :D Anyway Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 15: Aces and Eights Takedown. January 24, 2013 (January 18, 2013)

Chelsea already arrived to the Impact Zone before Sarah, Frankie and Daniels and she was sitting in Bad Influence's locker room talking to Stephen.

"I'll be alright trust me." Chelsea smiled as she had her usual outfit on. "I got out alive last night."

"_That's because they didn't notice you." _Stephen said over the phone _"Plus you had that Borden chick back you up."_

"Well if Aces and Eights target Sarah I'll have no choice but to attack them." Chelsea said "Besides both Colby and Jon checked my gear today and they said it was good. If its Shield approved then I'm good."

"_If those Aces and Eights hurt you the Shield gets it for not getting you better gear." _Stephen growled then calmed down _"Just be careful out there ok Chelsea?"_

"I will, I love you."

"_Love you too Chelsea." _Stephen smiled as he hung up then Chelsea put her phone away

"Chelsea! You're here already?" Sarah asked as she walked in

"Yep." Chelsea smiled, putting down her phone. "Got here ten minutes ago."

"Who were you talking to?" Sarah asked.

"Stephen. He called to make sure I was okay." Chelsea answered.

"He doesn't have to worry." Sarah smiled. "Hey, is my Bad Girl jacket in the locker?"

Chelsea opened up a locker and took out Sarah's leather jacket and threw it at her. "There you go."

Sarah put the jacket on and she also put on her manager's license as Taz and the rest of the Aces and Eights were in the ring. Then just as he said if ANYONE from TNA Touches him he owns the company, Frankie and Daniels walked in.

"Hello ladies!" Daniels greeted when he came in.

"Hi Daniel." Both Chelsea and Sarah greeted back. When Frankie came in, he just looked at Sarah with a sexy grin on his face.

"Aren't you going to say hi to me?" Sarah asked.

"Sorry, I'm just looking at how beautiful you are." He continued to grin.

Sarah moved her head forward and proceeded to kiss him. It got heated as a cameraman appeared on the room.

"So Kaz, Sarah, what exactly are your rolls in tonight's match with Daniels versus Hardy?" The cameraman asked.

Frankie and Sarah stopped kissing and he answered, "Our roles? Well, preferably ones that would be whole wheat." Daniels chuckled at that. "But if you must know, it just so happens that Sarah and I are licensed…" Frankie and Sarah said this together, "manager… extraordinare." He then asked, "Simple enough?" before they walked away. Meanwhile Chelsea got a text from Katie.

_Hey me and a friend are going to call out Taz when we do I need you to attack him from behind since you're not a member of the Impact Roster and he won't own the company if you do-Katie_

"I'm down with that." Chelsea smirked, looking at her phone.

"Down with what? Chelsea, what's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Figured out something that the rest of this idiotic roster can't do." Chelsea smirked.

"Besides be the second best good looking woman in the building?" Frankie asked.

"Third you mean?" Daniels asked Frankie. "And being the toughest woman on this roster even though you're not a TNA Knockout?" He asked Chelsea.

"Yes, yes, and you'll see tonight." Chelsea said, giving that famous Benoit grin.

The cameraman continued to ask Daniels how he'd prepare for this match tonight. After he was done explaining, he asked Sarah, Chelsea, and Frankie. "How do you think this sounds my good man and good women? Christopher Daniels, World Heavyweight champion…" He paused, "…of the World."

"That's sexy." Frankie nodded. Chelsea and Sarah nodded with him.

A bit later Chelsea walked back in the locker room and saw Frankie and Sarah make out. When they saw her they stopped.

"Can I ask you two a question?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure. What is it Chels?" Sarah asked as she and Frankie sat down.

"I've told you before that Stephen's birthday is coming up and I want to think of something special for him."

"Well I suggested this last time we talked, dinner and some sexy time after Raw." Sarah said as she laid her head on Frankie's shoulder. "It's what I did on Frankie's birthday."

"That's one birthday I will never forget." Frankie chuckled.

"Anything else I can do though?" Chelsea asked.

Frankie and Sarah thought for a bit, then Sarah suggested, "How about some dancing? That will make it romantic."

"That sounds good." Chelsea nodded.

"Mind if I suggest this? When you and Stephen have your sexy time, give him a spanking." Frankie suggested as he nuzzled against Sarah. "Sarah did that to me." He said as Chelsea turned red

"I'm not going to do that." Chelsea said. "That's not me."

"Oh well. I can't think of anything else." Sarah said.

"Me neither." Frankie said.

"I better go now. My segment with Aces and Eights is coming up." Chelsea stood up and walked out of the room and walked to her usual spot to go through the crowd in the ring. When she got there she saw Katie and a girl with long Brown hair in the ring.

"The most dangerous thing in Impact Wrestling is me with a Mic, TAZ YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Katie yelled looking at Taz "You joining Aces and Eights has hurt more people than you think!" She yelled handing the Mic to to the girl.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Rose." Rose said "A couple of months ago I signed a TNA Developmental contract and I reported to OVW, I was supposed to debut in the next Gut Check segment but, last week someone close to me betrayed TNA and hurt me, that person is…my father Taz!" Rose yelled at Taz who got up and walked to the ring. "We all want to know why did you do it dad?!"

"Yeah Taz why did you hurt your daughter?!" Katie asked as she yelled at Taz as he got in the ring and got a Mic.

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" Taz yelled at Katie then turned to Rose "And I definitely don't have to explain anything to you!"

"Why not because your leader won't let you?!" Rose asked "Dad this isn't like you!"

"Too bad! The dad you knew is gone!" Taz yelled at Roslyn and Katie yelled at him "Oh what are you going to do Borden you hit me this company is mine! NOBODY on the Impact Roster can lay their hands on me!" He yelled then on Cue Chelsea ran in the ring.

"Really now? Well we can't but we know someone who can." Katie smirked as Taz looked at her then realized who it was then turned around and Chelsea tasered him then put him in the _Crippler Crossface _and he was tapping and she smirked as she released the hold then got up and looked at Katie and Rose but then the three of them ran out of the ring as the rest of Aces and Eights got in the ring. But when they got out they were attacked by The Queen of Ace and the other Aces and Eights knockout Princess Eights and they got the better of them until Chelsea used the pepper spray on The Queen Of Ace then threw the taser to Rose who caught it then used it on Princess Eights then they retreated to the back.

"Ok how did they find out our plan?" Katie asked as they were in the back.

"Simple someone you know is either The Queen Of Ace or Princess Eights." Chelsea said

"That is true and remember what I said earlier? They hang out backstage with no cameras." Rose said "I hope this helps."

"We'll have to unmask them to make sure." Katie said as they nodded and Chelsea left the group

Chelsea met up with Sarah as soon as she did they met up with Daniel and Frankie at Gorilla. When they did _Devious_ played and the four of them walked out with boos being heard in the arena as the two guys and two girls appeared on the entrance. Kazarian spun Sarah around while Daniels taunted the crowd and Chelsea threw her arms in the air. Before they went down the ramp, Sarah shook her butt again and Kazarian once again slapped it, making her up into him and kiss him passionately. As the two passed the camera, they continued kissing as they showed off their managers' passes.

The four of them got on the apron with Sarah, Chelsea, and Kazarian together on one side and Daniels on the other. Sarah gave a huge hair flip before going into the ring and posing together with the others.

After Jeff's entrance and JB's introductions, Sarah, Kazarian, and Chelsea got out of the ring as the match began.

_**FF Towards The End**_

Both Daniels and Jeff were down. The three teammates on the outside were cheering for Daniels to get up. He eventually did and went to go to Jeff. But then Jeff moved and hit him with a Twist of Fate! Kazarian got on the apron to distract him, but Jeff kicked him down to the floor.

Sarah ran over to his side quickly and checked on him while Jeff got on the turnbuckle and landed a Swanton Bomb! He covers; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner and still World Heavyweight champion, Jeff Hardy!"

Sarah and Chelsea helped the boys up and they headed to the back.

"Well, you were close." Chelsea said to Daniels.

"Anyway, are you guys okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Both Daniels and Frankie answered. "Although I may need an icepack." Daniels said.

"Chelsea, you go with him to get an icepack. Frankie and I need to change for Xplosion next." I said.

"Got it." Chelsea said as her and Daniel went and got an icepack for him.

"So Chelsea how long are you here for?" Daniel asked as he got an ice pack.

"If things go right until Lock Down." Chelsea said "But I can't go to the UK with you guys though because that weekend we have Royal Rumble Axcess and I told Katie that I honor my WWE Commitments first."

"That's understandable." Daniel smiled. "I'll see you around Chelsea you better get back to those two before they have sex."

"Will do." Chelsea giggled "See you around Daniel." She smiled as she walked back to their locker room. When she got there she heard moaning. "Not going through that again." She said to herself as she knocked on the door. "Are you two changed yet?" She asked

"Give me a minute!" Frankie called out as Chelsea waited a few then he let Chelsea in "You can come in now."

When Chelsea walked in she saw that Sarah had her Dress from Genesis.

"Was that the same dress you wore at Genesis?" Chelsea asked.

"Yep." Sarah nodded. "I like it too much so I decided to wear it again."

Frankie put his arm around her. "Well I like it. Oh, and put your manager's license back on. Chelsea, yours too with your enforcer's one."

After Chelsea helped zip Sarah's dress up again, they put their licenses back on their necks and they headed back to the entrance. Frankie grabbed onto Sarah's hand.

"You ready for us to be out there on Xplosion?" Frankie asked with a smile.

Sarah smiled back and whispered, "Let's get sexy." This made Chelsea turn red as _Devious_ played again and they walked out doing their normal enterances.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Sarah Veerthorne and Chelsea Benoit, from Anaheim, California, Kazarian!" Xplosion Announcer Nichelle Figueroa announced acting disgusted at Frankie and Sarah.

Chelsea got onto the apron and went right into the ring while when Sarah got on the apron, she did her hair flip. She then bent down on the second rope (like what Velvet does) and Kazarian got behind her and did thrusting motions at her behind. After that, they got into the ring and Sarah jumped into his arms and kissed him hard and passionate until _Longnecks and Rednecks_ played.

"And his opponent, accompanied by KC Wilson, from Liepers Fork, Tennessee, 'The Cowboy', James Storm!" Nichelle announced happily.

When those two got in the ring and when they finished posing, Kasey pointed to Sarah and yelled at the referee, "Send that whore to the back!"

The referee yelled at Sarah and Chelsea to go to the back, but Sarah shook her head and showed him her license and so did Chelsea. Kasey argued with the ref a while before he finally rang the bell and the girls moved to the outside.

Throughout the match, Sarah and Chelsea kept doing things to try and have Kazarian get the upper hand. One time James was sent into the corner and while Kazarian distracted the referee, Sarah got into the ring, put her womanhood in James's face, and thrust on his face!

"Oh yeah! You like that, huh?" She shouted at him.

"Hey you whore!" Kasey yelled at her. "Get off of him!" That caused Chelsea to take her down with a Spear!

At the end of the match, Kazarian had James set up for a Fade to Black. But James got out of it and as Kazarian ran to him, James hit him with The Last Call! He covers; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, 'The Cowboy', James Storm!" Nichelle announced happily.

Kasey went into the ring to celebrate with James until suddenly Chelsea came from behind and tasered James! Kasey went to attack her until she was blinded by pepper spray in her eyes. The two rolled out of the ring as Chelsea posed in the middle of the ring and Sarah who was checking on Kazarian got on top of him and the two started to make out in the ring.

When that was finished, they headed to the back.

_Me: Man that was hot between Kaz and Sarah! ;D ;D And Chelsea is not an enforcer to be messed with :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	16. Chapter 16: Beat The Clock

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And it's back to the WWE for a while which means more Chelsea and Stephen moments :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, ghunter182003 and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D :D I would also like to think PunksXeChick for reviewing the chapter before that one :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 16: Beat The Clock January 21, 2013

"One more week." Chelsea said to herself as she was in hers and Stephen's locker room alone pacing back and forth "What the hell am I supposed to do for his birthday?!" She yelled as Raw came on and Vickie and Paul walked to the ring "Not what I needed right now." She growled as she rubbed her forehead and Stephen walked back in.

"What is Paul's problem?" Stephen asked sounding disgusted.

"What happened, I wasn't paying attention." Chelsea said as she sat down next to him

"Paul called Vickie sexy." Stephen said as Chelsea pretended to throw up

"Not what I needed right now." Chelsea groaned as she laid her head on his shoulder

"What's wrong?" Stephen asked as he pulled her close to him.

"Just tired." Chelsea yawned "But I have a match tonight."

"Facing Randy for the beat the clock match tonight I saw." Stephen said

"Hey we're not facing each other thank god." Chelsea smiled "Because I know I would get my head kicked off."

"You wouldn't know that." Stephen said "I might have been tapping to the crossface."

"You don't know that."Chelsea smiled as Rock said he would be in the ring. "Well wish me luck."

"Good luck Chels." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea's cheek and she grabbed her belts and walked out of the locker room then walked to gorilia.

"Play Whatever." She smiled as _Whatever _played and she walked out

"The following beat the clock match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions and the WWE United States Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in there she raised her belts happily then waited for Randy

"And her opponent from St. Louis, Missouri The Viper Randy Orton!" Justin announced as _Voices _played and Randy walked out. When he got in the ring the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Randy was down Chelsea got on the top rope and got ready to do the _Flying Headbutt_ but when she did it Randy got up and hit her with an _RKO _out of nowhere then pinned her and won.

"Here is your winner Randy Orton!" Justin announced as Randy did his poses then Chelsea rolled out of the ring and went to the back.

"Damn that was rough." Chelsea groaned as she had an ice pack on her shoulder as she walked to the back.

"Hey Chels are you ok?" Lindsay asked as she walked over to Chelsea.

"Besides an RKO I'm good." Chelsea smiled as they walked.

"Sorry you lost against Randy." Lindsay said.

"Not your fault." Chelsea smiled more. "Hey can I tell you something that you can't tell anyone…not even Stephen."

"I promise." Lindsay smiled

"I think I have a small attraction towards Sarah." Chelsea said turning red.

"Are you serious?" Lindsay asked as Chelsea nodded her head

"It's only small." Chelsea said "But I'm straight."

"I know you are Chelsea." Lindsay said

"I don't know what to do." Chelsea said looking down.

"Talk to Sarah about it." Lindsay said "That's all I have to say about this."

"Alright I will on Thursday." Chelsea said as she nodded her head.

"Ok." Lindsay smiled as they saw Nick face Mike in a beat the clock challenge. "Guess Stephen is facing Stu (Wade Barrett)."

"We're never going to hear the end of this." Chelsea giggled

"Want to stay with me tonight if they keep arguing?" Lindsay asked

"Yes!" Chelsea yelled in relief as Nick won with 40 some seconds to spare.

"Damn Stephen better win." Lindsay said

"He doesn't beat the time I'm hiding the Guinness." Chelsea said as Dr. Shelby was in the ring. "Oh man this is going to be good."

"Yeah it is." Lindsay smiled as Glen and Bryan came out wearing Graduation robes. "Let's get some pop corn and sit back."

"Alright." Chelsea smiled as they got some pop corn then went back to hers and Stephen's locker room and saw that Shelby was wanting everyone everywhere to hug.

"Does this mean we have to hug?" Lindsay asked

"It wouldn't hurt." Chelsea said as they hugged as they did a group hug in the ring

"Man I'm enjoying this." Lindsay smiled as she ate her pop corn which it was a few minutes later and Paul talked about dropping a "Paul Bomb"

"I was until Heyman decided that he thought he could talk." Chelsea said as Paul came out then the Rock then the Shield attacked him. "They ruin everything."

"Yeah they do." Lindsay said "Don't let them hear us though."

"Agreed." Chelsea said as Stephen walked by.

"Stay back here Chelsea. No arguments." Stephen said

"Why?!" Chelsea whined

"What if the Shield attacks again and I won't be able to do anything about it." Stephen said "Plus you just had your match rest up ok?"

"I've been doing that for the past two hours." Chelsea said "What if AJ Comes out?"

"Then stop her but until then please stay back here." Stephen begged

"Ok." Chelsea said as she hugged him "Good luck and I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen said as he hugged her back then went out to the ring

"I have a bad feeling about this." Chelsea said as she sat down.

"That Stephen will lose and you'll have to hide the Guinness?" Lindsay asked

"That and Nick and his posse may do something." Chelsea said as her and Lindsay looked at each other.

"To the ring!" They yelled as they got up and ran to the ring and when they got to the entrance they saw April in the ring.

"Let's go Linds!" Chelsea yelled as her and Lindsay ran to the ring and when they got in there Chelsea speared April then kicked her out of the ring.

"Hey don't you dare do that to AJ!" Nick yelled

"Shut up Ziggles!" Chelsea yelled as she got out of the ring and helped Lindsay keep Nick and Ettore at bay, but after Stephen hit Stu with the _Brogue Kick_ and tried pinning him but he was out of time "WHAT?!" She yelled as she got in the ring and checked on Stephen who was pretty mad kept him from attacking Nick and Ettore.

"I can't believe it." Stephen groaned.

"Me either." Chelsea said as they went to their locker room "Anyway after John's speech I'm letting people know that I'M winning the Rumble." She smiled

"Chelsea shut up I'm winning the Rumble." Stephen said

"I am!" Chelsea yelled as they got up and walked to the ring

"I am!" Stephen yelled

"I am!" Chelsea yelled as they got to Gorilia then Stephen's theme played and he walked out and said he was going to win the Rumble. "Play Whatever." She said as _Whatever _played and she walked out with the Mic "Hold on guys!" She yelled "What makes you think that you two will win? Don't forget I'm in the rumble so what makes you think that…I…won't….win." She said as she heard a whistle then _Making Moves _played and The Prime Time Players walked out saying they would win the rumble then after a few all the roster was out and they started brawling to win the show.

_Me: It comes down to this :D Who will win the Rumble? :D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	17. Chapter 17: Let's Get Ready To Rumble

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Royal Rumble Chapter :D :D And sorry it's short but this was all that I could come up with :D :D Anyway I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 17: Let's Get Ready To Rumble. January 27, 2013

"Hey you may not have won but at least Claudio didn't get the title." Chelsea laughed as her, Danica and Mike were in the back after the US Title match which Chelsea retained.

"We need to have a One on One match." Mike smiled "Trust me I faced your dad once and you fight just like him."

"Thanks Mike." Chelsea smiled "Hey between you and me if we're both in the ring when Ste is want to eliminate him?"

"You want to eliminate him?" Mike asked as they went to get their number.

"I just don't want my head kicked off. Trust me I had my head kicked off two times and it's not pretty." Chelsea said as they were outside Vickie's office.

"Might happen tonight Chels." Stephen smirked as he walked up to them

"Shut up." Chelsea growled as they walked in and Chelsea got her number _13 _"Crap."

"Unlucky number?" Mike asked as he got his.

"Yep." Chelsea said as Stephen smirked "I hope you get number two!"

"Not going to happen Lil Benoit." A voice said that made Chelsea jump.

"There is only two people who will call me that and I'm pretty sure who this person is." Chelsea said as she turned around and saw Chris "Uncle Chris!" She smiled happily as she jumped in his arms "And you're not being creepy."

"Shut it! Anyway you in the Rumble again this year?" Chris asked as Chelsea nodded her head.

"Are you?" Chelsea asked as Chris nodded his head.

"Great. I'll be sure to Brogue Kick your head off again." Stephen smirked as Chelsea flipped him off. "She flipped me off!"

"Get along you two you both won the Rumble last year." Chris said.

"Fine." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen "Can't stay mad at him too long anyway."

"There is no way I can be mad at you Chels." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea back then Chelsea looked at Stephen's number

"Stephen is number 11!" Chelsea smiled happily as Stephen took her number from her "Hey!"

"Talk about Unlucky Chelsea is Number 13." Stephen smirked

"Hey you two are luckier than I am I'm number two!" Chris Pouted as Chelsea looked at him then laughed her butt off.

"Good luck Uncle Chris." Chelsea laughed as Stephen dragged her out of the room.

"Hey Chels." Stephen said as Chelsea calmed down.

"Yeah?" Chelsea asked as she caught her breath.

"Let's make the same Promise that we made last year." Stephen smiled "No matter what happens out there this changes nothing between us."

"I Promise." Chelsea smiled at him.

"I promise too." Stephen smiled as Chelsea wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately "I love you."

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him back.

"I'm going to win the Rumble!" Bryan yelled as he and Glen (Kane) Argued walking past them.

"I'm going to win the Rumble!" Glen yelled

"You guys retained your titles?" Chelsea asked as Glen looked at her.

"Yeah." Glen said as he and Bryan continued to argue some more.

"Rumble is next?" Chelsea asked as they walked close to the ring.

"Yeah they want Rocky vs. Carrie and Phil on last." Stephen said

"Well that match will be huge after all." Chelsea smiled as the match started with Nick and Chris and Chelsea kissed Stephen passionately again.

"Good luck." Stephen smiled.

"You too." Chelsea smiled

_**FF Towards The End Of The Rumble (Chelsea's End Anyway)**_

The last few people in the ring were Chelsea, Ryan (Ryback), Stephen and John. When John was down and Chelsea was close against the Ropes April ran in and gave Chelsea a closeline eliminating her.

"Chelsea Benoit has been eliminated."

"WHAT?!" Chelsea yelled angerly "AJ!" She yelled as AJ Ran to the back and Chelsea was behind her "AJ WHERE ARE YOU?!" She asked as looked everywhere "AJ!" She yelled as she caught her breath and went and got some water and drank it. After she got done she threw the bottle away and walked back to her locker room.

"You ok Chels?" Stephen asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled "I just needed to Vent a bit." She said hugging him "AJ is still dead."

"Worry about her tomorrow night." Stephen said as he stroked her hair.

"Ok amour." Chelsea mumbled as she hugged him "Besides I have other plans for tomorrow night."

"What?"

"You'll see." Chelsea smiled

_Me: Damn AJ! She prevented Chelsea from eliminating Cena (And save the internet from bitching about it! Lol XD) Anyway what are Chelsea's Plans? ;D ;D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	18. Chapter 18: Birthday Lunch

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and believe me Sheamy should have been a two time Rumble winner damn it! Anyway this is Part 1 out of two on what Chelsea does for Stephen on his Birthday :D :D (Part 2 will be Chapter 20 ;D) Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, ghunter182003 and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 18: Birthday Lunch January 28, 2013

"Chels you didn't have to take me out for lunch." Stephen smiled as they were out at a good restaurant for lunch for Stephen's Birthday

"I wanted to." Chelsea smiled as they waited on their food "After all it is your birthday."

"It's not that important." Stephen smiled "Besides this year and last year I always spent my birthday alone or with some friends."

"Well this year you have me." Chelsea smiled at him then blushed.

"I love you." Stephen smiled at her

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled "By the way sorry you'll have to wait to have Guinness."

"Don't remind me." Stephen mumbled as Chelsea giggled.

"It's ok you have to survive until after Raw and until then you can fight." Chelsea smiled

"I can't wait until tonight." Stephen smirked

"You know what I'll be doing." Chelsea smirked as she got her droid out from under her table then secretly tweeted someone.

_ChelseaBenoit4Real-IAmJericho: Hey Uncle Chris you and me go after HEELZiggler and WWEAJLee tonight. I want AJ's crazy butt!_

"You're still obsessed with April?" Stephen asked

"Ste, she screwed you out of the beat the clock match last Monday then she screwed me out of the Rumble last night." Chelsea said "It's hard being friends with her if she keeps doing this. I mean screwing me out of a match is one thing but the Royal Rumble? I almost saved the IWC from bitching." She said as she looked on her twitter "They've been tweeting me all day saying that I should have won the Rumble."

"How much of the IWC actually likes you?" Stephen asked.

"75% Love me because they say I can actually wrestle and 25% hate me because I'm either Chris Benoit's daughter or I'm married to you." Chelsea said. "That 25% can kiss my ass."

"So you don't care what that 25% Say about you or think about our Marriage?" Stephen asked as he chuckled.

"Hey you and I both know we got married because we love each other." Chelsea smiled "That's all that matters."

"You're right." Stephen smiled.

"Mom look it's Sheamus and Chelsea!" A little boy smiled as he ran up to them.

"Hi there." Chelsea smiled at him which made Stephen surprised at her.

"Don't bother them." The mom said as she ran up to them. "I am so sorry about that."

"It's ok." Chelsea smiled

"Can I have a picture?" The boy asked his mom excitedly

"Cool with me cool with you?" Chelsea asked Stephen and he nodded his head.

"It's cool with me." Stephen smiled as they got on each side of the boy and Smiled and as the mom took the picture.

"Thank you so much." The mom smiled

"No problem, so are you guys going to be at Raw tonight?" Stephen asked

"Yeah." The boy smiled excitedly.

"Awesome hope to see you there." Chelsea smiled

"Thank you." The boy smiled

"Thank you guys again." The mom smiled as her and the boy walked away.

"They seemed nice." Stephen smiled

"I thought the boy was cute."Chelsea smiled

"So leaving me for a younger man now aren't we?" Stephen asked as he joked

"No way I love my red haired Irishman way too much and nothing wrong with that." Chelsea smiled at him.

"I love you too Chels." Stephen smiled as their food arrived and they started eating.

"By the way what was up with that look you gave me earlier when that boy and his mom came over to our table?" Chelsea asked

"You just caught me by surprise that's all." Stephen said "Besides you all my other girlfriends but one I dated before you hated when the date was interrupted because I did autographs and took pictures with the fans."

"Dude you're a WWE Superstar you're supposed to do that stuff." Chelsea said as she ate "My dad did that all the time when we spent the day together when I was a kid and I thought it was cool." She smiled "I do it all the time when I'm out with the girls and hell some of the girls minus GB refuse autographs." She said "I still do it even when they tell me not to."

"You are perfect Chelsea." Stephen smiled

"No I'm not Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she blushed "I'm an emotional wreck that cries for no reason."

"You're not an emotional wreck Chels." Stephen said "You're just really sensitive towards other people. You're really gentle and caring and I love you for that."

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled as they finished eating. "Want desert?"

"I'm good Chels."

"They have ice cream."

"I'll have Desert." Stephen smiled happily as he told the waitress he wanted ice cream and Chelsea giggled.

"You and ice cream." Chelsea giggled.

"It's only my third true love." Stephen smiled

"Third? What are your first and second true loves?" Chelsea asked

"My second is Guinness and my first is you." Stephen smiled

"Awwwwww." Chelsea smiled as he got his ice cream and ate it

"It's true Chels." Stephen smiled as he ate

"Well you'll have all three of your loves today and tonight then." Chelsea smiled

"Chels all I really want is you." Stephen smiled as he finished and she paid the bill and they got up and left and Stephen held her hand and she blushed.

"I love you so much." Chelsea smiled softly.

"I love you too Chels." Stephen smiled as they left.

_Me: Awwwwww wasen't that an adorable Date? :3 Next Chapter is Raw though :D What will happen? :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	19. Chapter 19: Raw Roulette

_Me: Hey guys here is the Raw Chapter :D :D What will happen tonight? :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 19: Raw Roulette January 28, 2013

"Ok a Vickie Challenge wheel?" Chelsea said as she was in her locker room getting ready for Raw and Stephen was sitting next to her "If I get stuck with that and have to sing I quit."

"I'm sure you won't have to." Stephen smiled as he kissed her cheek

"I hope not." Chelsea said. "I just want a match with April tonight."

"You'll get it." Stephen smiled "That or be the special guest referee for her match."

"I hope it's that one too." Chelsea smiled as Mike was the special guest referee for the Randy/Claudio match.

"Either way you'll get her." Stephen smiled as Randy won then Mike gave Claudio the _Skull Crushing Finale_.

"I hope so." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him then Ryan had to make Vickie and the audience laugh. "That's it I quit."

"Chelsea it'll get better hopefully." Stephen said as Chelsea got up and walked to the bathroom and looked in her bag and pulled out a Point d'Esprit Babydoll nightie.

"I hope Stephen will like me in this." Chelsea smiled as she put it back in her bag and walked back out and sat next to him. "What happened?"

"Ryback made Matt laugh. Oh and Stu is facing Taylor (Bo Dallas)." Stephen said

"Sweet." Chelsea smiled as she watched him beat Stu then it turned out Cody was facing John. "I should have won the Rumble."

"What do you mean you?" Stephen asked

"Never mind." Chelsea mumbled as John defeated Cody then he started making a speech then The Shield walked out.

"Stay back here Chels." Stephen said as he ran out to save John

"Why can't I take on the Shield?" Chelsea asked as she saw April and walked up to her "Hey thanks to you your Ex won."

"Not my fault." April said

"Not your fault?" Chelsea asked "I don't want to hear you complain John winning the Rumble then."

"I don't have to put up with this." April said as she walked off and Chelsea pushed her and she ran.

"Oh no you don't!" Chelsea yelled as she ran after April but then her left foot went sideways and she stopped "Damn it!" She yelled in pain

"Chels are you ok?" Lindsay asked as her and Cecilia ran up to her.

"I twisted my freaking foot!" Chelsea yelled "Damn it April!"

"Come on let's help you back to the locker room." Cecilia said as they helped Chelsea back to her locker room.

"I can't let Stephen know about this." Chelsea groaned as she sat down and they saw Tensai in Lingerie and started laughing "I pray Stephen isn't seeing this." She laughed

"You got something planned for him tonight?" Cecilia asked

"Yeah but again don't tell Stephen about what happened ok?" Chelsea asked

"We'll try not but it'll swell up and Stephen will notice." Lindsay said

"Stephen will notice what?" Stephen asked as he walked in.

"Nothing to worry about." Chelsea said as Stephen looked at her foot.

"Why is your foot up?" Stephen asked then he realized "You twisted it didn't you?"

"I was chasing April when my foot went sideways and it twisted and it hurts." Chelsea said

"Can you walk?" Stephen asked sounding worried.

"A bit." Chelsea said as Stephen sighed in relief

"I'm just glad you're ok." Stephen said as Chelsea cuddled close to him.

"We'll leave you two alone. Cece and I have something to do." Lindsay said as they left

"I'll go get you an ice pack." Stephen said as he kissed her cheek and got up and 2 minutes later he came back and took off her shoe and sock and put the ice pack on the side of her foot.

"Thank you baby." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled close to him again

"What are we going to do for my match against Sandow tonight?" Stephen asked.

"Simple." Chelsea smiled as she got her black combat boots out. "Got any duct tape?" She asked as Stephen got up and got some then she tapped the ice pack to her foot and put her boot on carefully then took off her shoe and put the other boot on and smiled "Problem solved." She smiled as her and Stephen walked to the ring and he helped her walk a bit. When they got to Gorilla his theme played and they walked out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Justin announced as he and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got to it Stephen held the ring ropes and helped her in the ring then he did his poses then Chelsea somehow got out of the ring then the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

After Damien was in position Stephen hit him with _White Noise_ through the table and won.

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and hugged him tightly and they celebrated for a few then went to the back.

"Man that was awesome!" Chelsea smiled as Stephen helped her to the locker room "What happened to your Shoulder though?"

"Long story." Stephen said as he and Chelsea entered their locker room "How's your foot?"

"Better take off the Ice before my foot gets frost bit." Chelsea giggled as she took off her boot and took off the ice. "It's a bit better but still hurts."

"Want to leave early?" Stephen asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nah Cena won't allow it." Chelsea said as she quickly covered her mouth

"You and Cena planning something?" Stephen asked raising an eyebrow "I thought you hated him."

"We're trying to get along." Chelsea said taking a deep breath.

"Is it working so far?" Stephen asked

"He's not dead is he?" Chelsea asked as she giggled

"Good point." Stephen said as they laughed

_Me: Oh man becides Chelsea getting her foot twisted thanks to AJ This Raw has been fun :D :D What does Chels have planned for Stephen's Birthday? ;D (Part 2 anyway) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	20. Chapter 20: Birthday Surprise

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and this is Part 2 of What Chelsea does for her man for his Birthday ;D ;D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMlLover, ghunter182003 and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rule now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 20: Birthday Surprise. January 28, 2013

After Raw and Chelsea and John's Birthday surprise (Cake in the ring and Brogue Kicking Nick's head off) Chelsea and Stephen went out for Dinner somewhere. While eating Stephen noticed Chelsea text someone but he let it go thinking it was Joslin.

_Got everything ready?-Chelsea_

"Dude I can't believe you wasted good birthday cake on Nick." Chelsea giggled as they finished eating

"He asked for it." Stephen chuckled as Chelsea got a text back.

_Yeah Brock and I got everything set up let me know when you guys leave-Lindsay_

_Thanks you two, you rock :D-Chelsea_

"Hey Chels who are you texting?" Stephen asked as they paid for the food and left.

"Lindsay, she's doing me a favor." Chelsea smiled as they got in the car and went to the hotel

"What kind of favor?" Stephen asked as he drove.

"Girly favor." Chelsea smiled as she texted Lindsay again.

_We're leaving light them up ;D-Chelsea_

What kind of girly favor?" Stephen asked

"Just a simple one." Chelsea smiled as they drove in the parking lot then got out of their rental and got their bags and walked up to their room and Chelsea tried hiding her smile from Stephen but to no luck.

"Ok what are you hiding?" Stephen asked as they got to their floor.

"Nooooothing." Chelsea smiled as they got to their room.

"Tell me." Stephen said crossing his arms.

"Look in our room and see." Chelsea smiled as Stephen unlocked the door and walked in and saw the room had candles lit everywhere and rose pedals on the bed.

"What's this?" Stephen asked as he smiled.

"A way to spend time with my husband on his birthday." Chelsea smiled as she wrapped her arms around him

"I am going to enjoy this." Stephen smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Chelsea and gave her a long, soft, passionate kiss which she gladly returned. While kissing him Chelsea took off his cap, vest and shirt and gently broke the kiss.

"May I go get Changed?" Chelsea asked as Stephen kissed her again

"Go ahead." Stephen smiled softly as Chelsea got her bags then went to the bathroom and changed into her Point d'Esprit Babydoll nightie and after changing she looked at herself in the mirror then walked out.

"Whoa…." Stephen whispered softly as he looked at Chelsea. "You look amazing." He smiled as she walked over to him.

"Shall we continue?" Chelsea asked as she wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close to him.

"We shall." Stephen smiled as he kissed her passionately and she gladly returned it again. While they were kissing Stephen lifted her up and gently laid her down on the bed without breaking the kiss. When he did he started kissing her neck and she moaned as he removed the straps of her nightie then pulled it down slowly and smiled at her as he kissed her passionately again as they moved up on the bed and Stephen moved down to her breasts and started sucking on her right nipple and started teasing the left

"Stephen." Chelsea moaned as he switched nipples then used his free hand to gently massage her clit. How he was able to be so perfect she would never know. After he got done with her nipples he started kissing down to where her clit was then took off her underwear and started licking her. "Ste!" She yelled as he licked her some more then started sucking on her. "Stephen I'm close!" She yelled after a while.

"Then let go Chels." Stephen growled softly as he went back to sucking on her and after a few she screamed his name and came.

"Oh man…" Chelsea panted as she laid back and caught her breath.

"Did I mention how delicious you taste my love?" Stephen asked as he got done licking her clean then kissing her passionately.

"In…that…case…..let me….taste you…." Chelsea said between kisses as she flipped them over to where she was on top then smiled as she unbuttoned his pants while he kicked off his shoes and socks then she pulled them down along with his underwear and smiled as she licked his tip.

"Chels." He moaned as she took him in her mouth and he moaned then lay back as she sucked on him. After a while he groaned her name then came.

"I'd say you taste pretty delicious yourself love." Chelsea smiled as she went up and kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss and rolled them over so that they were on their sides and they kissed each other passionately for a while, while enjoying the closeness of one another. After a long while Stephen flipped Chelsea on her back and he gently entered her.

"Stephen." Chelsea moaned as he started moving "If you want go rough on me tonight….don't hold back."

"Are you sure Chels?" Stephen asked as he gently cuffed her cheek and she smiled.

"I'm sure. I'll try to keep up." Chelsea smiled as Stephen kissed her roughly then after a few he started moving roughly.

"Like that baby?" He growled as he moved roughly still.

"Exactly!" Chelsea screamed as he moved rougher to the point where they were rocking the bed.

"I don't know if I can hold it in much longer!" Chelsea yelled after a while.

"Then come for me Chels!" Stephen growled as he went rougher then Chelsea screamed his name then came hard. After a few more thrusts Stephen followed and collapsed on top of her.

"So…did you like….your birthday surprise?" Chelsea asked as she caught her breath and Stephen pulled out of her and put the covers over them.

"I think I did my sweet Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he pulled her close to him.

"Ste I was thinking." Chelsea smiled as she laid her head on his chest

"About what?" Stephen asked as he stroked her hair.

"Well you're not getting any younger and…."

"Gee thanks Chelsea!" He joked and she giggled "Continue." He said kissing her forehead.

"Well I was thinking…What if we had a kid." She suggested

"Are you ready to have one?" Stephen asked

"To be honest I don't know but I know you'll be there to help." Chelsea smiled softly. "I really want to start a family with you Stephen."

"I've wanted to start a family for a long time Chels." Stephen said as he held her close. "I was just nervous to ask the person I was with."

"Well we can try." Chelsea smiled "I mean I always wanted a daughter I could be close with or a son to teach him my evil moves." She said and Stephen chuckled

"Then I would stop you from being a bad influence on our children." He smiled as he closed his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Ste." Chelsea smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Me: Man that was one hot Birthday surprise ;D ;D Also I wonder what would happen if Chelsea did have a kid :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	21. Chapter 21: Looking Out For Everyone

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter for you and Sorry for keeping you guys waiting :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, ghunter182003, and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 21: Looking Out For Everyone. February 4, 2013

Chelsea and Lindsay were in their locker room watching Raw. Chelsea had on a Brogue Kick shirt stylized into a tank top with the straps being tied up and part of the shirt cut off to show her stomach, Blue Jeans and Black Converse Low tops. Lindsay had on a Fear The Fury Shirt with Black Jeans and Black shoes.

"I thought we were starting off with Miz TV not the Cookie Puss and Sidekick show." Chelsea said as Phil (CM Punk) and Carrie wanted to be known as the Peoples Champions. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Want to change the Channel?" Lindsay asked

"We can't." Chelsea laughed as Trinity and Caylee walked out and made Punk face Rey, Randy or Chris tonight.

"I vote Jericho."Lindsay smiled

"Same here. Gotta have Uncle Chris's back when he's not a douche bag." Chelsea smiled as it was Ryan vs. Claudio. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Because Claudio is Ryback food?" Lindsay asked

"Pretty much." Chelsea laughed

"Hey I have a match against April tonight want to have my back tonight?" Lindsay asked "I have two moves I had Brock teach me I want to try on her."

"Let me guess F-5 and The Kimura Lock?" Chelsea asked

"Yep." Lindsay smiled "I'm calling the Kimura Lock LL's Rage for when I use it."

"LL's Rage? Where did the LL come from?" Chelsea asked

"No idea." Lindsay smiled "Brock started calling me that lately."

"Wonder why." Chelsea said

"No idea." Lindsay smiled "But I like it."

"Wonder what Ziggy calls April?" Chelsea asked as she giggled "Besides babe."

"Hmmmmm Hoeski?" Lindsay suggested as the two laughed

"Difference between us and her, we've stuck to one guy in 2012." Chelsea laughed

"While she moved to different guys every few months." Lindsay laughed

"I'd give April and Nick until Wrestlemania then she'll kiss him before his match then he'll lose to Stephen in 18 Seconds." Chelsea laughed

"Nice one." Lindsay smiled as Alberto (With his girlfriend Lira) was facing Cody (With his girlfriend Lindsay who goes by Holly out in the ring) "We really need to pay attention."

"Yeah but we can't help ourselves." Chelsea smiled as Cody lost "The mustache lost." She said as Alberto started talking and held Lira close to him "Taking my advice eh?"

"Advice?"

"I told him keep Lira close to him since Paul will hurt anyone that Alberto is close to. Trust me Stephen kept me close." Chelsea said

"I agree to that." Lindsay said "If Paul went after Brock he would be dead because Brock would not let anyone touch me."

"I can tell." Chelsea said as Team Hell No started fighting and she and Lindsay started laughing "Here's something positive."

"But they're fighting." Lindsay laughed

"This is what we want right?" Chelsea asked as she laughed some more.

"Yes!" Lindsay laughed as Bryan told Glen to stay in the back.

"I am enjoying this." Chelsea laughed some more as it was Bryan vs. Rey which Bryan won then Mark Henry's theme played and he came out.

"We haven't see him in a long time." Lindsay said as Mark started beating on Rey until Sin Cara came out but Mark got the better of him.

"Ok I will NOT get in the ring with him." Chelsea said shuddering "Even with Stephen by my side."

"He's scary isn't he?" Lindsay asked shuddering as well.

"Yep." Chelsea said shuddering still as Kane and Bryan were in the back again then Kane said they were friends then he said HELL NO.

"I'm so glad we're not like that." Lindsay laughed then they showed a Video package of Brock returning "Hey Brock is scarier than Mark but we don't have to worry about him."

"That is true." Chelsea said as Stephen walked by. "I'll see you in a few Linds."

"Have fun." Lindsay smiled as she got up and walked over to Stephen

"Don't say I can't go out with you." Chelsea said "I'll be alright."

"I hope so Chels." Stephen said "Still can't believe that they knocked you out." He said referring what happened on Smackdown. Stephen was facing Damien Sandow and before he got in the ring Leati knocked Chelsea unconscious then he and the rest of the Shield attacked him.

"I will be I'm more prepared I promise." Chelsea smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Good luck." She smiled

"Thank you Chelsea." Stephen smiled as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Justin announced as he and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in it Stephen did his poses and Chelsea stood there as Glen's theme played and he walked out

"And his opponent one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, Kane!" Justin announced as he walked to the ring and Chelsea walked out of it as the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Stephen was down Glen set up for the _Chokeslam _but Bryan ran out and started arguing with him.

"Where were you?!" Bryan yelled at Glen as Chelsea laughed at the whole thing as Stephen got up

"Go for it Sheamus and Hurry!" Chelsea laughed as she fell on the floor and laughed some more. Then Stephen got up and Glen turned around and hit him with the _Brogue Kick _then pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and kissed him passionately then they celebrated for a few before going to the back.

"If that doesn't get you in the Chamber match what will?" Chelsea asked happily

"No idea Chels." Stephen smiled as they walked in their locker room and he was wiping himself off as Miz TV was on.

"Why do I have the feeling that this will turn out bad?" Chelsea asked as Paul was out followed by Vickie who admitted that she signed Brock back. "Yep this is going to be bad." She said as she sat next to Stephen

"Vickie is crying and hugging Paul so of course it's going to be bad." Stephen said as Brock's theme played and he and Lindsay walked out

"Ok now it got good." Chelsea smiled as Brock was face to face with Mike. Meanwhile Lindsay got Danica out of harm's way as Brock was beating on Mike. "Good ol' Lindsay making sure everyone is alright." She smiled.

"How is it that with her being with Brock she's so nice?" Stephen asked

"It's just Lindsay." Chelsea smiled as her, Brock and Paul went to the back. "I think her match with April is next." She smiled getting up. "I'll be back."

"Hang with Lindsay for a bit I'll be busy." Stephen said

"Doing what?" Chelsea asked

"Revenge that's all I'm saying." Stephen smirked as Chelsea kissed him

"Be careful ok?" Chelsea asked

"I will be." Stephen smiled as Chelsea caught up with Lindsay

"Ready Linds?" Chelsea asked

"Hell yeah I am." Lindsay smiled as they were at gorilla "Don't worry I'll save some of her for you."

"Thanks Linds so is she here alone tonight?" Chelsea asked as April walked past them as her theme played and she walked out to the ring.

"Looks like it." Lindsay smirked "Play Mz. Hyde I feel evil tonight." She smirked as _Mz. Hyde _by _Halestorm _played and her and Chelsea walked out.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit, from Champlin, Minnesota she is the WWE Divas Champion Lindsay Hennig!" Justin announced as Lindsay and Chelsea got in the ring and April backed up, then Chelsea left as the match started and April tried running but Lindsay pulled her by the hair then dragged her down then started pounding on her until one of the female refs Scarlett Benjamin pulled her off. Then Lindsay waited for April to get up and when she did she picked her up and then used the _F-5 _on her and pinned her and won.

"Here is your winner the WWE Divas Champion Lindsay Hennig!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and raised her hand then smirked and got down to April.

"If you thought this was hell wait until I get my hands on you." Chelsea smirked as she got up and celebrated with Lindsay for a few before they went to the back. "You know I think that theme would fit Sarah down at Impact Wrestling right now."

"Which one, Mz. Hyde?" Lindsay asked as they walked to their locker room.

"Yeah that one." Chelsea smiled

"Next time you see her tell her she can use it but in return I get to use You Call Me A Bitch Like it's a bad thing." Lindsay smiled

"Deal." Chelsea smiled as they walked in their locker room.

"Hey Chels I have a question but I'll need Carrie in here as well." Lindsay said as Chelsea got out her droid and texted Carrie.

"What's up?" Chelsea asked

"It's about Amy." Lindsay said as Carrie replied to the text saying she'll be there right away.

"Is she doing ok?" Chelsea asked. What she was referring to was last week on Impact Wrestling Amy's husband Garrett joined Aces and Eights.

"Let's just say she's been staying with me and Brock since she's gotten back from the UK." Lindsay said sadly as Carrie walked in.

"What's up Lindsay?" Carrie asked

"I need you two to set up a 4 month contract for Amy the same way you set up Harmony's contract so she can work here and Impact Wrestling at the same time and Carrie talk to Katie to set me up with a 4 month Impact contract but make it so I can work here and there." Lindsay said.

"May I ask why though?" Carrie asked

"Long story but Amy really needs me by her side." Lindsay said softly "Please Carrie I'll do anything!" She begged.

"Don't worry about it Katie and I will have the contracts ready by next week." Carrie smiled as she left but Lindsay stopped her.

"Can you clear Amy for Smackdown tomorrow night though?" Lindsay asked

"Will do." Carrie smiled as she walked out.

"You really want to be there for Amy don't you?" Chelsea asked

"Of course." Lindsay said "She needs me right now."

"I understand Linds." Chelsea said as she hugged Lindsay.

_Me: Ha! AJ Got what she deserved :D :D And Will Amy accept the offer of being in the WWE and Impact? (Spoiler Alert of course she does :D :D) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	22. Chapter 22:The Side Of Him Only She Sees

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And nothing much happens this Chapter so I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 22: The Side Of Him Only She Sees. February 11, 2013

"Seriously? Heyman starting the show?" Chelsea asked as her and Joslin were Chelsea and Stephen's locker room and Paul just quit

"But he just quit though!" Joslin smiled happily

"Thank the heavens!" Chelsea yelled happily as her and Joslin got up and hugged

"Hey want to get something from catering?" Joslin asked

"Sure I haven't had anything to eat all day." Chelsea said as they got up and they went to catering.

"How come? Worried about Stephen and him facing the Shield?" Joslin asked as she looked around "I thought you were cool with them."

"I'm cool with Colby and Jon but Leati…he and I can get along to a point." Chelsea said as they went to catering and Chelsea got a sandwich and Joslin got a plate of food and they walked back to their locker room.

"Let me guess Leati takes his job seriously right?" Joslin asked as they got back in their locker room and they ate and saw Phil, Carrie, Audrey and Harmony in the ring begging Paul to stay "Worse…Soap…Opera….Ever!"

"You gotta admit this is damn funny though!" Chelsea laughed as she ate her sandwich

"I agree." Joslin laughed as Paul was staying "NOW KISS!"

"He's staying so kiss him!" Chelsea laughed as they hugged

"Not good enough kiss!" Joslin yelled "Show wieners!"

"Thank you for ruining this Joslin." Chelsea said as Mark Henry defeated Khali

"He becomes my brother I'm changing my last name to Benoit." Joslin said

"Don't blame ya." Chelsea said as John, Stephen and Ryan was going to face 3MB "Looks like I'm playing manager."

"You don't sound too happy." Joslin said

"I hate Cena, we're trying to get along but I hate Cena." Chelsea gave her fakest grin

"Don't blame ya." Joslin said as it was Trinity, Kayla and Chris in the back

"Trust me the guy can be a huge douche to anyone who is not on top minus Zack Ryder." Chelsea said "Or girlfriends of top Superstars."

"So he's married to Laura because of her dad?" Joslin asked

"Well he did cheat on her with Barbie (Kelly Kelly) so I'm starting to think that." Chelsea said as it was Chris vs. Bryan

"So all and all Cena is an ass right?" Joslin asked

"Yep and feel free to make perverted comments about him." Chelsea said

"Like him having shriveled up balls from all the times he's cheated on Laura?" Joslin asked

"Bingo." Chelsea smiled as Stephen's match was next and Chelsea quickly changed into a pair of Blue Jean capris, a Sheamus Brogue Kick shirt with it stylized to look like a tank top with the straps tied on and some of it cut off to show her stomach and a pair of Light blue grey converse low tops.

"Please don't turn out like Frankie and Sarah." Joslin begged

"We're not WWE is still PG." Chelsea said as she got on her leather Jacket and met up with Stephen "Hey." She smiled as Stephen just stared at her "Are you ok?"

"You're mine after the match." He growled lustfully

"Focus on your match until then ok?" Chelsea asked

"I'll try." Stephen said as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out

"The following 6 man contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in it Stephen gently grabbed Chelsea and kissed her hard and passionate as Ryan's theme played and he came out followed by John's theme playing and he came out then the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

The two legal people in the ring were John and Heath but everyone along with Chelsea had the 3MB members in position then Ryan hit Yurvaj with _Shellshock_, Stephen hit Drew with _White Noise_, Chelsea hit Arianna with the _German Suplex_ and John hit Heath with the _Attitude Adjustment_. Then John pinned Heath and won.

"Here are your winners Sheamus, Ryback and John Cena!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and jumped into Stephen's arms and kissed him passionately. Then after she did everyone started talking about how they wanted the Shield then they went to the back.

"Um Chelsea and I will see you later." Stephen said as he gently grabbed Chelsea's wrist and they walked to his locker room…well more like speed walk. When they got there Joslin was there still. "Get out." He growled

"Let me guess you and Chelsea going to fuck right?" Joslin asked as she got up and walked out.

"Shut up." Stephen said sounding annoyed as he shut the door and locked it then gave Chelsea a lustful look

"So are you just going to stare at me all night or are you going to have me?" Chelsea asked as Stephen pounced on her and kissed her roughly and passionately.

A while later Chelsea and Stephen were lying on the floor covered up after a few quick rounds of love making. Stephen had his arms around Chelsea and pulled her close to him.

"Feel better?" Chelsea asked as she laid her head on Stephen's Chest.

"Much better." Stephen smiled as he kissed her forehead "I love you."

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled "I enjoy this side of you."

"What side?" Stephen asked looking at her.

"The sweet, gentle side of you." Chelsea smiled as she blushed

"You're the only person I want to see this side of me. Since you won't hurt me." Stephen said

"Baby I would never dream of hurting you." Chelsea said as she softly kissed him and he returned the kiss and they kissed passionately for a while then gently broke it and smiled at each other for a while.

"Chels words can't express how much I love you." Stephen said to her and she just smiled and kissed him again.

"We should get dressed should we?" Chelsea asked as Stephen kissed her back.

"Unfortunately." Stephen said as they got up and got dressed then when they did they saw The Shield and Chelsea's Childhood Friend and Lawyer Ashley Batten dressed in Shield Gear out there. "What's Ashley doing out there?"

"No idea but it looks like she doesn't want to be out there." Chelsea said referring to the look Ashley had. "Either way I'm going out too."

"Chelsea…"

"What if Ashley is a part of the Shield?" Chelsea asked "You said it yourself to me you won't lay a hand on a Diva in the ring unless it's me or Carrie."

"Fine." Stephen said as they finished getting dressed "Let's go." He said as he and Chelsea ran up to meet with John and Ryan.

"Where were you two?" John asked

"My locker room." Stephen smiled as he smacked Chelsea's butt and she blushed

"We did NOT need to know that." Ryan said as the lights went out in the arena.

"That's our cue let's go!" John said as they ran to the ring. When they got in there the lights came back on and Chelsea and Ashley were outside the ring.

"Why are you with them Ashley?" Chelsea asked

"I'm being forced with them Chels." Ashley said "Me being Seth's girlfriend and all."

"That sucks." Chelsea said as the guys went into the crowd and so did the girls.

"I know. I'll survive though." Ashley said as she checked on Colby then Chelsea stood next to John while Stephen and Ryan celebrated.

"I hate you Cena." Chelsea smiled as they were in the back

"Why though?" John asked

"World's Biggest Douche!" Chelsea said as she walked away then she saw Lindsay talk to Zivile and Sarona (Tamina)

"Listen here I can beat you guys anytime anywhere." Lindsay smirked

"Then why did all those Divas interfere in the Lumberjills match on Raw Roulette?" Sarona asked

"First off I don't control those divas and second what's with you and Aksana?" Lindsay asked giving her a weird look.

"Because Aksana here agrees with me on how the Divas should be like." Sarona smiled as she wrapped an arm around Zivile.

"Well in that case how about you two vs. me and a partner of my choosing tonight." Lindsay smirked

"Deal but there is a catch." Zivile said

"You're partner can't be a member of Generation Barrage." Sarona smirked and Lindsay shrugged her shoulders

"I'm cool with that I have the perfect partner in mind." Lindsay smirked as she grabbed her belt and walked away.

"Hey Linds, Amy sign the contract?" Chelsea asked as she ran over to her.

"Signed it earlier today." Lindsay smiled "I signed my Impact Wrestling contract earlier as well."

"Awesome!" Chelsea smiled "Good luck to the both of you."

"Thanks Chels." Lindsay smiled as she walked away then she ran to her locker room and saw Joslin in there.

"Who the hell is Lindsay's partner?" Joslin asked as Sarona and Zivile were in the ring.

"You'll see." Chelsea smiled as _I Miss The Misery _played and Lindsay walked out with a Mic.

"Wipe the smiles off your face I have a partner." Lindsay said "You see I honestly think my partner is the greatest hi flier ever in Women's Wrestling. I also think my partner is charismatic. I honestly think she's an enigma just like her brother. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my tag team partner and my best friend Amy Hardy!" She yelled happily as _Lets Be Honest _by _Stone Sour _played and Amy came out with her hair being blonde with black in it. She also had on a Poizen Industries Sally Vest Top in Black, Black Wet Look Leggings with Hook and Eye Detail and a pair of Black Wrestling boots. When Amy came out her and Amy did a double hi five before walking to the ring.

"Whoa Amy is here?!" Joslin asked "Is she under contract?!"

"Yeah." Chelsea said "And Lindsay is under contract to TNA."

"How?!" Joslin asked in shock

"Well Amy needs support right now since Garrett cost her the Knockouts X Division Championship." Chelsea said referring to what happened on Impact Wrestling when Amy's Husband Garrett Bischoff distracted her causing her to lose the Knockouts X Division Championship to Aces and Eights Member Alicia Smedley.

"I still can't believe Garrett though. Costing his own wife her title." Joslin said sadly.

"Groups and selfness does that to you sometimes sadly." Chelsea said as Lindsay hit Zivile with an _F-5_ and Amy hit her with the _Twist of Fate_ and won.

"Come on let's go congratulate them." Joslin smiled as they got up and left.

_Me: Sweet Amy made her WWE debut and excelled :D :D What will happen at Elimination Chamber? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	23. Chapter 23: Beat Some Respect Into Them

_Me: SURPRISE! Double Update! :D :D I left you guys far behind long enough :D :D So enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 23: Beat Some Respect Into Them. February 17, 2013

"So you have no idea why they're acting like this?" Joslin asked as her and Chelsea were in their locker room getting ready for their tag team match against Summer Kiley and Demi Mizanin. How this match happened was that Demi and Summer got on to Lindsay about her, Chelsea and Joslin being "Spoon fed" everything around here and they had nothing.

"No idea whatsoever." Chelsea said as she had on a Dark Green Tank Top, Dark Green Tripp Capris and Dark Green Combat Boots. "All I need to know is that we need to beat some respect into them."

"I'd be glad to do that." Joslin smirked as it was Alberto vs. Paul

"They need it after the way they treated Lindsay." Chelsea said

"Like I keep saying us second and third generation Superstars need to stick together." Joslin said

"Yeah because almost everyone is jealous of us." Chelsea said "We weren't asked to be born in the Business."

"I agree on that." Joslin said then smiled "But I'm glad I was."

"Same here it could have been worse."

"What?"

"We could have been born into a NASCAR family." Chelsea said

"The horror!" Joslin yelled acting scared "We could have been rednecks!"

"But we're not don't worry." Chelsea smiled as Alberto made Paul tap out. "Have fun on Botchamania Bertie." She giggled as she grabbed her belts. "I'll see you in a few Jos." She smiled as she walked out and walked by the Shield's Locker room and knocked on the door "Ash are you ready?" She asked

"Yeah don't worry." Ashley said "I promise I won't turn out like April."

"Well I'm friends with the Shield anyway so I don't think I can worry about that." Chelsea giggled "See ya." She smiled as she walked to Gorilla and Mike was just finishing his poses "Play Hunt You Down when it's my turn." She said as Mike got done then _Hunt You Down _by _Saliva _played and Chelsea walked out.

"And their opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the one half of the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions and the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea walked down to the ring and when she got in it she got on the top rope and raised her belts happily then got down and handed them to the ref to where he raised the US Title then the bell rang.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Claudio was down and Mike was outside the ring Chelsea did the throat slit and went on the top rope but when she got there Ashley ran down in Shield gear and attacked her causing a DQ! After the bell rang Ashley kept attacking Chelsea for a few until she was down then she got a chair but dropped it and ran as soon as Joslin, Amy, Cecilia and Lindsay ran in the ring as Ashley ran out and ran though the crowd.

"Chels are you ok?" Joslin asked as they were in the back.

"I will be." Chelsea said as she had an ice pack

"I can't believe Ashley betrayed you like that." Amy said feeling bad for Chelsea

"Don't worry, Ashley told me ahead of time that she wanted to join the Shield so we came up with this plan to turn her." Chelsea said

"Hopefully she doesn't turn into April." Cecilia said

"Don't worry she won't, I'm actually friends with Colby." Chelsea smiled as the Chamber match was on "Seriously? Third on the Card?" She asked as Carrie walked by "Carrie can I stay at Impact longer than Lock Down?"

"Why do you ask?" Carrie asked as she stopped

"Between all of us right here WWE is in the Dumps." Chelsea said

"I do agree to that. Let me talk to Katie and I'll get back to you tomorrow night." Carrie smiled

"Thanks Carrie." Chelsea smiled as she walked off

"Why would you stay past Lock Down? Sarah won't need an enforcer after she has her baby." Amy said

"True but she can always have someone to hide behind." Chelsea smiled as Jack won the Chamber

"THWAGGER WON THE MATCH?!" Everyone but Amy asked in shock

"Why are you guys calling Jack Swagger Thwagger?" Amy asked

"Jack has the worst lisp in the WWE so we make fun of him for it." Joslin said as Amy nodded her head.

"I'll see you guys later." Chelsea said getting up "Ste needs my back."

"But you hardly ever go to ringside for Stephen darning a PPV match." Joslin said

"It's against the Shield and Ashley is part of the Shield now so they need me." Chelsea said as she walked off and quickly went to her locker room and got her Leather Jacket and put it on and met up with Stephen "Ashley is mine don't worry."

"Gotcha I won't." Stephen said as all four members of the Shield was out then his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out.

"And their opponents first accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in the ring she tried going after Ashley but Stephen held her back as Ryan came out followed by John then Chelsea got out of the ring and stayed near the faces as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Leati speared Stephen through the barrier Chelsea went to check on him. As she did Leati speared Ryan then Colby pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, The Shield!" Justin announced as John looked confused and so did Chelsea as her and Stephen got in the ring. When they did Ryan got up and Glared at the three of them before going to the back,

"Ryan is turning on you guys I can smell it." Chelsea said as they were in the back.

"What do you mean you guys?" John asked

"I only work for the sexy ginger here." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen "Besides that you two can go to hell."

"You're not very nice are you?" John asked

"Nope." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen's Cheek "Tell Kendra Lust I said hi." She laughed as she walked off.

"Her too man?" John asked Stephen

"I'm staying out of this Fella." Stephen said as he followed Chelsea "Really Chels?"

"Yes really." Chelsea laughed as they got back to their locker room then got out her droid and saw that Sarah, Daniel and Frankie congratulated her on her US Title win.

_fcdaniels: Just saw our girl and fellow #BadInfluence member ChelseaBenoit4Real show that she is truly the one and only #WWEUSCOTW_

_FrankieKazarian: Heard about what happened. Congratulations ChelseaBenoit4Real! #WWEUSCOTW_

_ChocolateAddict25: Congratulations ChelseaBenoit4Real! Knew you could do it #WWEUSCOTW_

"#WWEUSCOTW? What does that mean?" Stephen asked

"My guess it means WWE United States Champion of the World." Chelsea giggled

"Of the world?" Stephen asked as he chuckled

"Don't ask." Chelsea giggled as Joslin ran in.

"Our match is next." Joslin said

"Oh see you in a few Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she kissed his cheek and grabbed her belts and walked out with Joslin.

"By the way what does #WWEUSCOTW Mean?" Joslin asked as they were at Gorilla

"You saw my twitter?" Chelsea asked

"Yep."

"It means WWE United States Champion of the World." Chelsea said as Demi and Summer got done doing their poses then _It's A New Day _by _Adelitas Way _played and they walked out.

"And their opponents from Alberta, Canada they are the WWE Divas Tag Team Champions, Chelsea Benoit and Joslin Neidhart!" Justin announced as Chelsea and Joslin hi fived each other and walked to the ring. When they got in it they got on the top ropes and posed with their belts then handed them to the ref and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Joslin and Summer and when Joslin tagged in Chelsea she put Summer in a Bear Hug and Chelsea tried doing a running Larat but Demi hit her in the back with one of the belts then quickly dropped it as Summer spit in Joslin's eye then quickly tagged in Demi and she ran up to Chelsea and did the Skull Crushing Finale on her and pinned her and won.

"Here are your winners and NEW WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Summer Riley and Demi!" Justin announced as they got handed the belts and they grabbed them from the ref and celebrated with them happily before going to the back. Meanwhile Joslin was helping Chelsea to the back.

"Son of a bitch those two!" Chelsea yelled as she was lying down in the trainer's room on her stomach with a pack of ice on her back.

"Those disrespectful little Hoeskis." Joslin growled

"Plus my back still hurts from Money in the Bank of last year!" Chelsea yelled

"Did you get surgery for it?" Joslin asked

"It didn't need it so I think I just need to keep icing it." Chelsea groaned as Joslin moved it.

"Be careful ok?" Joslin asked sounding worried

"Will do Joslin." Chelsea smiled

_Me: Man not a good night for Chelsea. First her childhood Friend joins the Shield then her and Joslin get SCREWED out of the tag titles. What will happen on Raw? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	24. Chapter 24: Foiled Again

_Me: Hey guys I'm FINALLY back with the next Chapter :D :D Sorry I took long but I was focusing on other Stories and Impact is Live again so Updates will be Slow :D So anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the Last Chapter :D :D You rock :D I would also like to think PunksXeChick for reviewing Chapter 21 and 22 :D You rock and I would also like to think Tiffy G1 for favoring and adding this to their alerts :D you rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 24: Foiled Again. February 18, 2013

Raw was on and Chelsea was on her DS playing Pokémon Black 2 when John was on followed by Phil and his entourage.

"Can't we start off Raw interesting for once?" Chelsea asked as she played some more "If it's not Cena it's Phil, if it's not Phil it's Rocky, if it's not Rocky it's Vickie. It's always the same." She said as John put up his Wrestlemania title shot against him. "I think I want to stay at Impact up to Bound For Glory." She said as the match would happen next week then it was announced that Rock would have a Championship Celebration and Mark Henry will be in action. "Raw sucks as bad as my husband tweeting." She said looking around but no Stephen in sight "Phew." She said as she played Pokémon some more. Then her Droid vibrated which she answered the text

_Hey I got an interview are you in?-Stephen_

_I'll stay here. I have a feeling Ryan is worked up-Chelsea_

"Now where was I?" Chelsea asked as she played more Pokémon then she saw Stephen and Ryan on then Chris came on and said that said that he loves the WWE and that he'll help them out. "I want in." She said as Chris said he'll talk to Chelsea about making the match since Vickie doesn't know a good match if it hit her in the head.

"One condition." Chelsea said as she got on twitter and wrote to Chris

_ChelseaBenoit4Real-IAmJericho: Deal but one condition. Add me and RealAshBatten to this since she almost cost me my title last night!_

"That's settled." Chelsea smiled as she saw Mike take on Claudio "Come on Mike!" She cheered as Stephen came back in and Mike won. "Alright!"

"What?" Stephen asked

"Mike beat Claudio." Chelsea said as Jake and Zeb gave a sneak peek of their State of the Union address. "That's it Thwagger is getting it." She said taking out her droid and getting on twitter

_ChelseaBenoit4Real-RealJackSwagger: Canada bitch! _

"Did you really have to write that?" Stephen asked

"Yeah because I'm tired of his racist Promos." Chelsea said as it was Alberto vs. Nick which Alberto won and Nick tried cashing in but no luck. Then Stu was out.

"Oh this will be good." Stephen smiled as he had a cameraman in the room.

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to do something Stupid?" Chelsea asked

"I'll shut up about the tweet if you shut up about this." Stephen said.

"Deal." Chelsea said as Stephen interrupted Stu then Chelsea rolled her eyes and turned on her DS and played Pokémon for a while.

"Hey Chels our match is in 15 minutes time to get ready." Stephen said as Chelsea saved her game and got in her bag and got out a Black T Shirt in Large, Black Tripp Pants and Black Combat boots and quickly put them on.

"Ready." She smiled as they walked to the ring

"Chels be careful ok?" Stephen asked

"I'll try but no promises." Chelsea said "Just like you I'm a fighter."

"I just hate it when you're hurt that's all." Stephen said as Chris was out in the ring. "See he didn't even bring Carissa."

"I'll be fine." Chelsea smiled "Trust me." She smiled as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out.

"And his tag team partners the team of the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit and Sheamus!" Justin announced as Stephen and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea got on the top rope and raised her belt happily as Stephen did his poses then she got down as Ryan's theme played and he came out.

"And their tag team partner from Sin City, Ryback!" Justin announced as Ryan got in the ring and when he did _Special Op _played and Colby and Jon came in from one side of the crowd and Leati and Ashley came in from another side.

"And their opponents Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Ashley Batten and Dean Ambrose the Shield!" Justin announced as the four of them got on the ring apron then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Jon and Chris and when Jon was in position Chris had him in the _Walls Of Jericho _then Leati and Ashley tried getting in the ring but Stephen and Chelsea speared them down and fought them on the outside. Meanwhile Colby jumped on Chris and Jon got the pin and won.

"Here are your winners The Shield!" Justin announced as Colby and Jon quickly escaped the ring with Leati and Ashley following. Meanwhile Chelsea got in the ring along with Stephen to Check on Chris.

"Ok we need a new Strategy." Chelsea said as her and Stephen was in their locker rom.

"I'd say that's twice we lost to them." Stephen said

"What are we going to do?" Chelsea asked "I mean I know I'm friends with them but still inside of work friendship doesn't matter."

"I can't think of anything right now unfortunately." Stephen said as he held his head.

"Same here." Chelsea said "Maybe a good night's sleep will help."

"I agree on that." Stephen said as he kissed her. "Come on let's shower first."

"I'm locking the door." Chelsea said as she locked the door to their locker room and met up with Stephen.

_Me: Damn two losses to The Shield must really Stink for Sheamus huh? Hopefully he'll beat them soon :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	25. Chapter 25: Be Careful What You Say

_Me: Hey guys here is the Next Chapter already :D :D I thought I would catch up a bit on here :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 25: Be Careful What You Say. February 22, 2013 (February 19, 2013)

Main Event got done taping and Chelsea and Stephen were in their locker room getting ready for Smackdown. Chelsea had on a Dark Blue T Shirt in Large, Dark Blue Tripp Pants and Dark Blue Combat boots.

"Got a match tonight?" Stephen asked as he prepared for his match with Damien Sandow

"No but I have a feeling I'll be in one." Chelsea said as she stretched.

"Demi or Summer?" Stephen asked as Chelsea stretched some more.

"Exactly. Those disrespectful little punks are going to get it." Chelsea growled as Randy and Alberto were in the ring "Couldn't they wait to be on TV instead of being disrespectful brats?"

"It's not that easy Chels." Stephen said "Some people get frustrated after they think they're stuck in one spot for a while. When they are they're left with two decisions either wait or fight for a spot. Lucky for me I was able to fight for a spot without turning into an arse by working hard."

"Of course you're one of the hardest workers on the roster." Chelsea smiled

"So are you Chels." Stephen smiled "Back to my point earlier, Demi and Summer got tired of waiting so they decided to fight for one and they're now the Divas Tag Team Champions. Got to respect them for fighting but don't have to because of the way they got there."

"You're right." Chelsea said as she stretched some more. "But you forgot a third choice. People who are just lucky like me. I was lucky that Stephanie wanted to bring me up from FCW, because if it was up to Vince I would be down there until I got released."

"You're not alright? You're one of the toughest Divas I know." Stephen said "My match is next let's go."

"Alright." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen walked to the ring. On the way there they heard Demi talk to Kevin (Alex Riley) and got behind Demi

"I can't believe that I pinned Chelsea on Sunday." Demi smiled excitedly "I mean I thought she was tough but after last Sunday I guess she just proved she got her spot by being a second generation Diva…and her fake marriage to a certain former World Heavyweight Champion. You know I might just challenge her to a match tonight." She smirked

"Well I accept Demi." Chelsea smirked as Demi turned around in shock. "What's wrong you look like you saw a ghost? Well I'll see you later tonight." She smirked as her and Stephen started walking away but then they stopped "By the way Demi if you weren't the Miz's sister then you wouldn't be here because….you suck in more ways than one." She smirked as her and Stephen walked away.

"Forget what I said Demi hasn't truly earned her spot yet if she talks like that." Stephen said

"Exactly." Chelsea said as Stephen's theme played and he and Chelsea walked out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in there Stephen did his poses then he and Chelsea kissed passionately as Damien's theme played and he came out with a Mic. He told the theme song guy to silence the Music he was going to speak. Then he talked about how Stephen was a false idol and he was corrupting everyone even his "Lovely Chelsea"

"_Thought he was supposed to give up on me." _Chelsea thought referring to a couple months ago on Main Event where she defeated him and he was supposed to leave her alone. When Damien got in the ring Stephen kissed Chelsea on the cheek then she got out of the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Damien was down Stephen got in the corner and got ready to do the Brogue Kick

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea yelled happily as Damien got up and he hit him with the _Brogue Kick _and won.

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring happily and hugged Stephen happily then celebrated with him for a few before heading to the back with him.

"That was awesome." Chelsea smiled happily as her and Stephen were in the back

"Just what I needed." Stephen smiled as they walked in their locker room.

"Need anything else?" Chelsea asked as she smiled softly and Stephen wrapped his arms around her.

"There is." Stephen smiled lustfully as he started kissing her neck and she moaned but he stopped. "But I can wait until after your match." He smiled as Chelsea groaned

"You just teased me didn't you?!" Chelsea asked as she yelled at him

"Worth it." Stephen winked at her as Lindsay and Amy defeated Sarona and Zivile

"I'll be back." Chelsea growled as she grabbed her US belt. "I love you though."

"Love you too Chels." Stephen smiled as Chelsea walked out and walked to the ring and when she got there she saw that she was going to be first.

"Play Whatever." She said as _Whatever _played and she walked out

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea walked over to each side of the stage raising her US title before walking down to the ring. When she got in it she went to two ring corners and climbed on them and raised the US title before getting in the middle and raising it to the camera before _Emergency _by _Paramore _played and Demi came out

"And her opponent from Cleveland, Ohio she is one half of the New WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Demi!" Lillian announced as Demi walked down to the ring with her belt on her left shoulder and waved to everyone like a Princess which had Chelsea confused and looking at her weird. When Demi got in the ring she still did that then Chelsea had enough and kicked her down then backed up for a few while Demi got up and Scarlett got her belt out of the ring then rang the bell and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chelsea was in position Demi tried going for the _Skull Crushing Finale_ but Chelsea quickly got out of it and when Demi turned around Chelsea hit her with the _Brogue Kick _and pinned her and won.

"Here is your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Scarlett handed Chelsea her belt back and she celebrated with it for a few before going to the back.

"Man that felt good." Chelsea smirked as she walked to hers and Stephen's locker room "Summer is getting it on Monday." She smirked as she saw Jake his sister Lindsay and his Wife Lisa and Wayne (Zeb Coulter) "Time to have some fun." She smiled as she walked up to them "We The People huh?" She asked "Who is We The People besides you four?"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Jake asked

"I do but I'm just curious about this We The People because besides you four everyone else isn't included." Chelsea said

"That's because they're all brainwashed by all this stuff going on." Wayne said

"Look Zeb I just had a match so please don't talk politics with me please." Chelsea said

"Of course you don't want to talk about this because you're a CANADIAN!" Jake yelled at her and she just smirked.

"That is true." Chelsea said as she smirked wider "But don't forget, this Canadian is also the Champion of the United States." She smirked as she walked away and walked back to hers and Stephen's locker room.

_Me: Man Chelsea got Swagger there :D :D And this rivalry with her and Swagger is just a side rivalry (Like Sheamus' with Wade) since she's focused on The Shield (And Katie down at Impact :D) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	26. Chapter 26: An Award Winning Performance

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and with Impact being live again I've been having to write some Chapters in advance but hopefully this Chapter was worth it :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think PunksXeChick for reviewing Chapter 24 :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 26: An Award Winning Performance. February 25, 2013

"What are you guys doing to my wife?" Stephen asked as he walked in the Shield's locker room and saw Chelsea have on a Black Tight long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way, Black Jeans, black combat boots and her belt of Handcuffs, her Tazer and pepper spray.

"Playing dress up." Ashley smiled

"We're getting her ready for Impact on Thursday." Jon said as he smiled at Chelsea "Looking good Chels your ready to go."

"Thanks guys." Chelsea smiled as she jumped down.

"Hey maybe in a few weeks we'll try the vests." Colby smiled

"Sounds good to me." Chelsea smiled as she followed Stephen out "Hey better me in Shield gear than me in Aces and Eights gear."

"That is true but you better get out of that gear before the fans think you'll betray me for them." Stephen chuckled as they got in their locker room and Chelsea changed out of her Impact Gear and put on a Blue "I got Mad Ninja Skils" T Shirt, her leather Jacket, Blue Jeans and her black combat boots

"I won't don't worry." Chelsea smiled as she got done changing and Raw was on and it was Vince vs. Paul which the fight began and Brock came out with Lindsay and Amy as soon as they got out there Hunter's (HHH) theme played and he came out with his daughter Laura and Carissa. "Uh oh Hunter brought back up."

"I thought Laura was out for a while." Stephen said

"She must want to help her dad." Chelsea said as Hunter fought Brock and Laura and Carissa fought Amy and Lindsay.

"Looks like it." Stephen said as Brock was bloodied and soon he, Amy and Lindsay were retreating to the back.

"Hey I'm going to talk to Laura. Let me know if you have a match or something ok?" Chelsea asked

"Will do." Stephen smiled as Chelsea walked out and went to look for Laura and found her in Hunter's office.

"Weren't going to tell me you were here?" Chelsea asked happily holding out her arms as Laura hugged her.

"I wanted to surprise everyone." Laura smiled as she hugged her back "Not even John knows I'm here."

"Speaking of John…how are you guys doing?" Chelsea asked sounding serious and concerned for her.

"Slow progress that's all I'm saying." Laura said. What she was referring to was that her and John are temporary separated right now due to John cheating on her with Barbie (Kelly Kelly) before she got fired then this whole "Affair" with Kendra Lust.

"I hope it works out before I kill him." Chelsea said softly

"Can I join?" Hunter asked as he was sitting at his desk

"I'll handle it Chelsea." Laura smiled softly at her "And stay out of this baldy!"

"I'm your father missy!" Hunter yelled

"You are also bald!" Laura yelled "Are you trying to turn into CM Punk or worse my husband?!" She asked as she yelled then she shuddered "You're a sick bald man dad!"

"What did I do?!" Hunter asked in shock as Chelsea snuck out of the room then she walked to Brock's locker room

"Anyone decent?" Chelsea asked as she knocked and walked in.

"For now." Brock said as Chelsea stayed in the door way.

"How are you feeling?" Chelsea asked

"Well I got the blood cleaned up that's for sure." Brock smiled a bit

"So Linds you and Amy turning heel?" Chelsea asked.

"Nope that fight was to show whose side we were on in this but Amy and I are not turning heel, remember I suck at being one." Lindsay laughed

"Thank god." Chelsea sighed in relief "Anyway I have to meet up with Stephen."

"Have fun." Amy smiled

"I will." Chelsea smiled as she walked back into hers and Stephen's locker room "What's with the suit?"

"You'll see." Stephen smiled

"If this involves wearing a dress I'm out." Chelsea said

"I'll shut up about Swagger for a week." Stephen said

"Where's my dress?" Chelsea asked as Stephen pointed at an white Dress Carrier and Chelsea opened it up to reveal an Alex Evenings Ruched Chiffon & Taffeta Sheath Dress in Dark Blue. "Looks good." She said putting it on. "You owe me so much for this Stephen."

"Worth it." Stephen smiled as Chelsea finished Dressing and Stephen looked at her "You are so mine after the show."

"Let's get over this first." Chelsea said as they walked to the ring.

"Chels?"

"Yeah?" Chelsea asked

"I think you look very beautiful right now." Stephen smiled at her as he took her hand and she blushed.

"You look handsome yourself Ste." Chelsea blushed some more

"Thank you Chels." Stephen smiled as he kissed her then his theme played and they went out hand and hand until Stephen did his poses on the stage then went to hold Chelsea's hand again as they walked to the ring and when they got to it Stephen held the ring ropes for her to get in and when she did he got in the ring himself they held hands again then he talked about how as soon as he and Chelsea got to Dallas he got a cold one and laid down and cuddled with Chelsea and watched the Oscars but he was mad at the academy for not including Stu's movie. Then he poked fun at it for a few before Stu's theme played and he came out and he and Stephen went back and forth until he let go of Chelsea's hand for a second and tried to kick Stu's head off but no luck as he got out of the way and he got up the ramp. When Stu went to the back Chelsea looked at Stephen before going over to him and giving him a passionate kiss which he gladly returned before the two went to the back.

"Wow….I felt comfortable out there." Chelsea smiled as they were in their locker room

"I thought you were always comfortable out there." Stephen said as he took off his suit and Chelsea got back in her street clothes.

"In a dress I mean." Chelsea said as she was back in her street clothes and Stephen was in his gear. "Got a match tonight?"

"Nah but you and I are getting the upper hand on the Shield tonight." Stephen smiled "I'll distract Leati and Jon, Randy will RKO Colby and you Brogue Kick Ashley." He said as Chelsea nodded her head and kissed him

"Good luck." She smiled

"You too and be careful." He smiled as she nodded her head again and they went their separate ways.

"Hey Randy." Chelsea smiled as she caught up with him.

"Hey Chels you ready?" He asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." Chelsea smiled as The Shield was out there and Ashley explained why she joined herself seeing that the WWE had so much injustice and that the Shield was only doing good and she got booed at that. Then Jon, Leati and Colby talked until Stephen's theme played and he came out.

"That's our cue let's go." Randy said as he and Chelsea ran through the crowd and when Leati and Jon left the ring to go after Stephen Chelsea and Randy ran in the ring and Randy hit Colby with the _RKO _and Chelsea hit Ashley with the _Brogue Kick _then the two quickly escaped the ring with Randy going through the crowd and Chelsea running to Stephen. After a while the two went to the back.

"That was fun." Chelsea smiled as she and Stephen got ready to go after Raw.

"Best of all I got you in a dress." Stephen smiled as he was in his street clothes.

"Don't remind me." Chelsea grumbled as Stephen kissed her cheek.

"You really did look beautiful tonight Chels." Stephen smiled

"You really did and still do look handsome yourself." Chelsea blushed as they left.

_Me: Chelsea wearing a dress and her and Randy getting the better of the Shield? Yep I'd say it was an interesting night for her to say the least :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	27. Chapter 27: Operation Takedown

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and not much to say except I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the Last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 27: Operation Takedown. February 27, 2013/March 1, 2013 (February 26, 2013)

"Chelsea I told ya no." Stephen said as they walked around the arena.

"Why not?" Chelsea asked

"Because I'll be in trouble if I get caught in the Impact Zone." Stephen said. Yep Chelsea was asking him to go to Impact with her on Thursday.

"But I'll make sure you won't get caught and everything I promise." Chelsea begged "Besides I need help convincing Sarah to go to Old School Raw."

"Do ya think she might want to skip out on Old School Raw?" Stephen asked

"Then I won't be able to pay her back now will I?" Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea this paying back stuff will never end I'm telling ya right now." Stephen smirked "Not that I mind I mean."

"But if you're there with me then there is a better chance she'll say yes. Please please please." Chelsea begged

"Give me until the end of the tapings ok?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded her head "Alright." He smiled as he pulled her in a hug then kissed her forehead.

"You know my "Lovestashe" has a few moves of it's own." They heard Cody's voice say and they went over to where he was.

"Great tell it to someone who cares." They heard Lindsay's voice say and they went over and saw Cody flirting with her and Amy

"Cause we don't." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"Lindsay, Amy how are you lassies doing?" Stephen asked as he and Chelsea walked over to them and he gave the two girls a hug

"Hi Sheamus." Amy smiled as she hugged him back.

"Magnum P.I. here giving you two any trouble?" Stephen asked

"No not at all." Lindsay said

"Magnum P.I.?!" Cody asked as Stephen started comparing Cody's mustache to his beard then Chelsea started feeling his beard. Then Cody challenged him to a match but Stephen declined saying he already beat Cody a few weeks ago. Then they went back and forth for a few more minutes then Stephen accepted and he and Chelsea walked away.

"What's the point of facing Joey Ryan's long lost twin brother if you're going to beat him again?" Chelsea asked as they were at Gorilla.

"To shut him up. Also I need a fight." Stephen said as Chelsea kissed him

"Good luck." Chelsea smiled as Stephen's theme played and the two of them walked out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in there Stephen did his poses and Chelsea kissed him again as Cody's theme played and he came out.

"And his opponent from Marietta, Georgia Cody Rhodes!" Lillian announced as Cody did his poses and got in the ring. When he did he took off his coat thing then the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Cody was in position Stephen got in a ring corner and got ready.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea smiled happily as Cody got up and Stephen hit him with the _Brogue Kick_ then pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and kissed Stephen passionately then raised his hand and celebrated with him for a few before going to the back

"That was great." Chelsea smiled as they got to their locker room. "No complaints there." She smiled

"Since when do you complain about my matches?" Stephen asked as he got a towel and wiped the sweat off of him

"Good point." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him and felt his beard again.

"Is it just me or are you really liking the beard?" Stephen asked as he softly smiled at her.

"I am loving the beard." Chelsea smiled "Truth be told you're the only one with facial hair here that doesn't creep me out." She smiled as she kissed his cheek

"Really now?" Stephen asked as he smirked and kissed her. "I don't have anything to do until later on and you don't have any matches tonight so how about you and I have a bit of fun until then."

"I'm cool with that." Chelsea smiled as Stephen got up and locked the door then went back over to Chelsea and gave her a long passionate kiss.

A While later after they got done and cuddled a bit Chelsea and Stephen met up with Randy who they both promised that they would watch his back tonight in case The Shield shows up. After they did Randy walked away and Stephen and Chelsea went to get something out of the Snack Machine.

"Think he'll be alright with just the two of us watching his back?" Chelsea asked as she ate her chips.

"I'm sure he will be I mean we are tough individually and together hardly anyone can stop us." Stephen smiled as he munched on a candy bar. "What made you say that?"

"It's just that...The Shield is really tough...I mean I know that they're my friends and all but...could they really be stopped?" She asked

"Of course they can. We just got to keep trying that's all." Stephen smiled "I know we both will."

"You didn't even want me fighting The Shield at first." Chelsea said as they threw their trash away and went to their locker room.

"I didn't but now that Ashley is part of the group we need a Diva on our side who can fight and isn't afraid of The Shield." Stephen said.

"And since I'm the only face Diva that fights Superstars I'm chosen by default right?" Chelsea asked

"Exactly." Stephen smiled as he wrapped an arm around her "That's not a problem is it?"

"Not at all." Chelsea smiled as it was Randy vs. Paul

"Come on let's get ready." Stephen said as the two of them went to Gorilla and watched the match for a few which Randy was about to win until The Shield came out and attacked him. When they did Chelsea and Stephen came out and fought them off until Paul used the _KO Punch_ on Leati which made Colby, Jon and Ashley flee the ring. After Paul turned around he got a _Brogue Kick_ from Stephen and he and Chelsea had a stairdown with him before going to the back.

"Man what a night." Chelsea said as they were in their Street Clothes and got ready to go.

"I know, Cody got his arse kicked and we got The Shield scared." Stephen smiled as he put his bag over his shoulder then Chelsea did the same with hers and they left.

"Stephen?"

"Hm?"

"Have you made up your mind about earlier?" Chelsea asked

"About going to Impact with ya? If I stay hidden well it can't hurt." Stephen said as he smiled.

"So is that a Yes?" Chelsea asked as Stephen nodded his head and Chelsea hugged him

"Thank you!" She smiled happily

"Don't forget to ask Katie." Stephen said as they got in their car and left.

"Don't worry I'll call as soon as we get to St. Augustine." Chelsea said as she closed her eyes

_Me: So Stephen is going down to Impact huh? :D :D Will he get caught? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	28. Chapter 28: Good To Be Back

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and it's an Impact one :D :D Hopefully I can update faster :D :D (I hope so anyway) Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 28: Good To Be Back February 28, 2013

"Chelsea are you sure I won't be seen?" Stephen asked as he and Chelsea arrived at the Impact Zone.

"Positive." Chelsea smiled as they walked to Katie's office and they knocked on the door

"If your name doesn't include Carter or Hogan come in!" Katie yelled as Chelsea and Stephen walked in and sat down and saw Katie on the Phone, her 7 year old adoptive daughter Skylar play on Katie's iPad and they saw Katie and Allen's (AJ Styles) 5 month old Kaley in Katie's arms as she talked on the phone with someone.

"Would you believe me if I told you I have both Chelsea Benoit and Sheamus in my office?" Katie asked as she smiled "Relax, Chelsea wanted him here and I told her she could as long as he's not seen by cameras… He's paler than a White Chocolate Bar."

"I haven't known you for 5 seconds and already I can tell you have no soul I can take." Stephen said as Katie laughed.

"Anyway call me if something is up." Katie smiled as she laughed some more. "Love you too Allen." She laughed as she hung up "Well at least I made him happy."

"Was that AJ?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes and please tell me you mean AJ Styles and not AJ Lee." Katie said as she laughed

"I do don't worry." Chelsea smiled.

"Well anyway I'm Katie." Katie smiled getting up and introducing herself to Stephen.

"I'm Stephen and I can tell you really are evil." He smiled as he and Katie shook hands.

"And you're not really an ass so far from what I heard." Katie smiled.

"You read Rexs' twitter?" Stephen asked

"A bit but you're proving him wrong so far." Katie smiled. "Anyway until Bad Influence shows up you two are Stuck with me." She smirked

"That's it I'm leaving." Stephen joked pretending to get up then sat down and laughed.

"Chelsea we better get ready, Impact is going to be live soon." Katie said as Chelsea got up and went to the bathroom that was in the office and got changed into her Impact Gear but had her long sleeved shirt that she rolled up the Sleeves halfway then she walked back out after she finished changing.

"You really are learning from The Shield." Katie said impressed

"They help me out with gear for Impact." Chelsea smiled "Soon I'm wearing those vests they wear down here."

"Sweet." Katie smiled "Aces and Eights need to learn from those four."She smiled

"I agree because they suck." Stephen laughed as Impact was on.

"Don't worry the Extremetourage is in Rose's Locker Room tonight because I have my girls here." Katie said as Mark came out without Brooke. "Hey Stephen mind playing babysitter tonight?"

"I don't mind." Stephen smiled as he was helping Skylar play Angry Birds

"Will he steal my soul Mommy?" Skylar asked

"Nah I only steal souls of people I don't like and I like ya little Skylar." Stephen smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"I like you too Stephen." Skylar smiled

"Why am I going to be bored tonight until my favorite 3 people to mess with come on?" Katie asked.

"Then I get to mess with you." Chelsea giggled

"That is true but until then you're stuck in here sweetie." Katie smiled

"Sucks." Chelsea said as _Devious_ played and Daniel, Frankie and Sarah (Wearing a Purple Evita Maternity Nursing Dress) came out "Oh yeah my team!"

"See ya." Katie smiled as Chelsea stopped her.

"You go out I follow and kick your butt." Chelsea smiled.

"Let's save that for later." Katie smiled as Mark said REAL men don't drink Appletinis "You tell them Bully!"

"Real men drink Guinness." Stephen said

"I agree!" Katie smiled as Jeff and Mark was going to face Bad Influence tonight "Sweet. I'll be the ref and when Sarah is alone in the ring with me the lights go on then come back on and you kick my ass in a Shield like beatdown."

"Deal."Chelsea smiled as it was Christa vs. Tara for the Knockouts title.

"Anyway Chelsea want meet your teammates or are you good?" Katie asked

"I'll meet with them." Chelsea smiled as she put on Colby's hat "Will you be ok Ste?" She asked.

"I'll go with you since they'll be no camera's there." Stephen smiled as they got up "I'll be back in before the tag match." He smiled.

"Have fun you two." Katie smiled as they left and they walked to Bad Influence's locker room and knocked.

"Come in!" All three of them gave permission and Chelsea and Stephen walked in.

"Hi Chelsea! Hi Stephen!" Sarah greeted.

"Stephen! What are you doing here?" Frankie asked in shock.

"I'm surprised too." Daniels said.

"I was given permission to be backstage here tonight, and I can't be seen by the cameras." Stephen explained.

"I wanted him here tonight." Chelsea said, hugging him.

"I wouldn't blame you." Sarah said, blushing slightly.

"You guys talk, I'll see you later." Daniels left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Does he always leave when you two are together?" Stephen asked Frankie.

"Only when he thinks Sarah and I are going to have sex." Frankie said with a slight chuckle.

They saw on the TV as Chris lost his X Division title to Kenny King. "Oh darn it! He was doing good too!"

"We should probably thank Austin and Bobby for this since Chris has been around them a lot." Chelsea laughed. Then she got serious, "Sarah, will you be able to come to Old School Raw on Monday?"

Sarah groaned. "Chelsea, I did say that the Raw 20th Anniversary show was going my last appearance there."

"We can do it different this time, Sarah." Stephen said. "Do like what I'm doing right now and be there backstage, but don't have the cameras see you."

"I don't know…" Sarah said, being unsure.

Stephen thought for a bit and then motioned at Frankie, "Frankie, come with me. I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Frankie stood up from the couch and went into the bathroom in the locker room.

As they left, Chelsea sat next to Sarah. "Sarah?"

"Hmm?" She turned her head to her.

"I have a confession to make." She said softly. "Remember what happened during that night after the Raw 20th Anniversary?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we had that sexy night with Stephen with you wearing that angel costume and me wearing that devil costume. Why?"

Chelsea took a deep breath and answered, "Sarah… I think I have an attraction towards you."

Her mouth hung open a small bit at the mention of those words.

"Um… wow. This is… kinda awkward." Sarah said.

"It's only a small attraction though! A small one!" She quickly said.

Sarah stayed quiet for a few seconds before she said something again, "I honestly don't know what to say."

Chelsea put her hand on her shoulder and then she suddenly gave her a quick kiss on the lips. A few seconds later, Stephen and Frankie came back into the room.

"Sarah, Stephen just talked to me about going on Monday and I've made a deal with him." Frankie said. "If you go, I'll go with you."

"You sure, Frankie?" Sarah asked. "You've had trouble down there too. That's the reason you were only in WWE for a year."

"I'm sure." Frankie assured. "So are we going to go or not?"

Sarah thought about it for a minute, then she answered, "Okay, we'll go."

"Alright!" Chelsea cheered.

"Together once again." Stephen smiled.

A bit later Chelsea and Stephen were walking back to Katie's office after they walked in they saw Katie hugging Skylar looking upset.

"Main Event is about to start." Chelsea said as she sat down. "By the way AJ's beard is what happens when Damien Sandow's beard and Cody Rhodes' mustache have a baby."

"Chelsea not now please." Katie said as she hugged Skylar then put on a Ref's shirt. "I've got a bone to pick with Dixie."

"We saw. Katie we all know AJ isn't like that in real life." Chelsea said.

"I know but Dixie is trying to make him that way." Katie said trying to hold back her tears

"Katie." Stephen said getting up and hugging her "It'll be ok I promise."

"How do you know that?" Katie asked as she finally cried

"You and AJ can get through this. Sarah told me you guys have gotten though so much in the past Katie. You guys took down the Main Event Mafia and you got rid of Immortal and your marriage survived this Claire bs." Chelsea said.

"You're right." Katie said as she slowly stopped crying "Remember the plan Chelsea and Stephen don't get caught."

"Got it." Chelsea and Stephen smiled as Katie left and the main even started shortly after.

"What are Aunt Sarah and Uncle Frankie acting like that?" Skylar asked she saw Frankie and Sarah roll around in the ring.

"We….don't know." Chelsea said as Stephen covered Skylar's eyes

"I had a feeling we were supposed to cover her eyes." Stephen whispered

"I think so as well." Chelsea whispered as the match went on. "I'll catch ya later." She smiled Kissing Stephen's cheek and walking out and standing by the entrance as Bully's team won then Katie picked up Sarah by her hair then the lights went out and Chelsea ran down to the ring and sprayed Pepper Spray in Bully and Jeff's eyes then found Katie and dragged her to a corner and when the lights were on she was stomping on her. After a few she stopped and Dragged Katie over to the middle of the ring and picked her up and gave her a powerbomb.

"I told you keep your hands off Sarah, Borden!" Chelsea yelled as she stomped on Katie again then after a few she stopped and her and Sarah posed over Katie then they went to the back.

_Me: Uh oh Katie is in deep trouble this time. Will Chelsea keep getting her or will things turn over in Katie's favor? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	29. Chapter 29: Old School Style

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D I really need to catch up on this but I've just been so busy lol :D :D Hopefully this Chapter makes up for it :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D I would also like to think PunksXeChick for reviewing Chapters 26 and 27 :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 29: Old School Style. March 4, 2013

"Holy shit it's The Undertaker!" Joslin yelled as GB and Amy were in their locker room watching Raw

"He really is back." Chelsea said in shock as the Intro played and Phil, Carrie, Harmony, Audrey and Paul came out. "If he says he'll beat the streak I'm swallowing glass." She said as Phil said he'll beat the streak "Where is the glass?" She asked as she got a text from Stephen.

_May Go out to the ring want to join?-Stephen_

"That or I'll shut up Phil myself." Chelsea smiled as she ran out and met up with Stephen. "You saved me from Swallowing Glass."

"Huh?" Stephen asked

"Long story." Chelsea said as Randy and Paul was out there then Stephen's theme played and he and Chelsea walked out. Which Stephen said he was the only one that didn't face Undertaker and he said all that's needed is his Big Boot and all the heart in the world and he does have the luck of the Irish. When he said that Vickie came out and made a fatal 4 way match with them. Then Chelsea and Stephen went to the back.

"You really want to end the Streak don't you?" Chelsea asked as her and Stephen were in the back in their locker room.

"You know it." Stephen smiled as Chelsea got a text from Sarah.

_Hey Frankie and I are out to dinner first. Give us an hour we'll be there-Sarah_

_Got it-Chelsea_

"Sarah and Frankie are eating dinner first so we got an hour to ourselves." Chelsea smiled and Stephen smirked

"An hour to ourselves. I like that." He smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to enjoy this." He smiled kissing her neck.

"If only we can be just as hot as Sarah and Frankie." Chelsea smiled "But I'd be too nervous to be that sexy."

"Plus we would be in big trouble if we acted that sexy." Stephen chuckled.

"That is true." Chelsea smiled as Ryan beat Claudio, Mark beat Matt (Zack Ryder) then it was announced that Nick would face Mike.

"But we are WWE's best looking Couple." Stephen smiled at her.

"That I agree on." Chelsea smiled as she nuzzled him. "Maybe we should go out to Dinner after Raw."

"How about some Pizza." Stephen smiled

"I'm cool with that." Chelsea smiled as Mike beat Nick "Saw that coming. But Anyway what about Sarah and Frankie?"

"Oh they can sleep in our room tonight." Stephen smiled.

"Oh so that's why you got two beds?" Chelsea asked

"Exactly." Stephen smirked as he smacked Chelsea's butt and she moaned.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" Chelsea asked as she moaned

"Maybe." Stephen smirked

"Well lose the boner I have to referee Jake's match tonight." Chelsea said as she got a light Blue T Shirt on "Good thing I don't have to wear those refs shirts." She smiled

"You look great nonetheless." Stephen smiled at her.

"Thank you baby." Chelsea smiled as John and Rock got done with their Promo. "Well I'm heading out wish me luck."

"Good luck." Stephen smiled as he kissed her "And please don't put Jake in the Crossface."

"No promises." Chelsea smiled as she ran out and saw that Jake was out in the ring with Zeb. "Did he lose his entourage?" She asked as Jim Duggan, Dusty Rhodes and St. Slaughter was out "Play Blow Me Away." She said as _Blow Me Away _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Chelsea walked out.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your special guest referee the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and when she did she rang the bell and Jake escaped.

"Come on Swagger." She said as Jake got Jim's 2 by 4 and got back in the ring and started hitting everyone with it then Chelsea took it away. "Swagger don't be an idiot!" She yelled.

"Give it back Benoit!" He yelled as she shook her head in disgust as she put it down then looked and saw him put Jim in the _Patriot Lock._

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled as she had the bell rang then Chelsea dragged him off then put him in the _Crippler Crossface _until he was tapping then she released him and Zeb got him out of the ring and she glared at him as he went to the back and after a few minutes so did she.

"Disrespectful little punk." Chelsea growled as she was in the back. "I swear when I see him I will kick his butt." She growled some more. "What the…?" She asked running to the Divas as they were giggling about something "What's going on?"

"We're going to celebrate Mae's birthday soon." Layla smiled excitedly.

"Later." Chelsea said annoyed as she walked back to Stephen's locker room and saw Sarah and Frankie in there. "When did you guys get here?" She asked

"The beginning of the Jack Swagger vs. Jim Duggan." Sarah said as Chelsea sat down next to Stephen

"So you saw me teach him respect?" Chelsea asked

"He's making Chris and I look like saints." Frankie said as everyone laughed

"Hey you guys want to stay on our bus tonight?" Chelsea asked

"You two got a tour bus now?" Sarah asked

"Yeah since I have a lot of appearances and half of them are with Chelsea." Stephen said then smirked "Plus she and I really need our privacy." He winked at her and she blushed

"Don't blame ya on that." Frankie smirked "I'm thinking Sarah and I need one of our own. Especially so we can take our kid with us when it's born." He said as he rubbed her stomach

"Do it." Stephen smiled "Anyway are you guys in?"

"Yeah we're in." Frankie and Sarah smiled after they thought for a minute

"You should see our bed room in it." Chelsea smiled

"Don't tempt us." Frankie smirked

"Well we do have another bed room in it to but if you insist on staying in ours I guess we're cool with it." Chelsea smiled

"We're in." Sarah smiled as Chelsea changed out of her blue T shirt and put on a white "I Love Ninja's" shirt.

"Sweet." Chelsea smiled as they saw The Shield give a promo.

"Hey is that Ashley?" Frankie asked.

"Haven't seen WWE lately?" Chelsea asked "Ashley pulled a Sarah and joined The Shield because she wanted to be with Colby."

"Don't blame her." Frankie Smiled.

"Me either. Man why do so many people get jealous of Stephen and I?" Chelsea asked

"Because we're the best looking couple in the WWE that's why." Stephen smiled putting his arm around her and she blushed some more

"Don't you have a match soon?" Chelsea asked

"Yes." Stephen smiled as they got up.

"Stephen here wants to beat Taker's Streak." Chelsea said then mouthed "21 and 0."

"I saw that!" Stephen said as he laughed.

"It's true." Chelsea laughed.

"I hate you." He said and Chelsea hugged him

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled "We'll be back guys."

"Have fun and good luck." Sarah smiled as Chelsea got in her bag and threw her a set of keys

"Those are the Keys to the tour bus wait in there if you want." Chelsea smiled "Oh and Frankie don't touch the Guinness or Stephen will be mad."

"You can have some Frankie you need a break from Appletinis." Stephen said "Careful though Fella they're strong."

"I know that." Frankie said as he and Sarah got up "See you guys in a bit."

"Have fun and don't do too much." Chelsea smiled at them as her and Stephen walked to Gorilla "Good luck and hopefully you win."

"Just so I can lose to Mark right?" Stephen asked

"Yes." Chelsea smirked and Stephen just kissed her

"I love you despite you wanting to see me get my arse kicked." Stephen smiled.

"Well good luck." Chelsea smiled

"Thank you." Stephen smiled as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out

"And finally accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Justin announced as Stephen and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea wrapped her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss which he gladly returned then she got out of the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Paul was in the way Stephen went and hit him with the _Brogue Kick_ knocking him out of the ring. When he did Randy snuck up behind him and hit him with an _RKO_ outta nowhere. Then when Randy turned around Phil hit him with the _GTS _then pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner CM Punk!" Justin announced as his entourage got in the ring and celebrated with him until Undertakers Gong hit and Chelsea stayed close to Stephen as Undertaker came out and had a stare down with Phil.

"Phew that could have been you." Chelsea said as her and Stephen was in their locker room getting ready to go.

"Hey I could have beaten the streak." Stephen smiled as Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"I bet this is going to be Losers take on the Shield at Wrestlemania right?" Chelsea asked

"I think so." Stephen said "Which means you and Ashley are going to get involved as well."

"I may talk to Ashley about a singles match for my US title at Wrestlemania. She faces the guys too so I get to defend my title against her." Chelsea smiled.

"Better make it somewhere where the rest of The Shield can't get to ya." Stephen said as they got their bags on their shoulders and walked out. "We better get on the Bus before Sarah and Frankie get too Carried away."

"You're right." Chelsea smiled as they walked to the Bus.


	30. Chapter 30Goodbye Impact Zone Hello Road

_Me: SURPRISE DOUBLE UPDATE AGAIN! :D :D I hope Two Chapters makes up for this :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 30: Goodbye Impact Zone Hello Road. March 7, 2013

A few days later at Impact Chelsea, Daniel and Frankie were walking down the hall looking for Sarah.

"Don't you guys think she wants to be alone?" Chelsea asked as they walked some more.

"Yeah but then Katie would find her and you'll have to leave her bloody guts everywhere for harming Sarah." Daniel said as they walked some more

"Good point Ring General." Chelsea smiled saluting him as they looked for Sarah some more.

"I like her Sarah chose well." Daniel smiled as they found Sarah in one of the hallways.

"Sarah." The three of them said and she jumped and turned towards them.

"Oh, it's only you guys." She breathed. "Don't scare me like that again; I would've had a miscarriage."

"Don't even say that word." Frankie shuddered. "Let's all go back to the locker room."

The four of them headed to their locker room and enjoyed the beginning of the show. As Austin and Jeff wrestled, Frankie and Sarah began to make out and Daniel made an appletini and Chelsea left for a few heading towards Katie's office until her droid rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Is this Chelsea?" _Voice asked and Chelsea automatically recognized it.

"Kurt Angle?" Chelsea asked "Yeah this is her what's up."

"_I assume since you attacked Taz about a month ago that you're against Aces and Eights?" _Kurt asked

"Yeah I am. Need help?" Chelsea asked

"_Yeah I need you, Katie and Rose to back me up tonight when I expose the VP." _Kurt said

"Will do. My teammates aren't doing anything at the moment so I'm free." Chelsea smirked

"_Great see you in a bit." _Kurt smiled as he hung up.

"Sweet I haz something to do." Chelsea smiled as she walked to Katie's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" She yelled as Chelsea walked in "Hey Chels, Teammates planning total revenge on me?"

"Not right now Sarah and Frankie are making out and Daniel is drinking an appletini." Chelsea said "So want me to help you and Rose with Kurt tonight?"

"Kurt called you?" Katie asked as Chelsea nodded her head.

"You bet and I'm in." Chelsea smiled "Difference between me here and me up in the WWE is that I gots weapons." She smirked pointing at her belt.

"That'll help us as long as you don't use them on me." Katie smiled

"I may have to if you put your hands on Sarah." Chelsea said as she and Katie got a text. "I get the West, Katie gets the East and Rose gets the South."

"Ally be careful." Katie said as Ally nodded her head.

"I'll lock the door so I'll be safe." Ally said

"Good idea." Katie said as she grabbed her bat and ran out with Chelsea. "Be careful Chels."

"You too Katie." Chelsea said as they nodded their heads and they went their separate ways and Chelsea went to the West end of the Crowd. When she got there she saw Katie at the East with her bat and she saw Rose at the South with a Chain wrapped around her fist. She saw that Aces and Eights Member Wes Brisco came out first and said that he wanted to be like Kurt Angle but he saw Kurt for what he truly is before Kurt out and told him about respect then he ran in the ring and beat on Wes but officials ran out and kept them separated then D'lo started beating on them then Katie, Chelsea and Rose ran down and chased them out of the ring and D'lo got a Mic.

"You see you 4, I thought I would come down here and reclaim club property. I thought I would spoil your surprise and say that D'lo Brown the VP of Aces and Eights!" D'lo said as Kurt, Katie and Rose looked on in shock before Wes and D'lo went back to their crowd and Katie, Kurt, Rose and Chelsea went to the back.

"Didn't see that coming." Katie panted as the four of them were in the back.

"Shield is better." Chelsea said

"I'd say at least they only have 4 members and they don't suck." Katie said

"Agreed to that and their 4 members can actually Wrestle." Rose said "Unlike my father and D'lo."

"Now what?" Chelsea asked

"Let Team TNA handle this now. If D'lo, Wes, Or Taz does something I'll get you three." Kurt said "Meanwhile head back to Katie's office or Bad Influence's locker room.

"Got it." Katie said as the three of them went to Katie's office and saw the Gut Check talk between Katie, Danny, Bruce and Al.

"I have to go I actually have a match tonight." Chelsea said "I'm teaming up with Frankie and Chris to take on Christa, Chavo and Shawn."

"Have fun." Katie smiled as Chelsea left and she walked back to Bad Influence's locker room.

"Ready for tag team action?"

"Oh yeah!" Daniels cheered. "Let's go."

As Chavo, Shawn, and Christa walked to the ring with Katie at their side, they headed down to the entrance and they walked out.

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne. They are the team of Chelsea Benoit, Christopher Daniels and Kazarian!" Christy announced as _Devious_ played and Sarah and Frankie made out a bit and Chelsea raised her arms as Daniel did his poses then they walked to the ring. When they got there Chelsea held the ropes for Sarah and she entered the ring and when she did her and Frankie made out and Chelsea smacked her butt and smiled as Sarah smiled and got out of the ring then so did Katie and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Christa and Chelsea and when Christa was in position Chelsea Speared her and won.

"Your winners Chelsea Benoit, Christopher Daniels, and Kazarian!" Christy announced as Chelsea put her foot on Christa and raised her arms then Sarah and Frankie made out and Chris posed himself until Katie came in swinging her bat at everyone until they got out then Katie grabbed a Mic.

"You and me Sunday Benoit round two! Steel Cage!" She yelled as she dropped the Mic and posed as Bad Influence went to the back.

"Well at least we won." Daniels said.

"I don't think we're needed for the rest of the night, guys. I think we can get out of here." Frankie said.

They went into the locker room and the guys and Chelsea changed into their street clothes. As they did that Sarah took one last look in the Impact Zone, saying her final goodbyes to it.

As She got her jacket on almost ready to leave, Frankie said, "Hey Sarah, before we leave, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" She asked.

Frankie grinned, "You'll see. Daniel and Chelsea, you come with me too and Sarah, close your eyes." She closed her eyes and held onto Frankie's hand as he lead her somewhere. She knew She was outside when she felt the wind move her hair. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and there in front of her she saw a huge tour bus! She gasped as she saw it. "Is that… ours?"

"Yep, I got it today before we arrived." Frankie smiled.

"I can't believe you actually got a tour bus." Chelsea said.

"Well we got one thanks to you and Stephen." Frankie laughed.

"Now you two will have privacy." Daniels said.

Sarah wrapped Frankie into a big hug as they looked at it. "Can we go in?" Frankie nodded and handed her the keys. She ran to the door, unlocked it, and ran right in. "Oh wow!" It led into a small living area fit for about probably four, a good sized kitchen, and she could see there was a bedroom down the hall.

"You like it?" Frankie asked.

"I love it!" Sarah said. "One problem though, who's going to drive?"

"I hired a driver." Frankie said. "Don't worry, I told him we may get loud at times and he said he'll wear earplugs if we do."

Sarah chuckled as she went back to hug him. Meanwhile Chelsea looked over at the Impact Zone.

"_Well I may have not been here long but I'm going to miss this place as well." _Chelsea smiled looking at it.

_Me: Last night at the Impact Zone does stink :D :D But they're going on the road now which is awesome :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	31. Chapter 31: Red On Arrival

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's Lock Down :D :D And since I'm on Spring Break I'm going to try and Update to catch up to WM this week :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 31: Red On Arrival March 10, 2013

It was a few minutes before Lockdown and Chelsea just walked in the Alamodome and walked to Bad Influence's locker room. She saw that no one was there so she locked the door and changed into her gear but instead of it being all black like Always it was a Red tight long sleeve shirt, Black jeans with two of Stephen's crosses on them and a pair of Black boots. When she got done changing into her outfit there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Chels is that you in there?" Daniel asked as he knocked.

"Yeah I was just getting dressed." Chelsea said as she opened the door to let Daniel in. "Where is Frankie and Sarah?"

"On their bus. Glad you got the memo." He smiled. The memo was that all Bad Influence members were wearing red tonight.

"Thanks. Just don't ask me to participate in Throwback Thursday." Chelsea said as Frankie walked in.

"Hey Chelsea." Frankie smiled as he went in the bathroom to get changed.

"Hey Frankie." Chelsea smiled as she got up "Well time to get Sarah." She smiled as she left and walked out. On the way to their bus though she saw Wes, Garrett and Princess Eights talking a bit and she walked up to them and pushed Garrett against the way "You low life piece of scum!"

"What did I do?!" Garrett asked in shock.

"You know damn well what you did! You're hurting your wife and you don't even give a damn!" Chelsea yelled.

"She was holding me back!" Garrett yelled as Chelsea stood there breathing heavy.

"She was holding you back…?...She was HOLDING YOU BACK?!" She yelled as she put her hand around Garrett's neck. "Listen Bischoff and listen good! She was hardly your valet so don't blame this on her! Also if you hurt her again you'll be dealing with me!" She yelled as she let him go and walked to Sarah and Frankie's tour bus and caught her breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Sarah called as Chelsea got on the bus "Oh hi Chels."

"I heard from Daniel you came back here." She said. "Oh, looks like you got the memo too."

"What memo?" She asked looking at Chelsea strangely.

"You didn't get it?" She asked. "Daniel called me earlier and said that all Bad Influence members were going to wear red tonight." She said as after a few Sarah sped off the bus with Chelsea following her. After a minute they were in Bad Influence's locker room.

"Where's Frankie?" She asked as Frankie walked out of the locker room wearing his red gear and he and Sarah looked at each other for a while.

"Ok we'll leave you two alone." Chelsea said as her and Daniel walked out of the locker room and went to a nearby monitor and saw Katie and Maddie retain their titles against Alicia and Princess Eights and Katie exposed Princess Eights as Justine Jarrett. "For some odd reason…I saw that coming."

"We better get Frankie and Sarah before they make a porno." Daniel chuckled as they walked back to their locker room and he knocked on the door. "Hey, hate to cockblock you two, but we have to go for a segment now."

"On our way out!" Frankie and Sarah called out.

When they got to the interviewing area, JB was talking to Joseph Park. They went in and got rid of him before the interview started. Frankie spoke about how he and Daniels were going to become World Tag Team champions of the World again, again, again. While Frankie talked Sarah rubbed her hands down his chest. When it was Daniels' turn to talk, he spoke about how they've been disrespected, but they would win the belts. He also mentioned about Chelsea getting 2-0 against Katie tonight.

"2 and 0 baby." Chelsea smirked holding up two fingers.

After a few the four of them left the interview area and Sarah smacked Daniel and Frankie's butts but what was surprising was that Chelsea smacked Sarah's butt and they both blushed at that as they went to their locker room but Chelsea and Daniel left almost right away.

"Are you worried about AJ returning Thursday?" Chelsea asked.

"AJ worked for this company before?" Daniel asked

"What are you talking about?" Chelsea asked.

"That crazy chick AJ Lee she worked here before?" Daniel asked as Chelsea laughed.

"No silly, AJ Styles." Chelsea giggled correcting him

"Oh that crazy chick." Daniel said as Chelsea laughed some more "No not at all. In fact he might not even show up."

"You better not let Katie hear you talk about that." Chelsea laughed.

"Good point she's been finding an excuse to ship me off to the Bermuda Triangle." Daniel said

"Well what if AJ does show up?" Chelsea asked

"Simple show him why Frankie and I are better than him….no wait, Frankie, yourself and I are better than him." Daniel smiled.

"I'm in." Chelsea smiled "Come on let's cockblock Frankie and Sarah again."

"I'm down with that." Daniel smiled as they went to their locker room and knocked on the door.

"Are you two decent?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes!" Frankie and Sarah both answered. The door opened and Chelsea and Daniels walked in. "Don't worry, we were just practicing on our sign of good luck."

"I see enough of that during house shows." Daniels slightly laughed.

"Let's go, we've got titles to win." Frankie said as they all got out of the room again and made it out to the ring.

Chavo and Hernandez were already in the ring as _Devious_ played and Bad Influence walked out.

"And their opponents, accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne and Chelsea Benoit, the team of Christopher Daniels and Kazarian!" Christy announced.

Chelsea and Daniels did their normal entrances while Kazarian and Sarah made out against the guardrail in front of the fans. When their kissing calmed down, they rubbed their crotches together before going into the ring and posing with Daniels and Chelsea. Then Bobby, Austin, Gwen, Ivory, and Chris walked out and after they posed the match started.

Sarah and Chelsea stayed on the outside during the match as well as watching Gwen, Ivory, and Chris. During one moment in the match, Kazarian just took Hernandez down with a Missile Dropkick. He turned to Bobby and Austin and did a thrusting motion at them. He turned and did the same to Chavo. Finally, he turned to Sarah outside of the ring and did the motion to her which she did back. The two of them blew each other kisses before he went back to the match.

At the end of the match, Bobby and Austin ended up retaining and as usual after a loss, Sarah checked on Frankie before they returned backstage.

"So close, so freaking close." Chelsea said as the four of them were in their locker room.

"We'll get them back don't you worry." Daniel smiled.

"So anyway Chelsea how are the two of us going through the crowd for your match?" Sarah asked.

"Simple you go down the ramp and I've got a different way of making my entrance." Chelsea smiled as the Kurt/Wes match was nearing its end. "I'll see you guys later." She smiled as she walked out and went to the rafters as they got her ready for her entrance.

"Ready Chelsea?" A Stage hand asked

"We're going to lower you down slowly don't worry ok?" Another one asked.

"Alright." Chelsea said as she looked down and got a bit nervous…scratch that she was extremely nervous.

"_What if I end up like Uncle Owen?" _Chelsea asked as she took a deep breath _"Calm down Chelsea you can do this." _She thought as Christy started doing the introductions.

"The following contest is scheduled for…." Christy was about to say but _You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing _played and Sarah walked out…well strutted out to the ring and sat down.

"Oh I'm just here to see Chelsea win don't worry." Sarah smiled as Christy tried again

"The following steel cage match is scheduled for one fall and can be won by pin fall, submission or by escaping the cage introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as _Reborn _played and there was a spotlight through the crowd but Chelsea didn't go through it. Instead she came down from the rafters and unhooked herself from the belt.

"_Phew I made it alive." _Chelsea thought as _Rollin' _played again and Katie came out with her bat.

"And her opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA Vice President and one half of the Knockout Tag Team Champions Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie came down to the ring and when she got in the cage she posed then smirked.

"Wait. Where the hell is the ref Borden?!" Chelsea asked as she yelled at her.

"Don't you dare pull one on us!" Sarah yelled as Katie crossed her arms and _Call You Out _by _Flyleaf _played and Rose came out wearing a Ref shirt, Blue Jeans and boots. When she got to the entrance of the cage Sarah got up.

"Touch me and Benoit is disqualified!" Rose yelled at Sarah "Now sit down bitch!" She yelled some more as Sarah sat down but glared at her as Rose entered the cage and searched Katie and Chelsea. "Belt off Benoit!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Chelsea yelled at her.

"5 Seconds now!" Rose yelled as Chelsea took off her belt and handed it to Rose then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chelsea was down Katie climbed on top of the cage and did her Steel Cage finisher _Flying Star_ which is a 450 splash off the top rope. When she hit 3 Rose counted to three which Katie won.

"Here is your winner Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie got up weakly and Rose raised her hand happily and hugged her. Meanwhile while Katie and Rose were celebrating Chelsea crawled over to Sarah and she handed her something and when Katie and Rose turned their way Chelsea sprayed them in the eyes and smirked happily as she walked out of the cage and noticed Katie's bat. She smirked some more and took it as her and Sarah hugged happily and went to the back.

"That was awesome but you're going to die." Sarah smiled and laughed nervously.

"How so?" Chelsea asked

"Simple you took Katie's bat…nobody touches the bat." She said as they walked in their locker room.

"Well I did so ha to Katie." Chelsea smirked. "Anyway I have to head to Indianapolis for Raw. I'll see you in Chicago."

"Will you be there Wednesday night for the opening of Lisa's (Tara) Restaurant The Squared Circle?" Sarah asked

"Stephen and I have to attend a USO event with Rosa, Natalya, Uncle Mick and Stephanie but I can see if I can bail early to go." Chelsea smiled.

"I'm sure Stephanie will let you. Besides she likes you right?" Sarah asked

"Yeah so I'll talk to her on Wednesday about it or call her darning the Smackdown tapings." Chelsea smiled as she got changed into her Street clothes. "See you then Sarah."

"See you then." Sarah smiled as Chelsea walked out and went to her rental.

_Me: Bad but good at the same time night for Bad Influence :D :D Will Chelsea be able to bail on that USO Event early? :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	32. Chapter 32: Challenge Accepted

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D Told ya I'm doing the best I can to catch up so enjoy :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think BigTime1224 for adding this to their alerts :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 32: Challenge Accepted. March 11, 2013

Raw came on and it started with a Paul Bearer tribute Video which Chelsea was in hers and Stephen's locker room. After Mark (Undertaker) Came out and paid tribute Phil's theme played and he came out alone.

"Lost all respect for you dude." Chelsea said as she watched some more then it went to commercial. "Unbelievable." She said as she stretched then got on her DS and played Pokemon Black 2 for a few.

"Chelsea stay in here." Stephen said running in and closing the door and locking it "Glen is pissed."

"What happened?" Chelsea asked.

"He went after Phil and now he's looking for him." Stephen said as he hugged Chelsea tightly as Glen was pounding on the door.

"Punk!" He yelled as he went past but Stephen kept hugging her.

"It'll be ok." Stephen said as after a few he broke apart.

"I hope so." Chelsea said as it was Paul (Big Show) vs. Colby with The Shield but after a few The Shield got the better of him.

"Should we help him?" Stephen asked

"I'm not." Chelsea said as The Shield got done beating on him and they went back to their hideout.

"Me either." Stephen said as it was Nick vs. Bryan

"You know I never got my revenge on April yet." Chelsea said as she got out of her bag and pulled out Katie's Bat she took from her last night.

"You really did take the bat didn't you?" Stephen asked in shock.

"She said I can keep it until Wrestlemania." Chelsea smiled as she held it some more.

"Hope you don't get killed over this." Stephen said as Nick beat Bryan.

"Don't worry I won't." Chelsea smiled as Fandango didn't debut and Chelsea rolled her eyes at that then it was Team Rhodes Scholars vs. The New Age Outlaws but Brock, Paul (Heyman), Lindsay and Amy came out.

"Why do I have a feeling that this will turn out bad for Hunter?" Stephen asked

"Because it's Brock what do you expect?" Chelsea asked as Paul and said Brock will face Hunter at Wrestlemania but only if he picks the stipulation and Brock will tell what it is after Hunter signs the Contract.

"Not good." Stephen said as it was Kofi vs. Mark.

"Chelsea hi!" Taylor Garcia-Colace smiled as she walked in.

"Taylor hi." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Taylor "Long time no see how are you?"

"I've been good. Training my ass off." Taylor smiled as she hugged Chelsea back.

"Well if you want Stephen and I to train you just say the word." Chelsea smiled.

"Thanks. Anyway heads up my sisters are back." Taylor said

"Brie and Nicki? What are they doing back?" Chelsea asked

"No clue but all I know is that they're hanging out with Team Rhodes Scholars." Taylor said pointing at the TV.

"Whoa." Stephen said.

"Does this mean Damien is over me?" Chelsea asked as she smiled

"I hope so." Stephen said happily.

"Well since my sisters are flirting with those two mind if I hang out with GB for a bit Chels?" Taylor asked

"Go ahead." Chelsea smiled "Meanwhile I have some business of my own tonight."

"Besides watching Stephen's back?" Taylor asked.

"Exactly." Chelsea smiled "You'll see but first I have to watch my Husband's back."

"Have fun." Taylor smiled as she started to leave but then noticed Katie's Bat. "Cool bat." She smiled walking out.

"It's Stolen Property!" Stephen yelled as Chelsea playfully hit him.

"Let's get ready for your match." Chelsea smiled as Stephen got ready then they walked to the ring. "Good luck." She smiled as she kissed him.

"Thank you." Stephen smiled as everyone was in the ring but him then his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out to the ring.

"And his tag team partner accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Justin announced as he and Chelsea walked to the ring after Stephen made his poses. After they got in the ring they kissed passionately then Chelsea got out as the match Started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Stephen and Damien and when Damien was down Stephen got in the corner and got ready.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea smiled happily as Cody tried interfering but Randy hit him with an _RKO_ and Stephen hit Damien with a _Brogue Kick_ then pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Randy Orton and Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and kissed Stephen passionately then after celebrating they went to the back…well they got to the stage until the Shield attacked. When the three tried getting the better of them they were taken out. After a few The Shield stood strong before going back to their hideout and Chelsea got up as she checked on Stephen.

"Will you be ok?" Chelsea asked as her, Stephen and Randy were in the Trainer's room getting checked out.

"Don't know about Randy but I will." Stephen groaned

"I will don't worry." Randy groaned as Chelsea clenched Katie's bat and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Stephen asked as Chelsea walked to the ring.

"Play Whatever." She said as _Whatever _played and She walked out to the ring with Katie's bat in hand and when she got in there Chelsea grabbed a Mic. "Ashley come out here and leave the Shield behind I have a proposition for you." She said as she waited for a second then _Special Op _played and Chelsea looked through all sides of the crowd looking for Ashley.

"Yo Chelsea up here!" Ashley yelled as she was on the right side of the crowd at the top.

"Glad you decided not to come down here." Chelsea smirked

"Please with me alone and you and that bat I'm not stupid." Ashley said

"Anyway Batten long story short, I'm giving you the opportunity to bring some gold into The Shield. You, me, My US title on the line, Wrestlemania, Inside a Steel Cage!" Chelsea smirked "That way none of my guys get in, none of your guys get it it'll be a one on one match. What do you say?"

"I expected no less out of you Benoit so Challenge Accepted. I'll see you at Wrestlemania and I will bring the United States Championship to The Shield where it belongs." Ashley smirked as her and Chelsea had a stare down before Ashley went back to The Shield's hideout and Chelsea went to the back.

_Me: It is ON at WrestleMania :D :D Will Ashley bring the US title into The Shield or will Chelsea keep it? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	33. Chapter 33: All Star Beatdown

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D And I'm trying to catch up to WM :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 33: All Star Beatdown March 15, 2013 (March 12, 2013)

"Steph I'm glad you're here." Chelsea smiled happily as she saw Stephanie McMahon talking to a couple of stagehands.

"Chelsea what's up?" Stephanie asked.

"Well I was wondering if I can leave the USO thing early tomorrow to catch a flight to Chicago to go to Lisa's Restaurant on opening night." Chelsea asked hoping Stephanie would say yes.

"Chelsea I don't know…" Stephanie said

"Come on Steph I really want to go and I'll still do the USO thing I promise but leave early you know." Chelsea pleaded "I told Katie that I would honor my WWE Commitments first and I am but I really want to go please?"

"Well…alright Chelsea." Stephanie smiled

"Yes! Thank you Stephanie." Chelsea smiled happily as she hugged Stephanie

"You're welcome Chelsea." Stephanie smiled as she hugged Chelsea back then Chelsea broke the hug and ran to her locker room to text Sarah.

"Chelsea what's the rush?" Stephen asked stopping her.

"Going to text Sarah about something." Chelsea smiled.

"Well can it wait? Randy and I have a match against Team Rhodes Scholars." Stephen said.

"Well alright." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen went to gorilla then Stephen's theme played and they walked out.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in there he did his poses and Chelsea just stood there as Randy's theme played and he walked out.

"And his tag team partner from St. Louis, Missouri the Viper Randy Orton!" Lillian announced as Randy walked down to the ring and when he got there Damien's theme played and he and Cody came out.

"And their opponents the team of Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes, Team Rhodes Scholars!" Lillian announced as Damien was speaking and Stephen and Randy were leaning on the ring ropes as they talked about how they ruined their dates then Cody said they would ruin their night before they got in the ring and Chelsea got out as the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Randy and Cody and when Cody was in position Randy hit him with the _RKO _and pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Sheamus and Randy Orton!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and raised their hands then hugged Randy and Kissed Stephen. After they got done kissing The Shield appeared on screen telling them to find a Partner for Wrestlemania and Randy and Stephen agree before going to the back.

"Are you guys sure on this?" Chelsea asked as they were in the back and she was sitting on a crate.

"I think we made the right choice on this." Stephen said.

"Absolutely." Randy said as Paul walked up to them.

"I've got to go." Chelsea said as she got up.

"Promise me you won't go Ashley hunting." Stephen said

"I promise." Chelsea smiled as Stephen kissed her cheek and she walked off. "Fingers crossed helps every time." She smirked as she pulled her left hand out of her pocket with her fingers crossed as she saw it was Lindsay and Amy vs. Zivile and Sarona then she went to hers and Stephen's locker room and got Katie's bat out and she went to gorilla and saw that Amy and Lindsay won but Ashley came out and attacked the both of them then Chelsea came out and swung the bat around which Ashley escaped through the crowd then Chelsea checked on Lindsay and Amy before going to the back.

"Ok ow." Amy said as the three of them were in the back.

"The thing is I "Promised" Stephen I wouldn't go Ashley hunting but she did attack you guys so I made an exception." Chelsea said then smiled "That and I had my fingers crossed." She smiled.

"Smart." Lindsay smiled.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled "So Amy any improvement on Garrett?"

"No." Amy said sadly "We're not talking to each other right now."

"Oh Amy." Lindsay said sadly as she hugged Amy tightly

"Don't worry Amy Garrett will come around eventually." Chelsea said sadly. "I've got to go meet up with Stephen." She said "I'll see you guys later." She said walking off and walking to find Stephen…but when she did he along with Randy were down. "Sheamus, Randy!" She yelled as she ran to check on them "What happened?"

"The Shield happened that's what." Trinity said as Chelsea checked on them.

"Damn them!" Chelsea yelled as Ryan was talking to Trinity, Caylee and Kayla. "Are you ok amour?"

"I will be." Stephen grumbled as he tried getting up but Chelsea helped him up.

"We'll get them back I know we will." Chelsea smiled as she helped Stephen to the trainers room.

_Me: Damn I lost count but I know the Shield is way ahead of Team Celtic Vipers. Will they get Revenge? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	34. Chapter 34: A Phenomenal Problem

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's back to Impact for this one and the next one then back to the WWE for a while :D :D (Luckily Impact tapes two episodes once every two weeks so we're good :D) Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D _

Chapter 34: A Phenomenal Problem. March 14, 2013

Chelsea got out of her rental and walked into the Chicago Center for Impact. She was already dressed in her gear so she was good. She just got in the building when someone stopped her.

"Well, well, well AJ Styles nice to finally meet you." Chelsea smirked as she clutched Katie's bat.

"Are you just saying that then going to hit me with that bat?" Allen asked.

"Well you know whose side I'm on so I'm tempted." Chelsea smirked.

"Well just to let you know that like Katie and Sarah's problem mine with Sarah is just storyline as well." Allen said.

"Thanks for the warning." Chelsea smiled. "Now will you excuse me I have to get ready for Impact, by the way my teammates are doing another Throwback Thursday but I refuse to be a part of but will be out there with them anyway."

"I feel so sorry for you." Allen said.

"Don't we all." Chelsea said as she walked away and went to Bad Influence's locker room and went in and saw Sarah and Frankie kiss.

"Hi Chels." Sarah greeted after she and Frankie finished the kiss.

"Hey guys." She greeted back her face turning red at the sight of Frankie."I heard from Daniel you guys were going to dress as the Legion of Doom tonight."

"You heard right." Frankie smiled. "I'll meet with you girls later." He gave Sarah a quick kiss before heading out the door.

"What are you wearing tonight, Sarah?" Chelsea asked.

"Hmm?" Sarah asked looking up at her.

"What are you going to wear in the ring tonight?" Chelsea repeated the question.,

"Before I show you, I just recently found out that Sunny used to manage the Road Warriors back in the day. I looked up a picture of them together and how she dressed when she managed them, and I think I'll fit in this Throwback Thursday." Sarah smiled

"Well what are you waiting for? Show me!" Chelsea said anxiously.

Sarah unzipped her backpack and revealed an outfit similar to Sunny's when she managed the LOD (A/N: Look up LOD 2000 on Google for Sunny's outfit)

Chelsea gasped when she saw it, "Oh Sarah… That looks really hot!"

"Thank you." Sarah smiled. "I'll wait and put it on until we're about to go out into the ring, I don't want to spoil the surprise for Frankie."

"I have a feeling he'll want to do so much to you when he sees you in that." Chelsea chuckled.

Sarah smirked, "That's my plan. I've had enough of him teasing me, and now I'll show him how I feel."

"You really have become a bad girl, Sarah." Chelsea said.

"Blame Frankie." Sarah said as Christa teamed up with Mickie to defeat Tara and Gail then it went straight to the Aces and Eights clubhouse.

"_If my dad was alive…would Stephen betray me and him for The Shield?" _Chelsea wondered as Daniels appeared in the door way.

"Hey girls, after this match we'll be going into the ring. Meet us at the entrance." He informed them.

"Okay Daniel." Sarah said.

"Is that what you're wearing out there, Sarah?" Daniels asked, referring to her wearing her plain black t-shirt and blue jeans.

Sarah chuckled, "No, I'm just about to change into what I will wear."

"Can't wait to see it." Daniels winked at her and headed off.

"_What was with that wink?" _Chelsea thought as she turned to Sarah "You better get changed now." She said.

"Hang on, I want to see what Christa's sign says tonight." Sarah said as Christa was still out in the ring as Rob Terry came out with his match against Robbie E. He handed Christa her sign and she held it up, which said, "Robbie E got a Boner from Dixie." "Okay even though Dixie and I actually get along, I have to laugh at that." Sarah laughed.

"You think Christa will change her theme song since she isn't her creepy character anymore?" Chelsea asked.

"Doubt it. She's the biggest Slipknot fan I've ever seen. Well I'll get my outfit on."Sarah said as she went back to her backpack and pulled out the outfit.. "Oh and maybe to make it even more hot, I'll put this underneath the skirt." She said pulling out a red g-string.

"I thought you didn't like wearing g-strings or thongs in general." Chelsea said.

Sarah shrugged, "I don't like them. I just wear them whenever I want to feel sexy." She said as she put on the outfit then she got in her locker and put on a pair of flat booties with part of the design for the costume on the front. "How do I look?" She asked as she looked in the mirror and Chelsea turned a bit red before answering.

"Sarah, if you could get any hotter, Frankie would literally melt when he sees you!" Chelsea smiled as she blushed a bit and Rob won the match. After Robbie E left him and Christa started fist pumping then dancing like crazy and posing before they kissed and went to the back. "The match is done. We better meet up with the guys." She said

"Hey Chels, hand me that blanket over there, will you?" Sarah asked pointing to the large, blue blanket in one of the lockers.

"What for?" Chelsea asked.

"It's a surprise, remember?" Sarah asked with a grin.

Chelsea smiled back and tossed the blanket to her and she wrapped herself in it to where she was all covered up. As soon as she got settled they walked to meet Daniel and Frankie.

"Do ya think it would have been easier to wear a robe?" Chelsea asked as Sarah stopped and face palmed.

"I really need to think this through." Sarah said as they met up with Frankie and Daniel.

"Hey girls. Wait, is something wrong with Sarah?" Frankie asked. "Is she feeling sick?"

Chelsea shook her head, "Nope, she wants to show you something, Frankie."

"What is it, Sarah?" Frankie looked at me.

Sarah then put on an seductive smile and slowly took off her blanket to reveal her outfit. When she did Frankie's Jaw dropped right away and he backed into the wall.

"Oh… turned on by me already, huh?" Sarah asked, already beginning her teasing as she slowly swayed her hips a bit and twirled a piece of her hair.

"Wow Sarah! Despite being pregnant, you look hot in that!" Daniels commented.

"She's not called Pregnant But Sexy for nothing." Chelsea smiled while Sarah nodded with her.

Meanwhile Frankie was leaning against a table breathing heavy.

"_Damn Sarah looks incredibly sexy tonight!" _Frankie thought as he breathed heavy some more. _"I've got to have her soon." _

"Hey Frankie, you can take care of your boner later, we have to get into the ring." Daniel said as Frankie snapped out of it

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Chelsea cheered as _Devious _played and the Chicago crowd booed as the four Bad Influence members made their way out. Kazarian and Sarah didn't make out on their way to the ring this time and the four of them just headed into the ring. While the guys posed on the turnbuckles, the girls posed in the middle of the ring, with Sarah moving her body sexually.

When the four members got together in the ring, Kazarian got the microphone and spoke about them paying tribute to "the second best tag team in wrestling history". Daniels got the microphone after that and while he spoke of the Legion of Doom being fake tough guys, Kazarian and Sarah did their making out, even with Kazarian kissing on Sarah's neck.

But when the four went to give the crowd permission to worship them, that's when James and Kasey walked and James challenged one of them to a match. Daniels agreed to face him and they faced off.

As usual Kazarian, Sarah, and Chelsea were at the side of the ring supporting their teammate with Kasey keeping an eye on them. After James won the match, he and Kasey celebrated in the ring until they were attacked by Kazarian, Daniels, and Chelsea and Sarah stood on the side in the ring to watch.

Suddenly AJ Styles slowly started walking to the ring. Sarah screamed when he punched Kazarian, Daniels, and Chelsea before the four eventually retreated out of the ring.

As they were slowly heading to the back however, AJ looked right at Sarah and mouthed one word at her, "Whore." Sarah saw that and she went to run back into the ring to attack him, but the other three Bad Influence members held her back and returned backstage.

"Hey Chels, can you take a picture of me and Frankie together?" Sarah asked as they were in their locker room.

"Sure." Chelsea smiled as she took the camera.

Sarah pulled Frankie close to her before saying towards the camera, "Hey Impact fans! Bet you've never seen Road Warrior Animal and Sunny do THIS!" That's when Frankie's and Sarah's lips collided with a super passionate kiss. A few clicks of the camera was heard while they kissed. It was about a minute before they finally released it.

"You two are a very good looking Road Warrior couple." Chelsea said with a bit of red blushing on her cheeks then she got her droid and logged out of tout and put _SarahVeerthorne13 _in the user name spot. "Hey Sarah can you put your password in this please?"

"Which one?" She asked

"For Tout." Chelsea said as she handed Sarah her droid and she put her password in and handed it back to Chelsea.

"Why did you want my Tout profile on your phone?" She asked.

"Simple so we can tout the kiss." Chelsea smiled as Sarah and Frankie smirked.

"I like the sound of that." Frankie smiled as Chelsea gave them the signal that it was recording.

"Hey Impact fans! Bet you've never seen Road Warrior Animal and Sunny do THIS!" Sarah repeated as her and Frankie gave each other a super passionate kiss then after 15 seconds passed Chelsea let them know it was up. Sarah put on a pair of sweatpants and a jacket over her outfit and grabbed the keys to their bus. "I'll be back guys. I have to go back to the bus to get my clothes for the next taping."

"Have fun." Chelsea said as Sarah left and Frankie went to the bathroom. Meanwhile after she logged back into Tout under her name Chelsea decided to check the Impact Website but when she got there she saw that the Aces and Eights hacked into it. "Hell no." She said as she got in her bag and found a flash drive. "Thank you Ashley for pestering me to carry this around at all times." She smiled as she heard Frankie groan loudly and she turned red.

"_I know that sound, Frankie is touching himself." _Chelsea thought as she turned redder _"Sarah must have really turned her on." _She thought as she got up. _"I better leave to call Stephen." _She thought some more as she got up and left and saw Sarah.

"Chelsea, what's wrong?" Sarah asked noticing Chelsea being red.

"I'd suggest to lock your door when you go in there. Frankie really wants you." Chelsea said, hiding her face in her hand shyly.

"How do you think so?" Sarah asked

Chelsea looked around, and then whispered, "He just jacked off in the bathroom."

Sarah's face heated up right away, "Join Daniel. I'll see you when the next taping starts."

"Have fun." Chelsea gave a smile as she went off.

_Me: Man Sarah and Frankie are going to have some fun ;D ;D And what was on that Flash Drive that Chelsea had? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	35. Chapter 35: Call You Out

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D Working on getting caught up to WM :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 35: Call You Out. March 21, 2013 (March 14, 2013)

"I'm telling ya Ste Aces and Eights are worse than The Shield if they can take over all of Impact Wrestling's Social Media." Chelsea said as she was in the Parking Lot talking to Stephen.

"_I'll give them credit for that but The Shield is still worse plus they don't need any extra members. 4 is enough." _Stephen said

"Come to think of it you're right. Plus they haven't recruited any members besides Ashley." Chelsea said.

"_Exactly. Be careful though I worry about ya when I can't protect ya." _Stephen said

"I know Ste but I'll be alright. I got Katie's bat with me." Chelsea smiled.

"_You mean you had Katie's bat with you. I saw how AJ Styles took it back." _Stephen said.

"I'll get it back don't you worry." Chelsea smirked. "Anyway I have to give Katie something to get back their social media I'll talk to you later."

"_Alright. Love you." _Stephen smiled.

"Love you too." Chelsea smiled back as she hung up and went to Katie's bus and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Allen said as Chelsea walked in "Whoa! What the hell are…."

"Allen! She's cool outside the ring!" Katie yelled "Chels what's up?" She asked as Chelsea handed her a flash drive.

"I saw what Aces and Eights did and my friend Ashley came up with this when she was younger when we hacked into her parents' computer to look up cases." Chelsea said "They had tight professional security on there."

"Thanks Chels." Katie smiled as she put it in her laptop "What is this though."

"That can crack almost any code." Chelsea smiled "It takes time but it's worth it and you don't have to be around the computer." She smiled as she sat next to Katie then set it up "Got to get it so it can get the Impact Wrestling website back to normal despite Aces and Eights fighting you."

"Thanks Chelsea." Katie thanked again as Chelsea finished setting it up.

"There now watch the magic." Chelsea smiled "With Ashley's book smarts and my tech smarts this should work."

"Let's hope so." Katie smiled

"Heads up Sarah is calling you out tonight because she's scared of AJ and can I have the bat back I need it to take out The Shield." Chelsea said.

"Then go out with her so you can take it again." Katie smiled "But I want it back by WM."

"Will do and I better go. The boys and I are going to ruin this match because they're pretty PO about it." Chelsea smiled as she left and ran to gorilla and met up with Frankie and Daniel. "Sorry I'm late…had to help save social media."

"You're a hero to us all." Daniel smiled as he and Frankie saluted Chelsea.

"Such a selfless act of courage." Frankie smiled as Chelsea lightly blushed.

"Let's go ruin a match!" Chelsea smiled happily as the three of them ran down and cost Chavo and Shawn the match then the three celebrated a bit as Bobby and Dan (Austin Aries) won the match. "That was fun. Those titles are going to be yours in no time."

"We know it will be." Daniel smiled as they went back to their locker room and saw Sarah in there and Frankie gave out a howl.

"Man is it just me or does Sarah look hotter every time I see her?" Frankie asked as Sarah blushed

"You got one attractive wife." Daniel smiled at Frankie as Sarah turned even redder.

"Guys stop it." Sarah whined as she turned redder and Frankie sat down and kissed her.

_**FF Towards the end of the Night.**_

_You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing _played and everyone rolled their eyes as Sarah and Chelsea walked down to the ring not looking happy when they got in the ring Sarah had a Mic.

"Last week while Bad Influence was once again proving why we're the most dominate Stable in the Business…" Sarah said as the fans booed me loudly "Hey Buffoons shut up!" She yelled as Chelsea took the Mic.

"Hey disrespecting my husband is one thing but disrespecting a Pregnant Woman?!" Chelsea asked disgusted "I was right Chicago is full of disgusting, disrespectful pigs!" She yelled as she handed the Mic back to Sarah.

"Like I was saying, while we were teaching James Storm a lesson he DESERVED to learn! AJ Styles had to crawl out of that crack hole he crawled in after we embarrassed him a couple of months ago and punch Christopher, Chelsea and Frankie!" Sarah yelled as Chelsea calmed her down a bit as she took deep breaths. "Then while we were heading to the back AJ had the NERVE to call me a Whore!" She yelled as Chelsea made her take a few more deep breaths. "So since AJ won't say crap, I guess by default we get the answers out of his wife so Borden get out here!" She yelled "We're holding the show hostage until you do!" She yelled as they went to commercial.

"Seriously Borden? You get a fluke victory over me and yet you can't show your face to us?" Chelsea asked as they got back from commercial. "Just appear on the tron then and admit you're scared of us and we'll leave." She said as one of Katie's other themes _Adrenaline _by _Shinedown _played and Katie came out with her bad in hand and walked to the ring and when she got in it she got a Mic.

"Seriously guys? You two are acting stupid; mostly you Sarah, What Frankie, Daniels or Chelsea wouldn't give you a blow job tonight?" Katie asked as she backed up and Sarah tried attacking her but Chelsea held her back. "Or is it that they forgot to pay you for their hourly blow jobs?" She asked as Sarah got madder and Chelsea held on to her tightly. "In all seriousness, Sarah you have white stuff all over your mouth I mean…Oh god! At least wipe your mouth before you go into public after letting Frankie, Daniels and Chelsea get too friendly with you!"

"Shut up Borden!" Sarah yelled turning red.

"But seriously." Katie said calming down from laughing. "I have no idea what AJ is thinking, he won't even talk to me so getting answers is useless." She said as she tried walking out of the ring.

"LIAR!" Sarah and Chelsea yelled as Katie stopped

"Yeah you guys would know that. Especially you Sarah, You really think Bad Influence is the best Stable in the business? Well you guys minus Benoit because she has sense are just white trash versions of Magic Mike characters." Katie said annoyed. "Now will you excuse me, I've got some business to handle." She said as she turned around and tried to leave the ring but Sarah ran up to her and shoved her knocking her down.

"You shut up Borden!" She yelled as Katie gave her an evil glare then got up and grabbed Sarah by her hair.

"You do NOT lay your hands on me Veerthorne!" Katie yelled through gritted teeth as Chelsea speared her down then put her in the _Wolverine's Bite_ until she made it look like she broke Katie's arm again then she got up and grabbed Katie's bat as her and Sarah glared at her while walking to the back.

"Oh sweet I told Stephen I was going to get the bat back!" Chelsea smiled excitedly as they were in the back.

"I knew you would." Sarah smiled. "Why do you need her bat though?" She asked.

"The Shield so Stephen won't have to worry about me as much around them." Chelsea said as they walked to their locker room.

"I thought you were friends with The Shield." Sarah said as they walked in.

"Off Screen I am, On Screen I'm not so I need to be prepared." Chelsea smiled as she got dressed in her street clothes. "Anyway see you in two weeks."

"See ya Chels." Sarah smiled as Chelsea got her stuff and left.

_Me: Sarah and Chelsea strike again! :D :D Man those two are unstoppable :D :D Will Katie get them though? :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	36. Chapter 36: Partner Switcharoo

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D I'm thinking about updating throughout the day to get caught up so enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 36: Partner Switcharoo. March 18, 2013

"Great it's Cena." Chelsea groaned as Raw was on and she turned off the TV. "Well I know what I'm doing for a while." She said as she turned on her laptop and plugged in her Flash drive and started playing Pokémon for a bit. When she was playing she looked over at Katie's bat which she stole back darning the second taping of Impact. After a few of playing Pokémon her Droid rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Chelsea asked as she played.

"_Why do you have to honor your WWE Commitments first again?"_ Sarah asked as Chelsea played Pokémon some more.

"Because I'm under WWE Contract and not Impact Wrestling contract so I'm stuck here." Chelsea said as she played Pokémon some more "Plus Cena is on and Ashley and I will be the only Divas that will be seen tonight I bet." She said

"_That sucks." _Sarah said _"Well Bad Influence turned face!"_

"What?!" Chelsea asked in shock.

"_Calm down Chels."_ Sarah giggled over the phone _"It's only for one night only at the World Cup."_

"Oh ok." Chelsea said as she caught her breath. "Anyway how's it going so far?"

"_Well for Team USA it's Bad Influence, Kenny King, James and Katie." _ Sarah said _"For Team International it's Sonjay Dutt, Ivory, Petey Williams, Funaki and Judas Mesias. Team UK is Doug Williams, Rob Terry, Rockstar Spud, Hannah Blossom and Magnus." _She smiled _"Oh get this Aces and Eights get their own team."_

"WHAT?!" Chelsea asked in shock.

"_Yep and Katie is pretty PO about that." _Sarah said.

"So wait you and Katie are on the same page?" Chelsea asked

"_For now." _Sarah smiled _"We were yesterday for the time being."_

"I remember." Chelsea smiled. What they were referring to was at the beginning of the Knockouts One Night Only PPV yesterday was that Aces and Eights members Alicia Smedley and Justine Jarrett holding Sarah hostage until Chelsea demanded they let her go but they refused thus brought out Katie and Rose and made a 2 on 3 handicap match with Chelsea's team winning against them and Sarah's freedom "Anyway who is the Knockout for Aces and Eights."

"_Rumor has it here that it's a new Knockout." _Sarah said.

"A new Knockout? Oh man if Aces and Eights get another Knockout it'll be like a biker version of The Shield only it would be three girls instead of guys." Chelsea said

"_Only Difference is that The Shield is more intimidating and won all their matches, on the other hand Aces and Eights lost most of their matches and will win only because they have Bully Ray as their leader." _Sarah said.

"True that." Chelsea said "Anyway even if I was there I would be on Team International since I'm Canadian and CANADA RULES YO!" She yelled to Jake and Wayne who were outside her locker room "Yeah keep walking you know Canada rules bitches!" She laughed.

"_Chels who are you talking to?" _Sarah asked.

"Jack and Zeb." Chelsea said laughing "Sorry Sarah I had to do that. They hate everything minus America."

"_That's not fair." _Sarah said.

"I know but we gotta put up with it." Chelsea said "Until Alberto finally does something right and kicks his butt at Wrestlemania."

"_I hope he does do that." _Sarah said.

"Me too." Chelsea said "Because I am so tired of hearing Jack and Zeb talk about how America is better than any other country I mean as a proud Canadian I take offence to that."

"_I know you do Chels." _Sarah said _"And I know you'll get a piece of him as well."_

"I hope so because Old School Raw wasn't enough." She said

"_Well I know you'll get him Chels." _Sarah Smiled _"Anyway talk Later Bad Influence is going out." _

"Alright, have fun, tell them I said hi and I'll talk to you later." Chelsea smiled.

"_Later." _Sarah smiled as she hung up and Chelsea played Pokémon some more until Stephen came in mad.

"I cannot believe her!" Stephen yelled as he sat down.

"What happened?" Chelsea asked.

"Thanks to Vickie Ryan is off our team at Wrestlemania!" Stephen yelled "All because Mark Henry is after him!"

"So you and Randy are short 1 person?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah." He said as he saw Chelsea smile "No."

"What?" Chelsea asked.

"You're not joining our team at Wrestlemania." Stephen said.

"Why not?" Chelsea asked

"Because you could get hurt that's why." Stephen said

"Dude I take down Aces and Eights all the time over at Impact why can't I help with The Shield and don't say I am because I mean more than just Ashley." Chelsea said.

"Because Chels you're defending the US title against her and you've got to do whatever it takes for her NOT to get gold in the Shield." Stephen said. "Becides if we're on before your match there is a good chance you'll get hurt and unable to fight Ashley." He said.

"Alright." Chelsea said as she sat next to him and snuggled close to him and he pulled her close to him.

"I just can't believe Vickie though." Stephen said

"Me either and I've known her for my whole life." Chelsea giggled

"How did your dad get along with her?" Stephen asked

"She used to be nice." Chelsea giggled

"That's shocking." Stephen chuckled.

"She had to be for Uncle Eddie to marry her." Chelsea said.

"Good point." Stephen said as he got up.

"You got a match?" Chelsea asked

"Randy and I against 3MBieber." Stephen said as Chelsea got up.

"Handicap match? Are you kidding? Just add me then."

"Chelsea it's 3MBieber we'll be ok alright?" Stephen asked.

"Alright." Chelsea said as she grabbed Katie's bat then followed Stephen to gorilla then kissed him. "Good luck." She smiled as his theme played and he walked out.

"And his tag team partner accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Justin announced as Stephen and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in there her and Stephen kissed then waited for 3MB.

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Arianna Slater 3MB!" Justin announced as 3MB's theme played and they walked out to the ring and when they got in there Chelsea left as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

"Let me go!" Arianna struggled as Chelsea kept a hold of Arianna with Katie's bat.

"Not until my team wins." Chelsea said as Stephen hit Drew and Yurvaj with the _Brogue Kick_ then left the ring.

"Get him Randy" Stephen yelled as Randy got in position.

"Go for it Randy!" Chelsea yelled happily

"Let me go!" Arianna yelled

"Quiet you!" Chelsea yelled as Randy hit Heath with a _RKO_ then pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Sheamus and Randy Orton!" Justin announced as Stephen and Chelsea (after letting Arianna go) get in the ring and celebrate with Randy but after a Minute _Special Op _played and Colby and Jon came in from one side and Ashley and Leati came in from the other side. When they got close Chelsea clenched Katie's bat then Paul's theme played and he came out and got in the ring then after a few The Shield retreated then Paul went to the back with Chelsea glaring at him then Randy, Stephen and herself followed.

"I hope he doesn't join you guys." Chelsea growled as they were in the back

"If he does we need all the power we can get." Randy said.

"I don't trust him." Chelsea said as they got to their locker room.

"Me either but what Choice do we have at this point?" Stephen said as Chelsea got her stuff.

"Just keep him away from me." Chelsea said as she put her bag on her shoulder then kissed Stephen's cheek "See you on the bus." She said walking out.

_Me: Man Big Show may join Stephen and Randy at WM? Well I don't blame Chelsea for feeling like she is because he did betray her (*South Park Redneck Voice* She saved his Jub!) Anyway Read and Review Everyone! :D :D_


	37. Chapter 37:The Shield is NOT on The List

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter already :D :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 37: The Shield is NOT on the List. March 25, 2013

"Hey Chels what cha watching?" Stephen asked as he walked on their bus and saw Chelsea in their room watching something.

"You know that list with Robbie E and Val?" Chelsea asked "Well it was Robbie T before Christa got to him so now it's just Val. Well Bad Influence tried getting on the list."

"All four of ya?" Stephen asked

"Yep. You've gotta see." Chelsea laughed as she played the Video.

"_What's up Bro? It's big Rob Robbie E back this week with another new and improved edition of The List right here on Impact Wrestling dot com." Robbie E said as Val was standing next to him. "And it's new and improved because the over sized hamster Bigger Rob is out of the Picture and my new bouncer Easy V is back in the house another week she's even got her own theme song it goes a little something like Easy V doesn't come for free."_

"_She's a Real-Lay-Dy." Val rapped._

"_Oh!" Robbie E said "This week on the list it's a first here on the list because not only do I have one guest I have four guests bro, and it's actually the greatest group in Impact Wrestling history the former tag champs, Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian. The pregnant but sexy Sarah Veerthorne and the person who I like to call the Dragon Slayer because she has slain the dragon known as Katie Borden, Chelsea Benoit Bad Influence bro!" He said as the four of them walked in._

"_How's it going?" Chelsea asked as she slapped Robbie's hand as Sarah, Frankie and Daniels were greeting Val then Robbie._

"_Daniels I don't know if you remember this but a long time ago you actually tried to get on this list before bro." Robbie E said._

"_I remember that, I remember that I remember it went to the judges there was a bit of miscommunication and I'm sure my invitation was lost in the mail, I bet it had a lot to do with that bigger Rob guy who is always messing things up." Daniels said._

"_He's gone, he's gone." Val said_

"_It definitely went out to you Bro." Robbie E said._

"_Doubt it." Chelsea mouthed to the camera._

"_Kazarian, Sarah It's your first time here I mean bro this is a huge opportunity for you. How do you guys feel?" He asked_

"_Well they say you always remember your first time so let's do it!" Frankie said excitedly._

"_I remember my first time." Sarah smiled at Frankie as she rubbed his abs and giggled a bit._

"_Chelsea what about you?" Robbie E asked her._

"_Eh I just follow these guys around." Chelsea said "So yeah I'll take a crack at it." She smiled_

"_Well you guys know what I'm talking about bro, this might be done really quickly. You guys actually have a shot at getting on this thing." Robbie E said._

"_But of course." Daniels said hugging Val._

"_Ok Question number 1; I'm going to get right to it, Kazarian, I mean Bro why do you think you're worthy of getting on the list?" Robbie E asked._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Chelsea yelled as she got in Robbie's face. "You think he's not worthy?! He's more worthy than you will ever will be you little…!"_

"_Chelsea, Chelsea, Chelsea I got this." Frankie said as he and Sarah calmed her down. "Two words briz Wing-Man." He said "Now I know when it comes to gallivanting about in a club you need a good wingman and if CD could vouch I'm the best wingman in the Bus-a-ness, I'm hands down handsome."_

"_Yes you are." Sarah smiled at him_

"_I'm great at exaggerating the truth." Frankie said._

"_Thanks for helping me out with my husband." Chelsea smiled at him._

"_Anytime Chels." He smiled at her "AND, and I can do this." He said as he took off his sun glasses and posed._

"_Sold! Right there, right there." Daniels smiled._

"_Easy V I'm trying to get you to be my wingman." He said as they started talking_

"_Alright question number 2, CD I see you rocking the scarf's all the time bro, I see you're a good dresser, Frankie I see you're a good dresser and Sarah…me OW!" He smiled at her "And Chelsea….eh you look ok for an enforcer. You guys know how to dress, similar to me. So the question is, why the scarf's bro and never the sweaters CD?" He asked Daniels_

"_Well it's a funny story, first off I like my marvel shirts like Chelsea likes her Hello Kitty." Daniels said._

"_Don't diss the Kitty Robbie E." Chelsea growled crossing her arms._

"_I also love sweaters but the problems are this A I'm allergic to wool B when I fold up my cashmere sweater and when I unpack it it's all messed up. It takes forever for me to get it steam cleaned I never have it in time for television, these are the things that welders people have." Daniels said _

"_The same thing happens to me Robbie E." Robbie said excitedly as they started talking over each other again. "Question number 2 is correct." He said after a minute "Here is the deal question number 3 if you guys get this right you're on the list. Now that Big Rob and Bigger Rob, Robbie E and Robbie T are gone from the tag team division in Impact Wrestling. Who on the current roster is the best tag team here Bro?" He asked "Kazarian who do you think?"_

"_Wow that's a real head scratcher, um I'd have to say the Saints of So Cal, The Kings of California, The Queen of So Cal and the Queen of Canada. Yours truly Bad Influence." Frankie said_

"_Yeah!" Daniels said excitedly as he and Frankie slapped hands._

"_Best team in the wrestling industry baby!" Chelsea smiled happily._

"_Woooooooo!" Sarah smiled happily_

"_Bro. Congratulations, question number 3 is correct." Robbie E smiled._

"_We did it!" Daniels smiled._

"_Take that Borden! Wooooo! Chelsea smiled as her and Sarah hi fived each other._

"_Hold on a second?" Robbie E asked as they calmed down "Frankie and Sarah got on the list."_

"_What about CD and I?!" Chelsea asked as she got in his face_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, All four members of Bad Influence roll together or we don't roll at all." Frankie said._

"_Bro there is only room for two." Robbie E said "It's a little worth it to get on it Bro."_

"_I appreciate it, I appreciate it but that's not how Bad Influence rolls." Frankie said._

"_Yeah bro we roll together or we don't roll man but hey thanks very much." Daniels said as he hugged Val. "It was great." He smiled as he touched Robbie E's sweater "Wait is this wool? I don't want to touch it. Thanks though we appreciate it." He smiled as he, Sarah and Daniels walked away._

"_Who turns down the list bro?" Val asked as she and Robbie were talking. "Yeah get to stepping boys!" She yelled as Chelsea rolled her eyes then hit Val with Katie's bat then Robbie E._

"_Yeah not good enough to get on the list. You know what the list is bogus." Chelsea said as she looked at the camera "Until next week OH! The list SUCKS!" She yelled as she followed her team mates._

"I agree with you there Chels." Stephen laughed as the video stopped.

"It does suck." Chelsea said as she closed her laptop. "Let's go we already missed much of Raw already."

"You're lucky I'm one of Hunter's friends or we would be in trouble." Stephen said as they got off their bus then they ran to their locker room. "Safe!"

"For now anyway." Chelsea smiled as she sat back. "Wish we could relax on the bus."

"Let us get done with this interview then we can for now ok?" Stephen asked as they got up and walked to the interview area.

"I forgot Katie's bat." Chelsea said as they stood there.

"You don't need it." Stephen said as the interview started then after a few he and Chelsea were jumped by The Shield and was getting beat down by them until Randy came by but he got beat down as well until Paul came and chased them off.

"Thanks guys." Chelsea said as her and Stephen got up and Paul and randy checked on them.

"Are you guys ok?" Randy asked as Chelsea and Stephen nodded their heads.

"We are…thanks guys." Chelsea smiled as she held the back of her neck. "Show…..I dislike you greatly and I said we will never be friends again and I meant it but….If you'll help us take out The Shield then I trust you." She said as Paul nodded his head.

"Same with you." Paul said as Chelsea nodded her head and walked away.

"Chelsea!" Taylor yelled as she ran up to her. "I need back up, I'm facing Ashley tonight."

"I got your back." Chelsea said. "When is the match?"

"In a little bit so I have to prepare." Taylor said as her and Chelsea went to the Divas Locker room.

"I always hate going in here." Chelsea growled as Taylor got in her gear which is like her sisters but the pants and top are black and have skull designs.

"Why do you hate the Divas so much?" Taylor asked.

"Most I hate not all. You I like you Taylor." Chelsea said as she watched Taylor stretch "I like the Divas who are real like you, the members of GB, Celeste, Saraya (Paige) and Natalya."

"I'm surprised because of my sisters." Taylor said as she stretched some more.

"You're not like them Taylor. You've proven it over and over." Chelsea said.

"I hope not." Taylor said as she got done. "I think my match is next."

"Let's go." Chelsea smiled as they saw Brie and Nikki walk in.

"Definitely." Taylor growled as she glared at her sisters as her and Chelsea walked out.

"Hey Taylor what's going on between you and your sisters?" Chelsea asked as they walked to the ring.

"They want me to join them again and be Taylor Bella again, they also want me to grow my hair back like theirs." Taylor said as they got to gorilla. "I don't want to though I want to be Taylor Garcia I want to be me."

"Then be you Tay Tay." Chelsea said as she smiled. "You is what everyone has grown to like over the Summer and Fall not your sisters."

"You're right Chelsea." Taylor smiled. "Stay back here so that Ashley doesn't suspect a thing."

"Got it." She smiled as _Roc Me Out _by _Rihanna _played and she walked out and Chelsea stayed in the back and watched on a monitor as _Special Op _played and Ashley came out alone though the crowd in her Shield gear as she entered the ring then the match started with Taylor getting the upperhand for a minute then Ashley taking control for the rest of the match eventually hitting her with the _Avada Kedavra _on her and pinning her and winning.

"Here is your winner Ashley Batten!" Justin announced as Ashley went to beating Taylor some more until Chelsea ran down to the ring and speared her then started beating on her until all of the refs got in the ring and grabbed her and kept her and Ashley from fighting each other until Chelsea broke apart from them and started beating on Ashley again until they got her away from them for good then Chelsea went to the back.

"Man that was fun." Chelsea smiled as she was in the back and Ashley caught up with her after going through the crowd.

"Agreed. That should give the Divas attention now." Ashley smiled

"If not then something is up then." Chelsea giggled. "Anyway I'll see you a bit later Ash."

"Later Chels." Ashley smiled as they went their separate ways then Chelsea went on the bus and got Katie's bat.

"You know I'm hungry." Chelsea smiled as she got her droid off the Charger and texted Stephen

_Hey going to fix something to eat let me know when I'm needed for another Shield Beatdown- Chelsea_

"Man Lindsay is facing April? Sweet." Chelsea smiled as she got in the fridge and got her burger from earlier today and heat it up and started eating it. "Come on Linds." She cheered as she ate some more then finished as she saw April win. "Damn April you're crazy." She said as her Droid rang and she picked it up. "Talk to me."

"_Randy and I are going to distract The Shield from the entrance you and Paul get them from the crowd." _Stephen said.

"Hell no I'm not being alone with that idiot for more than five minutes." Chelsea said.

"_He'll go from left you go from the right." _Stephen said.

"I'm in then." Chelsea said as she hung up, Got Katie's bat then went back in the building and went to the right side of the crowd and stayed hidden until The Shield won, Triple Powerbombed Khali, Stephen's theme playing and him coming out then Randy's theme played and he came out then he and Stephen got close to the ring then Chelsea moved and came from the right and Paul came from the left then they got in the ring they started beating on The Shield until they fled the ring then went into the crowd then the four in the ring had a stare down with them before going to the back.

"Man what a night." Chelsea said as her and Stephen was on their couch after Raw.

"I'd say we got the better of the Shield tonight." Stephen said as he was texting the driver telling them they were ready to go.

"And I got Ashley's butt tonight." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled close to Stephen as the bus was moving.

"They're going down." Stephen smiled as he pulled Chelsea closer to him. "My Lil Wolverine." He smiled softly

"My Celtic Warrior." Chelsea smiled softly at him as she kissed him.

"I love you." Stephen smiled.

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled as she got up. "Let's watch a movie." She smiled as she got up and went in their room.

"What are you in the mood for besides South Park and Death Note?" Stephen asked as he followed her and saw her change into his black T shirt and a pair of Pink and Black night shorts.

"What are you in the mood for?" Chelsea asked as Stephen changed into a pair of Sweatpants.

"Up to you." Stephen smiled as Chelsea put in a Futurama DVD and laid down. "At least it's not South Park." He said as he laid down next to her and pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled.

_Me: Awwwwww how cute at the end :D :D And I am looking forward to WrestleMania now :D :D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	38. Chapter 38: An Old Enemy Returns

_Me: Hey guys back again with the next Chapter and I'm getting close to getting to WM :D :D Just a few Chapters away :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 38: An Old Enemy Returns March 27, 2013/March 29, 2013 (March 26, 2013)

Main Event had begun taping and Chelsea had on a Gray Tank top, Black Tripp Capris and black Combat boots. She was facing April tonight in the last match of the taping which it was Glen and Claudio right now and Claudio came to the ring yodeling.

"I lost my faith in humanity." Chelsea said as she stretched out and Stephen walked in.

"How many times did you face that guy and yet didn't lose your sanity?" Stephen asked as he sat down and watched the match.

"I've had my redheaded Irishman to keep me sane." Chelsea smiled as she stretched some more.

"How so since I was more worried about you getting hurt by Paul and eventually you getting hurt by him." Stephen said as he started growling at the memory.

"Just you being there and protecting me is what helped kept me sane." Chelsea smiled at him. "I doubt any other guy here would go out of their way just to do that."

"That's because no other guy here loves their girl just as much as I do mine." Stephen smiled

"You are the sweetest guy ever." Chelsea smiled as she went over and hugged him. "I can't believe the other divas didn't want you before you wanted me."

"You're the only Diva I've ever wanted." Stephen smiled as he hugged her back. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him.

"Come on I have an interview before your match." Stephen smiled as he and Chelsea got up and went to the interview area where Stephen was being interviewed about The Shield and how they could trust Paul for Wrestlemania then after it was done Stephen and Chelsea walked away.

"Well my match is next." Chelsea smiled as they heard April's theme play.

"Good luck Chels." Stephen smiled as he kissed her.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she ran to Gorilla and April was giving the entrance way a twisted smile. "I'll show her crazy." She said as _Whatever _played and she walked out to the ring.

"And her opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE United States Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea posed with her belt on the stage a bit then walked down to the ring and when she got in there she raised her belt towards the camera but April attacked her from behind then stayed on her until the ref pulled her off then after he did the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When April was down Chelsea got up giving her a mean angry look (April went crazy in this) and went to the ring corner but instead of going on the top rope she just stood there growling then when April got up Chelsea ran towards her and hit her with the _Brogue Kick _then pinned her and won.

"Here is your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got up and raised her hand then handed her the US title back and she celebrated with it for a minute then _Special Op _played and Chelsea looked in the crowd but no sign of any of them. Then she felt herself being attacked by Ashley from behind and Ashley kept on her attack until Chelsea turned around and got the upper hand then put her in the _Crippler Crossface _and kept the hold on until Ashley was tapping then released the hold and got up and glared at her before getting her belt and going to the back.

"Are you ok Chels?" Stephen asked as Chelsea walked back in their locker room.

"I will be." Chelsea said as she sat down. "Just wasn't expecting an Ashley attack tonight." She said

"Well when facing The Shield you have to expect them to attack at anytime." Stephen said

"Thanks for the advice captain obvious." Chelsea said as she changed into a Blue and White Baseball Tee, Black Jeans and Blue Converse. "I've got Ashley you guys handle the rest of The Shield."

"That we will." Stephen said. "Besides we've got a 6 man tag tonight with Paul, Randy and I taking on Rhodes Scholars and Claudio."

"I swear if he Yodels I'm so shooting myself." Chelsea said as Smackdown Started taping.

"I doubt he'll do that again." Stephen said as Chelsea sat down next to him.

"Oh he will knowing him." Chelsea said as she cuddled close to Stephen.

"I'll kick his head off for ya if he does." Stephen said as he pulled her close and they saw The Rock tell a story about a "Whatchamacallit" bar then a familiar theme played.

"Please tell me my ears are playing a trick on me." Chelsea growled softly as John Laurinaitis came out. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING BACK?!" She asked in shock as she jumped up. "HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE GONE!"

"Chelsea calm down." Stephen said getting up.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when the person who put us both on permanent probation, plus made our lives hell is back!?" Chelsea yelled as she took a few deep breaths. "I want to seriously hurt him Stephen."

"Stay back here until I get interviewed again ok?" Stephen asked.

"Good idea when he comes back here I'll hit him with Katie's bat." Chelsea said.

"Let me rephrase that, stay around me until our interview and our match." Stephen said as Chelsea growled.

"Fine." Chelsea growled as she sat down

"I'm sorry but I don't want my wife in prison for attempted murder." Stephen said.

"It's alright." Chelsea said as she calmed down. "I just hate that bastard."

"I know you do." Stephen said as he sat down and hugged her. "He can't make our lives hell anymore." He said.

"I know." Chelsea said as she cuddled close to him as they watched more Smackdown.

Later on Chelsea was standing in the interview area as Stephen, Randy and Paul listening to them on how they'll get along tonight and at Wrestlemania. After they were down they each got to gorilla and got ready to go out.

"Keep an eye out for the Shield Benoit." Paul said and Chelsea glared at him.

"Don't tell me what to do Wight." Chelsea growled at him "But I will." She said as Stephen's theme played and he and Chelsea walked out and stood on the stage then Randy's theme played and he came out and stood next to them then Paul's theme played and he came out and the four of them walked to the ring and when they got in it they posed then waited on Team Rhodes Scholars and Claudio. After a few they came out with Damien and Cody talking and Claudio Yodeling which Chelsea gave herself a face palm at that. After they got done Stephen handed Chelsea his necklace then she got out of the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Cody got a _KO Punch _and Damien got an _RKO _Stephen got in the ring as his teammates and Chelsea were cheering him on then when Cody got up and Stephen hit him with the _Brogue Kick _and won.

"Here are your winners The Big Show, Randy Orton and Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got in the ring and kissed Stephen passionately. Then after they broke the kiss _Special Op _played and they looked around and they saw Colby and Jon come from one area and Leati and Ashley come from another end. Meanwhile the four looked at each other in the ring then nodded as they left and went through the crowd and attacked them until they ran off. Then Chelsea along with Stephen, Paul and Randy posed at the top of where the crowd was to end the show.

_Me: Sweet! :D :D Celtic Viper Show (And Chelsea) Are bouncing back big time! :D :D Can they keep it up heading into WM?! :D :D Also what is Laurinaitis up to? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	39. Chapter 39: Open Beatdown Night

_Me: Hey guys I'm back early with the next Chapter :D :D It's Impact but it's the only one until a couple of Chapters from now :D (Bad Influence didn't do anything one episode so I only had this one to write :D) Anyway I would like to think ghunter182003 and DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rule :D And Sarah and Chris belongs to DanDJohnMLover and the dialogue belongs to me for once :D (Gave her a break so she can copy off me...What we have permission from each other ok?! Lol) Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 39: Open Beatdown Night March 28, 2013

"I hope Sarah likes these." Chelsea smiled happily as she was walking to Bad Influence's locker room. "Took me all night to make these and get them into shirt mode." She smiled happily as she walked in their locker room. "Hi Sarah!" She smiled happily.

"Hey Chelsea." Sarah smiled as she was wearing her Red Maternity Jeans and a Yellow "SarahMania" Shirt with the words in red.

"Ohhhhh we're wearing Red again are we?" Chelsea asked as she put down her stuff.

"Yep." Sarah smiled as she brushed her hair. "Hope you got your Lockdown Gear."

"I don't have that but I came prepared." Chelsea smiled as she got in her bag. "First lose the SarahMania shirt."

"What? Why?" Sarah asked confused.

"Trust me." Chelsea smiled as Sarah reluctantly took off her shirt and Chelsea got in her bag happily and handed her a present. "For you."

"Awwww you shouldn't have." Sarah smiled as she opened it and it revealed a red maternity spaghetti Tank top with Chelsea and Sarah standing side by side happily but they were Chibis. "Chelsea this is so cute where did you get it?"

"I made the Chibis and got the designs on the shirt." Chelsea smiled as she pulled out a red T shirt of the same design.

"You made the chibis?" Sarah asked as she put the tank top on.

"I did." Chelsea smiled as she put hers on then put on the rest of her gear.

"Thank you again Chelsea." Sarah smiled as she hugged Chelsea and kissed her on the cheek and she blushed.

"We should meet up with Frankie and Daniel." Chelsea suggested as Sarah put her SarahMania shirt over her Tank Top. "Sarah." She whined

"Trust me Chels." Sarah smiled as she winked at her and they walked to where Frankie and Daniel were.

"You guys ready?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes and right on time too Chavo and Shawn just called us out and if we win we'll get a shot at the titles." Daniel smiled.

"Sweet!" Sarah smiled as she jumped in Frankie's arms and kissed him passionately then they walked to the ring.

"By the way Chelsea like the shirt." Daniel smiled looking at Chelsea's shirt.

"Thanks. I made the Chibis myself." Chelsea smiled.

"Think you can have one of Frankie and I made?" Daniel asked

"Next tapings I'll see what I can do." Chelsea smiled as they saw Frankie and Sarah grind against each other.

"Hey Frankie and Sarah, get some cold water on you two and let's go!" Daniel said as Chelsea giggled and Frankie put down Sarah and _Devious _played and the four of them walked out and walked to the ring and when they got there, Sarah got in the turnbuckle like Rosa Mendez does and did a dance similar to hers then slowly took off her "SarahMania" shirt to reveal her Tank top which Frankie's Jaw dropped and Daniel smirked and Chelsea tried not to blush as they got in the ring then posed….well Daniel and Chelsea posed and Frankie and Sarah made out as she took off his "KazMania" shirt then her and Chelsea got out of the ring as the match started.

The match went back and forth with Bad Influence trying to cheat to win the match but no luck. Then after Frankie was outside the ring down and Sarah checking on him Chavo and Shawn hit Daniels with their finishers then won the match. Then the four teammates went to the back.

"So close!" Sarah yelled as they walked to their locker room

"The titles will be on our side don't worry." Daniel smiled.

"Well Sarah and I need some private time together." Frankie smiled as he picked up Sarah Bridal style and went to their locker room.

"Let me get my stuff first." Chelsea said as she walked in and got her stuff then walked out and let Sarah and Frankie have the locker room.

"We're stuck in catering are we?" Daniel asked.

"Yep." Chelsea said as they walked in catering and got something to eat then sat down at a table and Chelsea got out her Sketchbook. "Ok how do you want your Poses?"

"I want two designs actually." Daniel smiled as he ate his pot roast.

"That'll be double the cost." Chelsea said as she drew the first picture "Now do you and Frankie want to be back to back, side to side or what?" She asked.

"Back to back with our arms crossed and us looking serious…but cute as well." Daniel said as Chelsea drew the picture.

"Will do ring general." Chelsea smiled as she drew the picture then ate while she did it.

"So Chelsea how long did you draw?" Daniel asked as he finished eating

"Years actually." Chelsea smiled as she worked on the picture some more. "I quit for 5 because I've been too depressed to draw…or do anything actually."

"I understand Chels." Daniel said softly knowing what she was talking about.

"I just now started drawling again." Chelsea said as she drew some more. "Glad I did though I have so much inspiration."

"Like Bad Influence?" Daniel asked as Chelsea nodded her head.

"Picture is done." Chelsea smiled as she handed Daniel her sketch book.

"I like it." Daniel smiled.

"Well I'm going to have to finish the second one later." Chelsea said as she got up and grabbed Katie's bat "I'm calling out Chris tonight."

"Sullivan?" Daniel asked as they walked to the ring.

"Bingo, I take him out you two will be one step closer to the titles." Chelsea smiled as they walked to a crowd spot then _Reborn_ played and her and Daniel went through the crowd then went in the ring and Chelsea got a mic.

"I'm not very happy right now." Chelsea said as the crowd booed her "The reason is that my Bad Influence teammates keep getting screwed out of the tag titles. Well I've decided to help them out, and I'll start by taking out Bobby and Austin's back up so Skuller get out here right now!" She yelled as the Boos got louder then _Them Bones _by _Alice In Chains _played and Chris came out with Bobby's Wife Ivory and Austin's Girlfriend Gwen. When he got in the ring Chelsea got in his face…well chest was more like it since he was a few inches taller than her, then Chelsea pushed him and the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Chelsea was down Chris got in position and locked her in the _Last Chancery _and she was struggling to get to the ropes.

"Hey Skuller!" Daniel yelled as he got on the apron and Chris released the hold and got in his face.

"Stay out of this Daniels!" Chris yelled as Ivory and Gwen pulled Daniel down and Chris smirked at that but when he turned around Chelsea grabbed him and put him in the _Wolverine's Bite _and he was tapping right away.

"Your winner, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea got up and got her hand raised then smirked as she put Chris in the hold again hearing his arm snap. Then she smirked and got up and Daniel got in the ring after fighting off Ivory and Gwen and raised her hand, but then escaped as soon as Katie ran down and checked on Chris.

"This isn't over Benoit! This is FAR from over!" Katie yelled as Ivory and Gwen got in the ring and checked on him as well.

"We're bad people." Chelsea said as her and Daniel was back at their table.

"You broke a man's arm and I beat up two females, we are bad people." Daniel said.

"Anyway want to interrupt Frankie and Sarah smooch smooch session?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm in." Daniel smirked as they got up and went to Bad Influence's locker room.

_Me: I gotta feel sorry for Chris here. Sure he follows around Austin and Bobby like Ivory and Gwen do but he didn't deserve to get his arm broken! Anyway will Chelsea get it when she returns to Impact? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	40. Chapter 40: Cruel Sick Joke

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter already :D :D Almost caught up :D :D So I decided to post this Chapter now :D :D, Another darning the Preshow, One darning WM and one after :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D (P.S. I hated that Joke Sheamy pulled on Monday as much as the next person)_

Chapter 40: Cruel Sick Joke. April 1, 2013

"I'm so going to get my husband later on." Chelsea said to herself as she walked around in the Arena. What happened was that Stephen tweeted a picture of himself him with a Buzz Cut which scared Chelsea to death and made her mad to find out it was an April fool's Joke. When Chelsea got to catering she saw April with two Store bought Cakes.

"_Prank time." _She thought as she smirked and saw cameras there. "AJ." She said as she walked up to April's table.

"Chelsea hi." April smiled at her.

"What's with the cakes?" Chelsea asked her.

"Well I was thinking over the past week that I apologize for talking trash to you on Twitter I was mad." April said pretending to be sad.

"Oh really?" Chelsea asked as she crossed her arms.

"I am so that's why I bought you a chocolate cake." April smiled pointing to the cake on the right but Chelsea noticed the label saying Prune.

"_Yeah right." _Chelsea thought as April got a phone call and turned away from her.

"Hi Ziggy." April smiled as Chelsea got an idea and slowly but quickly switched the labels. "Oh I'm giving it to her right now. Oh trust me she'll be really surprised at the taste. Oh before our match? Good idea. Love you too Ziggy." She smiled as she hung up and Chelsea got done switching the labels. "So anyway Chelsea here you go." She said picking up the cake on the right but saw the label. "Oops wrong one." She said as she gave Chelsea the cake on the left.

"Thank you AJ." Chelsea smiled as she took it. "You know maybe we can be friends."

"Maybe." April smirked as she took the cake on the right as she skipped away and Chelsea waited until April was far away.

"Sucker." Chelsea snickered as she walked back to hers and Stephen's bus and sat down and got some soda and started eating some of the cake.

"Hey Chels where did you get the cake?" Stephen asked as he walked in wiping off the sweat off of him.

"April." Chelsea smiled as Stephen quickly took it "Hey!"

"It could have ex lax or be a prune cake what are you thinking accepting a cake from her?!" Stephen asked as he yelled at her.

"Ste calm down!" Chelsea yelled "She did have a Prune cake but I got the Chocolate one she had!" She yelled as Stephen put down the cake and tasted it.

"You're good." Stephen said as he sat down next to Chelsea and cut himself a slice and ate some.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as they watched Raw which was Bryan vs. Nick.

"I think April needs to go to the bathroom." Stephen said after a few as they saw April stand like she was uncomfortable.

"Yep she got the prune cake." Chelsea laughed as they ate some more. "How can I stay mad at you after that Prank?"

"Because I'm a handsome ginger and you love me?" Stephen asked as they ate some more

"That could be it." Chelsea smiled as Nick won the match and Ettore slammed both Bryan and Glen down. "Damn." She said as Nick and Ettore also looked uncomfortable "Please tell me they ate some of the cake as well."

"It looks like it." Stephen laughed as Hunter went out to the ring.

"Besides you scaring me I'm enjoying April fool's day." Chelsea smiled as she looked at Stephen and softly smiled at him then after he got done with his Cake Chelsea went and softly kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back passionately then sat on his lap as he kissed her neck and she moaned at that. "I'd love to go on but we need to wait until after the show."

"Damn." Stephen said.

"I've got something to see and you take a shower ok?" Chelsea asked as she got close to his ear. "Make sure it's not a cold one." She smiled seductively as she whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry I'll make sure on that." Stephen smiled as they kissed each other and Chelsea left the bus then walked back into the arena and saw a small line at the mens bathroom

"What's going on?" Chelsea asked.

"Well apparently Ziggler, Big E and AJ are stinking up the Mens bathroom." Brad said.

"How so?" Chelsea asked.

"I heard they had some bad cake." Kevin (Alex Riley) Said as Chelsea knocked on the door.

"AJ are you and your boyfriends ok?" Chelsea asked.

"No we had bad cake!" April yelled from the bathroom.

"Bad cake? How so the cake you gave me was delicious." Chelsea smiled patting her stomach.

"Impossible I gave you the….WAIT A MINUTE!" April yelled as Chelsea laughed.

"April fools guys!" Chelsea yelled happily as she walked away "Prank master number 1!" She yelled happily as she walked back to hers and Stephen's Bus.

_Me: Ha ha AJ and her group got it good! Lol XD My friend told me about this Prank that inspired me to write this Chapter :D :D Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	41. Chapter 41: Lessons In Love

_Me: Hey guys I'm back again with the next Chapter :D :D And I'm getting really close to Mania :D :D It's so awesome :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 41: Lessons in Love. April 1, 2013

After Raw was done all the Superstars and Divas were heading to New Jersey/NYC for Wrestlemania and Chelsea was on her bus relaxing.

"_Wrestlemania again huh?" _Chelsea thought as she sat back and relaxed on the couch _"Time goes by so fast. Just hope this year will be as big as last year." _She thought as she heard Stephen in their room and she got up and walked in there and saw him ready for bed. "You look pretty comfortable." She smiled.

"Well we do have a big day tomorrow." Stephen said as he lay back on the bed and relaxed and Chelsea got her PJ's out of a drawler and slowly started taking off her clothes and smirking to herself as Stephen watched, liking what he saw.

"Are you trying to tease me?" Stephen asked softly as Chelsea got her shirt and Bra off.

"Is it working?" Chelsea asked as she winked at him and started taking off her Jeans slowly but when she got them half way off Stephen gently grabbed her and dragged her on the bed and kissed her passionately as he took off her jeans then rubbed against her, letting her feel how hard he was. "Mmmmmmmm." She moaned as Stephen started kissing her neck.

"I believe that is a yes my dear." Stephen said as he kissed her passionately again then started moving down to her neck again and started licking it and going down to her breasts and sucking on the right one.

"Stephen." Chelsea moaned as he started teasing the left one.

"Maybe I should teach you not to tease me." Stephen smirked softly as he stopped and started kissing her neck and gently rubbing her through her underwear.

"Ah!" Chelsea moaned some more as he rubbed her some more and she started bucking her hips but Stephen used his free hand to keep them down.

"Not right now my dear." Stephen smirked as he rubbed her some more and kissed her neck and she moaned in pleasure.

"Stephen…" Chelsea moaned as Stephen stopped and took off her underwear.

"Not yet Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he gave her clit one long lick.

"Please let me come!" Chelsea begged.

"Not yet." He smirked as he gave her clit another long lick then started slowly sucking on it.

"Stephen!" Chelsea begged some more but he kept going.

"Not until you say you won't tease me anymore." Stephen smirked as he slowly sucked on her some more.

"Come on!" She whined wanting to come desperately.

"Say it." Stephen growled.

"I won't tease you anymore." Chelsea said softly.

"Louder." Stephen growled.

"I won't tease you anymore!" Chelsea screamed as Stephen sucked on her hard then she came.

"Much better." Stephen smirked as he kissed her passionately.

"You're so mean Stephen." Chelsea whined softly as she broke the kiss then he kissed her neck.

"But I love you." Stephen smiled as he got up and sat down and took off his sweat pants and got back on top of her.

"I love you too Meany." Chelsea whined as Stephen kissed her neck then entered her.

"I promise no more torture tonight." He smiled at her.

"Just kiss me." Chelsea breathed as Stephen kissed her passionately and he started moving. "Please don't tease me again." She begged

"I won't if you won't." Stephen said as he moved some more.

"Deal." Chelsea said as she pulled down Stephen for a long passionate kiss then after that was done they started moving for a while until Chelsea screamed his name and came then after a few more thrusts he screamed her name and came and collapsed on top of her.

"Man I should tease you more often." Chelsea panted as Stephen got off her and pulled the blankets over them and cuddled with her.

"Then it'll make me torture you again." Stephen chuckled as Chelsea giggled.

"Hey are you nervous?" Chelsea asked after cuddling for a while.

"Nervous? About what?" Stephen asked

"Wrestlemania of course." Chelsea answered.

"To be honest I am since it's the grandest stage of them all." Stephen said.

"Me too…more nervous than I was last year." Chelsea said looking up.

"How so?" Stephen asked

"Well because I'm not in two matches and that Ashley and I have a steel cage match for the US title. I mean not many Divas can say they had that kind of match at Wrestlemania." Chelsea chuckled. "I mean I just had a steel cage match recently."

"You held back in that match to hand Katie the victory so you would be ready right?" Stephen asked

"Yeah Ash and I talked about the steel cage match for week before I challenged her to it." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled close to him "We just thought if that was going to be the only Divas match then it should be big."

"Well whatever happens I know that you two are going to put on a Show." Stephen smiled.

"I hope so." Chelsea smiled as she closed her eyes and cuddled close to Stephen. "I love you."

"I love you too." Stephen smiled as he held Chelsea as they fell asleep.

_Me: That was hot like always ;D ;D Now the Chapter after the next one is WrestleMania :D :D What will happen there? :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	42. Chapter 42: WrestleMania Chronicles

_Me: Hey guys here is what happened darning WrestleMania week :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 42: WrestleMania Chronicles. April 2, 2013 – April 7, 2013

_**Tuesday**_

"Sweet we're here early!" Chelsea said excitedly as her and Stephen walked in their room "I'm so excited!"

"Same here Chelsea but don't forget Wrestlemania is on Sunday we have plenty of time until then to talk Strategy and enjoy ourselves." Stephen smiled as he put down his stuff and Chelsea plopped on the bed and got out her phone. "And for you to go dress shopping." He mumbled and Chelsea looked at him.

"But I got my Hall Of Fame dress already." Chelsea said as she looked at Stephen.

"I'm talking about your dress for the Stars 4 Sandy party on Thursday." Stephen said and Chelsea got up.

"I already have my outfit picked out does it have to be a dress? Please don't make me wear one." She begged

"Gotta learn to wear them once in a while." Stephen said as Chelsea texted someone and smiled.

"Sweet! Mom, Megan and David are here already." Chelsea smiled happily as she texted some more.

"How do you know?" Stephen asked.

"I'm texting mom right now." Chelsea smiled as she got a text from her mom Martina. "Awesome! Hey I'm going to see them for a bit."

"Take as long as you need Chels Ma and Pa just got here themselves and I have to get to them before Trinity does." Stephen said as Chelsea kissed him.

"Have fun amour." Chelsea smiled.

"You too Chelsea Lass." He smiled as Chelsea left and walked to her mom's room which wasn't too far from hers and Stephens. When she got to the door she knocked and her little sister Megan answered it.

"Chelsea!" Megan smiled happily as she hugged Chelsea. "I missed you so much sis."

"I missed you too." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Megan tightly. "Glad you guys could be here."

"We're glad to be here Chelsea." Martina smiled as Chelsea ran up to hug her.

"I missed you mom." Chelsea smiled as she hugged her mom tightly.

"I missed you too Chelsea." Martina smiled as she hugged her. "It seems that we only see you darning Christmas, Wrestlemania and days off when you have them."

"I know mom I know." Chelsea smiled as she hugged her tightly.

"Oh so I'm the third wheel great." Chelsea's brother David said as he walked in the room. "It's always like this."

"Quiet twerp." Chelsea said as she hugged Martina tighter. "I'll give you smooch smooch when it's your turn."

"Gross!" David yelled disgusted as Chelsea broke the hug with her mom and went up to hug David

"I missed you twerp." Chelsea said as she hugged him tightly.

"Missed you too Chelsea." David said as he hugged Chelsea back.

"I am really glad you guys are here." Chelsea smiled as her and David broke apart.

"So are we Chelsea." Martina smiled.

"Well Stephen is hanging out with his parents today so we have the whole day to ourselves." Chelsea smiled.

"No Axxess stuff today?" Martina asked

"Not until Thursday morning and Sunday morning." Chelsea said. "Lucky for me Bad Influence isn't on Impact this week."

"That group you're in on TNA?" Megan asked.

"I don't like that Sarah girl." Martina said acting disgusted at the thought of Sarah. "I mean the way she acts and the way she dresses. I mean what pregnant woman lets her stomach show like that."

"Mom it's cool. It's just Sarah's character; she's a nice person in real life." Chelsea smiled

"Well I just wish she would clean up her character a bit. Especially if she's having a baby." Martina said.

"She might but it's up to her." Chelsea said. "Anyway let's go to lunch we may run into Stephen and his parents down there."

"Good idea I'm starving!" David smiled as they went down to get some lunch.

_**Wednesday **_

"Thanks for going dress shopping with me guys." Chelsea smiled as her, Martina and Megan were dress shopping for the Superstars 4 Sandy party.

"Anytime Chelsea." Megan smiled as she pulled out a dress. "How about this one?" She asked pulling out a red spaghetti strap dress.

"Nah not my color." Chelsea as she looked some more.

"How about this one honey?" Martina asked as she pulled out a Karen Millen Tribal Cutwork Black Dress and Chelsea looked at it.

"I'll consider that one." Chelsea said as she looked some more and pulled out a Short Black Dress with One Long Sheer Sleeve. "Does this one look good?" She asked.

"Sis that dress will look beautiful on you." Megan smiled. "You should get it."

"Let me look at others before I decide." Chelsea said as they looked some more then Chelsea saw a dress that caught her eye. "Ohhhhhh this is cute!" She smiled happily as she pulled out a Purple Halter Neck Skull Dress.

"That's definitely you." Megan smiled at it.

"I don't know about the Skulls though." Martina said sounding unsure.

"It's me though mom think about it." Chelsea smiled as she put the dress towards her.

"Well it does look pretty on you." Martina said as she slowly smiled. "Get it if you want."

"Thank you mommy!" Chelsea smiled as she hugged Martina happily as she saw April and Ettore enter the store. "Let's just get our stuff and leave now." She whispered as she hurried her mom and sister to the counter.

"Chelsea? What's going on sweetheart?" Martina asked as they were at the counter.

"Long story." Chelsea said as they paid for their stuff and left. "I cannot stand April Janette right now."

"You mean the crazy chick?" Megan asked.

"Exactly." Chelsea said as they walked back to the hotel. "When she turned heel she really did turn crazy."

"How so?" Martina asked.

"Let's just say her and I aren't on good terms lately." Chelsea said as they got back to the hotel and walked in the lobby. "From how her heel turn took place to me dressing in my guy's gear better than her dressing in Ziggler Gear." She said as they walked up to their room. "I'm going to put my stuff away I'll see you guys later, Ste is going to want to spend time with me." She smiled.

"Have fun." Megan smiled as Chelsea went to her room and walked inside.

"I'm back." Chelsea smiled as she put her stuff down and Stephen was lying on the bed.

"Have fun?" Stephen asked as he sat up.

"Yeah and surprisingly I've got an awesome dress for The Stars for Sandy Event." Chelsea smiled as she sat down next to Stephen.

"Can I see it or do I have to wait until tomorrow night?" Stephen asked.

"Tomorrow night." Chelsea smirked.

"Awwwwww."

"Don't be so mean Meany!" Chelsea pouted as Stephen hugged her.

"I said it before I'm sorry." Stephen said as he hugged her tightly.

"I forgive you for now." Chelsea said as she hugged him back. "I love you too much to stay mad at you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed her.

_**Thursday**_

"Trust me this will be great and it's Wrestlemania you have to make an appearance." Chelsea said as she was in the bathroom getting ready for the Stars 4 Sandy party and talking to Sarah.

"_I don't know Chelsea."_ Sarah said sounding unsure.

"It's Wrestlemania Sarah. Come on I was at Bound for Glory, Genesis and Lock Down you gotta show up." Chelsea said as she brushed her hair some more. "This can help your character on Impact." She smiled.

"_Keep talking." _Sarah said.

"Well think about it I keep telling fans on Twitter that WWE fans are more respectful than TNA fans right?" Chelsea asked. "Well just by showing up at Wrestlemania you'll make TNA fans pissed off at you even more."

"_Good point." _Sarah said

"Plus they'll be happy that you're kidnapped by The Shield." Chelsea smiled.

"_Kidnapped by The Shield?!" _Sarah asked in shock.

"Relax they're cool. They're actually my friends." Chelsea smiled

"_Phew!" _Sarah said in relief. _"I knew Ashley was but wasn't sure about Dean, Seth and Roman." _

"Well Roman and I are more like acquaintances than friends but Seth and Dean are friends." Chelsea smiled

"_That's good." _Sarah smiled.

"So are you in Sarah?" Chelsea asked getting hopeful.

"_If this helps make the TNA Fans mad I'm in." _Sarah smiled.

"Great I already got you cleared!" Chelsea smiled happily as she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Chelsea are you ready yet?" Stephen asked knocking on the door.

"Almost." Chelsea smiled as she finished brushing her hair. "Sarah I'll talk to you later." She smiled.

"_Ok Chels have fun and I'll see you on Sunday." _Sarah smiled as she hung up and Chelsea walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow." Stephen breathed as he saw Chelsea in her dress. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Chelsea blushed deeply. "You look handsome yourself." She smiled at him but turned redder than Stephen smiled and gave her a soft passionate kiss which Chelsea returned with the two kissing for a while with them eventually breaking apart.

"Ready?" He asked and Chelsea nodded her head.

"Let's go." Chelsea smiled as they left for the Party.

_**Friday**_

After dinner with their families Chelsea and Stephen were back in their hotel room with Chelsea deciding on her outfit for Wrestlemania.

"Hey Stephen what do you think of my outfit for Wrestlemania?" Chelsea asked as she turned her laptop screen around so Stephen could see.

"I thought you despised Twilight." Stephen said as Chelsea showed him the outfit.

"I do but I need a movie inspired outfit. Something badass to be more clearly." Chelsea said "And since I did Hunger Games this year this was the only one I could find."

"You can always do Catching Fire next year." Stephen smiled.

"You're right." Chelsea smiled "Right now though I need to get the stuff. I mean I have the boots with me I just need to get the Shirt, Pants and Jacket and I'm good." She smiled

"You'll be able to get them by Sunday?" Stephen asked.

"Yep." Chelsea smiled "Even if I have to wear my Impact Gear I'll get that outfit down."

"Well I can already imagine you in it and let me say you'll look beautiful." Stephen smiled as Chelsea got on the bed with him and cuddled close to him "And sexy too." He smirked in her ear and she blushed deeply.

"I love you." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him.

"I love you too." Stephen smiled as he kissed her back.

_**Saturday**_

It was a few minutes before they were going to the Hall of Fame and Chelsea was in a light pink dress with black flowers looking at herself in the mirror.

"_I hope I look ok." _Chelsea thought as she smiled nervously then felt two arms wrap themselves around her.

"You look beautiful tonight my love." Stephen smiled

"Are you sure you're not just saying that?" Chelsea asked softly as she blushed

"It's true my love." Stephen smiled as he kissed her neck. "I got you something."

"You shouldn't have." Chelsea smiled at him.

"I want you to close your eyes." Stephen said softly as Chelsea closed her eyes and felt something tight around her neck and got scared. "Ok open." He smiled as Chelsea opened her eyes and saw she had a Black Rose Choker on.

"Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she looked at it. "It's beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Stephen smiled as he kissed her passionately and she kissed back.

"We better go." Chelsea smiled at him as he gently grabbed her hand and she blushed as they walked out. "I swear if I hear one of the Hall of Famers tell me how much I've grown I'm going to be mad."

"How come?" Stephen asked as they got in the car and left

"I just hear it all the time now it gets kind of old." Chelsea said as Stephen nodded his head.

"I understand that but they also wondered about you since…What happened to your dad and all." Stephen said softly as Chelsea put her head down. "Chelsea I am so sorry." He said quickly.

"Don't be." Chelsea said holding back her tears "I know they're worried but I'm alright…sure I'll never be able to get over what happened but I'm ok now." She said as tears came down "Stephen can I tell you something important?"

"Anything Chelsea." Stephen said

"Promise not to be creeped out but I just feel that without you I don't know what I would do with myself, I mean when I met you my life got better, I could see clearly for the first time in years, I've had a reason to be happy and I still do. I'm really glad I have you in my life because….I'm in love with you Stephen."

"I'm in love with you too Chelsea. I'm not creeped out I'm glad you told me." Stephen smiled "I'm in love with you as well. You are an amazing person. You're real, down to earth, plus you're the kindest person I know. I'm glad to be your husband."

"I'm glad to be your wife." Chelsea smiled as they arrived at Madison Square Garden and they got out Stephen gently grabbed her hand again.

"I love you." He smiled at her.

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled as they walked in the building.

_**Sunday**_

"Today is the day." Chelsea said as she looked over at MetLife Stadium sitting on the front of their rental "Bit nervous right now." She said

"You're not the only one Chels." Stephen said as he was sitting next to her.

"This is your forth Wrestlemania right?" Chelsea asked as Stephen nodded his head.

"Third actually…I was bumped to the pre show at Wrestlemania 27." Stephen said.

"That sucks." Chelsea said.

"Made me work harder though." Stephen smiled

"And we both know where you ended up after that." Chelsea smiled "Although for the first few seconds I couldn't remember." She giggled.

"Sorry about that Chels." Stephen said as he got down and got in the car and got out a bag and gave it to her.

"What is it?" Chelsea asked.

"Open it." Stephen smiled as Chelsea got the stuff out of the bag which was her gear for tonight which was a Black Leather Jacket, Black Jeans, Black T Shirt and Black boots but the Jacket, Front of the Shirt and the sides of the legs had a Wolverine Claw Mark design in lime green.

"Stephen this is so awesome." Chelsea smiled as she looked at her ring gear for tonight. "You truly are an amazing guy."

"Just thought you would want to match me tonight." Stephen smiled. "That way you can dress up like Bella but look good at the same time."

"Thank you so much Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen tightly "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea and good luck tonight." Stephen smiled.

"You too Ste." Chelsea smiled as they looked at MetLife again

_Me: Man what a week for the two of them :D :D (Also I got a peek of Sheamy's ring gear ;D ;D So they match :D :D) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	43. Chapter 43: Wrestlemania Surprises

_Me: Hey guys here is the Final Chapter of the night and it's WrestleMania! :D :D To me WrestleMania was Eh (Sheamy, Randy and Traitor vs. The Shield was the only match I looked forward to :D) Anyway enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 43: Wrestlemania Surprises. April 7, 2013

Sitting in hers and Stephen's Locker Room Chelsea watched the Preshow while thinking about her match with Ashley.

"_Why do I have more butterflies this year than last year?" _Chelsea thought to herself _"Could it be because I'm walking in Wrestlemania as the US Champion? Wait, last year I walked in and out of Wrestlemania as the Womens Champion. Why am I more nervous this year though?" _She kept thinking to herself. _"Could it be that my dad walked in and out of Wrestlemania 23 as US Champion? Could my dad be here with me in spirit as I defend the title?" _She kept thinking then smiled _"If that's the case I swear I won't let you down dad. I promise." _She thought as Ashley walked in already wearing her Shield gear.

"Let me guess spare key?" Chelsea asked as Ashley held it up.

"You know it." Ashley smiled as she sat down next to Chelsea. "Nervous?"

"Are you?" Chelsea asked as Ashley nodded her head.

"I can't wait until tonight. My first Wrestlemania, your second…our dream is coming true Chels." Ashley smiled

"Yeah it is." Chelsea smiled "Dad would be so proud of us." Chelsea smiled.

"I know he would." Ashley smiled as she hugged Chelsea. "No matter what happens let's give it our all and still be friends at the end of the day."

"Let's do this." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Ashley. "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks you too." Ashley smiled as she got up. "I've got to meet up with my guys."

"Good luck." Chelsea smiled.

"You too Chels." Ashley smiled as left and Chelsea got in her gear and stretched out for her match.

"This is it." Chelsea smiled as she stretched some more. "I know I can do it, I know Ste can do this. I'm excited." She smiled more as she saw a cameraman come in and she stretched some more until she heard a Knock at the door. "Come in." She said stretching then when the person came in she smiled widely. "Sarah I knew you would come." She smiled as she saw Sarah walk in wearing her Bad Girl Jacket, a Plain Red Maternity T Shirt, Black Maternity Jeans and Black Booties.

"I couldn't miss my best friend's match at Wrestlemania." Sarah smiled as she hugged Chelsea tightly.

"Well I know I'm going win tonight." Chelsea smiled.

"Well I'll be in your corner tonight." Sarah smiled

"Really?" Chelsea asked "Will you and the baby be ok though?"

"Chelsea it's a steel cage match, so I doubt I'll be putting myself or the baby in danger." Sarah smiled.

"Let's hope not." Chelsea smiled as the segment was over and the cameraman left.

"So how am I going to be kidnapped?" Sarah asked

"Well it starts when I'm not looking and you "mysteriously" disappear then depending on whose match is first you'll come out with The Shield or Ashley and whoever is first, Stephen or myself we'll rescue you." Chelsea said. "Unless plans Change but you won't get hurt don't worry."

"Deal." Sarah smiled as Chelsea got a text.

"Sweet looks like you'll have a Celtic Warrior saving you." Chelsea smiled.

"Awwwwwww. I'll go meet up with The Shield." Sarah smiled.

"Have fun." Chelsea smiled as Sarah left and Chelsea stretched some more then Stephen walked in. "Need me to accompany you?"

"Nah just focus on your match." Stephen smiled as he hugged her. "Good luck tonight Chels."

"You too Ste." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him. "Make sure Sarah is safe though."

"Will do." Stephen smiled as he left and Chelsea stretched out for her match some more and watched as Stephen came out, Followed by Randy then Paul and when they got in the ring _Special Op _played and The Shield (Minus Ashley) Came out with Sarah handcuffed begging and pleading with The Shield to let her go but they wouldn't budge. Meanwhile it showed Chelsea growling at them backstage after the match started and the camera stopped for a second.

"Hey Chels I did it!" Mike smiled happily as he and Danica entered her locker room with the IC belt.

"Alright Mike!" Chelsea smiled as she grabbed her US belt and they slapped them.

"Win your match tonight." Mike smiled.

"Damn right I will." Chelsea smiled as Mike and Danica left then Chelsea looked at the TV screen and saw that The Shield won "Damn." She growled as she saw The Shield leave with Sarah then saw Paul punch both Stephen and Randy. "Sheamus and I were right." She growled as she watched some more then the camera was off again. "Thanks." She said to the cameraman and he nodded and left. "Why doesn't anyone listen to Stephen and I?" She asked as she got ready since her match was after Ryan and Mark's match.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to us?" Stephen asked as he walked in with a towel around him after a few minutes.

"Who knows?" Chelsea asked as she started doing squats.

"Hey Chels if this results in me turning do you want to turn with me?" Stephen asked.

"If I can cash in on Cena I will." Chelsea smirked "But besides that it depends." She said.

"Up to you Chels." Stephen smiled as he kissed her. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Wait on that." Chelsea smirked as she kissed him back. "I want to join you afterwards."

"I'll wait." Stephen smirked as Mark won the match and Chelsea grabbed her belt.

"Wish me luck." Chelsea smiled.

"Good luck Chels." Stephen smiled as he kissed her again.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him back then walked out and walked to gorilla and saw the Cage being set up then a Video package played. "I can do this." She said taking a deep breath.

"The following contest is a steel cage match and it is for the WWE United States Championship. Now the only way to win is by pinfall, submission or escaping the cage." Lillian said then _Whatever _played and Chelsea came out first. "Introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" She announced as Chelsea walked to the ring like Chris did with the US title on her shoulder. When she got in the ring and in the cage she grabbed a mic.

"Ashley when you come out here you better bring Sarah with you." Chelsea said as she waited a few then _Special Op _played again and Ashley came through the crowd holding Sarah who was still handcuffed.

"Chelsea, Chelsea, Chelsea." Ashley laughed as she had a mic "What concern does this girl bring you. I mean have you seen the way she acts when you're not around her?"

"She's my best friend unlike someone who had to join that band of dogs!" Chelsea yelled at Ashley.

"Chelsea, I saw all the Injustice that was going on in the WWE." Ashley said walking to the cage holding Sarah "You know me I was raised to fight it, so I did what any other person would do and that was join The Shield."

"What you did was make a huge mistake Batten." Chelsea said.

"You know I did the right thing Benoit." Ashley said as she smirked "How about this though. Instead of facing me in that steel cage how about a trade. The United States Championship for Veers over here."

"How about I win and I get her freedom!" Chelsea yelled.

"Deal." Ashley said as she entered the cage then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End.**_

After a long hard fought battle Ashley was down and Chelsea started climbing slowly on the cage and when she got to the top she did the throat slit and did the _Flying Headbutt _off the top of the cage

"Holy Shit." Sarah said in shock as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit" as Chelsea got the pin and won.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got up weakly and got her belt back and celebrated with it for a minute then found the key off Ashley then escaped the cage and uncuffed Sarah and hugged her tightly.

"Are you ok Sarah?" Chelsea asked as Sarah nodded her head.

"I will be thank you so much Chelsea." Sarah smiled as she hugged Chelsea back tightly then after breaking it and raising her hand as they celebrated with the fans for a bit before going to the back.

"Almost forgot what it's like being a face." Sarah smiled as they walked back to Chelsea and Stephen's locker room.

"Feels good once you get back into it." Chelsea smiled as they entered the locker room

"I will when Bad Influence does, until then I'll keep being Bad Influence's Bad Girl." She smiled

"Glad your safe Sarah." Stephen smiled "Sorry I couldn't save ya though."

"Oh it's ok." Sarah smiled

"It's my job as her enforcer to protect her anyway." Chelsea smiled as she put her arm around Sarah.

"On Impact Wrestling it is here you're just her best friend." Stephen said.

"Still though I have to protect her and her until the baby is born then she's good." Chelsea smiled "Mostly while she's here anyway she usually has Bad Influence protecting her over at Impact."

"Until Katie gets to her then that's when you come in right?" Stephen asked

"Exactly." Chelsea smiled as Sarah sat down. "Sarah make yourself comfortable we're going to be a while we take a shower."

"Have fun you two." Sarah smiled as Chelsea and Stephen went to the Shower.

"What did we miss?" Chelsea asked as her and Stephen got out of the Shower fully dressed.

"Fandingo winning, The Streak staying alive, Hunter winning and The Hall Of Fame Inductees." Sarah said "But I think you guys had more fun in the Shower."

"Kind of yeah…" Chelsea said turning red

"Frankie and I would have done the same thing." Sarah smiled

"I've seen it a couple of times." Chelsea said as she turned redder and Cena vs. Rock started.

"You guys want to go since we're good?" Sarah asked.

"After this match." Chelsea said as she watched the match closely.

"She still have her briefcase?" Sarah asked Stephen after a few minutes.

"Yep." Stephen said

"Huh. Thought she would cash it in by now." Sarah said as John won the title.

"Turn heel, turn heel, turn heel." Chelsea kept saying.

"She's not serious about cashing in tonight is she?" Sarah asked in shock as Chelsea got up.

"Not tonight guys let's go." Chelsea said as she got her stuff and Stephen got his and they walked out. "If he turned heel I was going to cash in but I guess not."

"You'll get him I know." Sarah smiled.

"Your right." Chelsea smiled "That's why this reign of Cena's will be really short." She smirked

_Me: It's official Chelsea's match, Takers match and HHH's match were the only good ones there (Damn it Show for ruining Sheamy's match :( :( ) But it looks like Cena's days as WWE Champ are numbered already especially since Chelsea has 90 some days to Cash in her MITB Briefcase :D :D When will she do it? :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	44. Chapter 44: NJ Chant Mob

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Raw Chapter and I loved Raw tonight :D :D NJ Rules :D (Oh and the title of this Chapter is what Sheamy tweeted :D :D) Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 44: NJ Chant Mob April 8, 2013

Raw was at the IZOD Center and Chelsea, Stephen and Sarah were in their locker room. Sarah currently had on her Bad Girl Jacket, a Red Bad Influence Shirt with Duct Tape over the Impact Wrestling logo and other TNA Logos, Black Maternity jeans and Black Sneakers. Chelsea currently had a Hello Kitty Heart Breaker baby tee, Blue Jeans and Black Boots. Raw had just begin and Cena was on there.

"And this is part of the show I couldn't give a shit about." Chelsea said as she sat back.

"He reminds me of Katie only she's funnier." Sarah giggled

"True." Chelsea said as she heard John will fight anyone. "Sweet cash in…Damn it Henry!" She yelled as she watched.

"You wanted to cash in didn't you?" Stephen asked

"Yes!" Chelsea whined as they watched Raw some more. "What do you think The Shield is up to?"

"Who knows but all I know is that it isn't good." Stephen said. "Make sure you two are careful tonight ok?"

"Got it." Chelsea and Sarah said as it was Mike vs. Stu for the Intercontental Championship.

"Those guys are Smarter than Aces and Eights I'll give them that." Sarah said.

"At least The Shield wins all their matches unlike Aces and Eights." Chelsea said.

"They have been winning lately thanks to Bully as their President." Sarah said "Think AJ will join?"

"He does and Katie will be pissed." Chelsea laughed as Stu won the title "Dude seriously?!"

"Poor Mike." Sarah said.

"Hey Chels want to see Vickie with me?" Stephen asked.

"I'm in are you Sarah?" Chelsea asked as Sarah nodded her head and they walked to Vickie's office and knocked.

"Sheamus hi, how are you?" Vickie asked

"How am I? Vickie I lost to The Shield at Wrestlemania and got KO by the Big Show how do you think I feel?" Stephen asked

"Not very good Vickie." Chelsea said.

"So that's why I want a match against The Big Show tonight." Stephen said.

"You do realize if we do this you'll owe us right?" Brad asked as he smirked "Perhaps a date with your two lovely ladies here?"

"Shove it Maddox!" Chelsea yelled at him

"I couldn't care less. All I want is to kick the head off of that piece of Crap." Stephen said.

"You want a match? You got a match." Vickie said.

"Thank you Vickie." Stephen said as he and Chelsea left but Sarah stayed.

"By the way Maddox I'm engaged." Sarah said showing her hand with her engagement ring to Brad.

"I saw how you act though." Brad said winking at Sarah and she slapped him hard knocking him down.

"You're disgusting." Sarah said walking out following Chelsea and Stephen out.

"He's the Joey Ryan of the WWE only way less sleazy." Chelsea said as they stopped and saw a Segment with Trinity and Randy and Trinity overruling Vickie's decision.

"Are you kidding?!" Stephen asked as he got mad. "Unbelievable!" He yelled. "I'm going to cool off guys I'll see you later." He said walking off.

"Will he be ok?" Sarah asked

"Yeah he needs to cool off for a bit don't worry." Chelsea smiled as her and Sarah walked back to their locker room and saw Mark in the ring then The Shield came down but Kane and Bryan scared them away.

"Never thought I would be happy to see Goat Face." Sarah said

"Have to agree with you on that." Chelsea said as Sarah got a text.

"I'm going to head to the bus." Sarah smiled as she put her phone in her pocket. "I'll talk to you after the show." She smiled as she walked out.

"Wait what will you be doing that will keep you there the entire show?" Chelsea asked.

"Stuff." Sarah said turning red then smiled as she walked out.

"I have a feeling what it is." Chelsea smiled as she grabbed Katie's bat then met up with Stephen.

"You're not going out there with me." Stephen said as soon as Chelsea caught up with him.

"I'll run away as soon as Paul gets close to me." Chelsea said.

"Deal." Stephen said as they walked to Gorilla then his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out to the ring and when they got in the ring Stephen started talking about how he wanted to face Paul then asked the fans if they wanted to see him face Paul then they cheered for him then Randy's theme played and he came out saying he wanted to face Paul then asked the fans if they wanted to see him face Paul instead then they cheered louder then it went to commercial. While it was at Commercial.

"Wonder who will face Paul?" Chelsea asked Stephen as the fans started a "Benoit" Chant

"Hopefully it's me." Stephen said as the fans chanted "Benoit" some more then started chanting "Dominant Romance" "I like these fans." He smiled.

"Me too." Chelsea smiled as Raw was back on and Trinity and Vickie came out.

"Ok guys instead of the fans voting on who faces the Big Show both of you fight it out with the winner facing the Big Show." Trinity said as the bell rang and Chelsea got out of the ring as the match started.

While the match went on the fans chanted random stuff like RVD and JBL. Then a chant caught Chelsea's ear.

"Bad Influence!" The fans Chanted.

"I love this crowd." Chelsea smiled as she got out her droid and touted the crowd then put it on Tout with the description "This is why WWE Fans are better than Impact Wrestling Fans." After she touted that Paul's theme played and he came out and Chelsea stayed back as he manhandled Stephen then she ran to check on him. "Are you ok?" She asked as she helped Stephen get up and walk him to the back.

"I will be." He groaned as he held on to Chelsea. "I just need to rest a bit."

"Take a shower and we'll head back to the bus." Chelsea smiled at him as they walked in their locker room.

"Alright." Stephen groaned a bit as he kissed her then walked to the shower and Chelsea watched Kofi vs. Fandango.

"Oh my god!" Chelsea laughed

"What's going on?" Stephen asked as the water came on

"The fans are humming Fandangos theme." Chelsea laughed

"Really?" Stephen asked as he laughed as well.

"Yes." Chelsea laughed as Chris came out and beat down Fandango. "Again I love this crowd." She laughed as she looked on twitter and saw that Daniel retweeted her tout then added something.

_Fcdaniels: 3/4 of #BadInfluence weren't even out there and we still got worshipped. New Jersey we promise to visit you on the #BadInfluenceWorldTour._

"Oh Daniel." Chelsea laughed as she heard a "Sarah Veers" Chant and looked up and saw the 8 person tag team match. "Impact will hear about this on Thursday." She laughed as Stephen walked out ready to go.

"Ready to go to the bus?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded her head.

"Let's, before we run into chanting fans." Chelsea laughed as she got her stuff and Sarah's and they walked to the bus.

"Ok I told the driver we're ready to go early." Stephen said as he got in and they drove off

"That's good." Chelsea smiled as she put their stuff down then walked to their room but heard moaning and talking so she peeked in the guest room and saw Sarah on the bed naked and touching herself.

"Oh Frankie." She moaned as she talked on her Phone with him and rubbed clit and Chelsea backed off.

"Damn." She whispered as she went in her bed room and got her night clothes on and saw Stephen come in.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Stephen said as he changed out of his Street clothes and into his sweat pants.

"I kind of did...Well I saw Sarah…have Phone sex with Frankie." Chelsea said turning red then Stephen smirked and went over to her

"So what was she doing to herself?" Stephen asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Well she was rubbing herself." Chelsea said as she felt a hand in her shorts and underwear and she moaned as Stephen stuck a finger in her.

"How was she doing it?" He asked seductively.

"Well that much I can't remember." Chelsea moaned.

"Well then I think we can do it our own way then." Stephen smirked as he took his hand out her shorts then they went on the bed and made love.

_Me: Damn it Big Show! Man will he ever learn?! On the Plus side and again I LOVED the NJ crowd tonight :D :D They even sung Fandango's theme lol XD Wonder how the Smackdown and Impact will be like? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	45. Chapter 45: A New Threat

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Smackdown Chapter :D :D And let's just saw it's back to Chelsea and Stephen being together 24/7 again :D You'll read why :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, ghunter182003 and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock! :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 45: A New Threat April 12, 2013 (April 9, 2012)

Smackdown was on and Chelsea was sitting in Team Hell No's locker room wearing a Sheamus Brogue Kick Shirt in women's size with it cut off a bit showing her stomach, Matching Arm bands, Blue Jean capris and Black sneakers.

"So let me get this straight you guys need my help?" Chelsea asked as she crossed her arms

"Exactly." Glen said as he and Bryan sat down "One you're the US Champion, Two you're a girl and three your just plain evil."

"Jacobs I have no problem with you, it's Goat Face I have a problem with." Chelsea said looking at Bryan.

"Look Chelsea you don't have like me but we need your help against The Shield." Bryan said.

"Well I need something to do besides be a Valet so I'm in." Chelsea smiled "This doesn't mean we're friends."

"We know." Bryan said as Chelsea got up.

"I have to meet up with Stephen." Chelsea smiled as Bryan and Glen gasped softly. "What?"

"Chelsea we…"

"You guys what?" Chelsea asked

"Chelsea...Bryan and I...we heard your husband and Sarah together in the locker room." Glen said feeling bad for Chelsea.

"I may not be a great guy when it comes to women but what Stephen did is low." Bryan said sadly

"Wow…I can't believe this." Chelsea said pretending to be sad. _"I am going to kill the both of them for being so loud!" _She thought. "I'll go deal with it real quick." She said sounding depressed.

"Chelsea we are so sorry." Glen said feeling really bad for her. "You want a hug?"

"Not right now." Chelsea said as she left and walked slowly to her locker room but ran until she got there then stormed right in there and saw Sarah on Stephen's lap both shirtless. "You two almost got caught!" She yelled.

"What?!" Stephen and Sarah asked in shock.

"Team Hell No heard you guys!" Chelsea yelled as Sarah hugged Stephen nervously.

"They what?!" Stephen asked still in shock.

"They think your cheating on me with Sarah though." Chelsea said as they sighed in relief. "Just be quieter ok?"

"We'll try." Sarah said.

"Thank you guys." Chelsea smiled as she grabbed her US belt. "Have fun and I'll see you in a bit." She smiled as she walked out and met up with the guys. "I almost clocked him but Sarah was in the way and she's pregnant." She said.

"Is the baby Stephen's?" Bryan asked.

"No it's her fiancé's." Chelsea said.

"I feel bad for the guy." Glen said.

"Don't we all? I might steal him from Sarah on Thursday then." Chelsea smirked.

"Go for it. Get revenge on the Home wrecker!" Bryan yelled as he and Glen walked away. They and Chelsea were going to be in a segment together.

"Hey Kane, Bryan. You two need backup against The Shield?" Chelsea asked as she walked up to them. "Because I can be that third person." She smiled as Glen and Bryan looked at each other for a second.

"Deal." Both Kane and Bryan said as they walked to the ring and Chelsea was in the middle and they walked to the ring and saw Titus and Darren in there.

"Joslin and I do that dance so much better." Chelsea laughed as Glen's theme played and they walked out.

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit they are the WWE Tag Team Champions Kane and Daniel Bryan Team Hell No!" Lillian announced as the three of them walked to the ring and when they got in there Chelsea just stayed on the outside as the match started.

The match wasn't long but after dodging a double close line Bryan had Titus in the _No Lock _which had Titus tapped right away.

"Here are your winners by submission Team…"

"Congratulations boys." A voice said and Chelsea looked up on the titantron and saw The Shield on there

"Bravo, congratulations." Colby said

"Congratulations on that win, and that feeling of standing next to your brother on Monday must have really raised your spirits Kane." Jon said "The Brothers of Destruction, back together again one big happy family. Hey but I hope you didn't mistake our tactics for a sign of weakness only a fool would do that, And I hope you don't think that we're afraid, gotta have a brain to survive in this world and that's to know when and where to strike, we didn't back down."

"The Shield doesn't back down, and we never run from a fight." Leati said as Colby was laughing.

"Believe that, Believe in The Shield." Colby said.

"Justice will be served to all three of you." Ashley said as they put the camera down. Meanwhile in the ring Glen raised his arms then threw them down as his pryo went off and his theme played as Glen, Chelsea and Bryan walked around the ring a bit then grabbed their belts and went to the back,

"Yep we made the right call; we need you as back up right now Chelsea." Glen said as they were in their locker room.

"Trust me we'll take them down one way or another." Chelsea smiled.

"Meanwhile what are you going to do about your cheating husband?" Bryan asked.

"Well I have a segment with him and the home wrecker so not much I can do." Chelsea said as she sighed heavily.

"Need back up?" Glen asked.

"I'm good." Chelsea smiled. "Thank you though and see you in a few." She smiled as she walked to hers and Stephen's locker room. "You two done?" She asked as she walked in

"Yeah but we had to be quick since Stephen has a segment." Sarah said as they just got their clothes back on.

"Damn Trinity." Stephen growled as they walked to Trinity's office.

"What's up guys?" Trinity asked as they walked in.

"What's up Trinity? Well besides ma bringing you home instead of that puppy I wanted, I don't know you tell me. Why did you go ahead and over rule my match with the Big Show on Monday huh?" Stephen asked her

"Look I was just trying to…"

"Trying to do what? Then you put me in a match with Randy Orton to see who gets to face The Big Show? What was that about? You should have known he would have capitalized on the fact that we were going to beat lumps out of each other and take advantage of the situation." Stephen said.

"Trinity." Randy said as he and Serena walked in.

"What's up guys?" Trinity asked as Randy basically just repeated what Stephen said.

"Look I tell you…"

"Randy listen now it was Trinity's idea but you know we all make mistakes." Kayla said.

"Like ma not trading Trinity for that puppy." Stephen said.

"Quiet arse!" Trinity snapped.

"So all I'm saying is don't get on me." Kayla said.

"Alright Kayla." Randy said. "Just listen though, how are we going to make this ok? How are we going to fix this, you need to make a decision."

"Look." Trinity said "Big Show was wrong alright? And I'm going to make it right."

"You're going back to the pound where ma got you?" Stephen asked.

"Shut up." Trinity said annoyed "Randy you want Big Show right?"

"Damn right." Randy said.

"Sheamus you want Big Show right?" Trinity asked.

"Damn right I do." Stephen said.

"Well you got him." Trinity said pointing at Randy. "And you got him." She said pointing at Stephen. "In a Handicap match tonight. Will that work?"

"Finally! For once in your life your talking some sense." Stephen smiled

"I'm going to ignore that but have fun tonight guys." Trinity smiled as the 5 of them walked out of their locker room.

"Nice seeing you again Serena." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Serena.

"Good to be back Chels." Serena smiled as she hugged Chelsea "Just had personal problems, none with James I mean."

"That's good." Chelsea smiled as Sarah was giving a look to Serena

"Oh Sarah I'm Serena Cox." Serena smiled breaking the hug and holding out her hand to Sarah. "I've saw you on TV a couple of times."

"Same with you." Sarah said as she shook her hand. "Are you really James' cousin?"

"Yep." Serena smiled "You seem nicer on Impact, and wearing more clothes as well." She joked on the last line.

"Well I have to show the Impact Fans that I'm not entirely "Trashy" according to them." Sarah laughed.

"Well see you guys tonight." Serena smiled as her and Randy walked away.

"Well I better meet up with Glen and Bryan again they think your cheating on me and I'm playing along." Chelsea smiled.

"Why?" Stephen asked.

"You have Sarah for now and I'm bored." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen's cheek then met up with Glen and Bryan.

"Did you get them?" Bryan asked as Chelsea walked back in their locker room and he was measuring his beard.

"Not yet and why are you measuring your beard?" Chelsea asked as she sat down.

"Because he's an idiot Goat Face." Glen said as Bryan glared at him.

"SHUT UP!" Bryan yelled at him

"MAKE ME!" Glen yelled as Chelsea watched Hunter come out to the ring.

"We better get ready guys." Chelsea said as she got up and walked out and walked to Gorilla but saw that they didn't follow her. "Morons." She said to herself as 3MB walked past her and walked out.

"You left without us!" Bryan yelled as he and Glen met up with Chelsea.

"You two were arguing so I thought I would let you finish." Chelsea said as they saw The Shield out there beating up 3MB. "That's our cue!"

"Let's go!" Bryan yelled as Glen's Pryo and Theme played and the three of them ran out and saved Hunter from The Shield after they retreated to the back Hunter, Chelsea and Team Hell No stayed out there for a few while Glen and Bryan tried to hug Hunter but then Vince came down wanting a hug but he backed off and eventually Hunter, Glen, Bryan and Chelsea hugged before going to the back.

"I feel dead inside." Chelsea said as they were in the back.

"You hug Stephen all the time." Bryan said "Or…did…"

"I'll handle it." Chelsea said as she walked to hers and Stephen's locker room and saw Stephen respike his hair and Sarah dry hers. "You guys were in the Shower together?"

"Couldn't help ourselves it just got really hot between us." Sarah said as she finished drying her hair.

"Don't worry Chels it'll be your turn later tonight." Stephen smiled winking at her

"Well you have a match next so let's go." Chelsea smiled as the three of them walked out and walked to Gorilla then his theme played and the three of them walked out.

"And his tag team partner accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veers and Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea, Sarah and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in there Stephen did his poses and Chelsea stood there smiling and Sarah smiled as well as her and Chelsea got out of the ring as Paul's theme and he came out and when he got in the ring Serena got out of the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Paul speared Stephen he started dragging Randy in the ring but he got an _RKO _then when he got up Stephen hit him with a _Brogue Kick _then Paul rolled out of the ring and got counted out.

"Here are your winners by Count out Randy Orton and Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea, Sarah and Serena got in the ring and congratulated them then went to the back after a few.

"How are you holding up?" Stephen asked as the 5 of them were walking backstage man.

"Great you?" Randy asked

"Yeah I'm glad we got revenge on the big fella after what happened at Wrestlemania and on Raw." Stephen said as Renee Young came up to them.

"Excuse me guys, Randy Orton, Sheamus mind if I get a word in after your match against the Big Show?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Stephen said

"I'll be in the trainer's room." Randy said as he and Serena walked off.

"Yeah man take care of those ribs." Stephen said as he turned to Renee.

"Now Sheamus although you and Randy were successful in your match tonight, it did take two of you to take down the giant." Renee said.

"It did indeed but um as far as I'm concerned revenge is pretty sweet. You know I've been in the WWE for a couple of years now but I noticed is that it doesn't matter how big or strong you are all that matters is this." Stephen said pounding his chest where his heart was. Then they heard yelling and Mark crashed into Stephen knocking him off the catering table.

"It don't matter huh?!" Mark asked as Chelsea used herself as a shield to protect Sarah "It don't matter?!" He asked as Referees got him away.

"Sheamus are you ok?" Chelsea asked as her and Sarah checked on him "Damn you Mark!" She yelled at him.

"Watch your mouth or that US title will be mine!" Mark yelled as he walked away and Chelsea gulped as she and Sarah helped Stephen to the trainer's room.

A bit after Smackdown was off the three of them were in their locker room getting ready to go.

"Sarah I think it's best if you stay at Impact for a while." Stephen said "With Mark after me it's safer for you and the baby."

"Good idea." Sarah said as she got her stuff "I need to head to the airport to head back to Anaheim."

"We're heading back to St. Augustine ourselves." Chelsea smiled. "We'll take you."

"Before we go, Chelsea I'm going to be around you 24/7 here at work again unless you're with Team Hell No ok? I heard the threat about him wanting your US title." Stephen said

"Got it." Chelsea said nodding her head as the three of them walked to their Bus.

_Me: I think Mark Henry is more dangerous than Big Show if he wants Chelsea's title as well as Stephen's butt. Anyway next three Chapters are back to Impact :D (One a Kazarian/Chelsea lemon ;D ;D...What Sarah had Stephen! Anyway read the Smackdown Chapter of Good Girl Gone Bad by my good friend DanDJohnMLover when it comes out. I'll let you guys know when it does in a future Chapter ;D) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	46. Chapter 46: Left Hanging

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's Impact :D :D How will Chelsea help her Bad Influence Teammates tonight? I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock! :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 46 Left Hanging April 11, 2013

"I can't believe I got talked in to coming to Impact again." Stephen said as they got out of their rental and saw two buses "Which ones is Katie's?" He asked.

"This one." Chelsea smiled as she knocked at the door and Allen answered it.

"Hey Chels what's up?" He asked ignoring Stephen.

"Katie around?" She asked.

"Yeah she's sleeping right now, and Sheamus you're in enemy territory man." Allen said.

"Your wife cleared me fella." Stephen said "Anyway Frankie and Sarah on their bus?"

"Do you hear screaming and threesome humping?" Katie asked from her as she laughed.

"No." Chelsea giggled.

"They might be in their locker room then." Katie said.

"She must have heard you guys." Allen said. "See you guys later and please don't kill me Chels." He said shutting the door.

"Well let's head to our locker room before we get killed for you being here." Chelsea giggled as they walked to Bad Influence's locker room but when they got there they were nowhere in sight. "Where are they?" She asked.

"Don't ask me I don't work here." Stephen joked as they sat down.

"I know you don't." Chelsea smiled as Chavo and Shawn won the titles "Alright. Step two, have the faces win the titles."

"What's step three?" Stephen asked.

"Bad Influence gets them." Chelsea smiled as Joey and Brooke were talking.

"That Joey Ryan gets within 1000 feet of you he's getting a Brogue Kick." Stephen growled as they saw Aces and Eights then Joseph came out but then they saw Gut Check winner Sadie dressed in a Blue and White cheer leading suit following him with him being in shock then they walked to the ring where he talked about Aces and Eights.

"Who is that girl with Joseph?" Stephen asked.

"That's Sadie Ryan she's a Gut Check winner." Chelsea smiled.

"Is she related to Joey Ryan?" Stephen asked as Devon and Alicia walked through the crowd then walked in the ring where Devon ripped up the marriage annulment and Joseph was scared but Sadie was yelling at Alicia and Devon even while Devon was talking. After they were picking up the pieces of paper Alicia and Devon attacked them knocking them down.

"Yeah but we don't know how." Chelsea said. "All we know is that she's related to Joey Ryan."

"I feel bad for her." Stephen said as it was Taryn vs. Gail with Jessica (ODB) as the special guest referee. "She better NOT talk to me." He growled.

"Who?"

"Blondie." Stephen growled. "Her and Drew were married and it did not end well." He growled.

"I heard they were married. I don't know how it ended." Chelsea said.

"Long story on that one but it did not end well." Stephen growled as Hogan was in the ring, followed by Allen then James and Kasey.

"I wonder if AJ will join Aces and Eights." Chelsea said.

"Up to him at this point." Stephen said as they heard _Devious _play "Found Bad Influence."

"They left me hanging." Chelsea said as Sarah wore her Bad Influence shirt in red only the Impact Logos weren't duct tapped, Black Maternity Jeans and Black Booties.

"I think they have a pretty good reason." Stephen smirked. "Sarah has that look when she, us and Frankie has a foursome."

"You don't think…?"

"I think." Stephen smirked. "Don't worry though I won't tell if you won't."

"Deal." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen then they heard the door open.

"Stephen?!" The three Bad Influence members asked in shock.

"And Chelsea." Chelsea laughed

"Stephen got cleared again?" Sarah asked as they sat down.

"Yep we have a week off so I decided to bring him with me." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him.

"So we get the Luck of the Irish these tapings?" Daniel asked happily.

"Can't be out there with you guys since I am a WWE Superstar." Stephen said as Chelsea got up and changed into her new Impact Gear which was a Black Under Armour T Shirt, A Vest like The Shield wears, Black Jeans, Black boots and her belt full of stuff. After she got done changing she walked back out.

"Whoa Chelsea you look like you'll fit in with the Shield." Sarah said smiling at Chelsea and blushing a bit.

"She would be the sexiest member of The Shield." Frankie smiled.

"We can all agree on that fella." Stephen smirked at Chelsea and she blushed some more.

"Well I got a street fight with Christa so I'll see you guys later." Chelsea smiled as she left then found her spot in the crowd then _Reborn _played and she came out.

"The following non title street fight is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy yelled as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in there she flipped off the fans then _The Blister Exists _by _Slipknot _played and Christa came out.

"And her opponent from Rapid City, South Dakota she is the TNA Knockout Champion Christa!" Christy announced as Christa walked to the ring and when she got in the ring she tried going after Chelsea but the ref held her back. Then after everyone calmed down the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Christa was down Chelsea went on the top rope and did the _Flying Headbutt _but Christa moved and Chelsea screamed in pain as Christa pinned her but Chelsea kicked out then grabbed Christa's arm and put her in the _Wolverine's Bite _and she was tapping right away.

"Your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea smirked at Christa then did the sign that she wanted Christa's belt then smirked as she went to the back.

"Chelsea, congratulations." Frankie smiled as he was waiting for Chelsea.

"Thank you Frankie." Chelsea smiled as she blushed.

"Hey I can tell you'll be Knockout Champ soon." Frankie smiled as he hugged Chelsea. "Sarah and Stephen told me about their little get together." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"They did?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah and CD owes me a favor so we got a bit of time to ourselves." Frankie said giving her a sexy smirk.

"Let's head on your bus then." Chelsea smiled as she took Frankie's hand then walked to the bus.

_Me: Uh oh Chelsea wants the Knockouts Championship. Will she get it or will Christa or someone else prevent the belt going to a WWE Diva? Also looks like Chelsea and Frankie are going to have some fun ;D ;D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	47. Chapter 47: Friendly Romance

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and here is the Frankie/Chelsea Lemon ;D ;D Sarah has the Stephen/Sarah lemon up on her story Good Girl Gone Bad if you want to check it out :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 47: Friendly Romance April 11, 2013

It was a short walk to the bus but when they got there Chelsea blushed as they walked inside.

"You know you're really cute when you blush." Frankie smiled at her and she blushed some more as they walked to his and Sarah's room and saw the covers messed up. "Sorry, Sarah and I were…busy." He said smiling a bit nervously.

"It's ok." Chelsea smiled as she took off her vest then Frankie sat down on the bed then patted a spot for Chelsea to sit down then she blushed and sat next to him.

"If you're too nervous let me know ok?" Frankie asked softly as he gently caressed her cheek with his finger.

"I will." Chelsea smiled as she gently grabbed his hand and held it on her cheek and smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her passionately and when he did she automatically returned the kiss and pulled him closer to her to where they fell on the bed laying down with him on top of her. When that happened they both laughed softly then they kissed each other again. While kissing they both felt a spark that made them want each other more. Neither one wanted the kiss to be broken but they broke apart for air after a few minutes and smiled at each other.

"Wow." Frankie breathed

"I know right?" Chelsea asked as she smiled at him and he kissed her again this time making the kiss more passionate which Chelsea doing the same thing and feeling his arms a bit as he softly moaned in the kiss. After they broke apart for air again Frankie started gently kissing her cheek then moving down to her neck where he placed soft but gentle butterfly kisses and sucked on her skin a bit. After he stopped for a minute Chelsea sat up and took off her shirt and Bra and Frankie sat down and took off his shirt then Chelsea hugged him from behind and kissed the back of his neck and started feeling his upper body a bit and he moaned.

"Chelsea." Frankie moaned as he took one of her hands and held it and enjoyed the closeness of each other for a while then turned Chelsea around and sat her on his lap and kissed her passionately and she gladly returned the kiss getting as close to him as possible enjoying the way their skin feels on the other person. After breaking the kiss again Chelsea tilt her head back and Frankie kissed her neck again softly and licking it every now and again then he moved to her breasts and licked her nipples slowly before taking her right one in his mouth.

"Frankie." Chelsea moaned as she put both arms around him as he sucked on her nipple and his tongue played around with it until it was erect then Frankie did the same to the left nipple. "Sarah is so lucky." She moaned as Frankie quit after it was erect.

"That she is." Frankie smiled winking at Chelsea. "And so are you." He whispered huskily against her lips as he gave her another soft passionate kiss and Chelsea gladly returned pulling herself as close to him as possible as he licked her bottom lip for entrance and she gladly opened it and their tongues fought for dominance for a minute then Frankie's won and his explored her mouth for a bit while Chelsea felt his chest and they both moaned as they Broke the kiss and Frankie moved on the bed to where he was sitting back against the wall and Chelsea stood up and took off her boots, Pants and underwear and got back on the bed, sat on Frankie's lap again and felt his erection getting bigger though his pants. She leaned over to kiss him again and he gladly returned the kiss. After a minute the two broke apart with Frankie getting up and taking off his shoes, pants and boxers revealing his erection to her.

"Come here." He growled softly and Chelsea crawled over to him and smiled as she knew what he meant. When she got to him she grabbed his length and moved her hand up and down pulling on it. "Oh yeah." He moaned softly as Chelsea took him in her mouth. "I'd say Stephen is one lucky guy." He moaned some more as Chelsea continued to suck on him. "You're amazing Chelsea."

"I've been told." Chelsea smiled as she put him back in her mouth and they both moaned at the feeling, after a few when Frankie felt close he pulled away. "Frankie?" Chelsea asked as Frankie spread her legs then gave her one long lick then thrust his tongue in and out of her. "Oh Frankie." She moaned as she laid down and started playing with her breasts. "You're amazing yourself." She moaned.

"You haven't felt amazing yet." Frankie moaned as he got up and crawled on the bed and gave her a soft kiss.

"Sit back down baby." Chelsea whispered softly as Frankie sat down back against the wall then Chelsea crawled over to him and smiled.

"Chelsea wait." Frankie breathed "Are you protected?"

"Yeah I have an IUD don't worry." Chelsea smiled as she sat down on him and they both moaned loudly at that and they stayed still for a minute then Chelsea smiled and looked cute which she felt Frankie get harder in her and felt him kiss her passionately and started thrusting in and out of her with Chelsea breaking the kiss and moving her hips up and down.

"Chelsea, Oh god yes!" Frankie moaned loudly as he thrust in her some more.

"Frankie! Oh baby!" Chelsea moaned loudly as she moved her hips some more then went over to Frankie's shoulder and started nibbling on it and licking it at the same time then moved to his neck and licked it and bit one spot of it.

"God your mouth is amazing baby." Frankie moaned as he kept thrusting in her.

"May I say the same about your cock baby?" Chelsea asked as she sucked on his neck.

"I've been told that." Frankie chucked as he moaned and Chelsea stopped.

"If they ask you got it from Sarah." Chelsea said as she moaned.

"That's believable." Frankie smiled as he thrust into her some more and felt her walls tighten around him.

"Baby I can't hold it in much longer!" Chelsea moaned.

"Let go." Frankie moaned as Chelsea screamed his name and came, after a few more thrusts he screamed her name and came.

"Man…that was…amazing." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him.

"I bet we had more fun than Stephen and Sarah." Frankie chuckled. "Don't tell them I said that though."

"I won't." Chelsea giggled as she softly kissed Frankie. "You know I actually prefer Romance over hotness. Makes it feel like we're the only two people in the world you know."

"That's exactly how I feel around Sarah all the time." Frankie smiled.

"I feel like Stephen and I are the only two living creatures in the universe when we make love." Chelsea giggled softly.

"Both of us are lucky huh?" Frankie asked as he and Chelsea got closer to each other.

"Yeah we are." Chelsea smiled as her and Frankie kissed soft and passionate for a while than Frankie's phone rang and he groaned and picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked not sounding too happy.

"_Sounds like you and Chelsea had a blast." _Stephen said as he chuckled _"Hope you didn't make her fall in love with you."_

"We were just talking about how lucky we were to have you and Sarah." Frankie chuckled. "What's up?"

"_Well CD is heading towards the bus right now so you two better get dressed and fast." _Stephen said as Frankie got wide eyed.

"Thanks for the warning man see you in a few." Frankie said as he hung up. "CD is coming and we've got to get dressed."

"Damn it CD!" Chelsea yelled as she got off Frankie and got dressed. "He's the cockblock of the group huh?" She asked as she finished quickly.

"Pretty much, I'm surprised I still get turned on by Sarah the way he does that." Frankie said as he got dressed quickly then the door opened.

"Frankie, Chelsea what are you two doing in here?" Daniel asked as walked in the bed room.

"We were just talking strategy." Frankie said.

"Talking strategy? For this long?" Daniel asked not believing them.

"We want Bad Influence to hold gold right?" Frankie asked "So I suggested to Chelsea she go after the Knockouts title."

"Yeah he did and it sounds like a good idea." Chelsea smiled.

"Well talk about that in the locker room the second tapings started 15 minutes ago." Daniel said.

"Let's go!" Chelsea smiled as they got off the bus.

_Me: Chelsea is right. Damn it CD! Anyway hope that was hot enough Sarah! ;D ;D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	48. Chapter 48: Could it be Love?

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's Impact (But after that WWE Chapters for 4-5 Chapters :D :D) Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story and Warning HUGE GirlXGirl so if you don't like it skip the end, not skip to the very end I mean skip the end of this Chapter and wait for the next one. Anyway Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 48: Could it be Love? April 18, 2013 (April 11, 2013)

"What did we miss?" Chelsea asked as her, Daniel and Frankie walked back in their locker room.

"Well Aces and Eights beat the crap out of Kurt Angle and Kenny King retained his title." Sarah said as they sat down. "Oh and the new X cam is awesome."

"WWE needs one of them." Stephen said.

"Damn it I missed it." Chelsea said.

"So how was strategizing?" Sarah asked knowing what she and Frankie really did.

"Good, mind if I hold the Knockout title for a while?" Chelsea asked Sarah.

"Why are you asking me?" Sarah asked confused. "You beat Christa fair and square so you deserve a shot."

"But I'm a WWE Diva and technically I'm not signed to a contract here." Chelsea said. "So that's why I asked."

"It's fine with me." Sarah smiled.

"Are you sure?" Chelsea asked.

"Positive." Sarah smiled some more making Chelsea blush.

"Alright I'll go for it then." Chelsea smiled as Aces and Eights beat up Nick (Magnus) "Damn them!"

"They're like The Shield but worse and don't win much matches." Stephen said

"True." Daniel said as he got in his bag. "Oh Chelsea and Sarah check these out." He said pulling out a Purple and Black and a Blue and Black Bad Influence shirt."

"Are those for us?" Sarah asked as she took the purple one.

"Of course, Can't forget the ladies." Daniel smiled as Sarah and Chelsea changed their shirts then put on the Bad Influence shirts Daniel gave them.

"Meet me at Gorilla in a few." Chelsea smiled as she got up and left and found her place in the crowd and walked through it without being seen then went in the ring and speared Brooke and Mickie and grabbed a mic.

"Christa you have 5 seconds to come out here and declare me the number one contender for the Knockouts Championship." Chelsea said "1…2…3…4…" She counted as _The Blister Exists _played and Christa came out.

"Benoit you may be the sanest member of Bad Influence but give me one good reason why I should give you a shot at my Knockouts title." Christa said as she stayed on the ramp.

"Because I beat your ass fair and square in a street fight that's why!" Chelsea yelled at Christa and she just glared at her for a few.

"I'll admit you did beat me but technically you DON'T have a contract therefore you can't fight of a TNA title." Christa smirked and so did Chelsea.

"Wow big words I'm surprised conceding you have the IQ of a preschooler and the mentality of every disgusting pig in this audience!" Chelsea yelled at her.

"Watch your mouth Benoit!" Christa yelled.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Chelsea asked as she smirked "I can't tell who is stupider though, you or your brother Chris Skuller who I made cry like the little bitch he is a couple weeks ago?"

"Watch it Benoit!" Christa yelled.

"Tell you what put that title on the line and I'll be more than happy to face you." Chelsea smiled "Because just like your brothers you're going to be embarrassed after losing your title."

"YOU'RE ON!" Christa yelled at the top of her lungs. "I WILL BEAT YOU LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE!" She yelled.

"Like Brother like sister, both idiots, both will fall." Chelsea smirked as _Reborn _played and she walked though the audience then went backstage and went to gorilla and waited on Daniel, Sarah and Frankie.

"Chelsea my guy is perfect." Sarah smiled happily as they got to gorilla and met up with Chelsea.

"How so?" Chelsea asked.

"He has the voice of an angel." Sarah smiled dreamily.

"He can sing?" Chelsea asked.

"Want to see my Grammy's for proof?" Frankie asked.

"I'm good." Chelsea smiled as _Devious _played and the four of them walked on the stage and Chelsea put both her arms in the air while Frankie and Daniel did their poses. After they got done Sarah went over to Frankie and turned around and grinded against him before the four of them got in the ring Daniel got a microphone.

"OHHHHHHH YESSSSSSS!" Daniel yelled happily. "The Year of Bad Influence continues!" He yelled happily some more and the fans booed him.

"This is why I would rather be in New Jersey right now at least they respect Bad Influence!" Chelsea yelled as the boos got louder and she handed the Mic back to Daniel.

"Couldn't agree more with ya Chels." Daniel said. "It is great to be us, the fans love us!" He yelled as they booed louder. "We got these sweet new shirts available at Shop TNA! Great news as far as the Bad Influence movie goes, it's in production, we're in talks with Morgan Freeman to play the role of Dixie Carter, the TNA Knockouts Championship will soon be around the waist of the most badass Canadian, Chelsea Benoit! But the cherry on top of the sundae that is our lives is that we are this close to convincing AJ Styles to side with the band and joining us one more time!" He said happily as he handed the mic to Frankie who just got done making out with Sarah.

"And AJ we even got you your very own Bad Influence Shirt look black and yellow just like Rocky Balboa bro I know you love him! And now that the avengers are on the verge of assembling and the OG's of Impact are ready to ride again our first matter of business involves our old amigos' Churro Guerrero and Juan Herendez." Frankie said as Sarah held back her giggles "Now as soon as you two muchachos have the huevos to give us our title shots. We will, we will, we will become The World Tag Team Champions of the world part trace!" He yelled happily as they held three fingers in the air "And on that note you toads you all have permission to worship usssss…." He said as he got cut off by Austin Aries's theme and he, Bobby, Ivory and Gwen came out.

"Ok, ok, ok, listen um um, dumb, dumber, Whore and the disgrace to all Canadians everywhere you guys can decide whos who but hey listen before anybody's going to worship anything or anybody I guess I got to be the bearer of bad news I guess you guys didn't get the email the message the text the tweet you see I'm sorry to tell you guys but you're not the number one contenders to the World Tag Team Championships." Bobby said as they all stepped in the ring. "No because you see last week Chavo and Herendez fluked a victory over A Double and The IT factor so before anybody gets anything here we're getting a rematch."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, now Bobby I respect you but your opinion would have a lot more weight behind it if you weren't the TRUE disgrace to Canadians everywhere. I mean let's be honest if your name is not Chelsea Benoit a Canadian's opinion is only worth 3 quarters of an American's opinion that's science its science I didn't make the rules!" Daniel yelled as they started bickering.

"Real good, real good but luckily for us my opinion is worth one and one quarters so if you add that up that's two whole parts that's...But here's what it comes down to, I'm not going to lie here, you gentlemen have a more successful tag team career than we have." Dan said "And maybe if me and Bobby spent enough extra quality secluded private time together like Christophe and Fransov does maybe we would be a well oiled well lubed machine like you gentlemen."

"Ah Tee hee, giggle, giggle that's neat well you know what? Bobby the only reason why you cut your hair was because I did it first and it looks really cool and you your just a Dirty Vegan!" Frankie yelled as they bickered again and Chelsea grabbed her own mic.

"HEY!" She yelled. "Bobby, Austin the only reason why you had those belts was because Chavo and Shawn had them and NOT Bad Influence! You two couldn't beat Frankie and Chris with your hands tied behind your backs!" She yelled as they saw Chavo and Shawn behind them and the four teammates slowly backed up out of the ring then went to the back.

"Only good Canadian huh?" Chelsea asked as they were in the back. "I'm close personal friends with the Hart's so watch it." She said as she walked back in Bad Influence's locker room without them following her. "Can you tell I'm mad and hurt at the way they dissed Canadians? Even if it was minus me?" She asked as she sat close to Stephen.

"Well no matter what your opinion matters and so does Bobby's if he's not an arse towards you." Stephen smiled as he hugged her. "Maybe you should take a break from Impact for a while love."

"Good idea." Chelsea said as she cuddled close to him "After all I'll be in the UK when they tape so I'll be good." She smiled.

"Exactly." Stephen smiled as Sarah, Daniel and Frankie were watching Allen's match

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Chelsea yelled as she got up and ran as fast as she can to the ring and saw Allen in Sarah's face and she ran and shoved him. "Don't you dare get near her Styles!" She yelled as she punched him in the eye but he smirked and walked off. _"What the?" _She thought as she watched him.

"FRANKIE!" Sarah yelled as she started crying

"Sarah what's….Uh oh." Chelsea said as Aces and Eights attacked everyone. "Let's go Sarah!" She yelled as she used herself as a Shield and she tried getting her to go to the back.

"But Frankie!" Sarah Cried.

"Sarah it's too dangerous!" Chelsea yelled as they were half way up the ramp.

"I have to be with him Chelsea!" Sarah cried as she struggled but Chelsea was too strong for her and they eventually made it to the back. "I have to be with him!" She yelled as she cried.

"Sarah calm down please for the baby's sake!" Chelsea yelled at her.

"Not until I know Frankie is ok!" Sarah yelled as Chelsea hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately and she struggled for a minute until she wrapped her arms around Chelsea deepening the kiss not caring who saw at that point. All she knew was that she felt safe in Chelsea's arms, just as much as Frankie's. The two didn't want to break the kiss but they eventually did for air.

"Are you ok baby?" Chelsea asked her as Sarah nodded her head. "Good, Frankie will be ok alright?"

"Ok Chelsea." Sarah said as she hugged Chelsea again. "Please don't let me go; I need you as much as I need Frankie." She said softly.

"I won't baby I promise." Chelsea said as the two stayed in each other's arms for a while not caring who saw at the moment.

_Me: Man thanks to Aces and Eights could Sarah and Chelsea be developing feelings towards each other? (Don't worry they won't leave their guys ok? :D :D) Will Frankie and Daniels be ok? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	49. Chapter 49: The Way You Make Me Feel

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and what better way to get back to WWE for a bit is a Sheamus/Chelsea Lemon ;D ;D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with The story :D :D_

Chapter 49: The Way You Make Me Feel. April 13, 2013

A few days later Stephen and Chelsea were back home enjoying their weekend off. Chelsea was up in their room _Dance Central 3 _while Stephen was in the Gym working out. Chelsea almost got done with the song when she heard a crack of thunder and she jumped.

"_Crap I hate storms!" _Chelsea thought scared as she started on the next song and started dancing. _"As long as the power doesn't go out I'm good." _She thought as she heard another crack of thunder and the power went out. _"Son of a bitch!" _She thought as she jumped into bed scared. "Ste are you ok?!" She asked from upstairs.

"Yeah, wasn't doing any heavy lifting don't worry!" Stephen yelled from downstairs "How about you?"

"I'm good, just scared!" Chelsea yelled as she got under the covers.

"I'll be right up don't worry!" Stephen said

"Ok." Chelsea said as she found her droid on the night stand and looked at the Weather Channel. "Fuck!" She yelled. "All day." She whined.

"So we're stuck up here together all day huh?" Stephen asked as he got in their room. "By the looks of things it's going to be an all day storm."

"Why not turn on the generator?" Chelsea asked.

"It's still busted." Stephen said as he sat on the bed and used the towel that he brought up to wipe the sweat off him.

"So we're stuck in the dark all day?" Chelsea asked scared as Stephen got done.

"Basically." Stephen said as he changed out of his workout clothes and changed into a pair of jeans.

"Crap." Chelsea said softly as Stephen got back on the bed and hugged her.

"It'll be ok I'm here." Stephen said softly as he pulled her close to him without her leaving the covers.

"Please don't leave." Chelsea begged.

"I won't I promise." Stephen said as Chelsea fell asleep.

A few hours later Chelsea woke up and saw that it was still storming outside and that it was even darker outside.

"Crap." Chelsea whispered as she saw Stephen under the covers holding her, having fallen asleep himself. _"Being in his arms does help out a bit." _She thought as she started feeling like she wanted him for some reason and started grinding against him.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Stephen moaned as Chelsea kissed his neck.

"You're not." Chelsea smiled as he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately with her gladly returning the kiss rather quickly and rolling on him so that she was on top and they kept kissing for a while until they broke apart.

"Hold on a second Chelsea." Stephen said as he got up and walked out of the room for a few in which Chelsea got under the covers scared then Stephen came back in and all of a sudden the room was a bit lighter, so Chelsea looked up from under the covers and saw the room lit up with Candles.

"Thought they would help you feel more comfortable." Stephen smiled at her

"They do. "Chelsea smiled as she got up and sat on Stephen's lap and softly kissed him with him returning the kiss right away and turning it passionate pulling her closer to him as he kept kissing her for a while then gently breaking the kiss and taking off her tank top.

"No bra huh?" He asked as he started kissing her neck.

"We're the only two here and I was working out myself." Chelsea moaned as he kissed her neck some more. Doing just that she felt needy down below.

"Dance Central?" Stephen asked as Chelsea grabbed his hand and gently placed it on her clit and she grinded against it.

"Hey it helps with speed." Chelsea moaned as Stephen started sucking on her right breast while rubbing her.

"I'm not complaining am I?" Stephen asked as he sucked on her right nipple until it was erect then switched over to the left one.

"No." Chelsea said as she pulled herself closer to him and felt that he wanted her himself. So she removed his hand and set on his bulge and smiled when she heard him groan a bit.

"I'd be careful if I were you lass." Stephen groaned as he stopped sucking on her breast then came up and looked at her.

"How come?" Chelsea asked as she got up for a second to take off her shorts and underwear than set on his lap.

"I can't be responsible for what happens." Stephen groaned as Chelsea started grinding against him.

"Let yourself go. I feel more protected when you do that, I feel safe, loved, like I'm only yours." Chelsea moaned as Stephen wrapped his arms around her.

"You are only mine." Stephen groaned as he kissed her passionately. "Frankie is just lucky."

"Like you are with Sarah?" Chelsea asked as they heard another crack of thunder and she lightly jumped and whimpered.

"Exactly." Stephen groaned as he kissed her passionately again pulling her closer to him like he was using himself as a shield to protect her from all her fears, so no harm would come to her.

"Stephen I need you." Chelsea moaned after a while.

"The feeling's mutual love." Stephen groaned as Chelsea unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them and pulled them down then Stephen moved some more on the bed as Chelsea crawled over to him then sat on him as the both of them moaned. "You'll never know what would happen between us." He smiled softly as Chelsea kissed him passionately and he kissed back and started thrusting in her.

"Stephen!" Chelsea yelled as she started moving up and down on him. "God this feels amazing!"

"I know." Stephen groaned as he held on to her as he thrusted in and out of her some more.

"Harder, faster baby!" Chelsea begged as Stephen did just that and she started screaming "Yes! Oh Stephen!"

"Oh Chelsea!" Stephen groaned as he went as hard and fast as he could.

"Stephen I can't hold it in anymore!" Chelsea yelled after a while then she screamed his name and came hard. After she did she held on to a few before he flipped them over so that she was on the bottom and he started thrusting in her again.

"Oh man!" Chelsea moaned as Stephen kissed her neck. He was going to make sure she was really satisfied before he gave himself his own. He wanted to make this last as long as possible for her. At least to get her mind off the storm. After a while she screamed his name and came again.

Over the next few hours Stephen took Chelsea in every position possible still holding back. Chelsea not used to seeing this side of Stephen loved every second of it, loving this animalistic side of him. A few hours later they were back in their first position where Chelsea was on his lap

"Stephen please come with me baby." Chelsea begged as she was thrusting in and out of him.

"You sure baby?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded her head.

"I'm positive." Chelsea moaned as Stephen thrust in her some more as she gently fell on him, tired out from all the fun they had as he kept thrusting in her some more. Both of them couldn't hold on much longer screaming each other's names and coming hard.

"Man…I don't know if I can move or not." Chelsea said tired.

"Well we don't have to fly out until Monday so we're good." Stephen smiled as he moved them so that they were side by side still as one under the blankets.

"I love you." Chelsea yawned as she fell asleep.

"I love you too my Chelsea." Stephen said as he pulled her as close to him as possible and fell asleep himself.

_Me: Man don't you wish you had Sheamy with you when bad storms happen ;D ;D Man Chelsea is so lucky there ;D I mean if that was me I'd be in heaven ;D ;D Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	50. Chapter 50: Gotta Get Away

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and I'm skipping Smackdown and heading straight to Raw in the UK after this Chapter :D :D I've got a plan which will effect Chelsea's personal life :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 50: Gotta Get Away. April 15, 2013

Raw was already on and Chelsea was at ringside wearing her Outfit from Smackdown watching as Stephen and Randy took on Paul.

"Come on guys!" Chelsea cheered as Stephen hit Paul with a _Brogue Kick_ and Randy got him with and _RKO _then he pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Randy Orton and Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring happily and hugged Stephen and Randy then celebrated with them for a few before going to the back with them.

"Finally you guys got him!" Chelsea smiled as they walked to the back

"And it feels good." Stephen smiled

"I'd say." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen happily

"Someone is in a good mood." Stephen smiled. "What happened?"

"You'll find out later tonight." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen some more. "I think we need to go back to the locker room." She whispered in his ear

"Needy too?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded her head. "Randy we'll see you later fella." He smirked as he and Chelsea walked back to his locker room and closed the door and locked it and smirked at Chelsea.

"You know I enjoy it when you go out shirtless." Chelsea smiled as she rubbed him a bit. "Shows that you're ready for battle and will win at all costs."

"You know how I am Chels." Stephen groaned softly as they made their way to the couch and Chelsea was pulled on his lap and they started kissing passionately.

"Stephen." Chelsea smiled though the kiss.

"Chelsea." Stephen smiled through the kiss as well then they gently broke it and he started gently kissing her neck and putting a hand up her shirt while she started feeling his chest.

"Chelsea are you in there?!" Bryan asked as he pounded on the door. "Come out we need to talk strategy for tonight!"

"Crap." Chelsea groaned "I'll be out in minute goat face!"

"For the last time, I DO NOT HAVE A GOAT FACE!" Bryan yelled.

"You do too goat face!" Stephen yelled as he released his hand from Chelsea's shirt. "She'll be right out!"

"Tell her don't take too long!" Bryan yelled as they heard a slap.

"Forgive him guys!" Glen yelled as Chelsea got up and kissed Stephen before meeting up with Glen and Bryan.

"You did NOT need to slap me!" Bryan yelled at Glen.

"You were being annoying!" Glen yelled as Chelsea walked past them and walked to their locker room and waited on them for about 15 minutes before Glen and Bryan came back in.

"You left us again!" Bryan yelled at Chelsea

"You two were arguing." Chelsea said annoyed

"That doesn't mean you should abandon us!" Bryan yelled in her face and Chelsea gave him a blank look then punched him.

"Don't get in my face Goat face." Chelsea said as she sat back.

"She punched me." Bryan said holding the spot where she punched him then he looked at Glen. "DO SOMETHING!"

"You deserved it!" Glen yelled at Bryan.

"I deserved it?!" Bryan asked as he and Glen started arguing again and Chelsea just sat back and watched.

"Hey guys your match is up let's go." Chelsea said as she got up but once again they did not follow her. "Why do I even bother?" She asked herself as she waited on them.

"Ok this is started to be annoying." Glen said as he and Bryan caught up to her

"Then listen to me for once will you?" Chelsea asked as they walked to the ring.

"Yeah Bryan let's listen to her for once!" Glen yelled at Bryan.

"How about you quit arguing with me and listen to her!" Bryan yelled as Glen's pryo and theme played. "We'll finish this later." He said as the three of them walked out to the ring.

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit they are the WWE Tag Team Champions Kane and Daniel Bryan Team Hell No!" Justin announced as the three of them walked to the ring and when they got in there Chelsea stayed on the outside as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Darren and Bryan and when Darren was down Bryan got on the top rope and hit him with the _Flying Goat _which is Chelsea's Diving Headbutt then pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Kane and Daniel Bryan Team Hell No!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and raised their hands then celebrated with them before going to the back.

"_Now's my chance, time to sneak off while I can." _Chelsea thought as soon as they were in the back and she snuck away and snuck on the bus. "Phew!" She yelled as she started fixing herself a steak sandwich and watching the rest of Raw which was Lindsay (With Amy) vs. Brie (With Nikki). "Come on Lindsay don't lose to the twins." She begged as they tried pulling off twin magic but Amy wouldn't allow it helping Lindsay get the win. After Lindsay and Amy celebrated they were attacked by Demi and Summer. "Damn it!" Chelsea yelled as her sandwich was done and she put melted cheese on it then ate it.

"There you are." Stephen said as he was dressed and got on the bus.

"Yep just hiding from Team Hell No." Chelsea smiled as Stephen sat down.

"They're mad that you abandoned them." Stephen chuckled as Chelsea noticed him holding his ribs.

"What happened?" Chelsea asked as she finished her sandwich.

"Mark got me again." Stephen said. "I'll be ok though, anyway heard about your match next week teaming with Team Hell No and Undertaker."

"I can't wait." Chelsea smiled excitedly as she cuddled close to Stephen as the bus started moving. "Not many Divas team with Taker."

"I don't think any divas teamed with Taker before besides his ex Sarah and she wasn't even a Diva." Stephen said

"I'm lucky then." Chelsea smiled happily as she snuggled in Stephen's chest and eventually fell asleep.

_Me: I'm looking forward to Raw in the UK now :D :D Will Chelsea, Taker and Team Hell No defeat the Shield? :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	51. Chapter 51: Sister Of Destruction

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D What will happen when Chelsea teams with Team Hell No of Destruction? :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D I would like to think HardyxLover for adding this to their favorites, alerts and adding me as a favorite author :D :D You rock as well :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 51: Sister Of Destruction April 22, 2013

"No bus, no Stephen, stuck with Team Hell No tonight, I'm going to become insane." Chelsea said as she was in her's Lindsay's and Amy's locker room (Cecilia and Joslin were with the Smackdown Superstars in Cardiff)

"Just hang out with us tonight then." Amy suggested

"At least until Team Hell No wants me." Chelsea said "You seem in a good mood Amy."

"Well my last trip to the UK…wasn't so good." Amy said trying to hold back her tears then smiled. "But Lindsay and I signed longer contracts and I may get a shot at The Divas Championship at Extreme Rules."

"How long are you here in the WWE for this time Ames?" Chelsea asked

"At least until December, so is Lindsay at Impact." Amy smiled.

"Awesome!" Chelsea smiled. "I'm positive this trip to the UK will be better for you Amy!"

"Same here." Lindsay smiled. "Both of us will make sure of it!"

"Well I did have fun so far." Amy smiled

"That's good." Chelsea smiled as she got her ring gear out which was Black Tank top with a Red Cross on the back and Tripp Carpris with the same cross on it and black Combat boots.

"Plus I always have fun visiting the UK." Amy Smiled. "Hey Chelsea are you going to leave the tour early for Impact?"

"To be honest I'm not so sure yet." Chelsea said as they heard Claudio yodel again and she shaped her hand like a gun and pointed it to her head. "I swear that will drive me to my grave!"

"Same here but calm down and focus on your match." Lindsay said as Chelsea put her hand down and changed into her ring gear and saw that Ron (R-Truth) won the match then they saw a helicopter fly down.

"I think I know who's in there." Chelsea said as it landed and Colby, Ashley, Leati, and Jon got out of it and got in a car on their way here. "Called it."

"Better entrance than Aces and Eights." Lindsay said.

"Helicopter is greater than a motorcycle." Amy smiled

"I'm nervous about this match tonight; I mean I am teaming up with The Undertaker." Chelsea said as she started stretching.

"I know and this is an honor." Lindsay smiled. "I know you'll be awesome."

"I hope so." Chelsea said taking a couple of deep breaths then watching what happened which was Chris vs. Nick then when Chris was about to win Fandango's theme played but he didn't come out.

"Was it wrong that I was Fandangoing at the last Impact tapings?" Amy asked as she giggled.

"Nope not at all." Chelsea smiled as they heard pounding on the door.

"Chelsea we need you!" Bryan yelled

"I'll be right out!" Chelsea yelled as she grabbed her belt and walked out and met up with Bryan. "What's up?"

"Glen and I have a segment just stay back." Bryan said annoyed.

"Fine talk to me later jerk." Chelsea said as she closed the door to her locker room. "Change of plans guys Goat Face is being a moron!" She yelled.

"I do NOT have a…"

"SHUT UP GOAT FACE!" Chelsea, Lindsay and Amy yelled as Chelsea sat back down.

"I want my Stephen." Chelsea whined.

"You'll see him tomorrow night." Amy smiled

"Too long." Chelsea said as they say Glen and Bryan in the locker room. "Is Goat Face trying to tell Taker what to do?"

"Seems like it but Glen won't let him." Lindsay said as they laughed at the segment then they got attacked by The Shield.

"Crap!" Chelsea said as she saw them then ran out to their locker room. "Guys! Are you ok?!" She asked as soon as she got to them.

"We'll be fine." Glen said as he and Bryan got up. "Where were you Chels?" He asked

"Bryan scared me off before the segment." Chelsea said.

"Bryan!" Glen snapped

"She backed off!" Bryan snapped back.

"You told me to stay back!" Chelsea yelled at Bryan

"We need her Bryan so quit it!" Glen yelled at him

"Maybe if she stops abandoning us I would!" Bryan yelled as Chelsea quietly snuck out of the room and walked to Gorillia but her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" Chelsea asked

"_Chelsea are you decent?" _Martina asked.

"For now but my match is coming up soon." Chelsea said

"_Your Grandma is in the hospital, She had a heart attack." _Martina said sadly and Chelsea stopped all of a sudden.

"Grandma Madison?" Chelsea asked sounding like she was going to cry. "Is she ok mommy?"

"_She's alive but she's in critical condition." _Martina said as Chelsea stood there shaking.

"I'll be home as soon as possible." Chelsea said.

"_Stay until after Smackdown at least." _Martina said. _"I know you can't miss TV."_

"Mommy I can't I need to be there with you and Grandma." Chelsea said crying.

"_She wants you to stay until Smackdown ok? She'll be ok the doctors are taking care of her." _Martina said. _"Just focus on your match ok sweetheart."_

"I'll try mommy I'll try." Chelsea cried. "I love you."

"_I love you too Chelsea and good luck, we'll be watching tonight." _Martina smiled as she hung up and Chelsea just stood there.

"Chelsea you've got to stop sneaking off like that." Glen said as soon as he and Bryan caught up with her.

"Yeah Chelsea it's really…" Bryan started to say but Chelsea put her hand up.

"Please guys not now." Chelsea said "Let's just focus on the match."

"Chelsea are you ok?" Glen asked.

"I'm fine, let's go." Chelsea said as the three of them walked to gorilla and when they got there they saw Mark get attacked by The Shield.

"Let's go guys!" Glen yelled as his theme played and the three of them ran down to the ring and went and fought the Shield. As soon as things got under control the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Bryan and Jon and when Jon was down Bryan attempted the _Flying Goat _but Jon moved out of the way and pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners The Shield!" Justin announced as the members of The Shield celebrated a bit while Chelsea snuck to the back and got her stuff and headed back to the Hotel and stayed there for the rest of the night.

_Me: Poor Chelsea I hope her grandma (On her moms side by the way) Get's better. But I'll tell you this it gets a bit worse. You'll see soon. Until then Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	52. Chapter 52: Don't Wannabe Without You

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D :D Sorry I took so long but work and school is taking it's toll on me right now and I've been getting distracted a lot lol. But here is last weeks Smackdown Chapter :D :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 52: Don't Wannabe Without You. April 26, 2013 (April 23, 2013)

Smackdown started taping and Chelsea was in hers and Stephen's locker room cuddling with him before his match with Paul.

"Life hates me." Chelsea whined softly. "I got to spend almost two days with Team Hell No but only have a few hours to spend with you." She whined cuddling close to him.

"It'll be ok Chels, next week after Smackdown we'll be home for a few days so we'll spend those days together." Stephen softly smiled at her.

"I can't wait but after the show is over I'm stuck without you." Chelsea said sadly. "I have to fly back to Edmonton."

"I know love, I know." Stephen said kissing her forehead and Ashley came in.

"Hey Chelsea heard what happened, want me to fly home with you?" Ashley asked "Now before you say anything think about it, we're in a rivalry, what's the point of me staying on the tour if you won't be on it?"

"You make a point." Chelsea said. "Plus I would feel comfortable if someone came home with me."

"Then I'll head back with you." Ashley smiled happily.

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled close to Stephen. "Thank you Ashley." She smiled.

"Hey anything for my best friend." Ashley smiled "Besides like I said what's the point of me staying if you're gone?"

"Good point." Chelsea said. "See you after the show."

"See you then Chels, Spend as much time with Ste as you can." She said walking out.

"Ok Ash." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled close to Stephen. "You heard the lady."

"I can't believe we won't see each other for about a week." Stephen said softly.

"I hate when that happens." Chelsea whined softly. "But after next week's tapings we'll be home for a while."

"I love where this is going." Stephen smiled.

"Giving us something to look forward to when we're together again." Chelsea smiled.

"Too bad it'll make me miss you more." Stephen said as he softly kissed.

"Don't remind me." Chelsea said sadly as Stephen hugged her.

"Don't worry we have each other for now." Stephen smiled as he hugged her some more.

"Come on you have a match with Paul." Chelsea said as her and Stephen walked to the ring.

_**FF Towards The End Of The Match**_

Paul was down and Stephen was on the top rope and Chelsea was cheering him on then she felt someone grab her.

"Hey Sheamus watch this!" Mark yelled as he slammed Chelsea in the ring post knocking her unconscious for a minute. "That's what I do!" He yelled

"Chelsea!" Stephen yelled as Paul got up and did the _WMD_ on Stephen knocking him unconscious then Paul got the win and Chelsea got up weakly and got in the ring and checked on Stephen.

"Are you ok?" Chelsea asked worried about him and he opened his eyes and put his hand on her cheek.

"Are you ok my Princess?" Stephen asked weakly as Chelsea helped him up.

"I'm going to have a headache when I get home but I'll be fine." Chelsea smiled weakly as they walked to the back.

"I should have protected you again." Stephen said sadly as Chelsea hugged him.

"I'll be ok amour." Chelsea smiled softly as they sat down.

"Mark is worse than Paul, I mean Paul would just threaten to hurt you, Mark is actually doing it." Stephen said sadly as Chelsea hugged him. "If I had it my way I would make sure no harm would ever come to you, no hurt, nothing but happiness."

"You are so sweet." Chelsea smiled softly as she cuddled close to Stephen. "Wish you can come back home with me."

"Like we keep saying we'll be with each other all week next week." Stephen smiled softly at her.

"You're right." Chelsea smiled softly. "After we get done with the tapings we'll be home."

"I can't wait for that my love." Stephen smiled softly

"Me either." Chelsea smiled.

After Smackdown got done taping Chelsea and Stephen were in their hotel room with Chelsea packing her things to head back home.

"Again my life sucks since we hardly spent the day together." Chelsea said sadly as Stephen hugged her.

"Hey it'll be ok I promise. Just wait until next week ok?" Stephen asked as he smiled.

"It'll be hard but I'll try." Chelsea said as Stephen hugged her tighter.

"I'll try as well, I'm really going to miss you Chelsea." Stephen said softly.

"I'm going to miss you too Stephen." Chelsea said as she wrapped her arms around Stephen and kissed him passionately and he didn't hesitate to return it. The two kissed passionately for a long time only stopping to catch their breath before starting up again until they heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Chels our flight is leaving soon!" Ashley said as she knocked on the door.

"We'll be right out." Chelsea said as she looked at Stephen. "See you next week."

"See you then Chelsea." Stephen said as they kissed again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled as she grabbed her stuff and left.

_Me: Almost a week without Stephen huh? Poor Chels that's torture for her :'( Anyway I decided to not go with what I was planning since Smackdown is apparently going to tape in Edmonton this month and I figured Chels would want her family there so yeah. Sorry guys just found out about that lol. Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D _


	53. Chapter 53: Impact or no Impact?

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D Chelsea is at home and decides if she should go to Impact or not. What will her decision be? Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 53: Impact or no Impact? April 24, 2013

A few days later Chelsea was at her moms' house after she and her mom visited her grandma for the third time that day. They were waiting on Megan and David to get done with classes before visiting a fourth time today. Chelsea was currently up in her room while her mom did laundry.

"Chelsea I got your gear washed for Impact tomorrow night minus your vest and police belt." Martina said walking in with a pile of clothes in her hands. "I also got your other gear in the wash so you'll have clean gear for a while." She smiled

"Thanks mom, but I may not go to Impact tomorrow night." Chelsea said looking up at the ceiling.

"How come honey?" Martina asked putting the clothes down and walking over to her and sitting on the bed. "It's not like you to miss a show."

"I'm missing the rest of the UK tour so I can be here with you guys and Grandma. Hell Ashley is missing the tour as well so I won't commit suicide or something." Chelsea said as Martina put her hand on her forehead.

"House shows people can understand. I'm surprised that you're giving up the chance to hold both a WWE title and a TNA title." Martina said.

"Well I am gone from the tour on a family emergency unlike Milena (Rosa Mendes) who got sent home for partying." Chelsea said. "And some of the divas get on to me about spending 24/7 with Stephen instead of partying."

"They're just trying to turn a good girl like you into one of them." Martina said.

"Not going to work." Chelsea said. "Seriously I get one pint of Guinness in me and I'm clingy to Stephen 24/7."

"Well my side of the family was always lightweights when it came to drinking." Martina said as she softly chuckled. "But anyway like myself your grandma loves seeing you perform."

"But I'm a heel on Impact; I'm the enforcer to the Pregnant but sexy bad girl." Chelsea said as she giggled.

"But you're still going out there and entertaining the fans." Martina smiled. "Besides you can leave after the show and fly back here."

"I'm just scared though...that you or someone else will call me to let me know that grandma died." Chelsea said sadly as Martina bent over and gently hugged her.

"She's doing better honey." Martina said gently. "Just think about it ok? Entirely up to you."

"Ok mommy." Chelsea smiled as Martina kissed her forehead then she went downstairs and Chelsea looked up at the ceiling some more until her phone rang and she answered it. "How was the show tonight?" She asked.

_"As always I enjoyed it."_ Stephen smiled. _"How's grandma doing?"_

"Better thank god." Chelsea smiled. "Hey think I should do Impact tomorrow?"

_"I don't see why not."_ Stephen smiled.

"I'm not so sure myself. I mean what if I get bad news about grandma while there or on the way back?" Chelsea asked sounding scared.

_"I would talk to Drew or Cecilia about that, lass."_ Stephen said referring to the fact that Drew and Cecilia lost their mom not too long ago.

"Is Drew around you right now?" Chelsea asked.

_"He just put you on Speaker_." Drew said.

"Stephen!" Chelsea yelled in embarrassment.

_"Drew and I are the only ones in the room...actually we're sharing a room since Trinity went back to the states herself but we're the only ones in here lass_." Stephen said.

"Ok...Drew how do you brace yourself for the news that a family member has died?" Chelsea asked.

_"That's just it Chelsea, you have to brace yourself for the news, be prepared 24/7. I know that's harsh but that's the only thing I know to tell you." _Drew said_. "That's one thing about being on the road you don't know what's going to happen in your personal life."  
_  
"You're right." Chelsea sighed. "I'm just scared you know."

_"How is Grandma?"_ Stephen asked again.

"She's doing better." Chelsea smiled. "She's been stabilized."

_"That's good."_ Stephen smiled. _"Hey Ashley is still there with you right?"_

"Yeah she's worried about Grandma just as much as I am." Chelsea said

_"Have Ashley go to Impact with you_." Stephen suggested. _"Call Katie and have her clear her."_

"I might just do that." Chelsea smiled. "I miss you Ste."

_"I miss you too Chelsea_." Stephen said. _"I promise it'll only be a few more days. Go to Impact to get me out of your head."_

"Kind of hard since I love thinking about you 24/7." Chelsea smiled

"_Same here about you but you'll just make yourself sadder lass." _Stephen said.

"Don't lie you can't stop thinking about me either." Chelsea said.

"_Good point but still. Have a good time; I'm sure your grandma would want you to." _Stephen smiled.

"Alright." Chelsea said. "It'll be hard but I'll try my best."

"_That's my girl." _Stephen smiled. _"Talk to you later."_

"Call me when it's daytime over there, no matter how late here." Chelsea smiled

"_I will." _Stephen smiled. _"I love you."_

"I love you too Ste." Chelsea smiled as she hung up and went downstairs to fix a sandwich. "Hey mom I think I will do Impact after all."

"That's great honey." Martina smiled. "I wish you luck tomorrow night."

"Thanks, I'm also bringing Ash with me." Chelsea smiled more. "That way I'll be ok."

"Alright dear." Martina said as Chelsea ate her sandwich. "Finish that in the car we're heading out."

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she and Martina left.

_Me: Looks like Chelsea is going to Impact and she's bringing Ashley with her :D :D Will she get along with Bad Influence? :D Will Chelsea win the Knockouts title? :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	54. Chapter 54: Mission Protect The Bad Girl

_Me: Hey guys I'm finally back with the next chapter :D :D I've had Prom recently (Awesome Btw dumped my old BF and got a better one :D) So that's why this Chapter took forever. Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 54: Mission Protect the Bad Girl. April 25, 2013

"Remember why we're here." Chelsea said as her and Ashley was walking in the arena.

"Protect Sarah I remember." Ashley said as they walked in Bad Influence's locker room. "Where are they?"

"I got this." Chelsea said getting her droid out and texing Daniel.

_CD you leave me hanging again I'm throwing out all your appletini ingredients!-Chelsea_

"What did you tell them?" Ashley asked as they got changed into Shield Gear (Despite Chelsea not being a member)

"Leave me hanging and all those appletini ingredients you see on the table will go bye bye." Chelsea smirked as she got a text back

_We're heading to the ring now, meet us there and PLEASE DON'T HARM THE APPLETINIS!-Daniel_

"See you later Ash." Chelsea smiled "Stay hidden and we'll be back."

"Will do." Ashley smiled as Chelsea walked out and ran to gorilla and waited on Sarah, Frankie, and Daniel.

"We thought you were in the UK." Frankie said as they walked up to her with Sarah wearing a Bad Influence shirt in red with it tied up showing her stomach, Maternity Blue Jean Shorts and Black Fuzzy booties.

"I was but I had a family emergency and came back." Chelsea said as she blushed at what Sarah was wearing. "I'm flying back to Edmonton after the tapings." She said.

"So let's enjoy you while you're here then." Daniel smiled as _Devious _played and they walked to the ring and when they got in there Daniel and Frankie started talking about bringing Fortune back and Chelsea just stood there then when James and Kasey attacked Chelsea Speared Kasey and put her in the _Wolverine's Bite _then the four of them went to the back as Aces and Eights attacked James and Kasey.

"Think we should have done something?" Chelsea asked as they walked to their locker room.

"Nope." Daniel smiled as they walked in and they saw Ashley. "It's The Shield!"

"It's just me here." Ashley said as they were silent for a minute.

"It's the female member of The Shield!" Daniel yelled "Sarah get out of here quick!"

"Relax I'm here to protect Sarah." Ashley chuckled.

"But…you kept her hostage at Wrestlemania." Daniel said.

"Chelsea is friends with all of us in Real life; I'm her childhood best friend." Ashley smiled.

"So you won't harm Sarah?" Daniel asked.

"No, don't worry ok?" Ashley smiled some more. "I'm just here to protect her these two tapings like Chelsea since like Chelsea I came home from the UK. Of course it was just to make sure she was ok but I'm here." She smiled.

"Well in that case welcome aboard Ashley." Frankie smiled as he and Daniel shook Ashley's hand. Meanwhile Chelsea kept staring at Sarah thinking how sexy she looked. How she would love to be with her.

"Hey Chels?" Sarah asked snapping Chelsea out of her thoughts.

"What?" Chelsea asked.

"Are you ok?" Sarah asked as Chelsea nodded her head

"Yeah just miss Stephen." Chelsea said as Katie came out after Taryn and Lisa were in the ring.

"What's Katie doing?" Frankie asked as Katie introduced the new Official Knockouts Referee Hayley Blossom.

"Hayley Blossom? Is she a Blossom triplet?" Sarah asked as a girl with Black hair wearing a Pink and Black referee's shirt, Black yoga pants and black and white sneakers came out and hugged Katie then went to the ring.

"Doubt it she doesn't look exactly like a Blossom twin." Daniel said.

"She could be their older or younger sister." Chelsea said. "Either way at least I don't have to deal with ODB as the ref." She said as everyone laughed.

"At least I won't have to see her while I'm commentary tonight." Sarah laughed.

"Thank god." Ashley said. "So when shall I debut?"

"How about darning my match where I distract Blossom and you get Christa then I'll pin her and win the title." Chelsea smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Ashley smiled.

"Well in case Chelsea you stay back here while we go out there tonight. We need to go on commentary." Daniel said.

"I stay so does Sarah, she goes I go." Chelsea said. "I'm here for one reason and that's to protect her."

"You have a match though." Frankie said.

"And I'm ready to go." Chelsea said. "I refuse to leave Sarah unprotected out there."

"She has us." Daniel said.

"Yes but what if Katie or an Aces and Eights knockout kicks her butt?" Chelsea asked. "I'm going out with you guys like it or not, no arguments about it." She said as she got up.

"She has family problems go easy on her will you?" Ashley asked.

"Alright." Daniel said. "Let's go everyone."

"Let's do this." Sarah smiled as they walked out to the ring and when they got out there Daniel sat at the announce table while Frankie and Sarah made out the entire match almost while Chelsea just stood there watching the match as it went on. Then Daniel and Frankie went and cost Bobby and Austin the titles before celebrating and going to the back.

"Was that really necessary?" Chelsea asked as they were in the back.

"Yes, yes it was." Frankie smiled as Sarah pulled Chelsea to the side and she blushed.

"Come on I want to pay that new ref a visit." Sarah smiled as her and Chelsea walked to where Hayley was getting interviewed by Jason Harvey.

"Yeah my first match was awesome, I'm glad the right person won even though I'm supposed to be fair and I will that's what Katie hired me to do." Hayley smiled. "I'm the official…."

"Hayley, Hayley, Hayley, allow me to introduce ourselves, I'm the pregnant but sexy Bad Influence girl Sarah Veerthorne and this is TNA's Slayer Chelsea Benoit." Sarah said as her and Chelsea walked up to her. "Now we noticed that Katie Borden hired you as the new Knockouts referee. Now before you get your head in the wrong place let me tell you your place, Whatever matches that my girl Chelsea is in, if I suspect or felt like she got screwed out of it because she lost?...well then you, me, Chelsea and another friend of mine are going to have long talks my friend…long talks." She said as she laughed but sounded a bit evil as she walked away.

"Welcome to TNA Hayley." Chelsea growled softly as she walked off and followed Sarah. "Ok that was cruel."

"We're heels remember?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah." Chelsea said as she smiled and they walked to Gorilla and Sarah looked around a bit before giving Chelsea a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good luck." Sarah smiled

"Thanks." Chelsea blushed as she ran to her spot in the crowd then saw Sarah walk out to the ring and go on commentary then saw Christa come out first then _Reborn _played and Chelsea walked through the crowd.

"And her opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea came through the crowd then got in the ring. When she did she raised her arms then Hayley raised the title then rang the bell and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chelsea was in position Christa hit her with the _Swollen Blister_ which is the Widow's Peak then when she covered Chelsea for the win Sarah threw her headset down and got on the ring apron.

"Disqualify her!" Sarah yelled as Hayley went to her.

"Get down from there Sarah!" Hayley yelled at her.

"Don't tell me what to do Blossom!" Sarah yelled as Ashley ran in the ring and hit Christa with the _Avada Kedavra _on her then dragged Chelsea on Christa and quickly got out of the ring and ducked then Sarah got down then Hayley ran over and counted one, two, three then Chelsea won the title.

"Here is your winner and the NEW TNA Knockout Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Sarah ran in the ring happily and raised Chelsea's hand and handed her the title then they got out of the ring and Ashley got up and raised her hand as well. Meanwhile Hayley put two and two together and went over to Christy.

"Chelsea used Ashley to win I reverse the decision." Hayley said as Christy nodded her head.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I was just informed that referee Hayley Blossom has reversed the decision so therefore the winner of the match and still you're Knockout Champion Christa!"Christy announced

"WHAT?!" Chelsea, Ashley and Sarah yelled in shock as Chelsea and Ashley ran in the ring angrily and they got in Hayley's face.

"Reverse that decision now!" Chelsea yelled at Hayley.

"You cheated so make me!" Hayley yelled.

"Reverse it now!" Ashley yelled as Christa got in the ring with a chair then Chelsea, Ashley and Sarah fled to the back.

"So freaking close!" Chelsea yelled as they were in the back. "Blossom had to ruin it!"

"Relax Chelsea." Ashley said. "Blossom will get hers."

"I hope so." Chelsea said as Harvey came up to her.

"Chelsea mind if you three do a short interview for Inside Impact?" He asked.

"Sure, whatever." Chelsea said.

"Chelsea you almost had the Knockouts Championship but Sarah and this girl here helped you get it, then helped you take it away from you by disqualification, mind explaining that?" He asked.

"It's simple dumbo it's that new Ref Hayley Blossom!" Chelsea yelled. "Sarah says she needs to know her place and she does. She doesn't screw me out of any matches and live to tell about it."

"Exactly, I mean if you were in a match and you got screwed out of a title because you "Cheated" What would you do?" Sarah asked.

"The three of us are better than all the Knockouts on this roster." Ashley said.

"That's great but, who are you?" Jason asked.

"Everyone knows who I am." Ashley said as the three of them walked away.

_Me: Oh man things are getting good here. The new ref has already made Chelsea, Sarah and Ashley's hit list :D :D Will they get her? :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	55. Chapter 55: Hayley's Second Chance

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D :D And you know what happens after two Impact Chapters in a row right? :D More WWE Chapters after that :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 55: Hayley's Second Chance. May 2, 2013 (April 25, 2013)

It was the beginning of the second tapings and the four members of Bad Influence and Ashley were in their locker room getting ready for what they had to do tonight. Ashley and Chelsea had a match against Mickie and Taryn and Bad Influence minus Ashley had a segment with Bobby and Austin. Chelsea and Ashley were already in their gear ready to go.

"So you guys think Blossom is going to listen to you guys this time?" Frankie asked as Sarah was on his lap.

"She better!" Chelsea and Ashley yelled.

"She just made a rookie mistake; she'd be pretty stupid to try again." Daniel said

"You're right." Chelsea said.

"Anyway we better head to Gorilla we have a segment." Sarah said as her and Frankie got up with Frankie holding her.

"I'm staying back here, I'm only protecting Sarah, I'm not a full member of Bad Influence nor do I want you to be." Ashley said.

"Cool with us." Frankie said.

"Thanks Foxtrot." Ashley smiled.

"Foxtrot?" Frankie, Daniel and Sarah asked.

"It's part of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization alphabet." Ashley said "NATO for short. That's what The Shield uses before our song begins. I called Frankie Foxtrot because Frankie starts with an F and Foxtrot is part of the NATO alphabet."

"That's cool." Daniel smiled. "What would my cool nickname be?"

"Yours would be Delta, Sarah's is Sierra, Chelsea's is Charlie and mine is Alpha." Ashley smiled.

"Now I see why you tweeted #AlphaCharlieSierra after we got back here." Sarah smiled.

"Exactly." Ashley smiled. "Anyway have fun guys."

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as her, Daniel, Frankie and Sarah walked out and walked to Gorilla and saw Bobby and Austin talk then _Devious _played and the four of them walked out to the ring with Frankie holding Sarah and making out with her as they walked to the ring and when they got there Frankie put Sarah down and got a Mic.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Frankie said as everyone was in the ring.

"Hold, hold, hold, hold." Daniel said as he got a Mic as well. "Bobby you're right about one thing, It was about the tag team Championships, but where you two are wrong is this: You're not the next tag team champions of the world, you're not even the best tag team in this ring, in fact no one has any increased blood flow in this general insanity over either one of you." He said as he walked around a bit. "And you know why? Because everyone knows that you're nothing but a pale imitation of the best tag team in the BIZ-I-NESS!"

"3 Syllables for business." Frankie said

"Count them three bitches." Chelsea smirked, holding 3 fingers up.

"And next week the pale imitations are taking the west coast boogeymen and the winners get the next tag team title shots!" Daniel said "And Yes the next tag team champions are standing in this ring right now! Spoiler Alert: It's us!" He said getting in their faces.

"Spoiler Alert: you're looking at the guy who cracked a beer bottle over his best friend's head to be a World Heavyweight Champion!" Bobby yelled in Daniel's face "We will do whatever it takes tag team Champions…"

"Oh you'll do whatever it takes, good, good you know what? You have to be the best to be the tag team champions. That's a fact you just said it. Here's another fact; you two cannot defeat us, cannot out cheat us, and you cannot out us-us. In fact for a while now all you've done was try to out us-us and all that's come of it is you two looking like Bad Influence Light." Frankie said as Chavo's theme played.

"Seriously can we go a week without this happening?!" Chelsea asked as Chavo and Hernandez came out .

"Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk." Chavo said as they were on the Ramp. "Talk, talk, talk, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

"We get it Chavo!" Chelsea yelled.

"That's all you 6 ever do is talk and we're tired of it." Chavo said "Talk time is over! Now it's time for Action. And next week in your little tag team championship match to be number one contenders, There are going to be some action alright because we just talked to Hulk Hogan and he's named a special referee and enforcer for your match." He said

"Oh the special referee, which one of you is it?" Austin asked "Maybe it's both."

"As much as I or Hernandez would love to count to 3 we're not the special referee or enforcer." Chavo said "This special referee he likes to count in 6's. Well actually 6 packs and 12 packs. And the enforcer? Let's just say she enjoys being around him" He said as _Longnecks and Rednecks _played and James and Kasey walked out and stood next to Chavo and Chelsea glared at them and Sarah was freaking out. After a few everyone went to the back.

"Oh man they're good they're good." Chelsea said as her and Sarah were in one part of the arena.

"I know, I thought Chavo would go easy on you since the Guerrero's and Benoit's are like family he would go easy on us." Sarah said as Ashley walked up to them.

"Yeah but I doubt TNA would let that happen." Chelsea giggled a bit.

"Good point they'll break up Families just ask AJ and Katie." Sarah said.

"We have a segment with Hayley who her real name is Tiffany by the way." Ashley said.

"Let's go then." Chelsea smiled as she smirked as they walked over to where Tiffany was preparing for the match. "Hello Hayley." She said as the three of them walked up to her.

"Hey guys." Tiffany said trying to keep her anger under control.

"Look at that girls, she thinks she can talk to us casually." Sarah said in a mocking type voice "That's Miss. Veerthrone, Miss. Benoit and Miss. Batten to you Blossom!" She snapped. "You see last week you made a rookie mistake and that was HANDING back Christa the TNA Knockouts Championship. Now we won't do anything, BUT, but if Chelsea and Ashley don't win their match then…you don't want to know." She said smirking cutely as she walked up.

"We mean it Blossom." Ashley said as she followed Sarah and Chelsea shoved Tiffany then followed them.

"Let's do this!" Chelsea smiled.

"Wait, how is Sarah going to accompany us to ringside?" Ashley asked. "You know her being pregnant would be impossible to go through the crowd with us."

"We know." Chelsea said.

"I'll make my own entrance." Sarah smiled. "Give the fans something to see before you guys come out."

"Good idea. See you out there." Chelsea smiled as her and Ashley got to Chelsea's crowd spot. "Ready?"

"This has been my normal entrance lately so I'm more than ready." Ashley smiled as _You Call Me A Bitch Like It's a Bad Thing _played and Sarah came strutting down to the ring and standing in the ring played then _Reborn _played and her and Ashley came out through the crowd.

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first the team of Ashley Batten and Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea and Ashley came through the crowd then jumped the guardrail and got in the ring and stood there as _Hardcore Country _played and Mickie came out first.

"And their opponents first from Richmond, Virginia Mickie James!" Christy announced as Mickie walked to the ring happily then _Hot Mess _played and Taryn came out.

"And her tag team partner from New Orleans, Louisiana Taryn Terrell!" Christy announced as Taryn and Mickie got in the ring then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Ashley and Mickie and when Mickie could she made the hot tag to Taryn and she started attacking Ashley and Chelsea. Then when they were both down Taryn got on the top rope and hit Ashley with the flying bodypress. After noticing Sarah hand Chelsea something she rolled up Chelsea for the pin and won.

"Your winners Taryn Terrell and Mickie James!" Christy announced as Tiffany raised their hands happily then as soon as Mickie and Taryn were in the back Chelsea speared Tiffany then Ashley went on the top rope and did the _Flying Headbutt _then Chelsea and Ashley held their arms out towards Tiffany as Sarah got in the ring then Sarah smirked as she locked Tiffany in the _Anaconda Vice_ and smirked as Tiffany was tapping right away but didn't care as she tighten the hold on her then let her go and got up as Ashley and Chelsea raised her hands then they got in her face.

"We warned you Blossom! We warned you!" Sarah yelled as the three of them went to the back.

"Roll ups should be illegal." Chelsea said as they were walking to Bad Influence's locker room and Sarah was tweeting about the whole thing.

"Agreed." Ashley said as Sarah stopped. "Sarah?"

"Look on Twitter guys." Sarah said as Chelsea and Ashley took out their phones and went on Twitter.

"Katie has a tout?" Chelsea asked

"She, I and Robbie E are the only three on the Impact Roster who have one." Sarah said "Anyway look at what she touted."

"Alright." Chelsea said as they went to Katie's tout

"_Veerthorne, Benoit, and Batten, next week you three will be punished for your actions and if Batten and Benoit don't show up…well I can get their asses Fired from the WWE." _Katie smirked _"You three will learn not to put your hands on my officials." _She said ending the tout.

"She's good." Chelsea said.

"She can't do that. We're not under Impact Contract." Ashley said. "So we're not obligated to show up. Then again we may have to legally, but if she does punish us the most we have to pay is a fine since Chelsea and I are not under TNA Contract and Sarah is pregnant."

"Katie does have a legal team behind her though." Sarah said sounding scared.

"Hey I helped out with WWE vs. Heyman so we're good." Ashley smiled. "I'm a Harvard graduate so Borden can come at us with everything she has we'll still beat her."

"Besides I was under Permanent Probation for Stephen kicking the head off of Chad Patton last Spring so Borden come at us Sis!" Chelsea smirked.

"Two weeks from now we have nothing to worry about." Sarah smirked as they walked to Bad Influence's locker room

_Me: Uh oh what do you guys think Katie's Punishment will be for this? Will they get out of it? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	56. Chapter 56: Tug Of War Showdown

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with last weeks Raw Chapter early :D :D Anyway I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 56: Tug Of War Showdown. April 29, 2013

"Hand her over Stephen!" Bryan yelled as he and Glen walked in Stephen and Chelsea's locker room and saw them cuddle.

"Hell no!" Stephen yelled. "I haven't seen her in almost a week so she's staying with me!"

"No she's not!" Bryan yelled

"Let Chelsea choose!" Glen yelled.

"Good idea!" Stephen yelled.

"Quit yelling!" Chelsea yelled as everyone calmed down. "Let's see, two guys I always sneak away from or sexy Irishman who just happens to be my husband?" She asked weighing her options. "Glen, Bryan I'll meet up with you guys later."

"You can't be serious!" Bryan yelled.

"She is now get out!" Stephen yelled as Bryan and Glen left. "Why are you around them?"

"They need me trust me." Chelsea giggled as she cuddled close to Stephen. "I missed you badly."

"I missed you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I really hate being without you, to be honest I couldn't sleep without holding you."

"I was the same way my love." Chelsea said. "I lay in bed for hours just thinking about you."

"I thought about you as well. My beautiful Chelsea." Stephen smiled softly at her.

"Come on I'm not that beautiful am I?" Chelsea asked as Stephen softly kissed her cheek.

"Chelsea I wonder to myself how I get so lucky just being your husband." Stephen said softly. "You're smart, beautiful, fun to be around, and extremely kind hearted."

"Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea, more than anything or anyone in the world." Stephen smiled at her as he kissed her back then turned the kiss passionate as he pulled Chelsea closer to him and she wrapped her arms around him as he started kissing her neck softly.

"Chelsea!" Bryan yelled banging on the door.

"Cover your ears." Chelsea smiled softly as Stephen did just that. "GOAT FACE I WILL SHAVE YOUR FUCKING BEARD WHEN YOU ARE SLEEPING NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"First off I said this one too many times, I DO NOT HAVE A GOAT FACE! Second we have to save 3MB from The Shield!" Bryan yelled.

"Do I have to?" Chelsea asked as she whined.

"Drew is my best friend and brother so you have too." Stephen said

"Awwwww but I wanna be with you." Chelsea whined some more.

"Don't worry I'll rescue you from them later my princess." Stephen smiled as both of them sat up and he took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Ok my warrior." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him then walked outside and punched Bryan in the eye. "Let's go guys." She said walking to the ring with Glen following her but not Bryan. "Great we're both going to get yelled at."

"He deserved that punch though." Glen said as Bryan ran up to them.

"Don't leave me behind again!" Bryan yelled as Chelsea punched him again.

"Let's go!" Chelsea yelled as Glen's Pryo went off and his theme played and the three of them ran to the ring and chased out The Shield then stood in the ring as Bryan went Yes Yes Yes, Glen raised his arms and shot down his pryo and Chelsea just raised her arms before going to the back and meeting up with Stephen.

"I hate work sometimes." She said hugging him tightly. "I really want to be with you."

"The feeling is mutual love." Stephen said as he pulled her close to him. "I can't wait until we get home; I'm never leaving your side then."

"You're so sweet." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen passionately again. "I love you more than the entire universe."

"I love you more than all the universes." Stephen smiled as he kissed her softly and she kissed him back making the kiss passionate not caring who saw them at the moment. After a while they broke it and looked lovingly at each other.

"Chelsea!" Bryan yelled as he walked up to them.

"What is it Goat Face?" Chelsea asked sounding annoyed.

"We have a match tonight." Bryan said.

"Taking on The Shield I get it I've been down this road before I know the drill." She said as her and Stephen walked back to their locker room.

"How many times are you three going to face them with various partners?" Stephen asked.

"Who knows but I don't mind." Chelsea said as she changed into her gear from Wrestlemania.

"Anyway you mind coming out with me?" Stephen asked.

"Why do you ask?" Chelsea asked as Stephen pointed at the TV and Mark was playing tug of war with Brodus and Tensai. "Really?" She asked.

"I can beat him let's go." Stephen smiled as they walked out to the ring and when they got there his theme played and they walked out and he challenged Mark to a tug of war match but Mark tried to get out of it but Stephen called him scared and he accepted then he and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got there Stephen grabbed the rope and they started playing.

"Come on Sheamus you got this!" Chelsea cheered happily. "You can do this come on!" She cheered as Stephen was close to the red line. "Come on Sheamus come on!" She cheered as Stephen got back a little then let the rope go then Mark fell over, got up and got a _Brogue Kick_ then Chelsea cheered a bit then her and Stephen Celebrated a bit before going to the back.

"He's getting it now!" Chelsea smiled happily.

"Exactly I can't wait for tomorrow night." Stephen smiled as John walked up to them.

"Hey Chels I'll be your partner against The Shield tonight." John smiled.

"I'll get my briefcase." Chelsea said annoyed as she tried walking away but Stephen stopped her.

"Try to be nice for once." Stephen said.

"Fine." Chelsea said annoyed as she got out her droid and texted Jon.

_You and The rest of The Shield ATTACK ME I DON'T WANNA TEAM WITH CENA!-Chelsea._

"Who did you text?" Stephen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Lindsay she wants to talk to me on how to defeat AJ." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen's cheek and walked off and a camera was on her and she smiled going to Team Hell No's locker room then she saw Ashley jump on her and attack her with the rest of The Shield to follow. Chelsea tried fighting them off but they eventually got her into a triple powerbomb and slammed her on the floor where she was screaming in pain. Then they walked off afterwards.

"Thank you guys." Chelsea winced after the Camera was off.

"Anytime Chels." Leati said

"Why didn't you want to team with Cena though?" Jon asked.

"He's an ass that's why and I hate him." Chelsea winced.

"Want us to give him hell tonight?" Colby asked.

"Yes please!" Chelsea begged.

"Anything for you Chels." Jon smiled as they ran off.

"_Ok why did Jon smile at me?" _Chelsea asked

"Chelsea!" Bryan yelled as he and Glen ran up to her. "What happened?"

"The Shield got me that's what!" Chelsea yelled as John and Stephen ran up to her.

"Chelsea!" Stephen yelled as he gently helped Chelsea up. "Shield get ya?" He asked and she nodded her head and winced.

"There is no way she can compete tonight." John said.

"Don't count me out yet Cena." Chelsea said trying to stand up but she screamed pretending to be in more pain.

"Chelsea calm down." Stephen said. "Don't compete you're in no conduction to." Stephen said as Chelsea winced.

"Ok." Chelsea winced. "Good luck tonight guys." She whined as her and Stephen went to their bus.

_Me: Man Chelsea hates Cena so much she'll get attacked by The Shield to get out of teaming with him lol. Anyway read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	57. Chapter 57: Protect The Warrior

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with this weeks Raw Chapter :D :D And what happened this week? :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 57: Protect The Warrior. May 6, 2013

"It's official when it comes to The Shield we suck." Chelsea said as she was in Team Hell No's locker room as Raw started.

"You got attacked on Monday and we got attacked on Smackdown." Bryan said. "What are we going to do?"

"Simple, we destroy the Ryback." Chelsea said as Glen and Bryan gave her a weird look. "Sorry Ryan came on and lost my focus."

"It's alright. Although I could use a rematch against him." Bryan said as he started thinking.

"Sweet he's gone." Glen smirked. "So how should we dump him later on?"

"There's a deep lake near him, we'll get him when he's sleeping." Chelsea giggled

"Love that idea." Glen smirked.

"He deserves it." Chelsea smirked. "Making us get Vegan pizza last night. What the hell is wrong with you?!" She asked Bryan as he ignored them.

"Yep he's gone." Glen said. "Anyway want to trick him to get pepperoni pizza later on?"

"I thought you were going out to eat with Stephen after the show." Glen said.

"I am but we can still trick him." Chelsea smirked

"I like the way you think." Glen smirked as they watched more Raw.

"I GOT IT!" Bryan yelled after a while as he got up. "I'll Challenge the Ryback!" He said walking out of the locker room.

"Do we need to follow him?" Chelsea asked.

"Knowing we'll need to bail him out? Yeah." Glen said as they got up and followed Bryan to the interview area and they stayed back until Ryan came up to Bryan and he declined the Challenge calling him half a man then Glen and Chelsea walked up to him.

"What about me?" Glen asked.

"You're not half the monster you were once more." Ryan growled softly as he looked at Chelsea. "And you're just a woman who thinks she can play with the men but at the end of the day she belongs in the kitchen."

"Let me at him LET ME AT HIM!" She yelled as she tried attacking Ryan but was held back by Glen then Ryan walked away. "Get back here Ryback I'm not finished with you!" She said as Glen, Bryan and herself watch him walk away shortly.

"Normally I like to insult you Chelsea but that was harsh." Bryan said.

"Agreed." Chelsea said as they walked back in their locker room. "I have a feeling that Glen is getting the match."

"How do you know?" Bryan asked.

"Trust me I know Vickie." Chelsea said as they walked inside their locker room.

"Well in that case what are we going to do Chelsea?" Bryan asked.

"My guess watch from the back or you and I go to ringside incase the Shield comes out." Chelsea said.

"That can work or we can stay back here." Bryan said "That way we can surprise them."

"Well as long as you have no diagrams we're good." Chelsea giggled.

"Hey those diagrams were good!" Bryan snapped at her.

"Too bad Taker would never listen to that then tombstone you." Chelsea smirked.

"Burn." Glen smirked as he and Chelsea hi fived each other

"You two are jerks." Bryan said softly.

"And you're a goatface but we're not complaining." Chelsea smiled as Bryan started turning red

"Chelsea I think by the end of the night we're going to have fried goat." Glen said.

"I think it'll be steamed goat." Chelsea said.

"Either way we need some kind of meat." Glen said.

"Oh I agree." Chelsea said.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Bryan yelled

"Shave the beard then we'll talk." Glen said.

"You know I heard that they sacrifice goats." Chelsea smirked. "Where is the nearest Volcano?" She asked.

"Why would you want to sacrifice Bryan?" Glen asked.

"Pure boredom." Chelsea smirked some more as she laughed

"No sacrificing me!" Bryan yelled

"Why?" Chelsea asked as she laughed. "Your sacrifice will make me happy." She laughed some more.

"Because it's sick!" Bryan yelled

"Does it look like I care?" Chelsea asked as she laughed some more and she got out her droid and looked up something. "Damn no Volcanoes near here."

"Stop it Chelsea!" Bryan yelled

"We'll get him when we're in Edmonton." Chelsea smiled

"Deal." Glen smirked as he and Chelsea hi fived each other.

"You guys are sick." Bryan said as Glen and Chelsea laughed some more.

"She's learning from me." Glen smiled.

"Glad I can." Chelsea smiled as Stephen walked up to them and gently grabbed Chelsea's hand.

"Hey guys I'm taking Chelsea bye." Stephen said as he and Chelsea walked off.

"Get back here she's ours!" Bryan yelled as they turned a corner.

"Thanks, I was talking about sacrificing him to a Volcano." Chelsea giggled.

"Knowing you, you'd do it." Stephen chuckled.

"Damn right I would." Chelsea laughed as they were at Gorilla then his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out to the ring and when they got in there Stephen and Mark started talking a bit then they decided to fight but then Stu's theme played and he came out for his match with Stephen then when he got in there the bell rang and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Stu was down Stephen got in position.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea smiled happily as Stu got up and Stephen hit him with the _Brogue Kick _then pinned him for the win. After he won Mark got in the ring and started beating Stephen up with a Belt.

"Stop!" Chelsea begged as she started to cry but Mark dragged Stephen to the floor and kept doing it then Chelsea ran over to them crying and hugged Stephen tightly. "Stop Mark please!" She begged using herself as a Shield but then she felt herself get whipped with the belt a couple of times before Mark grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the side as he beat up Stephen some more then after he got done he went to the back and Chelsea weakly ran over to him. "Sheamus." She cried as she hugged him weakly then after a few they managed to get to the back.

"Chelsea I'll be ok." Stephen said as he was getting his back checked out and Chelsea was still crying. "Chelsea." He said as he held his arm out and Chelsea went over to him and he hugged her with one arm but when he got to a spot where Mark whipped her she jumped a bit. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am." Chelsea lied as she cried some more. _"Thank god he doesn't know about Mark attacking me." _She thought as she cried some more.

"I'll be ok sweetheart I promise." Stephen said as Chelsea cried.

"Alright." Chelsea cried.

"I'll get checked out some more you go help Team Hell No ok?" Stephen asked.

"Ok." Chelsea said as she slowly stopped Crying. "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." He said kissing her cheek then she met up with Bryan.

"How are you feeling?" Bryan asked as Chelsea caught up with him.

"Like my back is on fire." Chelsea said. "Please don't tell Stephen."

"I promise." Bryan said.

"Thanks, you know no matter what I say you're a good person Bryan." Chelsea smiled.

"Thanks Chels." Bryan smiled as they heard Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. "Let's go!" He yelled as he and Chelsea ran to the ring to check on Glen but when they did Ryan left the ring then John's theme played and he ran down to the ring taking off his shirt and when the Shield got in the ring Ryan came back in with a Chair then Chelsea and Bryan attacked Jon, Colby and Ashley for a few before they retreated and they went to the back.

"That was fun." Chelsea smiled as she was in the bathroom and Bryan was in the locker room part.

"Wait until we finally get them to lose!" Bryan smiled as Chelsea came out of the Bathroom wearing a Skull Rose T Shirt in Navy, Blue Jeans, Blue and White Nike Sneakers and a Blue Jean Jacket. "Somebody has a date."

"Stephen and I are going out tonight." Chelsea smiled. "Hopefully if he's feeling well enough."

"Knowing him if it's for you he'll fight through the pain." Bryan said.

"I wish he would take it easy though." Chelsea said as she walked out.

"See you tomorrow Chels!" Bryan said from his locker room.

"Yeah see you then." Chelsea said as she walked to Stephen's locker room to meet up with him.

_Me: Man Poor Stephen and Chelsea :( I don't think she ever cried and used herself as a Shield before...still despite being apart of the Superstar Division Mark shouldn't have whipped her like that! What will happen when Stephen finds out? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	58. Chapter 58: Scars of Fighters

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and this is what happened after Raw. What will Stephen say about finding out about what Mark did? I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D I would also like to think JemmaZoey for favoring and adding this to their alerts :D You rock as well :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 58: Scars of Fighters. May 6, 2013

It was After Raw and Chelsea and Stephen just got done having dinner somewhere and they started walking around a bit enjoying the night air.

"It feels so nice out here." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen while they were walking.

"Just what we needed." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea as they walked but he accidently touched a part where Mark hit Chelsea with the belt and she quickly pulled back. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…just fine that's all." Chelsea lied.

"You're back hurting again?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah that's it." Chelsea said.

"Are you sure they said you don't need surgery on it?" Stephen asked

"That's what they said." Chelsea said as she smiled nervously.

"Uh huh." Stephen said _"She's hiding something from me I know it." _He thought as he and Chelsea walked some more.

"Hey want to head back to the bus? That way I can rub more stuff on your back." Chelsea said

"Good idea." Stephen said as he gently held her hand and she blushed as they walked back to the bus. When they got back to the bus they went to their room and Stephen texted the driver that they were ready to go then he took off his shirt and laid on the bed as Chelsea put some Neosporin on his wounds and started rubbing it on him.

"I got so scared Stephen." Chelsea said as she started crying again and Stephen got up and hugged her.

"Chelsea I'll be alright ok?" He asked softly as he smiled and kissed her forehead. "I've been through worse."

"Worse?" She asked as Stephen nodded his head.

"You know I was bullied because of how I look right?" He asked and Chelsea nodded her head.

"I didn't know it got that bad." She said softly

"It did and I had a bad ex." He said.

"Bad ex?" She asked

"She'd hit me all the time, even through stuff at me." Stephen said and Chelsea gasped and cried some more.

"Why would anyone do that to you?" Chelsea asked as she cried. Shocked that anyone would do that to the love of her life.

"She might have used me or wanted someone to take her anger out on." Stephen said.

"You didn't fight back?" Chelsea asked.

"I was taught not to lay my hands on any woman." Stephen said "Outside the ring I mean."

"How did you leave her?" Chelsea asked.

"I snapped at her one day and scared her off. I couldn't take it anymore Chelsea." Stephen said as he sighed. "To be honest you're the first person I opened my heart to since then."

"Why me?" Chelsea asked as she sat on his lap.

"Chelsea I told you over and over you're beautiful, smart, sweet, kind and gentle." Stephen smiled at her and she smiled back at him. "I can tell you truly love me for me."

"Of course I do Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she softly kissed him. "You're sweet, kind, handsome and gentle outside the ring, plus you're strong and a warrior." She smiled some more as she got up and took off her jacket. "You were honest with me so I'll be honest with you." She said as Stephen gave her a confused look as she took off her shirt. "Remember after your match?"

"When Mark hit me with the strap? Yeah Why do…." He started to say but then he realized something. "Mark got you too didn't he?..." He asked softly as Chelsea took off her Bra and turned around to show him her scars.

"I got hit a couple of times after I used myself as a shield to protect you." Chelsea said softly.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Stephen yelled as he fought back his tears.

"I couldn't see you hurt anymore!" Chelsea yelled as she cried. "It kills me inside when you get hurt. You don't deserve it Stephen." She cried as Stephen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close despite her back being her.

"Neither do you and you know that." Stephen said as he fought back his tears. "Chelsea it kills me inside when you use yourself as a shield. It just makes my pain worse when you get hurt." He said and Chelsea felt a couple of tears on her shoulder. "Chelsea I love you more than myself and you shouldn't have to hurt yourself because of me, I'm not worth it."

"Shut up! You are too worth it. You're the reason why I'm happy all the time; you're the reason why I want to live." Chelsea cried as she turned to face him. "You changed me for the better so you are worth it my love and don't ever think you're not, please." She begged him softly as they looked each other in the eyes.

"Please don't hurt yourself because of me, that's all I want." Stephen whispered softly as tears ran down his face.

"No promises but I'll try." Chelsea cried softly as Stephen gently kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss right away and jumping in his arms not caring that her back was hurting.

"I love you Chelsea, no matter what happens."

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled softly as she kissed Stephen again. Eventually the two made it to the bed with Stephen on top of her.

"Will you be ok?" Stephen asked her softly.

"Will you?" Chelsea asked as Stephen nodded his head. "Then I will be." She said as Stephen kissed her again then moved down to her neck gently as they started making love.

_Me: Even though all they've been through they'll do anything for each other no matter what. How will they get revenge on Mark? Oh by the way I'm skipping the Impact tapings until the next ones so Chelsea would have enough time for her back to rest :D :D So more WWE Chapters for you guys because I love ya :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	59. Chapter 59: Revenge Then Fun

_Me: SURPRISE! I love you guys so much that I decided to give you two Chapters tonight :D :D How will Chels and Ste get their revenge? :D Read to find out and I gots a surprise for you guys ;D Enjoy everyone ;D ;D_

Chapter 59: Revenge Then Fun. May 13, 2013

Raw was on and Chelsea was currently wearing a Pink Tank Top, Blue Jean Capris and Blue and White Nike's. She was watching the dance off when Summer Rae twisted her ankle and Chelsea shook her head at what was happening. After it turned out that Summer did not twist her ankle Chelsea shook her head at discust.

"I hate those two so much." Chelsea growled as she got up. "How long can't I compete again?"

"Until Sunday." Stephen said as he was watching with her. "That's what you get for protecting me."

"I couldn't help myself I had to protect you so you wouldn't get injured anymore." Chelsea said.

"We both got injured anyway because of that strap." Stephen said.

"Either way we're both got it." Chelsea said. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"I get lumpy and you stay back." Stephen said as he stretched out a bit.

"Why do I have to stay back?" Chelsea asked

"I'm not letting you get hurt again Chelsea." Stephen said strictly.

"I'll be ok Stephen!" Chelsea yelled

"Chelsea just please stay back ok?" Stephen begged as he hugged her.

"I'll do my best to stay back but I won't leave your side." Chelsea said

"Deal." Stephen said reluctantly as he hugged her.

"So what are you going to do about Lumpy?" Chelsea asked.

"Well rumor has it that he's calling me out." Stephen said. "When he does stay by me at all times and do NOT I repeat do NOT use yourself as a Shield tonight got it?" He asked as Chelsea nodded her head but had her toes crossed and her fingers crossed behind her back. "Good."

"I hope you'll be ok though." Chelsea said sounding scared.

"I will be trust me Chels." Stephen smiled as he hugged her.

A half hour later the two were watching Mark demonstrate the Strap match with Josh on the other end. While watching Chelsea looked at the TV wide eyed.

"Chelsea it'll be ok." Stephen said hugging her and she hugged him tightly. "Don't be scared."

"I'll try not." Chelsea said shaking.

"Chelsea don't worry." Stephen said as he hugged her. "Let's go." He said as the two of them walked to the ring. "I have an idea but no matter what go along with me."

"I will." Chelsea said as his theme played and the two of them walked out and they talked a bit before they walked to the ring and Stephen told Chelsea to stay on the floor and she did. Then when Stephen almost got in the ring he wanted Mark to move but he didn't then he jumped to the floor and went under the ring and got a strap himself then got in the ring as he hit Mark with it and Mark got out of the ring.

"Chelsea!" Stephen yelled as he threw a strap at her and she caught it and she hit Mark with it before he got up. Then she got back in the ring and Smiled as Stephen posed for a few before going to the back with him.

"That felt great." Stephen smiled as they were in the back.

"I agree." Chelsea smiled. "I got my revenge now I have to rest up for Sunday."

"Jon and Ashley right?" Stephen asked.

"You bet." Chelsea smiled as they walked to their locker room and she smiled at him. "You know I don't have a match tonight and plenty of free time."

"I get what you're thinking." Stephen smirked at her as she jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss as they made their way to the bathroom.

"Need a shower?" Chelsea asked

"Yes and you're going to join me." Stephen smirked some more as kissed her again and she moaned in the kiss and Stephen put his hand up her tank top and Bra and gripped her breast and she moaned loudly at that as she lifted her arms and he took off her tank top and Bra and Chelsea took off his shirt and kissed him passionately again then moved down to his neck as he started nibbling on her ear.

"That tickles." Chelsea giggled as she licked his neck.

"But you love it." Stephen smiled as he nibbled her ear some more as Chelsea took off her carpris and underwear and kissed him passionately some more as he kissed her neck and put a finger inside her and she moaned a bit. Then he stopped for a few to take off his gear before kissing her passionately again, eventually making it to the shower part turning on the Shower.

"This feels nice." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen passionately and Stephen kissed her back and started massaging her cilt a bit. "Stephen." She moaned as she started kissing his neck and gently biting on it as she felt wet and he entered her. "OH!" She moaned as he started moving in and out of her.

"Chelsea." Stephen moaned as he started going harder.

"Stephen." Chelsea moaned as he held her up as he kept going in and out of her some more. "Harder, faster." She begged as Stephen started going harder and faster. "I'm close!" She yelled after a while.

"Then come." Stephen growled as he thrust in and out of her some more.

"I….I…I…."Chelsea moaned then she screamed his name and came with Stephen following a few seconds later.

"Exactly what I needed." Stephen panted as he held on to Chelsea.

"Same here." Chelsea panted as Stephen turned off the shower and held on to Chelsea as they got out and got dressed and ready to go.

"What cha doing Chels?" Stephen asked as he got on his Jeans and started drying his hair.

"Checking out Twitter." Chelsea said as she looked at her feed and saw one of Sarah's tweets that caught her eye.

_SarahVeerthorne13: Another picture of me and my man having some hot and sexy time in our bedroom at home. ;D ;D We're going to be home for about a week or two, so don't expect us to stop anytime soon; more pictures coming your way. ;D ;D_

"_That's hot." _Chelsea thought as Drew came in.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" He asked. Recently since Trinity has been off the road for something Drew has been traveling with them.

"Just a second, could you do me a favor?" Chelsea asked throwing her droid to him and he caught it. "Could you take a picture of me and Stephen making out?"

"Why?" Drew and Stephen asked in shock.

"Because I want to see if it can be hotter than Sarah's." Chelsea smiled.

"You mean Veerthorne? She's like he trashiest Knockout in TNA after Taryn." Drew said as Chelsea looked at him. "What? Whoever calls themselves Hot Mess has to think that?"

"I'm staying out of your guy's problems with Taryn but Sarah is my friend." Chelsea said.

"Plus she's not like that outside the ring that's just her gimmick man." Stephen said. "She and Frankie are my friends as well."

"Well ok." Drew said as Stephen started putting his shirt on.

"Keep the shirt off for a few." Chelsea smirked at him as she walked over to him seductively.

"Ok I am NOT taping a porno of you two!" Drew yelled.

"Relax Drew you won't ever because a tape of us won't exist, we're not stupid." Chelsea smiled as she walked around Stephen and felt his chest then kissed him passionately and he kissed back then Drew took a couple of pictures.

"Ok I think you're good." Drew said throwing Chelsea's droid back to her and she caught it and looked through the pictures and found one she wanted to used and she posted it to Twitter.

_ChelseaBenoit4Real: Ok we had to stay PG and we're not at home but Damn it we can still be sexy as well ;D ;D_

"Ok I'm ready." Chelsea smiled as she put her droid up and Stephen put on his shirt and got his bags and Chelsea got hers and the three of them left.

_Me: So how was that little shower scene eh? ;D And Those two got Mark tonight! :D How will things go on Friday? :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	60. Chapter 60: Now Or Never

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D I was going to update darning Smackdown but I got no inspiration for that Chapter so I skipped right ahead to Extreme Rules :D :D What will happen? Will Chelsea retain her title against Ashley AND Dean? I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D I would also like to think ghunter182003 for reviewing Chapter 58 :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 60: Now Or Never. May 19, 2013

"It's official if I lose the United States Championship tonight I'm cashing in Money in the Bank." Chelsea said as she was in hers and Stephen's locker room as she was wearing her new WWE Authentic T Shirt which it was dark grey and on the front it has a wolverine skull with the words "Submit or Pay" above it and on the back it has "Come At Me if You Dare." She also had on Black Tripp Pants and Black Combat boots.

"Are you sure Chelsea?" Stephen asked as he got ready for his match.

"Yep, think about it I have a 1/3 chance on keeping my US title since I'm facing Both Jon and Ashley tonight in a triple threat match aka handicap match. They'll be double teaming against me and there is no way I'll be able to retain my title like that." Chelsea said as Mike defeated Cody in the pre show. "Besides I'm tired of seeing Cena as WWE Champ."

"I wish you luck, it is your briefcase." Stephen smiled

"After tonight I bet I'll become WWE Champion." Chelsea smiled as Chris beat Fandango. "My match is next wish me luck."

"Good luck Chelsea I hope you retain your title." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea.

"Thank you Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she walked to gorilla and saw she was going to be first. "Play Whatever." She said as _Whatever_ played and she walked out.

"The following triple threat contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE United States Championship introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in it she got on the top rope and raised her belt happily then got down as _Special Op_ played and Jon and Ashley came through the crowd.

"And her opponents representing The Shield, Ashley Batten and Dean Ambrose!" Justin announced as Ashley and Jon got in the ring. When they did the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chelsea was in position Jon hit Chelsea with his DDT Move then pinned her for the win.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE United States Champion Dean Ambrose!" Justin announced as Colby and Leati got in the ring and celebrated with Ashley and Jon on Jon's win as Chelsea rolled out of the ring and went to the back.

"Chelsea can I get a word?" One of the WWE . com Camera men asked as they caught up with her.

"Sure." Chelsea smiled as he rolled the camera.

"Chelsea you just lost the United States Championship to Dean Ambrose, what's going through your mind right now?" He asked.

"The only thing that's going through my mind was that I should have been better prepared for Dean's DDT." Chelsea said. "I do know one thing, I won't leave here tonight empty handed, count on it." She said as she saw Stephen walk her way. "Good luck." She smiled.

"Thanks Chels." Stephen smiled as they kissed. "Sorry you lost your title."

"It's my fault, Dean caught me off guard." Chelsea said as she followed Stephen.

"Chelsea…"

"Don't say no I'm going out with you, I'm caught in this too." Chelsea said.

"Be careful ok?" Stephen asked as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Will do." Chelsea smiled as they walked to the ring and saw Mark there. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Stephen smiled as his theme played and they walked out to the ring.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Justin announced as the two of them walked to the ring and when they got to it Stephen and Chelsea kissed then got in the ring and did his poses then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Stephen had 3 of the 4 lights lit up Mark tried stopping him but Stephen got him with a _Brogue Kick _then he went to the fourth light and lit it up and won.

"Here is your winner, Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring happily and jumped in Stephen's arms and kissed him passionately and the two celebrated for a few then went to the back.

"You did it baby!" Chelsea smiled happily as they were in the back. "I knew you could do it."

"Told ya Lumpy would pay for what he did." Stephen smiled as he hugged Chelsea and they saw Cecilia stretch out. "What's the crack Cece?" He asked as he and Chelsea walked up to her.

"I'm defending my title against Ashley tonight." Cecilia said as she stretched. "I know what to expect but I won't go down without a fight."

"I know you can do it Cece." Chelsea smiled as her and Cece hugged. "Good luck."

"Thank you Chelsea." Cecilia smiled as she stopped and grabbed her belt and walked away.

"I hope she wins tonight." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen walked back to their locker room

"I hope so too." Stephen smiled as he went to the shower and Chelsea looked at her briefcase.

"_I have to cash it in, it's now or never." _Chelsea thought as Colby and Leati won the tag titles. "3 down one to go." She said as it was Randy vs. Paul and Randy won that match then it was Ashley vs. Cecilia. "Come on Cece!" She cheered but Ashley won the Women's Championship. "Ashley is my sister too." Chelsea smiled as it was John vs. Ryan next. "Better get in position." She said as she grabbed her briefcase and walked to gorilla.

"Hey Chelsea I did it!" Ashley smiled as she ran up to Chelsea.

"I saw congratulations!" Chelsea smiled happily as her and Ashley hugged.

"Are you cashing in tonight?" Ashley asked.

"It's now or never Ash." Chelsea said. "I'm tired of Cena holding the WWE Championship and I don't want Ryan to hold the title either."

"Good luck Chelsea." Ashley smiled.

"Thank you Ashley." Chelsea smiled as she saw Ryan and John out there. "When Justin announces the winner play Whatever." She said and the theme song guy nodded his head as Chelsea watched the match as it began.

"_I Don't care who wins, either way that title is mine tonight!" _Chelsea thought as the match went on then it went to a no contest. "Damn it." She growled as John got up. "Play my theme NOW!" She yelled as Whatever played and Chelsea ran down to the ring and ran to a referee and Justin. "I'm cashing in now make John get in the ring!"

"Ladies and gentlemen Chelsea Benoit has just informed me that she is Cashing in Money In The Bank so therefore the following contest is for the WWE Championship!" He announced as John got back in the ring weakly then the bell rang and Chelsea used all her power to spear him then did the throat slit then went to the top rope and did the diving headbutt on him then dragged him away from the ropes and pinned him and the ref counted to three.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as the ref handed her the belt and she looked at it in disbelief then raised it happily and surprisingly the fans were cheering for her (Minus some of the fans who were booing her). She celebrated for a bit before going on the stage and raising her belt happily then going to the back.

"Chelsea can I get another word with you?" The same guy from WWE . com asked as he walked up to her.

"Sure." Chelsea smiled happily holding her WWE Championship on her shoulder.

"Chelsea you just cashed in your Money in the Bank briefcase tonight and became the WWE Champion but some will say that you did it like a coward, you're thoughts on that?"

"My thoughts are this, no matter what was going to happen tonight I was going to cash in and become WWE Champion. It was a now or never moment and John Cena and Ryback fought hard out there but at the end of the night, I plucked the bones and became you're new WWE Champion." Chelsea smiled as she raised her belt happily.

"Thank you Chelsea." He said as he got the footage and walked away and Chelsea walked to a room.

"Got my plates ready?" She asked the person

"Of course." The guy said as Chelsea handed him the belt and he took off John's plates and replaced them with hers which one was a Wolverine head like on her shirt and the other was Dark Blue Wolverine Claw marks. "There you go Chelsea." He smiled handing her, her belt back.

"Thank you so much." Chelsea smiled as she walked out.

"Chelsea can I get a picture of you and your belt for WWE . Com, Twitter, Facebook and Instragram?" Another guy asked.

"Of course." Chelsea smiled as she raised her belt happily with one hand and the guy took a couple of pictures.

"Thank you Chelsea." He smiled.

"Anytime." Chelsea smiled as she walked back to Stephen's locker room and when she got in there she felt herself get hugged tightly.

"Congratulations Chelsea! I knew you could do it!" Stephen smiled happily

"I am so happy right now Stephen!" Chelsea smiled happily as she hugged Stephen back then they kissed passionately for a while then broke apart.

"You know keeping the title will not be easy." Stephen said.

"I'll do whatever it takes." Chelsea smiled. "I know I can keep the title for a while."

"I'll help you as much as I can." Stephen smiled happily as he and Chelsea hugged for a long time.

_Me: FINALLY! Chelsea Cashed in and she's the new WWE Champion :D :D (She had to cash in sooner or later and a No Contest? Ain't nobody got time for that!) How long will she keep the Championship for? :D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	61. Chapter 61: First Night as WWE Champion

_Me: Hey guys here is the Raw Chapter :D :D And already Chelsea is in a match at Payback :D :D Anyway I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 61: First Night as WWE Champion. May 20, 2013

"You know when Cena and Rocky held the title I was never able to see it up close now I can." Joslin said as GB, Amy and Taylor was in their locker room getting ready for Raw and the girls were looking at the WWE Championship that was on Chelsea's lap.

"Looks beautiful doesn't it?" Chelsea asked as she smiled at the belt. "This is an honor to hold it."

"Only the third person to hold the new belt." Taylor smiled as Raw was on "And the third woman to hold the WWE Championship in general."

"I know this is such an honor." Chelsea smiled then frowned as she listened to Raw.

"_Last night, Chelsea Benoit did not win the WWE Championship; she just took it after Cena couldn't stand!" _Ryan yelled

"I'll be back." Chelsea said sounding annoyed as she walked to the ring. "Play Whatever." She said as _Whatever _played and Chelsea walked out. "Hey Ryback if it makes you feel better if you were Champion, I would have cashed in anyway."

"That's the thing Chelsea if you cashed in Money in the Bank on me you wouldn't even be standing! You got lucky last night!" Ryan yelled

"That is true I did get lucky." Chelsea said walking back and forth "But I will prove to you, I'll prove to the fans that I can defeat anyone, anywhere!" She said "Ryback both of us know that Cena won't be able to compete so how about you and me in an ambulance match?"

"I accept your challenge, at Payback I will prove to you that you are just a woman who thinks she can play with the big boys but at the end of the day, she belongs in the kitchen." Ryan growled as Chelsea smiled.

"At Payback I will prove one thing, Ryback Sucks!" Chelsea smirked as she raised her title happily and she and Ryan had a stare down before Chelsea went to the back.

"That sexist is pissing me off!" Joslin yelled as Chelsea walked back in.

"Same here, I'll beat him at Payback, count on it!" Chelsea yelled as she sat down.

"Um guys…Amy said looking at her phone. "Look." She said as they saw Ryback threaten Josh on the WWE App.

"Yeah he is pissed for losing to me." Chelsea said as Raw was on and Fandango and Summer Rae came out.

"Da da da da da da da da da da." Amy started singing.

"You weren't kidding when you said Amy has been Fandangoing." Chelsea said.

"Makes her happy." Lindsay smiled as Chelsea got up.

"Bryan and Glen need me." Chelsea said as walked to Team Hell No's locker room and heard them argue. "Seriously Bryan and Glen?" She asked holding her head as her Droid vibrated and she got a text from Stephen

_Hey Champ I got a match are you in?-Stephen_

_Hell yeah! Team Hell No are on their own, they're arguing again -_- -Chelsea_

"They're on their own." Chelsea smiled as she caught up with Stephen. "This is so much better than being around Team Hell No."

"They're fighting again?" Stephen asked.

"Yep, I'm the WWE Champ and I don't want to want to put up with them, plus they'll get on to me for walking out of Extreme Rules the Champ." Chelsea smiled.

"Don't worry about them ok?" Stephen asked

"I won't." Chelsea smiled as Stephen's theme played and he and Chelsea walked out to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Justin announced as he and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in there Stephen did his poses while Chelsea raised her WWE Championship happily as they waited for a few then _Making Moves _played and Titus and Darren came out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Darren Young, Titus O'Neill!" Justin announced as they did their "Millions of Dollars." Dance then they walked out to the ring and when they got there Chelsea got out of ring and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Titus was in position Stephen got ready and in position.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea cheered happily.

"Hey you shut up!" Darren yelled at her.

"Make me Darren!" Chelsea yelled as Stephen hit Titus with the _Brogue Kick_ then pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring happily and hugged him and celebrated with him for a few before going to the back.

"That was awesome." Chelsea smiled as they were in the back.

"Thanks Chelsea." Stephen smiled as they walked back in his locker room and Chelsea kept on her authentic shirt but changed from her jeans and sneakers to Tripp Pants and Boots. "Got a match tonight?"

"Yeah I'm teaming with Glen and Bryan to take on The Shield." Chelsea said as she started stretching.

"Still think they're mad at you for walking out of Extreme Rules WWE Champion?" Stephen asked.

"If they are oh well I had a briefcase, I only had a few more months to cash in so I had to." Chelsea said as she held the WWE Championship. "So if they want to be mad oh well." She smiled as she saw Ryan beat up Matt (Zack Ryder) and put him in an ambulance.

"Still know what you're getting into?" Stephen asked.

"I knew what I signed up for the minute I became WWE Champion." Chelsea said. "I told everyone last night I'm going to be a fighting Champion and I am." She said as The Shield was out in the ring.

"Good luck Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he and Chelsea kissed.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she walked out and saw Glen and Bryan ahead of her and she kept quiet as they watched The Shield's promo then their theme played and they walked out and Chelsea stayed back until they were in the ring then _Whatever_ played and Chelsea walked out.

"And their tag team partner from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the NEW WWE Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea raised her belt happily then moved to the left and right sides of the Stage and did the same then walked to the ring happily and when she got in there she went to the top rope and raised the WWE Championship happily then handed it to the ref as he took Jon, Colby and Leati's titles then rang the bell as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Glen and Leati and when Glen was about to hit him with the _Chokeslam _Colby broke the hold then Leati speared him and won.

"Here are your winners The Shield!" Justin announced as the four members of The Shield celebrated their Victory in the ring and Chelsea got up and got her belt and went to the back.

"Ok my first match as WWE Champion did not work out." Chelsea groaned as she walked to GB's locker room. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Well the new Paul Heyman Guy is Joe." Lindsay said.

"Joe?" Chelsea asked referring to Lindsay's Brother.

"Yeah and his new name is Curtis Axel." Lindsay said

"How are you related to him?" Chelsea asked.

"Simple I was adopted." Lindsay said as Chelsea sat down.

"And he's facing Hunter tonight." Amy smiled.

"Good for him, Hunter will get him." Chelsea smiled as she looked at her title again. "WWE Champion." She smiled softly

"That belt looks good on you Chels." Cecilia smiled.

"Can I hold it?" Joslin asked happily as Chelsea handed her the belt.

"Wow this is heavy." Joslin said almost dropping the belt.

"I know right?" Chelsea asked as she got the belt back. "All I know is that it's mine now."

"Plus Cena isn't even here tonight." Joslin said.

"I knew I did the right thing by cashing in Money in the Bank." Chelsea smiled as it was Randy vs. Jake. "Two World Champions can't be absent and I have to represent for both myself and Ziggles while he's out with his concussion."

"I'm surprised that they're not stripping him of the title already." Cecilia said.

"This is like Impact, Devon and Alicia haven't defended their titles in 4 months!" Amy said.

"Damn they should be stripped of them by now!" Taylor yelled in shock

"Knowing Hogan he won't." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"Lazy ass GM." Chelsea said getting up. "Well I'm going to head to the Bus."

"Have fun and we'll throw you a Party tomorrow darning Smackdown before you go to the one on Impact that we're not invited to because Bad Influence minus you are total asses." Joslin smiled.

"Thank you guys." Chelsea smiled as she got her stuff and left.

_Me: Ok besides losing her first match as Champion (Team Hell No's fault not hers) Raw turned out to be pretty awesome :D :D What will happen on Smackdown? (Have to write it Chelsea is getting her rematch for the US title :D) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	62. Chapter 62: Who Is The Weak Link?

_Me: Hey guys I finally got the Smackdown Chapter up :D :D Sorry I took so long but writers block got me on this but I got it :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 62: Who Is The Weak Link? May 24, 2013 (May 21, 2013)

"For the last time I am not the weak link!" Bryan yelled as he, Glen and Chelsea were in Team Hell No's locker room

"Nobody said you were so shut up!" Chelsea yelled as she held her head.

"Hey we didn't have a ticket to get a better title!" Bryan yelled.

"You know what I'm done!" Chelsea yelled getting up. "Ever since I watched your back all you did was disrespect me so I'm done! You're on your own!" She yelled grabbing her belt and slamming the door and leaving. "I don't know who the hell Bryan thinks he is but he needs to calm the hell down!" She yelled as she went to hers and Stephen's locker room and got a pair of Tripp NYC Skelanimals Carpis and went to the bathroom and changed into them but kept her shirt on then walked out and got out her iPad and started playing Angry Birds on it. After a bit she looked on the screen and saw that Bryan defeated Jake and started freaking out.

"I'm definitely done with them with them." Chelsea said as she played some more then exited it turned on an episode of _Bleach _and watched it while she thought about her match against Jon.

"Ok so I know The Shield will be out to interfere so I better ask Stephen for help." She said to herself as she paused the video. "So I better ask Stephen and Randy for help." She said as she looked around. "Off topic I haven't seen Stephen since we arrived, where is he?" She asked as she saw Damien in the ring with Matt Striker trying to untie some kind of knot then Stephen came out and offered to untie the knot. "So that's where he's gone to." She smiled to herself as Stephen tried uniting the knot but Eventually Damien got a pair of pliers and cut the knot open.

"Cheater." She mumbled as she started stretching for her match.

"Hey Chels did you see that?" Stephen asked as he walked back in.

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled at him as she blushed.

"Are you ok Chelsea?" Stephen asked as he walked over to her.

"Just wondering how I have such a handsome husband." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen.

"Chelsea I'm not that handsome." Stephen said as he turned red.

"Are too." Chelsea smiled "I mean you just looking at me makes me go crazy." She said as she turned red. "It's like I'm under your spell that I don't want to get out of." She smiled as she blushed.

"You really think I'm that handsome?" Stephen asked as Chelsea kissed him.

"I know you're that handsome." Chelsea smiled.

"Well I think you're really beautiful."Stephen smiled. "One of the most….no not that the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on." He smiled at her. "I keep wondering how someone like you can be so tough and yet so gentle."

"Well I do have someone I'm deeply in love with." Chelsea smiled

"I'm deeply in love with you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea passionately and she kissed him back wrapping her arms around him and he pulled her close to him then they broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"I love you Stephen." Chelsea smiled

"I love you too Chelsea and good luck." Stephen smiled.

"Thank you Ste." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him again then grabbed her belt then walked to the ring. When she got to gorilla _Whatever _played and Chelsea walked out to a huge pop.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE United States Championship, Introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the NEW WWE Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea went to both sides of the Stage and raised her belt happily then walked to the ring happily and went to the top rope and raised her belt happily then went down as _Special Op _played and The Shield came out.

"And her opponent representing The Shield he is the NEW WWE United States Champion, Dean Ambrose!" Lillian announced as Jon, Leati, Colby and Ashley came down and when they got out of the crowd Jon got in the ring and handed his belt to the ref which he raised it then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jon was down Chelsea did the throat slit then went to the top rope but was attacked as soon as she got there which caused her to fall down and the rest of The Shield attacked her until Stephen and Randy came down to help out. Then Kayla came out and announced a 6 person tag match.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Jon and Chelsea and when Chelsea was in position Jon hit her with his DDT move then pinned her and won.

"Here are your winners The Shield!" Lillian announced as the rest of The Shield got in the ring and celebrated in the ring while Chelsea rolled out of it and went to the back.

After Smackdown was over Chelsea laid in her and Stephen's bedroom on the bus thinking about her two losses this week.

"_I lost two matches since I've been WWE Champion, is it possible that I'm the weak link?" _Chelsea thought sadly as she looked up some more.

"Hey Chels scoot over I'm going to bed." Stephen said as he walked in and Chelsea scooted over. "What's wrong Sweetheart?" He asked as he lay down and he pulled her close to him

"I just feel like I'm the weak link that's all." Chelsea said sadly cuddling close to Stephen. "I lost two matches since I've been WWE Champion."

"It's just two matches Chelsea nothing to worry about." Stephen smiled. "Besides you can't win them all."

"I just don't want to be on a massive losing streak that's all."Chelsea said sadly.

"You won't be sweetheart. Besides you have a chance to break it on Thursday when you become Knockout Champion." Stephen smiled.

"You really think I'll be Knockout Champion?" Chelsea asked as she smiled softly at him.

"I know you'll be knockout Champion. Hell I'll be at Impact being the first person to congratulate you." Stephen smiled.

"You'll be at Impact?" Chelsea asked.

"Well we do live in Tampa once in a while so I guess staying a week there won't hurt." Stephen smiled more.

"Awesome." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled in his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled.

_Me: Man two losses in one week really hurts...Can Chelsea bounce back by winning the Knockouts Championship? :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	63. Chapter 63: Dual Champion?

_Me: Hey guys I'm finally back with the next Chapter :D :D Sorry I kept you waiting but I'm graduating tomorrow and I'm really excited :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D _

Chapter 63: Dual Champion? May 23, 2013

"Two things one I can't believe you talked me into going to Impact again and two I can't believe the WWE Championship is hidden in your bag we're going to be in trouble if Vince finds out about bringing the title to another company." Stephen said as he and Chelsea were at Impact walking to Bad Influence's locker room.

"Hey the guys wanted to see my belt." Chelsea smiled

"Couldn't they see it at home? We're staying here in Tampa this week." Stephen said

"I know we are but I heard they're throwing a party for me so I want them to see my title and I want to take a picture of my WWE Championship and my new TNA Knockouts Championship together." Chelsea smiled happily.

"Again, you couldn't wait until we get home?" Stephen asked

"Why are you so worried all of a sudden?" Chelsea asked.

"Because you're WWE Champion and people want you to screw up badly." Stephen said.

"I lost my first two matches what more could people want?" Chelsea asked

"Just be careful ok?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded her head and they saw Allen ride his custom motorcycle around.

"I've got a few, Hey Allen!" Chelsea waved happily as Allen saw her and stopped and they walked up to him.

"Hey Chelsea, hey Stephen." Allen smiled as he got off his bike.

"Making a badass entrance tonight?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm supposed to." Allen smiled. "Anyway got you're WWE Championship belt with you?" he asked.

"I do want to see it?" Chelsea asked.

"Show me." Allen smiled as Chelsea got in her bag and pulled out the WWE Championship. "Wow." He smiled.

"You like it?" Chelsea asked.

"Better than the spinner belt you guys had." Allen smiled. "Can I hold it?" He asked

"Sure." Chelsea smiled as she handed Allen the belt.

"This is so awesome." Allen smiled as he held it then got in his pocket and took out his iPhone and threw it at Chelsea. "Take a picture of me with the belt I want to send it to Katie."

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she took a picture of AJ with him holding the belt. "Got it and it turned out awesome."

"Thanks." Allen smiled as he handed Chelsea her belt back and she handed him his iPhone back. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Chelsea smiled as she put her belt back in her bag. "I've got to meet up with my team mates."

"Have fun." Allen smiled as Stephen and Chelsea walked to Bad Influence's locker room.

"That was fun." Chelsea smiled.

"Let's just get to the locker room before I'm caught more." Stephen said

"Alright." Chelsea smiled as they got to Bad Influence's locker room then knocked on the door.

"Come in guest of honor." Daniel smiled as Chelsea and Stephen walked in and the room was decorated for a party.

"Congratulations Chelsea!" Sarah smiled happily as she ran over and hugged Chelsea happily and tightly almost knocking them on the floor.

"Thank you Sarah." Chelsea smiled hugging her back.

"Congratulations Chelsea." Frankie smiled sitting up wearing a blue and white plaid button up shirt with it 3/4 unbuttoned which made Chelsea blush big time, when she turned back towards Sarah she saw that she had on a light blue tank top with a rhinestone heart in the middle and she blushed some more.

"Chelsea is you ok?" Daniel asked noticing her blushing.

"I'm just really thankful you guys are doing this for me." Chelsea smiled.

"You'll deserve it more once you become the TNA Knockouts Champion of The World." Frankie smiled.

"I won't let Tiffany ruin my chances tonight." Chelsea smiled happily. "You guys want to see my belt?"

"YES!" All three Bad Influence smiled happily as Chelsea got in her bag and pulled out her WWE Championship belt and handed it to Frankie and Bad Influence looked at it.

"It's so beautiful." Sarah smiled.

"Looks so much better in person." Daniel smiled.

"Love the Wolverine plate on it." Frankie smiled.

"Well I am the Lil Wolverine in the WWE so I thought that and the Wolverine claw marks would be appropriate." Chelsea smiled

"They are appropriate for TNA's Dragon Slayer." Sarah smiled at Chelsea and she blushed some more.

"Well let's party!" Chelsea smiled happily as they partied for a bit.

After a bit Chelsea got in her Impact gear and they watched as James and Kasey went to the ring.

"We're going to have to stop the party don't we?" Chelsea asked.

"James and Kasey are party poopers." Daniel said as everyone laughed.

"You guys go out I'll stay back here." Stephen said. "And hide the WWE Championship."

"Good idea." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen on the Cheek then walked out to gorilla with her team mates.

"So who do you think James' partner is going to be?" Chelsea asked as they saw the Dirty Heels out there

"A drunken hobo?" Daniel guessed

"His mom?" Frankie guessed

"Little Jimmy?" Sarah guessed as Chelsea laughed then _Devious_ played and the four of them went out on the stage and Daniel and Frankie started talking as Chelsea had her arms crossed and watched the whole think then Shark Boy's theme played and he came out.

"_Ok I have a feeling things are going to get weird." _Chelsea thought as Shark Boy was talking then Robbie E's theme played and he came out and. _"Ok things are really weird!" _Chelsea thought as Gunner snuck in the ring and beat up both Shark Boy and Robbie E then told James he would see him at Slammiversary.

"Seriously?! Gunner?" Sarah asked as they were in the back.

"We'll still become the tag team champions of the world don't worry." Frankie smiled hugging Sarah then Chelsea snuck to her spot in the crowd then _Reborn _played and she came through the crowd.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA Knockouts Championship introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea came through the crowd then in the ring and pulled Christy close to her.

"Announce another team as Bad Influence again and I will fucking break your arm!" Chelsea growled in her face referring to two weeks ago when Christy announced the Dirty Heels as Bad Influence.

"And her opponent from Rapid City, South Dakota she is the TNA Knockouts Champion, Christa!" Christy announced as _The Blister Exists _played and she came out with her belt then when she got in the ring she handed it to Tiffany and she raised it happily then rang the bell and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Christa was down Chelsea got in position and kneeled and did Adam's (Edge's) Pose when he was about to do the Spear and when Christa got up Chelsea speared her and pinned her and won the title.

"Your winner and NEW TNA Knockouts Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea got up and Tiffany handed her the Knockouts Championship and she raised it happily then held out her arm for Tiffany but she refused to raise her hand.

"Raise my hand now Blossom!" Chelsea yelled as she held out her arm towards her. "Do your freaking job and raise my hand!" She yelled as Hayley raised her hand reluctantly then Chelsea celebrated some more then went to the back.

_Me: Alright! :D :D Chelsea won the Knockouts title :D :D And before you complain about Chelsea holding both a WWE Title and a TNA title let me tell you that she's only holding the TNA Knockouts title until Sarah can compete which will be close to late July early August (Unless I get ideas before hand) Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	64. Chapter 64: Slammiversary Bound

_Me: SURPRISE! :D :D Since this story reached over 100 Reviews I thought I would do a Double Update :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D And I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for helping me with Sarah's Promo :D :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 64: Slammiversary Bound. May 30, 2013 (May 23, 2013)

"Where were you three?" Daniel asked as Chelsea walked back in Bad Influence's locker room without Frankie and Sarah.

"Oh we were just bragging to everyone before they went into some Random closet." Chelsea giggled as she winked at Stephen and he winked at her back.

"They're gone for a long while." Daniel chuckled.

"So what shall we do until then?" Stephen asked.

"Go look for them because we have a match soon." Daniel said as he walked out quickly.

"Great we're alone!" Chelsea laughed.

"What's wrong with that Miss. Benoit?" Stephen asked as he got closer to her.

"Nothing whatsoever Mr. Farrelly." Chelsea giggled as she wrapped her arms around him then they heard the door slam open.

"I knew it! Where is the belt!?" Katie asked

"What belt?!" Chelsea asked in shock.

"The one you showed my husband earlier!" Katie yelled. "I wanna see!"

"Ok ok calm down." Chelsea said as she got out the WWE Championship and handed it to Katie.

"Wow it's Beautiful." Katie smiled as she looked at it. "I always knew that the sane member of Bad Influence would be the first to win titles since they added girls." She giggled as she handed Chelsea her belt back. "Well congratulations on both titles Chelsea."

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled

"Don't mention it, Oh Christa wants her rematch at Slammiversary." Katie said.

"Tell her I said bring it." Chelsea smirked as Katie left. "How much do you want bet that Bad Influence is having another threesome?"

"No betting about it they are in the closet." Stephen said. "Want to let them know we know about those three?"

"Not yet, we'll milk this for as long as we can." Chelsea smirked as the three of them came in out of breath. "What happened to you three?"

"Oh you know…" Sarah started to say.

"Something came up we had to take care of." Daniel said quickly and Sarah and Frankie nodded their heads.

"Anyway Chelsea we got you something." Frankie smiled handing her a bag. "We gave Ashley one two weeks ago so we got you one too."

"Thank you Frankie." Chelsea smiled as she opened it and it revealed a leather jacket with white Wolverine claw marks on the side and huge clawmarks on the back of it.

"We thought you should have a Jacket for Impact as well as WWE." Daniel smiled.

"Thank you guys so much." Chelsea smiled as she turned it on.

"Hey Chelsea you got your gear from lockdown?" Sarah asked as Chelsea froze

"Yeah it's in her bag." Stephen smiled. "You guys wearing Red?"

"You bet." Bad Influence smiled as they went into the bathroom and changed then Chelsea got in her bag and found her Lock Down gear in there.

"Stephen." Chelsea smiled.

"I wanted to see you in your gear in person." He smiled as Chelsea put it on.

"Could it be because of the Gold Celtic Crosses on my legs?" Chelsea asked

"Maybe." Stephen smiled at her as she finished putting on her gear and he smiled at her.

"You really wanted to see me in this gear didn't you?" Chelsea asked as she blushed

"Pretty much." Stephen smiled as he wrapped his arms around Chelsea and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately and he kissed her back.

"Alright we're ready to go and…ok you two I already have to break up one couple don't make me break up another one!" Daniel yelled as Chelsea and Stephen separated.

"Sorry." Chelsea and Stephen said turning red.

"It's cool. Let's go our match is next." Daniel said as Chelsea kissed Stephen and grabbed her Knockouts Championship.

"See you in a bit." Chelsea smiled at him as she followed her Bad Influence teammates to the ring. "By the way Daniel, Ste and I are only as bad as Sarah and Frankie is when we're alone big time."

"That happens often right?" Daniel asked.

"Pretty much when Randy or Drew isn't around." Chelsea said as they got to the entrance and _Devious _played and the four of them went out to the ring.

"The following 8 man tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne and the TNA Knockouts Champion Chelsea Benoit the team of Kazarian and Christopher Daniels!" Christy announced as Chelsea went to both sides of the Stage and raised her Knockouts title as the rest of Bad Influence did their poses then after they did the four of them went to the ring and when Sarah got to the turnbuckle she did her dance which Daniel and Frankie loved. Then when they got in the ring they did their poses then the rest of the teams came out and the matches started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Austin was in position Gunner had him in the _Torture Rack_ and he was tapping right away.

"Here are your winners Chavo Guerrero, Hernandez, James Storm and Gunner!" Christy announced as the faces Celebrated in the ring and Sarah was screaming at Austin.

After everyone was in the back Chelsea and Sarah stood out in the ring as they were filming backstage segments then when the red light came on Sarah had a Mic.

"Okay, listen up you pigs!" Sarah said to the fans, which she got booed loudly. "As you all witnessed, last week my enforcer Chelsea Benoit became the new TNA Knockouts champion. Now that's just one championship for Bad Influence, since at Slammiversary my Physical Fascination Frankie Kazarian and the Ring General Christopher Daniels will win the tag team titles. But that's not for now, now I'm going to congratulate my close personal friend and enforcer Chelsea Benoit!" She said as the fans were booing the both of them loudly.

"Chelsea, I just want to congradulate you on your win last week." Sarah said. "You finally took that title away from that perverted bitch Christa and now Bad Influence has a title. But I don't only have to thank you for that, I want to thank you for helping me. Thank you for looking after me all these weeks and making sure I stay safe. And I don't care what these buffoons think!" Sarah shouted and the crowd continued to boo.

"Sarah when I saw what was going on before I arrived I was sicken, I mean what human being would hurt a pregnant woman?" Chelsea asked as the fans kept booing. "Oh shut up pigs!" She yelled at them and they booed her. "Pay no attention to them Sarah." She smiled at her. "Like I was saying when I saw nobody protecting you from the crazy knockouts I knew I had to be the one to step up and I'm glad I did. Sarah all that matters to me is that you and your unborn baby are safe. Although the TNA Knockouts title is a plus because you and I are the ONLY deserving Knockouts to hold it." She smiled at Sarah. "And since you can't compete yet I'll just come out and say that my victory last week was…" She started to say but _The Blister Exists _played and Christa came out.

"I don't know what's more disgusting right now! The weekly Bad Influence love fest? Or the Bad Influence lesbian love fest going on in the ring right now?" Christa asked sounding disgusted and giving them a disgusted look as she walked in the ring. "I mean it I almost threw up my dinner, lunch, breakfast and yesterday's dinner when Benoit was proclaiming her love to Veerthorne over there." She said as Chelsea covered Sarah's ears. "Seriously though I cannot believe I lost my title to you Benoit."

"Well believe it!" Chelsea yelled.

"Oh I will once I get it back and I talked to Katie earlier today and she gave me my rematch this Sunday at Slammiversary!" She yelled as Chelsea and Sarah became wide eyed. "Oh and Chelsea if Veerthorne, Batten or any Bad Influence member interferes in the match, you lose your title." Christa smirked as her theme played again and she went to the back and Chelsea and Sarah were talking in the ring before going to the back.

"Chelsea you won the title without our help I know you can retain it by yourself." Sarah said as they walked to Bad Influence's locker room.

"I know but I'm just nervous since I won't have your support and…" Chelsea started to say but then Sarah gave her a soft kiss.

"You do have our support Chelsea. I know you can do it." Sarah smiled.

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Sarah's arm and they walked back to Bad Influence's locker room.

_Me: Uh oh Chelsea has to defend her title (Knockouts) without the help of Bad Influence. Can she do it or will Christa get it back? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	65. Chapter 65: We're In This Together

_Me: Hey guys here is the Raw Chapter :D :D I'll post Smackdown in a bit but since I'm out of school I'll be able to update quicker and all that :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rule! :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 65: We're In This Together. May 27, 2013

Chelsea was in her locker room wearing her Authentic Shirt, Black Tripp Carpris and Black Combat boots as Raw started and she waited for John to respond for being left out of the ambulance match at Payback which Chelsea thought was stupid because he wasn't there last week but she also thought he deserved to because he has a rematch for her title. She walked to gorilla and listened to John talk about how he and Ryan took it to the limit then how she played a factor in using her Briefcase to beat him down when he was defenseless and he said he can compete at Payback and asked if he could be added to the match and they said yes and he said it was a three stages of hell match.

"I'm glad Cena made the match because he deserves it!" Chelsea yelled as the first match was a Lumber Jack match, the second match was a tables match and the third match was the ambulance match. "You know what Play Whatever he and I need to talk." She said as _Whatever _played and she walked to the ring and got in it.

"Cena I agree with you 100% about what Payback should be." Chelsea smiled "I think that…" She started to say but Ryan's theme played and he came out and said at Payback he'll make both of them go through hell. After he did he went to the back and Chelsea and John had a stare down before Paul came out and introduced Curtis Axel who came out and challenged Chelsea to a match tonight.

"I accept Curtis. Oh and just some friendly advice stay the hell away from Heyman he has more crap than Cena's relationships." Chelsea said

"We didn't want your opinion we just wanted to know if you were in." Curtis smirked.

"Your Damn right I'm in!" Chelsea yelled.

"And to make things more interesting since Curtis there will have Paul Heyman in his corner I shall be in the corner of our WWE Champion to make things even!" John yelled happily as Chelsea glared at him as Curtis and Paul went to the back then after a few so did John and Chelsea.

"What the hell are you trying to pull Cena?" Chelsea asked as she growled at him when they got to the back.

"Chelsea knowing Paul Heyman he will pull out all the stops to help Joe win." John said calling Curtis by his real name.

"I have Stephen you know." Chelsea growled. "Of course if I don't have you watching my back you'll be an ass and keep me off TV." She said rolling her eyes and walking away and walking back to her locker room.

"Chelsea!" Kofi yelled as he caught up with her before going in her locker room.

"What's up Kofi?" Chelsea asked

"Chelsea let me have the shot at the US title tonight, you need to put all your focus on being WWE Champion." Kofi said out of breath. "I've had problems with Ambrose in the past."

"Get the job done Kofi I trust you." Chelsea said as she went in her locker room then walked out right away and met up with Stephen and Randy. "Hey guys."

"You gave up your Title shot to Kofi?" Randy asked as Chelsea stood next to Stephen

"Yeah I need to put my focus in being WWE Champion right now." Chelsea said as Kofi walked to the ring. "To be honest I would rather be in three stages of hell with The Shield than Cena and Ryan."

"Why's that?" Stephen asked.

"Simple I can't stand the both of them." Chelsea said as she watched the match some more then listened to Stephen and Randy talk about their problems with the Shield while watching the match which Kofi won after that Team Hell No came out to start their match.

"Aren't you going to go out there?" Randy asked as Chelsea shook her head.

"Nope they didn't have my back last week so why should I have their back this week?" Chelsea asked as Randy nodded his head in understandment. "Hell I'm glad I'm watching your guys' backs since you're there for me more."

"Of course Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he hugged her.

"You're my friend Chelsea so of course I will." Randy smiled at her.

"Thanks guys." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Stephen back then Team Hell No lost. "Man The Shield is good."

"Yeah they are but I bet we can beat them." Randy smiled.

"I think so too." Stephen smiled.

"Me too." Chelsea smiled. "Anyway I've got to warm up for my match."

"Let me help you with that." Stephen smiled as he grabbed her hand and she blushed. "Randy we'll see you in a bit."

"Have fun you two and please keep it down." Randy said smiling nervously.

"We will." Stephen and Chelsea smiled as they went to their locker room.

A while later Chelsea and Stephen met up with Randy who was sitting on a crate close to the entrance.

"About time." Randy smiled. "Have fun?"

"We did." Chelsea smiled as she blushed. "And we're pretty warmed up to."

"Do I even want to know what you two did?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow

"No you don't." Stephen smirked as Chelsea felt a smack on her butt then she looked up at Stephen and he winked at her.

"Let's go guys." Chelsea blushed a deep red as they stood at the entrance then Randy's theme plated and he went out.

"Chelsea before we go out there I want you to know that I'll help you anyway I can in this three stages of hell match at Payback." Stephen smiled at her.

"Thanks but I'll be ok." Chelsea smiled.

"I'm helping you no matter what though." Stephen smiled as he kissed her. "I told you no matter what happens we're in this together, you helped me when I was World Heavyweight Champion I'll help you now you're WWE Champion." He smiled at her.

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as Stephen's theme played and they walked out.

"And his tag team partner accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit, from Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Justin announced as Stephen did his poses then he and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in it Chelsea kissed him then left the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Damien and Stephen and when Damien was in position Stephen got in position.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea smiled happily as Damien got up and Stephen hit him with the _Brogue Kick _then pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Randy Orton and Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring happily and raised their hands then hugged Stephen and celebrated with them.

"Good luck in your match Chelsea." Randy smiled as they were in the back.

"Thanks Randy." Chelsea smiled as he walked away and Stephen kissed her.

"I know you can do it." Stephen smiled as John walked up to them.

"Thank you Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she turned away from them. "Stay far away from me Cena." She said.

"At least take your belt." John said handing her, her belt.

"Don't touch my stuff." Chelsea growled grabbing her belt and putting it on her shoulder.

"Can we try to get along right now?" John asked.

"No." Chelsea said as _Whatever _played and her and John walked out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by John Cena, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea went to the sides of the Stage and raised her belt happily then walked to the ring with John following her. When Chelsea got in the ring she went to the top rope and raised her belt happily then jumped down then Curtis's theme played and he came out with Paul.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Paul Heyman, from Champlin, Minnesota Curtis Axel!" Justin announced as Curtis and Paul walked to the ring and when they got there Curtis got in the ring and Paul stood on the outside as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End.**_

When Curtis was down Chelsea did the throat slit then went on the top rope and almost did the _Flying Headbutt _but then she heard sirens and saw an ambulance.

"Chelsea focus on the match!" John yelled as he ran towards it.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Chelsea yelled as she got down then grabbed her belt then saw Ryan and John fight and when Ryan went to the back she heard the bell ring and she took a deep breath as she heard Joe's theme play then when John got up Chelsea smirked and bashed him with her belt then smirked at him as the fans cheered her on then she raised her belt happily and went up on stage and pointed at Curtis.

"This isn't over Axel, this isn't over!" Chelsea yelled as she went to the back and went to hers and Stephen's locker room to take a quick shower.

"That was fast." Stephen said as he had on his red Manchester jersey (A/N: Sarah this one's for you!), Jeans and shoes.

"Of course I have to be out there for Uncle Bret." Chelsea smiled as she had on a Skelanimals Kit Cat Shirt, Jeans and Shoes. "It is his appreciation night after all." She smiled as she brushed her hair real quick. "It'll dry fast." She smiled as her and Stephen went down with the rest of the Superstars and Divas appalling him then after the show went off the air Chelsea and Stephen got in the ring and hugged him then had a quick chat with him before everyone went to the back.

"Chelsea you got a minute?" Bret asked as he caught up with Stephen and Chelsea before they got in their rental.

"What's up Uncle Bret?" Chelsea asked as her and Stephen turned around.

"I never really got to congratulate you on your WWE Title win." He said as he and Chelsea hugged. "And I have a bit of advice for ya kiddo. You're Champion now so everyone will want to kiss your ass and ask you to do things you don't want to."

"Like stuff the Kliq did back in the 90s?" Chelsea asked.

"Exactly just remember to keep a clear head and stick to what you believe in ok kiddo?" Bret asked as Chelsea smiled and nodded her head. "Your dad would have been so proud of you." He smiled as he hugged Chelsea.

"I hope so Uncle Bret I hope so." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him back.

"He would be." Bret smiled at her as they broke apart. "Take care Kiddo."

"You too Uncle Bret." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen got in their rental and left. "I can't wait to get to Edmonton." She smiled happily. We'll be able to sleep in our own bed."

"We're still having lunch with the family tomorrow right?" Stephen asked and Chelsea nodded her head.

"Yeah and best of all we'll be able to fall asleep in a few hours." Chelsea smiled. "Drop me off at my house and I'll follow you to drop off the rental then we'll go back."

"Hey Chelsea I've been meaning to ask, how long did you have your house in Edmonton?" Stephen asked.

"Would you believe me if I said I've had it since I was 16?" Chelsea asked as Stephen looked at her wide eyed. "Keep driving." She giggled as Stephen focused on the road. "But anyway I've ran off one night after my aunt was staying the night and her and I gotten into a big argument right? Well I stayed in a hotel and this was right before dad died, I called him and asked him to find me a house and surprisingly he flew up to Edmonton the next day and we found one and he bought it for me and filled it up with furniture and everything. Mom was pissed." She giggled. "Pissed but thankful later on once I moved out at 18."

"You must have had one awesome dad." Stephen said.

"I did and I still think that despite what happened." Chelsea said softly. "He's my dad and I will always love him."

"I know Chelsea I know." Stephen smiled as he hugged her with one arm.

"Anyway let's hurry up I want to get to Edmonton as soon as possible." Chelsea smiled.

_Me: Good advice Bret gave Chelsea :D Of course she'll stay true to herself :D :D What will happen in Edmonton? :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	66. Chapter 66: Chelsea's Homecoming

_Me: Hey guys here is the Smackdown Chapter and it's Chelsea's Homecoming :D :D (Name of the Chapter btw lol) Anyway what will happen? :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 66: Chelsea's Homecoming. May 29, 2013/May 31, 2013 (May 28, 2013)

Chelsea lay in hers in Stephen's locker room wearing a Blue and Orange Edmonton Oilers Jersey, Blue Jeans and sneakers. Stephen was facing Stu on Main Event and was warming up.

"What a day you had so far huh?" Stephen asked referring to Chelsea spending time with her family and doing media and meeting up with fans.

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled looking up. "I never thought I would return to Edmonton as WWE Champion, hell this is the first show I'll be competing on in Edmonton since being on the Main Roster, hell my Family is at ringside."

"So are you nervous?" Stephen asked.

"Not right now but when I go out there I will be." Chelsea said getting up.

"Well you'll be out there with me for Main Event so don't be nervous ok?" Stephen asked.

"I'll try not." Chelsea smiled as Stephen stopped warming up.

"Like I said I'll be out there with ya for Main Event so you'll be ok." Stephen smiled.

"I hope so. Let's go." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got to Gorilia she jumped up and kissed him. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Stephen smiled as he kissed her back then his theme played and the two of them walked out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first accompanied to the ring by the WWE Champion Chelsea Benoit, from Dublin, Ireland The Celtic Warrior, Sheamus!" Lillian announced as the Crowd popped for them big time (Mostly at Chelsea) when they got to the Steps of the ring Chelsea and Stephen stopped to hug David, Megan and Martina before going in the ring and posing before Stu's new theme played and he walked out.

"And his opponent from Princeton, England he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Wade Barrett!" Lillian announced as Stu walked down to the ring and when he got in there Chelsea walked out and stood by her family as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

"I can't have Layla's phone number why?!" David asked as he and Chelsea was talking.

"Because she's dating someone and I don't think she would want someone as immature as you." Chelsea said.

"Hey I can be plenty mature thank you." David smiled proudly and Chelsea gave him an annoyed look.

"Now I see why mom gave up on breaking our fights up." Chelsea said annoyed.

"You two are adults after all." Martina said as Chelsea was watching the match.

"BROGUE KICK!" Chelsea yelled happily as Stephen hit Stu with the _Brogue Kick_ then pinned him for the win. "I'll talk to you guys later!" She smiled as she got in the ring.

"Here is your winner, Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea ran and hugged him, almost tackling him to the ground as he hugged her back then she raised his hand happily then they celebrated for a few before hugging Megan, David and Martina one more time then went to the back.

"How was that?" Stephen asked as they got to their locker room.

"That felt awesome!" Chelsea smiled as Stephen got ready to take a shower

"Told ya it would." Stephen smiled at her.

"Now I know how you feel when we're in Dublin." Chelsea smiled.

"Feels great doesn't it?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah it does." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen passionately. "Go take your shower I'll be off doing who knows what." She giggled close to his face.

"I'm scared now." Stephen smiled as he kissed her.

"Don't be I'll be just fine." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him back then he went to the Shower as Smackdown was starting and Paul and Joe were in the ring. "Jackpot!" She smiled as she got her belt then walked to Gorilia. "Play Whatever." She said as _Whatever _played and Chelsea came out to the biggest pop she had ever received.

"Hey Curtis, if I recall last Monday on Raw you didn't even pin me now did you?" Chelsea asked as stood on the stage and the crowd kept cheering her on. "To me a victory is pinning somebody 1…2…3 or making them tap out!" She yelled.

"If I recall Miss. Benoit my client…" Paul tried to say.

"Quiet Heyman mommy and daddy are talking!" Chelsea yelled as the fans kept cheering her on. "Like I was saying before the giant tub of walrus fat interrupted me…" She started to say but the crowd started chanting "Walrus fat." "I love you guys you know that?" She asked the fans as she smiled and they cheered at that. "Anyway like I was saying Curtis if you want a victory over me then you're going to have to pin me or make me submit and knowing you "Paul Heyman Guys" You don't have the balls to do it." She smirked as the fans cheered her on and she laughed.

"You know what Chelsea you're on! You and me tonight! And I will make sure that Edmonton's hometown hero gets her ass kicked tonight!" Joe yelled at her as Chelsea smirked and went to the back.

"Wow that was huge." Chelsea smiled as she was in the back.

"I'd say I don't think anyone got cheered like that since Brock returned last year." Lindsay smiled as her and Amy walked up to her.

"Well Edmonton does apparently love me." Chelsea smiled. "I knew I would be cheered, but I didn't know I would be cheered like that." She smiled

"Well you deserve it." Amy smiled. "Well not in TNA of course but you know what I mean."

"I know." Chelsea smiled. "If TNA ever broadcasts from Canada I'm asking to be a face because I refuse to be a heel for my people."

"I know that." Lindsay smiled as the three walked to hers and Stephen's locker room but once again he was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Stephen?" Amy asked as Chelsea looked in the bathroom.

"Well it looks like he got done with his shower." Chelsea said as they saw Sandow in the ring with a table with three cups and a red ball. "Oh great another Stupid Sandow challenge." She said as she got her authentic shirt out, Black Tripp Pants with Chain and Black Combat boots and got them on when Stephen just got out there.

"Get him Stephen!" Lindsay smiled as they did the challenge and Stephen lifted a cup and there was no ball in it then Damien said he would "Dimwitify" the game and let Stephen pick a second cup and he did but no ball.

"Is it just me or is Sandow cheating?" Amy asked

"Sandow is cheating." Chelsea said as Stephen demanded that Damien show him the red ball underneath the cup. "If he wasn't he would show him the ball ASAP."

"How do you think he got the ball out of the cup?" Amy asked.

"That I don't know." Chelsea said as the crowd chanted "Show your Ball." Then Stephen said nobody wants to see that then Sandow asked if there were any adults in the crowd.

"I want to see Stephen's." Chelsea smiled quickly and quietly as she blushed.

"What?" Amy and Lindsay asked.

"Nothing." Chelsea said quickly as Stephen took the cup then lifted it up and it showed no ball.

"I am also a magician is there a end to my talents?" Damien asked quickly.

"BULLSHIT!" The three girls yelled as Stephen said a poem then threw a cup at Damien then flipped the table and gave him a _Brogue Kick _then bent down and said You're Welcome!.

"I really like him." Chelsea blushed.

"We know Chels." Lindsay smiled as Chelsea got her belt.

"Well time to beat Joe this time." Chelsea smiled.

"Good luck Chelsea." Lindsay and Amy smiled.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as the three walked out then went their separate ways as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got to gorilla she heard Joe talk about how great it was to be a "Paul Heyman guy" "Nothing is great about being a Paul Heyman guy." She said as _Whatever _played again and Chelsea walked out.

"And her opponent from right here and Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea still got that huge pop from earlier but she could have swore it was louder. When she was out she walked on both sides of the Stage and raised her belt happily then walked to the ring and when she got to her siblings she handed her belt to them.

"Hold this for me for a few." Chelsea smiled as they held her belt then she went in the ring and went to the top rope and posed then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Joe was down Chelsea did the throat slit then went on the top rope and attempted the _Flying Headbutt _but when she did, Joe moved and Chelsea landed on the mat then held her head as Joe pinned her but she kicked out at two and when he tried pinning her again she grabbed him and got him in the _Wolverine's Bite _and he was tapping out right away before Chelsea could break his arm.

"Here is your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Chelsea got up and the ref raised her hand then she celebrated for a few before leaving and going to her family and celebrated with them for a few before going to the back.

_Me: Man that was awesome! :D :D Oh did anyone else thank when the crowd was Chanting "Show your Ball" They were thinking about Stephen like I was ;D ;D Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	67. Chapter 67: Bad Influence on a Roll?

_Me: Hey guys here is Slammiversary :D :D Will Chelsea retain her title and Bad Influence become 3 Time Tag Team Champions? :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 67: Bad Influence on a Roll? June 2, 2013

"So you travel with them half the time and they're not here yet?" Chelsea asked Daniel as soon as she got in Bad Influence's locker room and saw just Daniel there.

"They had something to do, maybe check and see when the baby is born." Daniel said as Chelsea put her stuff down.

"Do you have any idea when it is?" Chelsea asked.

"Any day I'm thinking." Daniel said as Chelsea sat down.

"I'd say according to how Sarah's cute stomach looks." Chelsea smiled.

"It does look big enough and did you just call her stomach cute?" Daniel asked as Chelsea turned red.

"The baby makes it look cute!" Chelsea said quickly as Sarah and Frankie walked in _"Phew saved by Bad Romance." _She thought. "Hey guys."

"Hey Chelsea." Sarah smiled as she was holding Frankie's hand.

"Hey Chelsea, could you do me a favor?" Frankie asked.

"Anything." Chelsea smiled.

"Be around Sarah at all times tonight and for a while, while you're here until she has the baby." Frankie said as Sarah looked at him.

"Sure but how come?" Chelsea asked.

"We went to the doctor and he said she could have the baby any day." Frankie said as Chelsea nodded her head.

"Got it." Chelsea said as she took off her shirt to reveal a Black Tank top then she put on her Bad Influence jacket. "I'm going old school tonight." She smiled taping her wrists.

"Have fun. We're going to get ready for our match." Daniel smiled.

"Have fun, mine is next." Chelsea smiled.

"Take Sarah with you." Frankie said.

"Are you sure because she'll be safer back here." Chelsea said.

"You're her enforcer so it's a good idea for you to be out there and protect her." Frankie suggested

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she held Sarah's hand. "Let's go."

"Alright." Sarah smiled as they walked out.

"I'll go through the entrance so you'll be safe." Chelsea smiled as they saw Christa out in the ring and she kissed Sarah's cheek.

"Good luck Chelsea." Sarah smiled kissing Chelsea on the lips.

"Thank you Sarah." Chelsea smiled as she blushed then _Reborn_ played and the two walked out hand and hand.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the TNA Knockouts Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Sarah raised Chelsea's hand then they walked to the ring happily then they walked to the ring and when she got in the ring she held the ropes for Sarah and Christa almost attacked her but Chelsea speared her down then Sarah left the ring carefully and when Christa got up the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chelsea was down Christa almost put her in a submission until Sarah started yelling at her then Christa went over and yelled at her for a few long enough for Chelsea to get up and get in position and when Christa turned around Chelsea speared her then pinned her and got the win.

"Here is your winner and still the TNA Knockouts Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Sarah got in the ring happily and raised Chelsea's hand then Tiffany handed Chelsea back her belt but refused to raise her hand.

"Raise my hand now Blossom!" Chelsea yelled as she held out her hand. "NOW!" She yelled as Tiffany raised Chelsea's hand then Chelsea and Sarah celebrated for a few before going to the back.

"The guys are going to be interviewed so we better hurry!" Sarah said as they ran and Chelsea put back on her Jacket. "Sarah wait!" She yelled.

"What is it Chelsea? We have to catch up to the guys." Sarah said panting and Chelsea got a bottle of water off the table and handed it to Sarah.

"Here drink this." Chelsea said as Sarah took a big drink of it.

"Thanks." Sarah smiled at Chelsea and she blushed as they caught up with the guys.

"Right on time we're just about to be interviewed." Daniel smiled. "Oh and Graduations Chels." He smiled as he and Chelsea hi fived each other.

"Thanks Daniel." Chelsea smiled as JB Announced them then they walked up where the guys were talking bad about the other teams. After that was over they made their way to the entrance.

"Alright lets win tag team gold!" Daniel cheered as he and Chelsea hi fived each other while Sarah and Frankie kissed and _Devious_ played and they were the first ones out.

"The following four way match is scheduled for one fall introducing team number one accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne and the TNA Knockouts Champion Chelsea Benoit, Christopher Daniels and Kazarian!" Christy announced as they did their poses then walked out to the ring and when they got to it Sarah did her Dance then they got in the ring and posed. When the other teams were out Chelsea, Sarah, Gwen, Ivory, Kasey and Addie left the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Frankie was down Chavo was about to do a frog splash on him but Daniel grabbed a tag belt and Chelsea hit him with her belt and Daniel hit him as well which caused a DQ.

"NO FAIR!" Sarah yelled as they went to the back.

"Calm down Sarah." Chelsea said as they were in the back and she whispered loving words in her ear and Sarah calmed down.

"Well we'll get ready to go; you have to go Hartford right Chelsea?" Daniel asked as they got in their locker room

"Yeah." Chelsea said as she got her stuff. "I have an hour and forty one minute drive."

"Have fun." Frankie smiled.

"I will, see you guys Thursday." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Sarah and whispered something in her ear. "I love you." She whispered then she got wide eyed and quickly left before Sarah could say a word.

"_Did I really let that out?!" _Chelsea thought as she drove off. _"Oh man now Sarah is going to hate me and that's the last thing I need." _She thought sadly as she drove to Hartford.

_Me: Chelsea has feelings for Sarah! I knew it would come to that! Anyway Chelsea retained her title while Bad Influence didn't get theirs (Yet) What will happen at Impact? Or most importantly what will happen on Raw and Smackdown? Read and Review Everyone :D :D _


	68. Chapter 68: Tease Off

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and lets just say things get heated between Stephen and Chelsea if you know what I mean ;D ;D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter and ghunter182003 for reviewing the Chapter before that :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 68: Tease Off. June 3, 2013

It was another Raw and Chelsea was in hers and Stephen's locker room getting ready for Raw. She currently had on her Authentic Shirt, Blue Jeans and Sneakers. She was currently taping her hands and wrists when Stephen came in.

"I thought your new look was for Impact only." Stephen said as he looked at her.

"I thought I would try it for WWE as well." Chelsea smiled as she saw Stephen give her a look. "Stephen, Raw just started."

"I know." He smirked

"Can we wait until later?" Chelsea asked.

"That depends, how late are we talking about?" Stephen asked seductively

"After Raw." Chelsea said. "So put cold water on your wiener."

"You are the meanest person ever." Stephen whined as Chelsea slapped his butt.

"I can't help it." Chelsea winked at him.

"You kinky little…" Stephen smirked as Chelsea cut him off by kissing him and he kissed her back picking her up and holding her as the two kissed some more. They eventually made it on the couch where Chelsea was on Stephen's lap and the two made out some more until they broke apart for air.

"What were you saying?" Chelsea asked as she smirked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Chelsea?" Stephen asked looking at her.

"What are you talking about?" Chelsea asked.

"My sweet innocent Chelsea would never be this seductive princess." Stephen smirked softly.

"Seductive princess?" Chelsea asked as she smiled.

"Trust me Chels some of the things you do just make me want to go crazy." Stephen said as he started kissing her neck.

"I'm not really like that you know." Chelsea moaned as Stephen kissed her neck some more. "Don't you have a match against Cody Rhodes?"

"I'd rather focus on something else." Stephen smiled against her skin.

"After your match against Cody." Chelsea moaned.

"Fine." Stephen groaned as Chelsea kissed him again then gave him a cute look.

"Are you trying to give me a hard on woman?!" Stephen asked breathless

"Maybe." Chelsea smiled. "Something to think about and look forward to when you get back here." She smirked getting up.

"I hate you." Stephen mumbled as he got up. "Thanks to you I'm going to have a hard on."

"Remember babe wait until we get back." Chelsea smiled as she smacked his butt and grabbed her belt and walked out with Stephen following her.

"I will get you back." Stephen smirked as he smacked her butt.

"Good luck with that." Chelsea smirked as they got to gorilla and his theme played and the two of them walked out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit, From Dublin, Ireland Sheamus!" Justin announced as Stephen did his poses as Chelsea watched then they walked to the ring and when they got in it Stephen did his poses as Chelsea went to the top rope and raised her belt happily then Cody's theme and he and Damien walked out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Damien Sandow, From Marietta, Georgia Cody Rhodes!" Justin announced as Cody and Damien walked to the ring and when they got in there Chelsea ran towards Damien and he jumped down and went to the announce table and Chelsea got down as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After a _White Noise_ Stephen got in the corner and got ready.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea cheered happily as Cody got up and Stephen hit him with the _Brogue Kick _then pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and raised his hand happily then hugged him tightly and celebrated with him for a few before he walked out of the ring then walked up to Damien and wanted to shake his hand but refused then punched him before Celebrating with the fans then going to the back with Chelsea.

"Heads up I heard Sandow talk about another intellectual challenge for tomorrow night." Chelsea said as Stephen was silent. "Stephen?" She asked as they walked back to their locker room then locked it. "Stephen?" She asked as Stephen gently pushed her against the wall.

"Now where were we before my match?" Stephen asked as he smirked.

"Simple you wanting me to do something about your "Friend" stuck in your trunks and me wanting to do something about it." Chelsea smirked as she started stroking him through his trunks.

"Well I need a shower first and you are going to be a good girl and do nothing while you wait on me." Stephen smirked.

"You can't be fucking serious." Chelsea growled

"I am." Stephen smirked as he got his stuff and walked into the bathroom. "Remember don't do anything!"

"Yeah yeah I hear you." Chelsea said as she sat there.

"Better listen too or you'll get it when we're on the bus." Stephen said

"Fuck off." Chelsea growled getting turned on by this side of Stephen.

"Damn Chelsea I didn't know you had such a mouth on you!" Stephen smirked as he took his shower. _"Somewhere inside her is a wild bad girl waiting to be unleashed, she's been too innocent for too long." _He thought as he smirked.

"You try having someone teasing you then you can't do anything about it!" Chelsea yelled as she had her hand between her legs. _"What the Celtic Warrior doesn't know won't hurt him." _She thought as she started rubbing herself through her jeans.

"Trust me Chels something will be done about it." He smirked as Chelsea rubbed herself some more.

"Then hurry up and get out of the shower!" Chelsea yelled as she rubbed herself some more then stopped for a few to remove the tape from her wrists and rubbed herself some more then when she felt close she felt a hand roughly grab her wrist and she looked up and saw Stephen wearing a towel around his waist.

"What the hell did I tell you Chelsea?!" He growled.

"You told me not to touch myself and I disobeyed." Chelsea smirked.

"You little…" Stephen started to say but he stopped.

"Ste I know what you're thinking but let's save the hard and rough stuff when we're on the bus." Chelsea smiled as Stephen let her wrist go and she wrapped his arms around him.

"I better tell Drew to room with Heath and Yurvaj then because the way we're going to go things will be pretty loud." Stephen smiled.

"I'll tell the driver to wear ear plugs." Chelsea giggled as she kissed him. "Hurry up and get ready."

"Ok ok calm down." Stephen chuckled as he got ready to go. "We have all night don't worry."

"I'm not, just excited." Chelsea smiled.

_Me: Oh man thinks are going to get hot and steamy between the two ;D ;D Lucky for you guys...you get to read it soon ;D ;D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	69. Chapter 69: Unleash Your Inner Bad Girl

_Me: Alright here is the lemon Chapter I mentioned ;D ;D I hope you guys like it ;D ;D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rule! Now on with the story! :D :D_

Chapter 69: Unleash Your Inner Bad Girl. June 3, 2013

After Stephen got dressed they weren't needed for the rest of the night so the two went to their bus and told the Driver to leave and he did and they also mentioned the ear plugs before going to the bedroom.

"Hey Chelsea if I call you any horrible names I don't mean them ok?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded her head.

"Same with me, if I call you any of them I don't mean it ok?" Chelsea asked.

"Got it." Stephen smiled as Chelsea smirked as she got up and pushed Stephen against the wall.

"Now where were we?" Chelsea asked as she started rubbing him through his jeans.

"The part where I punish your little arse for disobeying me in the locker room." Stephen growled as he roughly grabbed her wrist and pushed her on the bed and pinned her hands above her head. "You and I are going to have some fun tonight." He smirked as Chelsea pretended to Struggle then smirked as she started rubbing him with her feet. "Oh I see how this is going to be." He growled as he got up and got in one of the drawlers.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Chelsea asked as she got up.

"Silence and lay back down!" Stephen yelled.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do you bastard!" Chelsea yelled as she crawled over to him and started rubbing his chest.

"Alright you little slut we'll play." Stephen moaned as he turned around and pinned her to the bed and took off her shirt and Bra.

"You got me half naked big deal." Chelsea said rolling her eyes as Stephen held her wrists then got in the drawler and got a pair of handcuffs and cuffed her hands. "The fuck?!"

"Told ya you're going to be punished." Stephen smirked. "You want to be a naughty slut then I'll treat ya like one." He growled in her ear and Chelsea almost came just from those words. Just being so dominant was turning her on at the moment. She watched as Stephen took off his shirt, Jeans and underwear and got back on the bed. "I think you know what to do."

"Hell no!" Chelsea yelled. "There is no way I'm going to…mmhhhhhhh." She said as Stephen put his cock in her mouth and she started sucking on it.

"Oh yeah that's my girl." Stephen moaned as Chelsea lay on her side and started bobbing her head. "You like me in your mouth don't you?" He asked as Chelsea didn't answer and kept sucking on him until Stephen grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away. "Answer me in detail!"

"I do!" Chelsea whined

"You what?" Stephen asked.

"I like you in my mouth!" Chelsea whined some more.

"What of me do you like in your mouth?" Stephen asked.

"Your cock…" Chelsea mumbled.

"What was that?" Stephen asked as he pulled her hair harder.

"I like your cock in my mouth!" Chelsea yelled as Stephen let go and Chelsea lay back down and Stephen put his cock back in her mouth and started thrusting causing her to gag a bit.

Chelsea never saw this rough side of Stephen loved it like she couldn't get enough; she wanted to do whatever he wanted her to do tonight.

"Lick my balls too!" Stephen yelled as Chelsea started doing just that. "That's it right there." He moaned as Chelsea sucked on him harder then stopped when he felt close and Chelsea kept her mouth open as Stephen started touching himself until he came all over Chelsea.

"Wow." Chelsea panted as Stephen uncuffed her.

"Look at you, you enjoy my cum all over you don't you?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded her head.

"Of course master." Chelsea moaned as Stephen was wide eyed for a second. Oh yeah he was turned on by that.

"Lay back down now." Stephen growled as Chelsea did just and Stephen took off her jeans and underwear and saw she was soaking wet. "I think my little slut enjoys this torture don't you?" He asked as he smirked.

"Of course I do master." Chelsea moaned as she tried touching herself but Stephen stopped her.

"All fours now." He growled as she did just that and he smacked her butt hard a couple times causing it to turn red. "You like it when I smack your arse don't you?"

"Oh yes master I do!" Chelsea moaned as Stephen smacked it again.

"Tell me where I should fuck you first your arse or your pussy." He growled.

"Please master…fuck my pussy." Chelsea moaned as Stephen thought for a second then smirked as he got in his drawer and got some lube out and put some on his finger then sticking it in her butt. "Master!" she moaned as Stephen smirked and added a second finger and Chelsea moaned louder.

"I think I'm going to tear your arse apart first." Stephen smirked as he kept getting her ready then when she was Chelsea felt something huge go in her and she screamed.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkk!" Chelsea yelled as Stephen was inside her giving her a minute to adjust. "You never felt this hard before master." She moaned.

"I never thought I could be this rough with you Chelsea." Stephen groaned.

"You are getting me to unleash my inner bad girl right?" Chelsea asked.

"And it's working so far." Stephen smirked as he started moving in and out of her grabbing her hair and pulling her up so that she was facing him. "You're mine remember that, Frankie may have his way with you but at the end of the day you're mine."

"Yes master." Chelsea moaned as Stephen pulled her hair harder.

"Louder!"

"Yes master!"

"Louder!"

"YES MASTER I'M YOURS AND ONLY YOURS!" Chelsea screamed at the top of her lungs as Stephen smirked and went harder and rougher on her which made Chelsea swear that her butt was going to be apart by the time they were done. After a few more thrusts Stephen screamed Chelsea's name and came hard causing the both of them to collapse.

After the two caught their breath Chelsea crawled on top of Stephen and kissed him softly.

"My master." Chelsea smiled softly.

"My bad sex kitten." Stephen smiled as he kissed back.

"Don't you mean puppy?" Chelsea asked as the both of them softly laughed. "Ste? Are you good for a third round?"

"Chelsea you know I can go all night we've proved that a couple of times now did we?" Stephen asked as he smacked her butt again.

"Ok." Chelsea moaned as she got on Stephen then lowered herself until he was in her completely and screamed at the contact.

"Someone must really want me." Stephen moaned as Chelsea moved up and down

"Hey I haven't gotten any pleasure all night." Chelsea moaned as she moved up and down some more

"Trust me it'll be worth it." Stephen moaned as he started thrusting his hips in to hers really hard causing her to scream.

"I hope so." Chelsea moaned. "Please go as hard and rough as you need to tonight, I need to be used like that!" She moaned as Stephen did just that and she moaned louder and louder with each thrust he did. After a long while they screamed each other's names and came hard causing Chelsea to collapse on him panting hard. "Best…sex….ever!" She panted happily.

"I'd say so myself." Stephen smiled as he held on to her. "How about when we get back home I'll show you how rough I can really be." He smirked in her ear and she shuddered at that.

"Show me master." Chelsea smiled as she nuzzled him.

"You bet I will." Stephen smiled as he held on to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chelsea smiled as she fell asleep.

_Me: Man that was hot ;D ;D Got some much needed tension out from the previous Chapter ;D ;D Anyway hope you guys like and read and review everyone :D :D_


	70. Chapter 70: Where Is Bad Influence?

_Me: Hey guys here is the Impact Chapter from last week :D :D And lets just say Chelsea gets a new "Friend" for a while :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 70: Where is Bad Influence? June 6, 2013

"Chelsea is this a good idea?" Drew asked as they walked in the arena for Impact. Yep Chelsea got Drew cleared to be backstage.

"I need a family member with me and you need someone to spend your birthday with and since Trinity is in Dublin you're stuck with your sister." Chelsea smiled. "Besides you were at Hogan's beach house two weeks ago talking to the Impact Talent."

"Damn me." Drew mumbled. "What is Taryn sees me?"

"She sees you and starts shit with you I'll beat the shit out of her." Chelsea growled.

"Chelsea hi." Katie smiled as she walked up to her. "I cleared it with Hunter, Stephanie and Laura and guess what?"

"What?"

"You're in the BFG Series!" Katie smiled.

"Really?!" Chelsea asked excitedly.

"You bet." Katie smiled. "Don't worry Taryn won't bother you tonight I made sure of that."

"Thank you." Chelsea and Drew smiled.

"Don't mention it she creeps me out too, she's too nice." Katie said shuddering.

"Finally someone sees it other than me." Drew said

"Don't worry she'll stay away, if not tell me ASAP." Katie said. "Oh Chelsea I forgot to mention you have to qualify for the series."

"Who is my opponent?" Chelsea asked.

"Someone whose arm you broke months ago." Katie said walking away.

"Chris Skuller." Chelsea smirked. "I'm down with that!" She yelled happily. "Let's go Drew." She smiled as She and Drew walked to Bad Influence's locker room but when they got in there, Bad Influence was nowhere to be found.

"Aren't there three people who are supposed to be in here that I think are too creepy?" Drew asked as he looked around.

"They must be on their bus." Chelsea said as she put on her Black T Shirt, Black Jeans, and Black boots then tapped her wrists up with Black Tape.

"Do I need to ask?" Drew asked.

"Nope." Chelsea said as they showed Chris talking to Bobby, Austin, Gwen and Ivory before going to the ring. "My match is next."

"You're going through the crowd right?" Drew asked as Chelsea nodded her head. "I'll go with you."

"Drew you can't! You're lucky you didn't get in trouble for hanging out at Hogan's beach house!" Chelsea yelled.

"I'll hide in your crowd spot before and after your match." Drew said.

"Don't get caught." Chelsea said as her and Drew walked out and walked to her crowd spot but she stopped.

"Chelsea?"

"It's Rampage Jackson." Chelsea smiled as he looked at them.

"Chelsea Benoit and Drew McIntyre." He smiled at them as he walked over to them and he shook their hands. "Nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too." Drew smiled shaking his hands.

"Mr. Jackson it is such an honor!" Chelsea smiled shaking his hand. "If Bad Influence does anything I apologize." She said quickly.

"Chelsea, it's ok alright?" Quinton asked as he smiled.

"Ok sir." Chelsea smiled.

"No need to be formal with me Chelsea." He smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting the WWE Champion and TNA Knockout Champion and The Chosen One." He smiled walking away.

"I was the chosen one." Drew mumbled as Chelsea hugged him tightly.

"You'll get your chance again." She said as they got to their crowd spot.

"Good luck Chelsea." Drew smiled.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as Chris was in the ring waiting on Chelsea then _Reborn_ played and she walked out through the crowd.

"And his opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the TNA Knockout Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea climbed over the rail and got in the ring and handed her belt to Bryan and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chelsea was in position Chris was about to set her up for the _Skull Crusher_ but when he got close to her she put him in the _Crippler Crossface_ and after a minute he was tapping.

"Your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea got up and Bryan raised her hand but then Christa came through the crowd and attacked her from behind and soon Chris joined in until Chris was pulled off of her then Christa backed off and Chelsea looked and saw that her savior was Brad (Jay Bradley). After Christa got Chris out of the ring Brad held out his hand for Chelsea and she took it and he helped her up and they looked at each other deep in each other's eyes before Chelsea went through the crowd.

"Ok why did Jay Bradley save you and have that look in his eye?" Drew asked as Chelsea met up with him.

"Storyline, Ryan and I are going to be an onscreen couple, hey I told them people know I'm with Stephen in real life but they think fans are stupid." Chelsea said as they walked back to Bad Influence's locker room.

"Like WWE?" Drew asked

"Yep." Chelsea smiled as Brad walked over to them.

"Chelsea are you ok?" He asked as they shook hands and hugged

"Yeah don't worry." Chelsea smiled. "So we're just going to be Valeting for each other basically?"

"Pretty much." Brad smiled. "I don't mind though."

"Me either we're the underdogs in this." Chelsea smiled.

"Damn right we are!" Brad smiled as they hugged again. "So Drew is this tapings guest?" He asked as they looked at him. "What? I heard you have someone every time."

"True." Chelsea smiled as she crossed her arms. "Anyway let's get a drink before my second match with Taeler tonight." She smiled walking in Bad Influence's locker room but they still weren't there. "Where are they?"

"If they don't show up we can always hang out." Brad smiled.

"That can work, keeps me from being bored." Chelsea smiled as a stage hand poked his head through the door.

"Brad, Chelsea you two have a segment." He said.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as she looked at Ryan. "We better go then."

"Let's." He said as they walked out and walked in a hallway where Chelsea had her droid out playing a game when she looked up and saw Brad.

"Hey what was that about a little bit ago?" Chelsea asked him.

"Well I thought you needed help and well, I've seen you in Bad Influence for a while with no attention on you." He said as his hands were behind his back. "So I'm thinking why doesn't our lovely Knockouts Champion get as much attention as Veerthorne?" He asked as he handed Chelsea a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as she smelled them.

"May I accompany you for your Knockouts match tonight?" Brad asked.

"Of course." Chelsea smiled as he held out his hand for her and she took it and they started walking. "Let's take these to the locker room first." She smiled as she went back to Bad Influence's locker room but they still weren't there, just Drew. "Where are those guys?" She asked putting down the flowers and her phone.

"No idea but hey a night without those guys works for me." Drew smiled.

"They're cool just give them a chance." Chelsea said. "We'll be back."

"Have fun and good luck." Drew smiled as the two left.

"Good luck Chelsea." Brad smiled as he held her hand and they walked to Gorilla.

"Thanks Brad." Chelsea smiled as he hugged her.

"Just practice." He said.

"Ok." Chelsea said as _Reborn_ played again and the two of them walked out.

"The following knockouts is scheduled for one fall, introducing first accompanied to the ring by Jay Bradley from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the TNA Knockouts Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Brad pulled her in another embrace and she giggled as they walked to the ring and when they got there he held the ropes for her and she entered and so did he and she went on the top rope and posed with her belt before she got down and she hugged Brad as Taeler's theme played and she came out.

"And her opponent from Boston, Massachusetts Taeler Hendrix!" Christy announced as Taeler went to the ring happily and Chelsea just glared at her as Brad said some encouraging in her ear as he left the ring and Taeler entered as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Taeler was down Chelsea did the throat slit and went to the top rope and did the _Flying Headbutt _on her and pinned her and won.

"Your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Tiffany handed her, her belt back but once again refused to raise her hand.

"Raise my hand Blossom now!" Chelsea demanded as Tiffany did nothing.

"Raise her hand now Hayley!" Brad demanded as he got in the ring and Tiffany redundantly raised her hand then after she did Brad smiled and raised her hand himself and hugged her before they celebrated before going to the back.

"That was awesome." Chelsea smiled as Taeler came to the back. "Hey awesome job out there." She smiled as she held her hand out and she shook it.

"Thanks, now I see why you're the WWE Champion as well." Taeler smiled.

"She's amazing!" Brad smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"She's a lot nicer when Bad Influence isn't around from what I hear." Taeler joked.

"Well I haven't seen them all night so get used to nice Chelsea." Chelsea laughed as Brad and Taeler did as well.

"They might be here so we better go check." Brad said.

"See you around you two!" Taeler smiled as Chelsea and Brad walked away.

"Two matches in one night, I'm on a roll baby!" Chelsea smiled clenching her fist over and over.

"Plus we're both in the BFG Series and the only "Couple" in it so I'd say life is good." Brad smiled as they walked back in Bad Influence's locker room and just saw Drew there talking on Chelsea's phone.

"I'll tell her, ok bye." Drew said as he hung up.

"What happened?" Chelsea asked.

"Sarah's in Labor." Drew said

_Me: So that's where Bad Influence was huh? Well what will happen next Chapter when the three of them get to see Sarah's Baby? (Or just Chelsea?) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	71. Chapter 71: The BFG Series Begins

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and sorry I took so long with it but I had writers block on this Chapter but hopefully it's good :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 71: The BFG Series Begins June 13, 2013 (June 6, 2013)

"_Doesn't TNA Creative know that we're married?!" _Stephen asked angrily as Chelsea was standing outside Bad Influence's locker room telling him what happened.

"They think we fans are stupid." Chelsea said. "I think it's no big deal."

"_No "big Deal?! Chelsea people know we're married! Talk to someone to get you out of the storyline!" _Stephen yelled.

"Hey don't be mad at me about this it's out of my hands in TNA." Chelsea said as Stephen sighed.

"_I'm sorry ok, I know how these storylines turn out real and I don't want to lose you to Brad." _Stephen said.

"You won't baby I promise, Stephen I love you deeply." Chelsea said

"_I love you too Chelsea." _Stephen smiled. _"I'm going with you next Impact to meet him."_

"You don't trust me?" Chelsea asked.

"_I don't trust him, he seems like the girlfriend/wife stealing type." _Stephen said.

"You win." Chelsea said thinking of Stephen's past.

"_See you tomorrow Chels, Love you." _Stephen smiled

"Love you too Ste." Chelsea smiled as she hung up then she saw the guys walk up to her. "About time you guys." She said.

"Sorry did Drew tell you?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah he did." Chelsea said. "Is she ok?"

"Contractions are happening right now but they could be a few hours." Daniel said as they walked in the locker room

"Now they show up!" Drew said in disbelief as he walked back and forth.

"Don't mind him guys." Brad said

"Ok why are Drew McIntyre and Jay Bradley in our locker room?" Frankie asked

"Well Drew is my guest and Brad here is my TNA Boyfriend." Chelsea smiled.

"TNA Boyfriend?!" Frankie and Daniel asked

"They want me with Brad on Screen." Chelsea said. "TNA doesn't care that I'm married to Stephen."

"Why I will never work here unless I have to." Drew mumbled as the guys got in their ring gear and Chelsea, Brad and Drew turned around as they got changed.

"Hey WWE sucked for not giving me a chance." Brad said "So TNA is the next best thing."

"For you I agree." Chelsea smiled as they got ready still.

"Hey Chels we got a segment and match are you in?" Frankie asked.

"Segment yes, match no, Brad and I have a segment right after your match." Chelsea said.

"Damn on screen love!" Daniel complained

"They put us together and they shall never keep us apart." Brad said as he hugged Chelsea. "Now can I turn around at the risk of seeing your asses?" He asked

"But we have sexy asses." Daniel said shaking them with Frankie.

"I swear you two are shaking those asses Chelsea and I will call you out first and get points off you two if you make it in the Bound for Glory Series." Brad said.

"Leave me out of this I work with them!" Chelsea protested.

"How do you though?" Brad asked as Frankie and Daniel finally got their trunks on.

"Easier than you think." Chelsea said.

"Ok turn around now." Daniel smiled as they turned around. "Our segment is next let's go."

"See you in a few guys." Chelsea smiled as they walked to a random spot with a piano and Daniel sat next to it with Chelsea and Frankie on each side of him. "What's with the piano?" She asked.

"To make us more awesome." Daniel and Frankie smiled.

"Oh ok." Chelsea said as the segment started.

"You see last week 1/3 of Bad Influence…well the one that can compete with the guys has already made it in the Bound for Glory series. Tonight it's time for the kings of So Cal, the kings of intellectual and sexual to do the same." Chelsea smiled as Daniel played the piano while she talked then the guys talked about how James has had more partners than Taylor Swift then talked about how they were going to win the match that night before Daniel played the piano and they started singing.

"Awesome guys." Daniel smiled. "Chelsea who knew you could sing."

"Don't let Stephen know." Chelsea begged.

"No promises Chels." Frankie said. "See you in a bit." He said as he and Daniel walked away and Chelsea walked back to Bad Influence's locker room and saw Brad and Drew there.

"That was quick." Drew said.

"Well I do have a segment with Brad after this." Chelsea said as she sat on the couch and watched the match which Bad Influence won by cheating but Chelsea didn't mind. After a minute cameras came in and Drew quickly hid before they caught him.

"You know Jay; this week has been one of the greatest ever." Chelsea smiled at Brad as she cuddled with him.

"I'm not going to lie I enjoyed it too, who knew that outside of being Bad Influence's enforcer that you're this great person?" Brad asked smiling at her and having his arm around her.

"Well nobody ever took the time to get to know me and such." Chelsea said. "They just thought that I was like them."

"Well you're different and that's what I like about you." Brad smiled as he leaned in to kiss her but she turned away. "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking about what happened last week, with Christa and Skuller saying that I cheated to earn my spot in the BFG Series." Chelsea said.

"Chelsea you didn't cheat they're in denial because you won the spot in the BFG series and he didn't." Brad said. "Besides that family has problems."

"Anger problems." Chelsea said.

"How about the two of us go and confront the two of them later tonight." Brad suggested and Chelsea smiled.

"I like that idea." Chelsea smiled.

"I knew you would." Brad smiled hugging her as the segment ended.

"I've seen better fake love than that." Drew joked as he came out of hiding after the camera left

"Shut up." Chelsea joked. "Anyway after the segment in the ring we're leaving to see the baby."

"Deal." Brad and Drew said as they watched more Impact.

A bit later while they were packing up they saw Christa and Chris in the ring complaining about Chelsea.

"See you in a few Drew." Chelsea smiled as her and Brad walked to gorilla and heard them some more. "I had my hands tapped."

"I know you did, everyone else saw it as well." Brad said as they kept complaining.

"Let's go." Chelsea said as _Reborn _played and her and Brad walked down to the ring. "Whoa whoa whoa, just because I had my hands tapped last week doesn't mean I cheated."

"It does I felt something!" Chris yelled.

"Look kid, even if she won ugly there is nothing wrong with that!" Brad yelled as they got in the ring.

"Yes it is it's cheating!"Chris yelled.

"Skuller I had NOTHING in my hands when I made your ass tap out last week now how about you and your sister stop being sore losers and just accept the fact that I actually beat you two fair and square. Christa I beat you fair and square at Slammiversary and Skuller I beat you fair and Square last week to earn my spot in the Bound For Glory Series!" Chelsea yelled as Christa slapped her and her and Chris laughed while Chelsea and Brad looked at each other then Chelsea speared Christa and Brad hit Chris with is Boom Stick before escaping the ring.

_Me: From the looks of thinks Chelsea and Brad seemed like the faces here and not Christa and Chris. Could this be a double turn for them? Oh Read Good Girl Gone Bad Chapter 33 to see Sarah's baby :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	72. Chapter 72: Plan For Payback

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter early :D :D Catch up before Raw tonight you know :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 72: Plan for Payback. June 10, 2013

Chelsea was laying on the bed on the bus watching as Raw came on and watched as Hunter faced off against Joe. After a few minutes in the action Vince's theme played and he came out.

"Let him fight Vince." Chelsea groaned as she laid there. Chelsea contracted a cold over the weekend and had it off but then came in despite her cold. Vince came out twice to disqualify Hunter and to say he forfeited. "Come on Vince." She said as Hunter made it a 60 man Iron Man Match. "I am enjoying this." She said as Vince took the Mic and Bell. "Poor Justin." She said as she laid back and relaxed. "I wish this cold would go away." She said as she got her droid and went to the WWE App to see Hunter freak out. "I am enjoying this." She said as Stephanie begged Hunter to not her Vince then he convinced Stephanie to talk to Vince then it was Glen vs. Jon which The Shield Interfered and it people voted for Colby to face Bryan tonight. "Good thing all I have is a face to face tonight." She groaned as she laid on the bed some more. "I wish I could lay here with Stephen tonight instead of work." She groaned as she closed her eyes.

A while later Chelsea woke up and saw Celeste and April in the ring and saw Celeste crying.

"That's cruel even for her!" Chelsea growled as she got up and walked in the arena and found April and slammed her against the wall "AJ what you did to Kaitlyn was cruel!"

"Chelsea what I did was payback to my "Best friend"." April smiled sickly and Chelsea started choking her.

"You know AJ I'm tired of your sick and Crazy ways around here!" Chelsea yelled. "You and me, One on One, Main Event!" She yelled as she threw AJ down and walked away and walked to the ring when she got to gorilla she got a text from Kayla.

_Your husband cheated!-Kayla _

_What did he do?-Chelsea_

_Cheated in Chess!-Kayla_

_I'll talk to him-Chelsea_

"And he wonders why I didn't play Chess with him." Chelsea said to herself.

"Who are ya talking to?" Stephen asked as he walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Myself because I have a cheating husband." Chelsea said.

"Chelsea, I'm hurt." Stephen said sounding sad. "You know I'd never cheat on you."

"I know you won't cheat on me but cheat at games." Chelsea said. "I'm talking about you "Beating" Kayla at chest."

"Tattle tale." Stephen mumbled.

"Of course she would tell your wife." Chelsea smiled as they watched Damien beat Ron. "Let's head out."

"Let's do it" Stephen smiled as his theme played and they walked out and he talked about kicking off Damien's head off then they went to the back.

"I know who will win on Sunday." Chelsea smiled.

"That's the easy thing. The hard thing is to keep the WWE Title on you in this match." Stephen said. "I'll explain more after I'm out with the Lumber Jacks and you're face to face with John and Ryan."

"Got it." Chelsea said as she kissed his cheek then he went out with the rest of the lumber jacks then Chelsea waited until they got out there and Vickie and Brad talked then _Whatever _played and she walked out raising her belt happily.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the WWE Champion Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring then John's theme played and he came out then an ambulance came out then Ryan's theme played and he came out of the ambulance and stayed on the stage.

"Really Ryback? You're too scared of a girl to stay on the ramp?! I know Cena isn't scary but I am?! Come on!" Chelsea yelled.

"You think I'm scared of a WOMAN! A WOMAN who should keep her ass in the kitchen!" Ryan yelled.

"You know Ryback I am tired of your sexist attitude!" Chelsea yelled. "Every week you told me I needed to stay in the kitchen! I've been training to be in this position since I was 9 years old! That's almost my entire life!" She yelled as Ryan and John started talking.

"Hell the only reason why Benoit is WWE Champion because she has that Irish get out of jail free card!" Ryan yelled.

"Excuse me Ryback?" Chelsea asked.

"You heard me! When the going got tough you had Sheamus bail you out of every situation!" Ryan yelled.

"Please he hardly bailed me out of anything!" Chelsea yelled as the three continued to argue until a Brawl broke out and Chelsea quickly snuck away and raised her belt on the ramp. "Check it out boys this will be the image you two see on Sunday!" She yelled as she went to the back.

"Chelsea." Celeste said as she walked up to Chelsea.

"Celeste are you ok?" Chelsea asked as Celeste shook her head and Chelsea hugged her. "I am so so sorry Celeste."

"Not your fault Chelsea." Celeste cried as she hugged Chelsea tightly.

"April will get it you will see." Chelsea said hugging Celeste some more. "What she did was low even for you."

"I know Chelsea I know." Celeste cried.

"I do know you'll find that special someone." Chelsea smiled. "Everyone does eventually."

"You really think that?" Celeste asked.

"I know so." Chelsea smiled more.

"Thank you Chelsea." Celeste smiled

"Anytime Celeste." Chelsea smiled as she walked back to the bus.

Later that night after everything got straightened out Chelsea and Stephen were on their bus heading to Greensboro for Smackdown having Pizza for dinner.

"Hey Chels what does the pizza taste like at the Square Circle?" Stephen asked as they ate.

"Don't know, had Burgers." Chelsea said as she ate.

"You really need to go to burger rehab." Stephen mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said quickly. "Anyway about earlier you have to use the match stipulations to your advantage."

"How so?" Chelsea asked as she blew her nose

"First the Lumber Jack match aka the match I can help you in." Stephen said. "Now I can get a few hits in to both of the guys for ya but if things go right while one guy is getting distracted by the lumber jacks you can get the other guy in the Crippler Crossface."

"I like the sound of that." Chelsea smirked. "Ok what about the tables match."

"Hate to say this but I know you can lift both guys so it's best to let John or Ryan win the match or by a small chance you can spear one of them through the table." Stephen said. "This leads into match number 3. Ambulance match this may seem heelish and cowardish but I'm helping you out in this."

"At this point I'd do anything to keep the title." Chelsea said as she nodded her head. "I'm in."

"Gotcha and don't worry I won't betray you. You didn't when I was World Heavyweight Champion so I won't as long as you're WWE Champion." Stephen smiled.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen hugged.

_Me: Man I hope Kaitlyn will be ok after this :( And Will Chelsea retain her title at Payback? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	73. Chapter 73: He Loves Her Not?

_Me: Hey guys I'm back really early with the Smackdown Chapter :D :D Like I said I want to catch up before Raw tonight so yeah :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 73: He Loves Her Not? June 12, 2013/June 14, 2013 (June 11, 2013)

Chelsea had on her authentic shirt cut up to show her stomach, Grey Tripp Capri's and Grey Nikes for her match against April on Main Event. She was taping up her wrists when the pryo went off for Main Event.

"Damn I don't even have enough time to stretch." Chelsea said as she grabbed her belt and ran out and saw Stephen talk to Randy. "We've got to go my match is next."

"Already?" Stephen asked.

"Already." Chelsea said as she grabbed his wrist.

"See ya later fella." Stephen said as he followed Chelsea to Gorilla and April, Nick and Ettore was already walking down the ramp.

"Great she has a Mic." Chelsea groaned.

"This is a travesty!" April yelled as she walked down the ramp. "I show Kaitlyn how it feels to be hurt and now I'm in a match with the WWE Champion?! What did I do to her to deserve this!?" She asked as she, Nick and Ettore got in the ring. "She needs to mind her own business and worry about losing her title to John Cena or Ryback on Sunday! Or better yet lose to me tonight because Chelsea, after I get done with you tonight, you won't be able to compete at Payback." She smirked as _Whatever _played and Chelsea and Stephen walked out.

"AJ, AJ, AJ." Chelsea said as her and Stephen walked down to the ring. "What you did to Kaitlyn on Monday was low even for you! She was there for you when you got your heart broken but you just kept pushing her away because the attention of men mean more to you then your own best friend! Hell the minute you got with Ziggler you pushed me to the curb!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! If I remember correctly when I got with Ziggy YOU pushed me to the curb Chelsea! All because I hurt poor John Cena." April said.

"Because I saw right through you AJ!" Chelsea yelled as soon as she and Stephen got in the ring. "Every guy you're ever with you use them. Then when they say the wrong thing or "Hurt your feelings" you go all crazy and stalk the one who has so called hurt you, make their lives hell, you did it to Punk, you did it to Daniel and you did it to Cena. Face it AJ all you are is a brat who whines and bitches every time she doesn't get her way."

"You know Chelsea you shouldn't worry about my relationships. You should worry about yours because I see right through yours." April growled as Chelsea just looked at her. "Oh you don't know? You don't know that Sheamus will dump you soon and leave with the WWE Championship? Because at this point all you're good for is holding that belt he wants." She smirked. "Face it Chelsea, Sheamus doesn't love you, he's just using you to hold the WWE Championship for himself." She smirked more as Chelsea dropped the belt and attacked April and she attacked Chelsea back until Nick and Stephen pulled them off and somehow calmed them down long enough for the bell to ring then the match started and Nick, Ettore, and Stephen left the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When April was down Chelsea got up and did the throat slit and went to the top rope but Ettore tried running to stop her but Stephen hit him with the _Brogue Kick _but that distracted Chelsea as April went and knocked her out and put her in a headlock but Chelsea countered it and put her in the _Crippler Crossface _and automatically she was tapping out.

"Here is your winner Chelsea Benoit!" Lillian announced as Libby raised her hand happily and handed her the WWE Title back and she raised it then Stephen got in the ring and they hugged happily then kissed passionately for a few but while they kissed Chelsea had April's words from earlier in her head about Stephen only wanting her for her title. After they kissed they celebrated for a few.

"Wait until Celeste gets her on Sunday." Stephen smiled as they were in the back.

"Yeah, can't wait." Chelsea said looking down.

"Chelsea, are you ok?" Stephen asked.

"Just fine." Chelsea said as they got in their locker room and sat down and Stephen locked the door.

"Talk to me Chelsea." Stephen said as he sat down.

"It's nothing ok!" Chelsea yelled as Stephen sat next to her

"I can tell when something is wrong with you." Stephen said hugging her but Chelsea Broke away quickly. "What's wrong Chelsea?"

"Is it true that at this point you want me for my title?" Chelsea asked as Stephen gave her a shocked look.

"Chelsea that is not true and you know it." Stephen said as he hugged her tightly not letting her go. "Chelsea I keep telling you over and over that I love you no matter what even if your WWE Champion and if get a shot at it I'll be fair and fight fair, if not I'll be ok with it." He said holding on to her. "But you mean more to me than any title in the world." He said as Chelsea started to cry in his chest and he held on to her. "Chelsea…It'll be ok I promise." He said softly as Chelsea cried some more. "Chelsea I love you more than I love myself or anyone, I keep telling you that over and over again." He said as she cried some more.

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea cried. "Please keep loving me." She begged as she cried.

"I will Chelsea, I will." Stephen said without hesitation as he hugged her tighter.

"Stephen your match with Claudio is in 5." A stage hand said knocking on the door after a few.

"I'll be right out." Stephen said as Chelsea had stopped crying but enjoyed being in Stephen's arms. "Want to stay back here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to hang out with Generation Barrage anyway." Chelsea said as Stephen kissed her.

"I love you Chelsea, I mean it too." He said as he unlocked the door.

"I love you too Stephen." Chelsea said as he left and she got up and walked until she saw Ceclila, Joslin and Lindsay talk amongst each other. "Kicking me out of GB?" She asked as they looked at her.

"No but we do want to ask on three potential new members." Joslin said as Chelsea walked up to them.

"Who are they? Because the Funkadactyals are not joining." Chelsea said.

"Amy, Taylor and Celeste." Cecilia said.

"You guys think that Celeste should be a member as well?" Chelsea asked.

"Of course, I mean after April has hurt her like that last night." Joslin said disgusted.

"Alright then those three will be new members of GB." Chelsea smiled. "I've pulled some stings last night since I still have my 25% of the WWE from when I was a member of Redemption and I can make April vs. Celeste a Lumberjill match with the four of us plus Amy and Taylor as Lumberjills."

"I like that idea." Lindsay smiled.

"Did I mention we'll be holding leather straps?" Chelsea asked as she smirked.

"Genius!" The three members said.

"What's Genius?" Taylor asked as her, Amy and Celeste walked up to them.

"Celeste how do you feel about having GB plus Amy and Taylor as Lumberjills…strap holding Lumberjills for your match against April on Sunday?" Chelsea asked

"I love it!" Celeste smiled.

"Because that's going to happen!" Chelsea smiled.

"Chelsea you didn't have to help." Celeste smiled.

"Hey as we at GB do is help Divas who need help, we helped Cecilia with Eve last fall so we're helping you with April now." Chelsea smiled.

"You guys." Celeste smiled as they all had a group hug.

"Hey mind if me, Taylor and Amy go to ringside for your match against Zivile (Aksana) tonight?" Lindsay asked.

"Not at all." Celeste smiled as they broke apart the hug. "My match is coming up so we better get ready."

"Ok." Lindsay smiled as they walked away but Celeste and Chelsea stayed behind.

"Chelsea, did you let what April said earlier get to you?" Celeste asked and Chelsea nodded her head. "Don't, Stephen love you to death; he worships the ground you walk on Chelsea."

"I know he does." Chelsea said. "I just get so scared in losing him."

"I know he feels the same about you." Celeste said. "April just wants to see everyone miserable. It's too bad she got to both of us."

"You know what? I'll be in your corner at Payback; she needs to stop all of this." Chelsea said.

"Thanks Chelsea." Celeste smiled as they hugged. "What you guys have been doing these past two days have meant a lot to me."

"Hey we're glad to help out." Chelsea smiled as she hugged her tighter. "I better get back to the bus; I want to be with Stephen right now."

"Have fun, I have a match with Zivile." Celeste smiled as they hugged and went their separate ways.

_Me: Man AJ is going too far with what's she's doing! First Kaitlyn now Chelsea! Who's next?! Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	74. Chapter 74: Always Be Mine

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's a lemon ';D ;D Come on you guys knew it was coming after last Chapter lol ;D ;D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 74: Always Be Mine. June 11, 2013

"Hey guys sorry I'm late but…PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU TWO!" Drew yelled as he walked on the bus and saw Chelsea on Stephen's lap and they were both in their underwear.

"Sorry Drew we just got a bit carried away." Chelsea said hugging Stephen tightly.

"It could be worse…we could be doing it in front of you." Stephen smirked as Drew threw his shirt he had on his shoulder at him.

"No thanks I could do without the image of seeing you get laid…again." Drew said shuddering.

"What do you mean again?" Chelsea asked.

"It was years ago in IWW, we were both drunk and…"

"Stephen was drunk?" Chelsea asked.

"You'd be surprised, anyway we were both drinking we were hanging out with a couple of girls then when we were both drunk, more him then me I saw him on the couch with a girl getting it on!" Drew said.

"Gross!" Chelsea said hitting Stephen with the shirt Drew threw at him.

"I was young and stupid!" Stephen laughed trying to defend himself.

"Anyway I'm going to text the driver and tell him we're leaving, please keep it quiet." Drew begged as he went in the guest room.

"No promises Fella!" Stephen laughed as Chelsea hit him with the shirt again and he laughed.

"Now where were we?" Chelsea asked seductively

"Right about here." Stephen smiled kissing her neck and she moaned as she ran her hands down his chest and all over his upper body and he moaned at that and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "Chelsea." He said though the kiss.

"Stephen." Chelsea moaned through the kiss as he pulled her close and kept kissing her until the two broke apart.

"Chelsea."

"Yeah?" She asked smiling at him.

"How would you like to be in charge tonight?" Stephen asked.

"Huh?"

"Let you be in control, to show how much I love you Chelsea, forget what April said earlier and just focus on me." Stephen said softly.

"You want that?" Chelsea asked and Stephen nodded his head. "Ok." She said as she kissed him passionately and he kissed her back. After they kissed they gently broke apart and Chelsea held her neck out and Stephen started kissing it and she lightly moaned as she felt his chest and he moaned at that. "Lay down. "She said softly as Stephen lay down on the couch.

"Want to head to the bed room?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled as they gathered their clothes and went to the bedroom and put them down and Chelsea jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately and he kissed him back, eventually making it to the bed with her on top. Smiling at him she took off her bra and kissed him passionately and he kissed her back with the two rolling around on the bed but not falling off it. After they broke apart for air they smiled at each other as Chelsea was on top of him again and she pulled down his boxers somehow and smiled as she gently stroked it.

"Chelsea." Stephen moaned

"Stephen." Chelsea smiled softly as she kissed him softly then took off her underwear and moved over on him and started rubbing him with her cilt.

"Chels." Stephen moaned as Chelsea kept doing it and smiled and kissed him again and moved some more. "Chelsea I need you." He moaned after a while.

"I need you too my love." Chelsea moaned as she stopped rubbing on him then sat down on him and started moving up and down. "Stephen." She moaned.

"Chelsea." He moaned as she moved some more.

"Stephen." Chelsea moaned while moving. "April really did make me think that tonight." She said softly.

"Don't, I love you more than anything in the entire world." Stephen said cuffing her cheek. "You may be the WWE Champion but I am happy that you're holding the belt right now, since I ruined your moment last year?"

"What are you talking about?" Chelsea asked as she went up and down some more.

"Me ruining your Wrestlemania moment, because I wanted to win the World Heavyweight Championship in a short amount of time." Stephen said as he moaned.

"Baby you didn't ruin it." Chelsea said as she moved some more. "I was happy you won it, it was your time, I knew mine would come later and it did. Please don't feel bad baby." She moaned as she kept going.

"You sure sweetheart?" Stephen asked.

"Positive." Chelsea smiled as she stopped and gave him a passionate kiss and he returned it giving his heart and soul in the kiss with her doing the same. After a bit they broke apart and she moved again until she stopped.

"Chelsea?" Stephen asked.

"Take back control Ste." Chelsea said softly. "I need to feel you." She said kissing him and he kissed her back flipping them over so that she was on the bottom and he started thrusting in her. "Stephen." She moaned.

"Chelsea" He moaned as he nibbled on her ear lobe. "If I didn't love you would I be moaning or screaming your name every time we made love?" He asked her with a seductive growl.

"No but you moan and scream Sarah's name as well." Chelsea moaned as he thrust in her harder.

"Not as much as yours Chels." Stephen growled as they both were close.

"Stephen I can't hold it in much longer." Chelsea moaned.

"Hang on we'll both come together." He moaned as he thrust in her some more.

"STEPHEN!" Chelsea screamed

"CHELSEA!" Stephen screamed at the same time as her and they both came at the same time and he gently collapsed on her.

"Wow." Chelsea panted as Stephen moved over to his side and pulled her as close to him as possible.

"Chelsea I will always love you no matter what." He panted as he held her close.

"I love you too Stephen, keep being mine." Chelsea panted

"I will, I promise." Stephen said keeping her close to him.

_Me: If that didn't open Chelsea's eyes I don't know what will ;D ;D but Stephen really loves her no matter what :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	75. Chapter 75: Payback is a Bitch

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Payback Chapter :D :D Will Chelsea retain her title? :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock! :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 75: Payback is a Bitch. June 16, 2013

Chelsea was in her locker room getting ready for Payback, She had on her Authentic shirt, Blue Jean Capris, and Black Boots on. After she got done she watched the rest of Stephen's match on the Kickoff show while she stretched out for her match and saw that he won with the Brogue Kick.

"That's my Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she stretched and didn't notice someone walk in and sit down and she stretched some more as it was Joe vs. Mike vs. Stu for the Intercontental Championship. She watched as she stretched some more.

"Hey Chelsea, Hey Sarah." Stephen said as he came back in with a towel around his neck and Chelsea jumped up.

"Sarah's here?!" She asked.

"Yeah and I brought Alex." Sarah smiled holding Alex in her arms.

"Can I see him?" Stephen asked as he looked and looked at him. "Awwwwww the little fella is so cute." He smiled as he gently tickled Alex with his finger and he grabbed it. "That's cute."

"I know." Sarah smiled. "He's been grabbing Frankie's finger like that all week. He must like you Ste."

"Is it true Alex? You like this big scary ginger?" Stephen joked as he tickled him some more

"Oh son of a bit…Cena!" Chelsea gently yelled

"What? What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Joe is the IC Champ." Chelsea said.

"Joe?"

"Lindsay's brother who is a Paul Heyman guy." Chelsea said.

"Bleh!" Sarah said disgusted.

"I know right?" Chelsea asked. "Anyway I'll be back GB are going to be Lumber Jills in the next match and I'm in Celeste's corner." She said walking out and meeting up with GB, Amy, Taylor and Celeste. "Hey guys ready?"

"You bet we are!" Joslin smiled holding a Purple Strap that the Lumber Jills were holding.

"Let's do this!" Chelsea smiled. "Oh Celeste, Amy and Taylor we have a surprise for you three after the match."

"Ohhhhh what is it?" Amy asked as they were at Gorilla.

"You'll see." Chelsea smiled. "Play We Are for GB will ya?" She asked as GB's new theme _We Are _by _Hollywood Undead _played and everyone minus Celeste and Chelsea walked out and surrounded the ring. "Ready Celeste?" She asked.

"Yeah I am." Celeste said nodding her head as they heard crying behind them then they turned around and saw April mocking her.

"That's what is going to happen tonight to you." April said laughing.

"You make me sick." Chelsea growled softly.

"This whole roster makes me sick!" April snapped as her theme played and she skipped out.

"Ignore her Celeste you'll get her. If not I got a plan." Chelsea growled.

"What plan?" Celeste asked

"You'll see." Chelsea smirked as Celeste's theme played and they walked out.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit, from Houston, Texas, Kaitlyn!" Justin announced as the two of them walked down to the ring and when they got to it Chelsea stayed on the outside while Celeste walked inside it and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Celeste was in position April put her in her submission and after a few Celeste was tapping.

"Here is your winner AJ Lee!" Justin announced as April didn't have time to celebrate as GB, Taylor and Amy ran in the ring and tried hitting April with the Straps but she escaped the ring and Chelsea grabbed a mic.

"AJ Lee congratulations on your win but from this moment forward you will feel the full force of all 7 Generation Barrage members!" Chelsea yelled as April was yelling at her confused. "Oh confused huh? Well I would like to introduce the three newest members of Generation Barrage, Amy Hardy, Taylor Garcia and Kaitlyn!" She announced as Celeste looked at Chelsea in shock but brushed it off as the 7 GB members stared down April as she went to the back and after a few GB did as well.

"You guys really want me to be a member of Generation Barrage?" Celeste asked as they were in the back. "I mean what can I contribute to the group?"

"Celeste you improved since you started, you're not like the rest of the Divas here, you're more like us and we respect you for it." Chelsea said.

"Yeah we do." Amy smiled. "Besides you need a small family around here who cares about you and GB is a family who not only does that but watches each other's back no matter what." She smiled and Celeste started crying.

"Thank you guys, thank you!" Celeste cried as her new teammates hugged her.

"Anytime Celeste." Chelsea smiled. "Come on Sarah is here with her baby."

"Oh let's go Cece and I haven't seen it yet!" Joslin smiled.

"Neither did Celeste or myself let's go!" Taylor smiled as they walked back to Chelsea and Stephen's locker room and saw him and Sarah gently play with Alex.

"Hey guys I brought a crowd sorry." Chelsea said.

"Oh it's alright Chels." Sarah smiled as they gathered around to look at Alex and Chelsea smiled as she got ready for her match.

Later on Chelsea was waiting at gorilla for her match to begin, Ryan and John was already out there waiting.

"Got my new theme ready?" Chelsea asked the theme song guy and he nodded his head. "Play it." She said as her new Theme _Not Gonna Die _by _Skillet _played and she walked out.

"And finally from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea got a huge pop surprisingly since the last time she was there she called them disrespectful, disgusting pigs. After doing her poses she walked to the ring happily then got in and handed her belt to the ref and he raised it then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Ryan won the first stage and John won the second the three of them were on top of the ambulance fighting and John looked over at Chelsea and she did the same and they both nodded and John kicked Ryan and lifted him up and Chelsea held on to him and they both slammed him into the roof of the ambulance which broke and Ryan fell in. After that Chelsea smirked and shoved John in the ambulance and the bell rang.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea celebrated on top of the ambulance for a bit before getting off, getting her belt and going to the back.

"Chelsea!" A WWE . com guy said running up to her. "Can I get a word with you?"

"What's up?" Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea you just survived three stages of hell and retained your WWE Championship but people are already saying you won it by luck, your comments."

"Won by luck? Cena just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, you see one of John Cena's weaknesses is that he trusts people right off the bat. He thought he could trust me in that match, boy I proved him wrong. One thing about me I exploit peoples weaknesses, anyone who faces me has a weakness, hit it, or else." Chelsea said smirking softly as she walked away and walked back to hers and Stephen's locker room but saw April leave angrily and saw Sarah stand in the door way holding Alex. "What happened?"

"April accusing me of being a "AJ wannabe"." Sarah said.

"You're not though." Chelsea said.

"According to April I am, she even called Frankie and Daniel Ziggler and Big E wannabes." Sarah said.

"Say the word and you got a match with her." Chelsea smirked.

"How's Summerslam sound?" Sarah asked.

"I'll get it arranged." Chelsea smirked

_Me: Chelsea retained her title and Sarah is returning for her second straight Summerslam :D :D What will happen on Raw? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	76. Chapter 76:Generation Barrage Fight Club

_Me: Hey guys here is the Raw Chapter :D :D What will the girls do about AJ tonight? I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 76: Generation Barrage Fight Club. June 17, 2013

"Ladies tonight the 7 of us have one target and that is AJ freaking Lee." Chelsea said as her and the members of Generation Barrage were in their locker room as Raw started. "Now tonight the 7 of us can and will attack AJ Lee at anytime, anywhere at any time."

"Right!" GB yelled happily.

"Even tonight darning Lindsay's match with April." Chelsea said. "I want at least one or two GB members out there."

"I'll go." Celeste said standing up.

"Celeste are you sure?" Chelsea asked.

"Positive." Celeste said. "You said we can attack her anytime anywhere right?"

"Yeah I did." Chelsea said. "Alright who else will go?"

"I will." Amy smiled standing up.

"Awesome." Chelsea smiled. "Also I got plans for AJ leading up to Summerslam."

"What?" Taylor asked.

"You'll see." Chelsea smirked as they saw Jay (Christian) return "Jay's back!" She smiled happily.

"Been a while since we've seen him." Joslin smiled

"I know right?" Cecilia asked happily as Jay won.

"Sweet." Chelsea smiled as she got a text from Stephen. "I've got to go I'll be back."

"Have fun." Taylor smiled as Chelsea grabbed her belt and walked out to meet up with Stephen.

"Hey ready for your match?" Chelsea asked as she caught up to Stephen.

"You bet." Stephen smiled as they were at gorilla and saw Team Rhodes Scholars out there then his theme played and they walked out.

"And their opponent accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland weighing in at 265 pounds, Sheamus!" Justin announced as Stephen and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in there Chelsea gave Stephen a quick kiss before leaving the ring then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Cody was in position Stephen got in a ring corner and got ready.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea cheered happily as Cody got up and Stephen hit him with a _Brogue Kick _then Damien ran and rolled him up for the win.

"Here are your winners, Team Rhodes Scholars!" Justin announced as Damien escaped the ring as Stephen glared at him but Chelsea ran and bashed his head in with her belt knocking him out. Meanwhile Cody got up and Stephen hit him with another _Brogue Kick _then Chelsea got in the ring and kissed him passionately then after a few they went to the back.

"Does this mean I'm stuck in this rivalry with you and Sandow now?" Chelsea asked as they got to the back.

"Seems like it." Stephen smiled. "He adds Cody I add you it's pretty fair." He said.

"I agree." Chelsea said as her droid vibrated and she checked it out. "April is going to cut a promo need to meet up with the girls."

"Have fun." Stephen said as he kissed her and she ran over to meet up with her teammates.

"What's Crazy talking about?" Chelsea asked as she caught up with her teammates

"Saying she deserved that win and all that." Lindsay said.

"She disgusts me." Cecilia said growling as April told Stephanie that she was original unlike someone on "Another Wrestling Show"

"Same here." Chelsea growled. "So whose theme are we going out on?"

"Is it ok if we go out on mine?" Celeste asked.

"Sure." Chelsea smiled.

"Let's do this then!" Joslin cheered as Celeste's theme played and she went out first followed by the rest of her teammates then they stood on the stage.

"Congratulations AJ, you did it!" Celeste said "You won…"

"Listen Kaitlyn I'm going to give you a by because of everything you've been though the past couple of weeks but do not ever interrupt me again." Stephanie growled softly. "And that goes for all of you." She said pointing at everyone in Generation Barrage before going to the back.

"You won, you won the match last night, you won." Celeste said as she walked down to the ring. "You got inside my head, you manipulated me!" She cried out "You humiliated me! You played me like a puppet! You broke me! And now it's my turn!" She yelled as she ran to the ring and started beating down April until Ettore dragged her out of the ring and carried her up the ramp but when they got to the top of it a person wearing all black including a black ski mask to cover her face and head came out with a steel chair and hit Ettore with it a couple of times but he didn't budge then the person kicked his legs a couple of times before he fell down and April fell off then the person started beating up on April a couple of times then picking her up and slamming her on the chair before looking at the girls on the stage and looking at Celeste then nodding their head before they went to the back.

"Ok what just happened?" Celeste asked confused as they were in the back.

"No idea." Chelsea lied "All I know is that my 25% of the WWE will come in handy this summer." She smiled.

"Because McMahons are getting crazy again?" Joslin asked as everyone shhhhed her. "What it's true."

"Joslin shut up!" Amy snapped

"We could lose our jobs!" Lindsay snapped.

"You, Amy and Chelsea are protected by your jobs in TNA." Joslin said as they saw Hunter. "Hey Hunt, your wife and daddy in law are crazy!"

"JOSLIN!" Generation Barrage snapped.

"What? It's true." Hunter said shrugging his shoulders. "Wait until I become in charge completely."

"Would rather listen to you perv buddy!" Joslin smiled

"Thanks perv buddy!" Hunter smiled as he walked away.

"Perv buddy? Should I even ask?" Chelsea asked sounding disgusted.

"Must be a pervert to be one." Joslin smiled. "That reminds me, your boob was hanging out, I saw nipple!" She yelled pointing at Celeste.

"Joslin!" Celeste yelled covering up.

"Joslin quit scaring new GB Members away!" Chelsea snapped as she hit her.

"Ow!" Joslin yelled.

"I know she's a pervert but come on!" Celeste yelled. "What if it happened to her?"

"Oh that's just cruel Bonin." Joslin said.

"Break it up you two." Chelsea said getting in between the two. "Take your anger out on April. Speaking of that until Money in the Bank I need one of you to wear a black suit and attack April."

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"This is part of my plan to take her down. I just got outside help." Chelsea smirked.

"I trust you Chels. You helped get rid of Laurinaitis so we'll help out anyway we can." Celeste said

"Thanks guys." Chelsea smiled. "Oh Celeste want to go to Impact this week with me to get your mind off April?" She asked.

"Sure." Celeste smiled.

"Sweet." Chelsea smiled. "See you then." She smiled as she walked away and walked past 3MB's locker room and saw Sarah walk out with Alex. "It's a go."

"Yeah it is, I'll show her I'm not a wannabe." Sarah said as they walked to Stephen's locker room.

"Want to travel to Smackdown with us to catch a flight back to California? If you do you're stuck rooming with Drew." Chelsea said.

"Will he be with 3MB?" Sarah asked.

"They're not allowed on the bus." Chelsea said.

"Sweet." Sarah smiled as they walked to Stephen's locker room

_Me: I wonder who will be the main person behind the attacks on AJ? *Hint hint* How will the girls get her next? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	77. Chapter 77:Family Has Each Other's Backs

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and it's Smackdown :D :D What will happen? :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 77: Family Has Each Other's Backs. June 19, 2013/June 21, 2013 (June 18, 2013)

"Ok so who will watch Celeste's back tonight?" Chelsea asked as GB was in their locker room getting ready for Main Event/Smackdown.

"Guys I'm flattered but I'll be alright." Celeste smiled.

"No no, April may come out and knowing her crazy butt you'll need backup." Chelsea said. "Who volunteers?" She asked as Amy, Lindsay and Taylor raised their hands. "Excellent!" She smiled.

"You guys don't have to do this for me." Celeste smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Celeste, Generation Barrage is like family and family has each other's backs no matter what." Chelsea said. "Amy and Taylor this is for you too, we take care of our own and you're part of us now which means no matter what we got your backs." She said.

"Thanks guys." Taylor smiled.

"Anytime." Chelsea smiled. "Now Celeste's match is next, good luck and remember, April may have played you but you have us now."

"Thank you Chelsea, to all of you, this means the world to me." Celeste smiled sounding like she was going to cry.

"Anytime Celeste now good luck." She smiled.

"Thanks Chelsea." Celeste smiled as she, Amy, Lindsay and Taylor walked out.

"Cece could you do me a favor?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure what is it?" Cecilia asked.

"Could you be the one wearing the suit to attack April darning Smackdown?" Chelsea asked.

"I can do that." Cecilia smiled as Celeste vs. Zivile was on and Celeste was having a couple of those fits but Lindsay, Amy and Taylor calmed her down long enough to spear Zivile and get the pin and won.

"That's our girls." Joslin smiled. "Hey Chels I'll watch Nat's back tonight against April."

"Sweet. I'll be backstage watching the match with Celeste while everyone else minus Cece will be on the stage watching." Chelsea said. "April messed with the wrong stable that is not The Shield."

"I agree and to be honest I think the Divas minus us will betray Celeste after all." Cecilia said "I've only been here for a year, mostly on NXT like Celeste but I've seen how the Divas are."

"They will betray anyone just ask Natalya." Joslin said.

"Or Victoria (Alicia Fox)." Chelsea said. "She also gossips too much."

"Hate that." Cecilia groaned.

"Me too." Chelsea said. "Why do you think I'm hardly around any Divas minus you guys and the rest of GB? And Saraya when I'm down there visiting NXT?"

"Good point." Joslin said as the girls came backstage.

"Nice job out there Celeste." Chelsea smiled.

"Thanks Chels." Celeste smiled as she sat down and wiped herself off.

"Don't mind Zivile she's the biggest gold digger in the locker room." Joslin said

"So glad Claudio dumped her ass." Lindsay said as Smackdown started.

"Too bad he's dating Zeb now." Chelsea laughed as the rest of GB did as well.

"I'm going to head in the shower." Celeste smiled as she got up and grabbed her clothes. "I can't thank you guys enough for everything you did so far." She said as she went to the shower.

"She didn't deserve what April did to her." Cecilia said. "Poor girl."

"April will get hers." Chelsea growled. "Amy and Taylor stay on the stage darning Natalya vs. April tonight while Lindsay and I watch the match with Celeste in the back."

"Deal!" Amy and Taylor said as Chelsea got a text.

"Sweet! Now will you excuse me my husband needs me." Chelsea said as she grabbed her belt and met up with Stephen. "Hey!" She smiled.

"You're in a good mood." Stephen said.

"April is going to get it tonight like she did last night." Chelsea smiled.

"Well then this may ruin it." Stephen said. "Remember last night between John and Mark?"

"Where Mark lied about his retirement? Yeah why?" Chelsea asked.

"Vickie made you and Mark for the WWE Championship official at Money in the Bank." Stephen said as Chelsea froze.

"I am fucked." She said softly. "My reign is completely on luck then!" she yelled as they were at gorilla.

"We'll talk later about this." Stephen said.

"You're right." Chelsea said as she jumped up and kissed him. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Stephen smiled as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit from Dublin, Ireland weighing in at 265 pounds, Sheamus!" Lillian announced as he and Chelsea walked to the ring and when they got in it Stephen did his poses and Chelsea watched as he did. Afterwards the two kissed passionately for a minute then Chelsea left the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Cody was down Stephen got in position and got ready.

"Go for it Sheamus!" Chelsea cheered as Stephen hit Cody with the _Brogue Kick_ then pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner, Sheamus!" Lillian announced as Chelsea tried going in the ring but Damien ran in and started beating up on Stephen before Chelsea ran in and bashed Damien in the head with her belt causing him to fall down then checked on Stephen before helping him to the back.

"Does Sandow keep forgetting about me?" Chelsea asked as they were in the back.

"After last night and tonight I think so. Then again you keep bashing his head and plus my Brogue Kicks I'm not surprised." Stephen chuckled. "He could have short term memory."

"I think with what's going on with Sandow he should face me for my title and not Mark." Chelsea said.

"That does make more sense, but won't it be weird that he'll be thrust into the title picture just like that?" Stephen asked.

"Stephen I'm tired of having my title victories seem like flukes." Chelsea said. "My WWE Title Victories I mean. My Knockout title victories don't seem like flukes."

"How about we talk to Hunter and Stephanie about it Monday night." Stephen suggested.

"Good idea." Chelsea smiled as she got a text from Joslin. "Oh Nat's match is next. Talk later." She smiled kissing Stephen's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." Stephen smiled as Chelsea went to meet up with Celeste and Lindsay.

"Match just started." Lindsay smiled.

"Sweet. Let's let the magic begin." Chelsea smirked as April won the match after making Natalya tap out. After the match Cecilia, wearing all black came out and attacked April hitting her with the Future Shock DDT before escaping through the crowd.

"That's our CeCe." Celeste smiled softly as Zivile walked up to the three.

"Wasn't that the same move that made you tap?" Zivile asked Celeste. "Face it Kaitlyn, you're just trash." She said trying to walk away but Celeste attacked her.

"I'll show you trash!" Celeste yelled as she poured trash all over Zivile then Chelsea and Lindsay pulled her off.

"Kaitlyn enough." Chelsea said as they dragged Celeste away and she started crying after they got to a quiet place. "It'll be ok Celeste." She said hugging her along with Lindsay.

"April is paying for what she's done to you." Lindsay said as the three of them cuddled.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Celeste cried as she cuddled with them for a while.

_Me: Poor Kaitlyn :( She's really hurt because of this :( Thank god she has GB :D :D Anyway I have a question. Do you think Chelsea should defend her title against Damien Sandow at Money In The Bank Instead of Mark Henry? Or Should she still defend it against Mark? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	78. Chapter 78: Toughest Knockout Around

_Me: FINALLY! I got the next Chapter out :D :D It's Impact and it's from the tapings before Vegas plus it's two episodes in one :D :D Anyway I would like to think ghunter182003, DanDJohnMLover and Melanie (I'm honored that you really think that :D Really I am :D And Yes I've seen those commercials, love them :D) For reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D Oh and Sarah, Chris, Christa, Curtis and Trevor and Wendy belong to DanDJohnMLover and some of the Dialogue belongs to her to :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 78: Toughest Knockout Around. June 20, 2013/June 27, 2013

"Chelsea I love your guest this week." Brad smiled as he, Chelsea and Celeste were in their locker room after being out in the ring (Not Celeste because she can't be on Camera) and he was holding Celeste's hand and kissed it.

"Watch it Brad she got her heart broke by a Crazy chick." Chelsea said

"She swings that way?" Brad asked.

"You don't watch much WWE Do you?" Chelsea asked

"Relax Chelsea I was joking sheesh." Brad smiled sitting down. "So you joining me to see someone get boom sticked?"

"I am your on screen girlfriend after all." Chelsea smiled. "Oh Stephen wants to meet you in Vegas."

"He's the jealous ginger type isn't he?" Brad asked.

"Pretty much." Chelsea smiled. "We'll see you in a bit I've got to go meet up with Bad Influence."

"Have fun Chels." Brad smiled as Chelsea and Celeste left and went to Bad Influence's locker room

"Hey guys." Chelsea greeted as her and Celeste walked in

"Hey Chels." Sarah greeted back. "Hi Celeste."

"What's Kaitlyn doing here?" Frankie asked shocked.

"Relax, guys." Chelsea chuckled. "She's cleared to be here, she just needs to stay away from the cameras."

"I think I can do that." Celeste smiled. "And I forgot to say this at Raw, but I think it's cool you'll be facing April at Summerslam, Sarah."

"Thanks, Celeste." Sarah thanked.

"Wait, Sarah's facing AJ Lee at Summerslam?" Daniels asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" Sarah asked. "Yeah I am."

"Did you wrestle at last year's?" Daniels asked.

"I did and this year the reason is similar to last year's." Sarah said.

"Beat her good for me, okay Sarah?" Celeste said.

"Sure thing." Sarah smiled.

"Frankie, Chelsea, let's go. Time for calling out." Daniels said as Ken defeated Joseph to win seven points on the board.

"Hey guys I'm taking Chelsea, later." Brad said taking Chelsea's hand and walking off. "Hey Chelsea are you comfortable kissing me yet?" He asked.

"Better wait until Stephen doesn't kill you first." Chelsea giggled.

"Cool with me." Brad smiled as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out and he spun her around and hugged her as they walked to the ring and when they got there Brad got a Mic.

"I'm going to make this short and simple, because the chip on my shoulder it ain't getting any smaller!" Brad yelled. "The guy I'm calling out, he was the champion last summer darning the BFG Series and he shook some things up in Impact Wrestling! Austin Aries come out here and get Boom Sticked!" He yelled as Dan's theme played and he came out with Gwen and Chris then Chelsea kissed Brad's cheek and left as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brad was in position Dan went and hit him with the _Brainbuster_ then pinned him and won.

"Your winner Austin Aries!" Christy announced as Chelsea went in the ring and checked on Brad but when she sensed Chris trying to attack her she took out her Taser and pointed it at Chris.

"Don't do it Skuller!" Chelsea yelled pointing the taser at him.

"Let's go Chris." Gwen said backing off Chris as they went to the back with Dan as Chelsea checked on Brad and helped him up and went to the back.

"Are you ok?" Chelsea asked as they were in the back.

"I will be." Brad said as he sat down and Chelsea got an ice pack for his head. "I'll make up the points don't worry Chels."

"I hope so." Chelsea smiled.

"Chelsea, Shawn called me out and since Frankie has Sarah in this I need ya." Daniel said walking up to them.

"Will you be ok?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah just watch Baldy's back there." Brad smiled at her.

"Being bald is a choice thank you!" Daniel said proudly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever baldy." Brad said as Daniel and Chelsea walked away.

"He's so rude." Daniel whispered.

"It's just him, he's my TNA guy get used to him baldy!" Chelsea Joked as _Devious _played and they walked on stage, hi fived each other then walked to the ring. When they got there Chelsea went to ringside as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Daniel was down Shawn was about to hit his finisher until Chelsea got on the ropes.

"Hey Baldy!" Chelsea yelled.

"Get down chicka!" Shawn yelled

"Make me!" Chelsea yelled as she had her Taser on her but when Shawn tried getting close to her Daniel got up and hit him with the BME then pinned him and won.

"Your winner, Christopher Daniels!" Christy announced as Chelsea got in the ring and celebrated with him.

"Yeah 7 points baby!" Chelsea cheered as she hi fived Daniel

"We're good so far!" Daniel smiled as they went to the back.

"All Frankie needs to do is win his match, me win my match and we're good." Chelsea smiled.

"Chelsea." Brooke Hogan said walking up to her.

"What do you want Hogan jr.?" Chelsea asked

"I'm going to speak on the State of the Knockouts and…"

"Run Benoit Run! I'll join you!" Katie laughed as she walked up to them. "Anyway what about the State of the Knockouts?"

"I'm going to speak on it tonight and…"

"You didn't run it by me?" Katie asked.

"Well I ran it by Dixie and…."

"What am I chop liver?! You Hogan's love pissing me off don't you?!" Katie asked angrily. "I'll be out there with my bat." She growled walking away.

"Sarah and I expect a special introduction." Chelsea said walking away and walking back to hers and Brad's Locker room. "I'm back."

"So what happened to you helping me in my match?!" Brad asked jokingly.

"I had to deal with Sullivan and the only good Bischoff in existence!" Chelsea yelled jokingly.

"Well I forgive you this time." Brad smiled as he hugged her.

"Yay!" Chelsea smiled as Celeste looked at them. "We're just practicing we swear!"

"I believe you, just try telling Stephen that in Vegas." She said.

"So having fun tonight?" Chelsea asked.

"Besides being grossed out by Sarah and Frankie I am." Celeste smiled as Frankie lost by submission.

"Sarah isn't going to be happy about that." Chelsea giggled. "Anyway Hogan jr. wants to see all the Knockouts, Brad please don't make out with Celeste while I'm gone." She said leaving.

"Cockblock!" He joked as they all laughed as Chelsea walked until she saw Frankie and Sarah making out.

"Hey Sarah, I think you and Frankie should stop now." Chelsea said walking up to them. "Brooke wants us out with the rest of the Knockouts."

"Oh yeah." Sarah remembered. "But we get a special introduction, right?"

"Correct." Chelsea smiled.

"Have fun out there, you two." Frankie smiled as he walked off. But as he did, he slapped both Sarah and Chelsea's butts. Both of them squeaked and blushed at the same time.

"Damn him." Chelsea giggled.

"God I so want him!" Sarah said then sighed. "But due to me having Alex, Frankie and I can't… you know what for four more weeks. Ever since I told him that he's been teasing me."

"Poor girl." Chelsea chuckled a bit.

They waited until Brooke and the other Knockouts got into the ring, then when Brooke said, "Our Knockouts champion Chelsea Benoit and her friend Sarah Veerthorne need a special introduction so ladies and gentlemen, Sarah Veerthorne and the Knockouts champion Chelsea Benoit!", _Reborn_ started playing and they walked out.

Chelsea and Sarah walked out both with microphones in their hands and smiles on their faces to the crowd booing at them.

"Brooke! Thank you for graciously allowing us to speak on the state of the Knockouts Division!" Sarah thanked. "I mean we are both so proud that you have recognized us as the two best Knockouts here!"

Chelsea took her turn, "I may have the weight of the Knockouts division on my shoulders right now, but this just proves that I am the toughest Knockouts champion ever! Better than that… green haired pervert over there." She pointed to Christa. "And even better than crazy over there." She said pointing at Mickie

"Excuse me?" Mickie asked raising an eyebrow.

"You heard her? All those national sponsorship deals and stuff your getting? They should belong to us." Sarah said.

"What did you do besides whore yourself out to Bad Influence?" Mickie asked as Sarah laughed.

"You think your cute are you Mickie?" Sarah asked as she laughed then stopped. "Remember this though ladies there are only two Knockouts at the top and it's the two of us." She said pointing to herself and Chelsea. "Remember that."

"Chelsea, Sarah, and Mickie you two will get your time, I will get to you." Brooke interrupted. "It's not just about you, it's about all of these women in here."

"Yes ma'am."Sarah, Mickie, and Chelsea said in a low tone before they got into the ring.

Brooke talked about how the girls were doing before telling Christa that she was going to get another match with Chelsea for the title. Chelsea wasn't too happy about that and a fight almost started between the two, but Sarah and Chelsea got out of the ring and headed to the back.

"I'm glad that's over." Sarah sighed as we got backstage. When they got there, they saw Celeste standing there.

"Hey Celeste. What's up?" Chelsea asked.

"Just wanted to catch you guys here." Celeste smiled. The three of them began to walk down the hall. "So looks like you're facing Christa again?"

"Looks like it." Chelsea said.

As they were walking, Curtis was headed their way. Walking next to him was a man about his age with short blonde hair with a little black in it.

"Hey girls." He said when he got to them. "I would like you girls to meet a friend of mine; Sarah you already know him. This is Trevor Markovich, he just got a developmental contract at OVW."

"Nice to see you again, Trevor!" Sarah said, hugging him.

"You too, Sarah." Trevor smiled. He looked over at Chelsea, "You are the famous Chelsea Benoit I presume?"

"That I am." Chelsea smiled, shaking his hand.

Trevor then looked over at Celeste and when he did, Sarah could've sworn she saw him blush a bit. "Are… Aren't you Kaitlyn from WWE?"

"I am." Celeste smiled and shook his hand. "But just call me Celeste."

"Wow…" Trevor said. "You look greater in person." Sarah saw Celeste blush a little at that comment.

"I thought Trevor could come here and see a bit of how Impact is." Curtis explained.

"Well as you saw tonight, things can get weird around here." Sarah said and they all laughed.

After a while Chelsea got in her position in the crowd for her match against Allen. When she saw him out there she heard him talk about how TNA Didn't deserve a hero and that he was in this for himself. Afterwards _Reborn_ played again and Chelsea walked out through the crowd.

"And his opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the TNA Knockouts Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea jumped the rails and went in the ring and raised her belt then handed it to Bryan as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Allen was down Chelsea did the throat slit and climbed on the top rope as Christy was counting down but Chelsea didn't get a chance to do the _Flying Headbutt _due to time running out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen time is up therefore the match is a draw!" Christy announced.

"WHAT?!" Chelsea asked as Allen tackled her to the ground and they fought until Ref's came and broke it up before both was forced to the back.

"We were cheated." Allen said as the refs were away from him and Chelsea.

"100% Agreed dude." Chelsea said as she had water. "We were fucking cheated."

"I hope we get our rematch. You're not bad in the ring Chels." Allen smiled.

"They call you Phenomenal for a reason." Chelsea smiled as they hi fived each other.

"Thanks." He smiled as he walked away and she walked back to her's and Brad's locker room.

"Oh think god Chelsea you're back! I'm being treated as the third wheel here!" Brad yelled in relief as he pointed at Celeste and Trevor talking and laughing.

"I see you guys are getting along." Chelsea smiled.

"We are." Celeste smiled. "Oh and congratulations on those two points."

"Thanks." Chelsea said sitting down. "Now to focus on my match against Christa for later tonight."

"Want me at ringside just in case she has her brother?" Brad asked.

"I'm good thank you." Chelsea smiled. "I'm sure after putting my taser out earlier he would stay away." She giggled.

"If not I'll be out there to Boom Stick him." Brad smiled.

"You're so sweet." Chelsea smiled. "Too bad I'm married."

"And I have a girlfriend." Brad said.

"You do?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah she's in Gut Check tonight and no she's not even signed to a developmental deal." Brad said.

"Who is she?" Chelsea asked

"Her name is Camellia." Brad smiled. "Lucky for her she's ok with us going out on screen."

"Oh thank god." Chelsea said in relief. "I don't want a jealous person after me." She said as they watched the first Gut Check profile.

_"I'm Tessa Black, I'm 24 years old, I'm from Davenport, Iowa and I've been wrestling for 4 years. I decided I wanted to be a wrestler after I watched Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock all those guys and their characters is what interested me into becoming one. In addition to Wrestling I'm also a dancer, I try to incorporate my dance moves into my wrestling moves as much as possible. This match right here could be the biggest of my career. I'll face anyone in my path but at the end of the day. I'm the one walking away with the contract." _Tessa said on TV as they showed clips of her Dancing and doing athletics.

"Tessa Black?" Chelsea asked. "Is that her Brad?"

"Yeah her real name is Camellia Lopez." Brad smiled.

"Camellia Lopez?" Chelsea asked as she grabbed her droid and called someone.

"_Justice hotline." _Colby said.

"Colby do you know a Camellia Lopez?" Chelsea asked.

"_Camellia? Yeah she's my sister." _Colby said. _"Why do you ask?" _

"Because she's getting a Gut Check tonight." Chelsea said.

"_No way?! Tell her I said congratulations." _Colby smiled.

"I will if I see her. Later." She smiled hanging up. "She's Colby's Sister."

"Colby has a sister?" Celeste asked.

"Yeah and she's getting a Gut Check tonight." Chelsea smiled.

"I hope she makes it." Celeste smiled

"Same here." Chelsea smiled as Suicide won the X Division Championship then it turned out that the Suicide that won was fake since Hogan came out with TJ Perkins who was the real Suicide all along.

"BS Frankie and Daniel was Suicide at one point." Chelsea said as they showed the Second Gut Check profile.

_"My name is Wendy Briscoe. I'm the twin sister of Wes Briscoe and like him I've watched my dad and my uncle wrestle for as long as I remember. Unlike what Wes is doing with the Aces and Eights, I actually want to carry the names of my father and my uncle and have people remember what they did. I've been wrestling in the Indies for five years and I think it's about time I show the Impact Wrestling roster what I can do here. I will do anything to get this contract and I will fight hard for it." _Wendy said as they showed clips of her working out and Wes being in Aces and Eights in the beginning.

"Wes' Twin sister?!" Brad asked in shock.

"Definitely voting for Camellia to win." Trevor said

"Same here." Chelsea said as the match started. "If Wendy gets the contract she might join the group despite what she said." She said as Wes and Garrett came out but Wendy screamed for them to leave, then Camellia rolled her up but only got two.

"Poor girl, can't catch a break huh?" Brad asked as Wendy hit Camellia with a _Spinning Neckbreaker_ then won. "No fair Aces and Eights helped her!"

"One they didn't and two usually the loser of the match goes on to the judges so Cam still has a chance." Chelsea said

"I hope the judges see that in Vegas." Brad said.

"Same." Chelsea said as Sarah knocked on the door.

"Hey Chels your match is next." Sarah said knocking on the door.

"Alright, later guys." Chelsea smiled as she walked away with Sarah. "What did ya think of Gut Check?"

"Wendy has to win." Sarah said as they walked to the ring.

"How come Aces and Eights interfered." Chelsea said.

"Yeah but she didn't want them out there in the first place plus Tessa seems too happy like Taryn." Sarah said.

"Taryn is too happy because she's evil." Chelsea said. "Tess I don't know why." She said as Camellia walked up to them.

"You're Chelsea right?" She asked. "My brother just got done calling me and congratulating me, thanks for calling him and telling him, it means so much to me."

"Don't mention it." Chelsea smiled. "I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks and don't worry I know your affections towards Brad are fake." Camellia said as she looked at Sarah. "So you're the infamous Sarah Veerthorne?" She asked

"Yeah that's me." Sarah smiled.

"I like your wrestling ability but…acting like you do out there…it creeps me out." Camellia said. "I mean you don't have to act like that to be sexy…I'm not trying to be mean or anything I'm just saying…." She said. "Nice meeting you though." She said walking away.

"Who the HELL does she think she is?!" Sarah asked angrily as soon as Camellia was out of earshot.

"Calm down Sarah." Chelsea said as Sarah slowly calmed down.

"Next Open Fight Night she's mine." Sarah growled. "I can act sexy anyway I want to be!"

"I know Sarah I know." Chelsea said as she grabbed a Mic and _Reborn _played and her and Sarah walked out.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the TNA Knockouts Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced.

"Cut the music!" Chelsea yelled as her and Sarah got in the ring. "Christa do you really want to face me? I mean look at you, and look at us." She smiled as her and Sarah boasted. "Christa we're two of the top Knockouts here in TNA. We're unbeatable." She smiled as Christa attacked her and Sarah escaped the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Christa was in position Chelsea went and put her in the _Crippler Crossface_ and after a minute Christa was tapping.

"Your winner and still TNA Knockouts Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Tiffany handed Chelsea her belt back then raised her hand before she could say anything as Sarah came in and hugged Chelsea and celebrated with her before the two went to the back.

_Me: Two points and retained her Knockouts title. What a good night for Chelsea :D :D And looks like Sarah has a rival in a potential Knockout and Kaitlyn may be in love :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	79. Chapter 79: Alpha and Omega Unite

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter already and back to WWE Until after Smackdown when Impact for one or two Chapters :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 79: Alpha and Omega Unite. June 24, 2013

"So you want your WWE Title match to be changed to you vs. Damien Sandow?" Hunter asked as Chelsea and Stephen were in Hunter's office.

"Yeah because I have nothing to do with Mark Henry nor do I want to." Chelsea said. "Plus I think Damien deserves a title shot."

"I agree with her 100%." Stephen said. "Now before you ask I got a title shot shortly after I got on Raw and won as well."

"That is true." Hunter said. "Tell ya what since he has Business with Cena it'll be Chelsea vs. Damien at Money In The Bank."

"Thank you Hunter." Chelsea smiled happily.

"Anytime Kiddo now go get ready for your tag team match." Hunter smiled

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as her and Stephen left. "Sweet I get Sandow at Money In The Bank! You got him at Payback now it's my turn." She smirked as Joslin ran up to her out of breath.

"Joslin what happened? They banned Pedobear off the internet?" Stephen asked.

"No! Thank god." Joslin said out of breath. "April….dressing up like Celeste...going to make fun of her darning her match."

"WHAT?!" Chelsea asked angrily. "Quick planning. Tell GB I want all members out for Celeste's match against Zivile minus the two of us. Joslin I want you to wear the black suit tonight! I'll get Big E."

"That was quick." Joslin smiled. "Got it."

"Alpha and Omega." Chelsea smirked as her and Joslin bumped fists.

"Alpha and Omega." Joslin said running off telling GB of the plan.

"That was some quick planning." Stephen said as he and Chelsea walked to their locker room and stretched.

"I'm not in the mood for any BS today." Chelsea said stretching.

"Chelsea if you want to you can…" Stephen started to say softly.

"Stephen I got my crying out yesterday…remember when you and Ted took me to his old house?" Chelsea asked. "I'll be forever thankful for that."

"Anything for you Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he went up and hugged her and she hugged him back. "I bet Ted didn't mind as well."

"Well I knew him since I was in diapers so I bet he didn't either." Chelsea smiled. "Come on our match is next." She smiled

"Let's go, Beardy and Stachey need to be taken down a notch or two." Stephen smiled

"Agreed to that." Chelsea said as they got to gorilla and she kissed Stephen passionately. "Good luck."

"You too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as his theme played and the two of them walked out.

"And their opponents the team of the WWE Champion Chelsea Benoit and Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked down to the ring and when they got in it Stephen did his poses as Chelsea watched. After he did he and Chelsea kissed before she handed her belt to the ref then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Stephen and Damien and when Damien was close to the ropes Cody tagged himself in and got hit with a _Brogue Kick_ from Stephen then he pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Chelsea Benoit and Sheamus!" Justin announced as Chelsea got in the ring and jumped in Stephen's arms and kissed him passionately and they celebrated for a few before Chelsea grabbed a Mic.

"Hey Beardy!" Chelsea yelled. "I was told that if I wanted a match with you at Money In The Bank that I would have to put my WWE Championship on the line against you! Well Beardy today is your lucky day because at Money In The Bank it'll be Damien Sandow vs. Chelsea Benoit for the WWE Championship!" She yelled as she raised up her belt happily and her and Stephen had a staredown with Team Rhodes Scholars before going to the back.

"Don't worry Chels I'll have your back in that match since we both know he'll have Cody." Stephen smiled as they were sitting on a Crate having water and wiping the sweat off of them.

"Thanks Ste." Chelsea smiled at him as Joslin walked over to them wearing a Black suit holding a Ski Mask.

"Ready Chels?" Joslin asked.

"You bet." Chelsea smirked as the Divas match was going on. "Ste we'll talk later." She said as she walked to Gorilla and grabbed a Steel Chair on the way there and saw April on Stage dressed like Celeste. "Oh that little Bitch." She growled as Joslin put on the Ski Mask.

"So I get April from behind and you get Ettore?" Joslin asked.

"Yeah." Chelsea growled as Ettore came out and they imitated the heartbreak from two weeks ago. "Let's go!" She yelled as her and Joslin separated and Chelsea went to the stage and started hitting Ettore with the chair but he wasn't budging until she hit him in the stomach. Meanwhile April tried stopping her but Joslin attacked her from behind and put her in the _Sharpshooter _until she was tapping out badly hen she let her go and GB Joined them on stage to celebrate before going to the back.

"Thank you guys so much!" Celeste smiled hugging Chelsea and Joslin who took off her ski mask as they were in GB's locker room.

"Like I keep saying Celeste we stick together, we're family." Chelsea smiled.

"Yeah we are." Joslin smiled. "You can count on us."

"Thank you guys." Celeste said again as Joslin got dressed.

_Me: Chelsea gets her match against Sandow at Money in the Bank and GB got revenge on AJ and Big E again :D :D Raw was pretty good :D :D Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	80. Chapter 80Fallen Angel vs Lil Wolverine

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the First Impact Chapter for a bit :D :D (AKA 1 out of 2) And Chelsea takes on a good friend in the BFG Series :D :D Who will it be? :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and Melanie James (So agree with you about everything, hasn't been a woman like that since Chyna :D) for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D And also on with the story :D :D Oh and I had this on another story earlier but this doesn't apply to guest reviewers who put their names but for guest reviewers who review and don't put who you are, please put your name or username or whatever, this may sound cruel but I don't accept reviews if they're just "Guest" I had someone on my other account who was a guest reviewer and she stalked me on every story wanting me to add her favorite Diva or change the plot of my story. I'm just trying to play it safe. But like I said this doesn't apply to my reviewers who say who they are so don't worry :D Anyway on with the story and if you can guess the Show reference from the beginning of the Chapter then you get a Virtual Sheamus cookie :D :D _

Chapter 80: Fallen Angel vs. Lil Wolverine. July 4, 2013 (June 29, 2013)

"I just want to talk to him." Stephen said as they left their room and walked to the arena part of the Casino.

"No you don't you just want to kick his head off!" Chelsea yelled running after him.

"I just want to talk to him." Stephen said stopping and putting his foot up and wiping off his boot.

"Why do you want to hurt him?" Chelsea asked as he stopped and they walked in the arena part and went to hers and Brad's locker room.

"I just want to talk to him." Stephen said as he walked in their locker room and saw Brad get ready.

"Oh Hey Che….oh shit." He said as Stephen stomped over to him.

"You and I need to have some words Fella!" Stephen growled.

"Stephen stop it!" Chelsea yelled getting in between them then Stephen laughed.

"Don't worry about it Fella, I don't hurt Chelsea's friends outside the ring, even if they are her on screen boyfriends." Stephen laughed.

"Thank god, I almost shit my trunks." Brad sighed in relief

"Anyway I'm Stephen, Chelsea's real husband." He said shaking his hand.

"I'm Brad, also known as Jay Bradley; I'm Chelsea's TNA On screen Boyfriend." Brad said shaking his hand.

"Sorry for scaring you earlier Fella." Stephen said.

"It's cool; you just don't want to lose Chelsea that's all I understand." Brad smiled.

"Saw it coming." Chelsea said checking her phone and the guys looked at her.

"What?"

"Throwback Thursday." Chelsea smiled and Brad Groaned.

"Aka Bad Influence act like idiots day." Brad Groaned. "But on the plus side you won't be a part of it right?"

"Actually I will be." Chelsea smiled as she got in her bag and pulled out a Women's Magician Costume. "You know I like Anime so I thought I would wear this." She smiled as she went in the bathroom and put it on. "I have to change fast I'm facing Daniel in a BFG Series match."

"Daniel? Your brother for life?!" Stephen asked pretending to be in shock.

"Unfortunately." Chelsea said. "Oh well more points for me." She smiled walking out and wearing that outfit.

"Whoa!" Both Brad and Stephen said looking at Chelsea.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled putting on the hat and holding a wand. "I'm giving them a special introduction."

"Exactly what they need." Brad Joked as Chelsea walked over and gave Stephen a kiss on the cheek then surprisingly gave Brad one as well before walking to the ring. When she got there _Reborn_ played right away and she came out to the stage with a Mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome accompanied to the ring by the sexually magical Christopher Daniels and the Ravishing growling bad Girl Sarah Veerthorne, please welcome the man who will beat AJ Styles tonight the magical and delicious Frankie Kazarian!" Chelsea announced as _Devious_ played and Bad Influence came out dressed as Siegfried and Roy and Sarah came out wearing a sexy lion costume and the four of them walked down to the ring. On the way though Frankie was talking about how they were paying tribute to great performers and after they got in the ring Frankie said Daniel could make Sarah disappear with swing of his hips and after that he and Sarah bumped hips and Frankie said that he'll do something nobody else has ever done and that was make out with that sexy lion and Sarah Jumped in Frankie's arms and the two kissed wildly for a bit before _Evil Ways _played and Allen came out.

"And his opponent from Gainesville, Georgia, The Phenomenal AJ Styles!" Christy announced as Allen walked to the ring and when he got in there he did his pose and took off his Jacket as Daniel, Chelsea and Sarah left the ring as the match started.

**_FF Towards the End_**

When Frankie was in position Allen went and put him in the _Calf Killer _and after a few seconds he was tapping.

"Your winner, The Phenomenal AJ Styles!" Christy announced as Frankie rolled out of the ring and his teammates checked on him. After they did AJ went to the back and so did Daniel and Frankie but Sarah and Chelsea stayed out as they brought a ladder out and Chelsea climbed on top of it as the lights went out around her and Sarah had a Mic.

"Now all of you turd burglars just witnessed the treat Bad Influence had in store for you tonight." Sarah said. "Now that that's over with, let's get down to the introductions. To announce the main portion, here's my great friend and enforcer, AND might I add the TNA Knockouts champion, the lovely and magical, Chelsea Benoit!" Sarah announced as the lights came back on and Chelsea sitted on top of the ladder with a Microphone.

"Thank you Sarah for that wonderful introduction." Chelsea smiled down at her. "Now on to business, you see next week in this very ring, Gail Kim and Taryn Terrell will fight in a ladder match to see who gets the honor of stepping in the ring with yours truly. Now Gail I have no problem with you but Taryn I personality have a problem with you. Let's just say you hurt a close friend of mine and you will pay for that. Anyway ladies no matter who wins next week just know this, I will knock you off this ladder and show the world why I am the TNA Knockout Champion of the Century!" She yelled raising her belt as she smirked in the camera and _Reborn_ played again and she climbed off the ladder and her and Sarah went to the back.

"Knockout Champion of the Century?" Sarah asked as soon as they got to the back.

"Sounds catchy huh?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah it does, anyway Chels…"

"Hey Chelsea my match is next." Brad smiled walking up to them.

"Already? I've got to get changed soon." Chelsea said.

"I don't mind come on." He said as his theme played and he and Chelsea walked out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a Bound For Glory Series match, introducing first accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit, from Chicago, Illinois, Jay Bradley!" Christy announced as Brad did his poses and pulled Chelsea close to him as they walked to the ring, when they got in it Brad did his poses and Chelsea pointed at his Boom Stick as Shawn's theme played and he and Chavo came out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Chavo Guerrero, from Houston, Texas, Hernandez!" Christy announced as they walked to the ring and when they got in there Chelsea and Chavo left as the match started.

**_FF Towards the End_**

While the match went on Chelsea kept an eye on Chavo and when Brad was running the ropes Chavo grabbed his leg and almost tripped him

"What the hell Chavo?!" Chelsea asked as Shawn rolled up Brad for the win. "You'll pay for this Chavo!" She yelled as she checked on Brad. "You ok Jay?"

"I will be." Brad said getting up as they walked to the back.

"Hey what did you and Ste talk about while I was out there?" She asked.

"About you mostly, that guy really likes you Chels." Brad smiled as Camellia came up to them and kissed Brad.

"Hey guys, guess what, I'm moving on to the judges!" Camellia smiled happily

"That's great!" Brad smiled holding her then looking at Chelsea. "You meet Cam?"

"Yeah last at the last tapings, that's great Cam!" Chelsea smiled

"Thank you guys! I'm so happy right now." Camellia smiled.

"Just remember, be calm and no matter how loud they boo you just ignore them." Brad said kissing Camellia again.

"I will." Camellia smiled walking away.

"I'm rooting for her." Chelsea smiled as they went back in their locker room and she got changed into her Black T Shirt, Black Jeans and Black boots and started taping her wrists when the Gut Check Segment was on and Al said no to Camellia and she explained how she was original and tough and she'll get past anything they threw at her. Danny said yes but Bruce said no and Katie said yes allowing her to get the contract.

"Tessa Black welcome to the Impact…." JB started to say but Camellia was attacked behind by Sarah and she kept attacking her.

"Poor lass." Stephen said. "What did she do to Sarah?"

"I think it was telling Sarah she didn't need to do what she did to act sexy." Chelsea said.

"Veerthorne has anger issues." Brad said sitting back. "How do you hang out with her?"

"You'll be surprised." Chelsea giggled as she finished taping her wrists and hands. "My match is next."

"Good luck." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea.

"Thanks." She smiled as she kissed him back and she walked to her spot in the crowd and watched Daniel walk out then _Reborn _played and Chelsea walked out though the crowd.

"And his opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the TNA Knockout Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea came through the crowd and jumped the rail and went in the ring and raised her title and handed it to Earl and the match started.

**_FF Towards the End_**

After Chelsea was down from one of Daniel's attacks, he tried pinning her but only got two, while he was arguing with the ref she knocked him down and got him in the _Crippler Crossface _and after a minute he was taping and she won.

"Your winner, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea got up and Earl raised her hand and she helped Daniel up and he glared at her for a minute before the two hugged and he raised her hand happily and they celebrated for a few before going to the back.

"Thought you were going to kill me." Chelsea laughed as her and Daniel was sitting on a Crate.

"Nah I couldn't do that to ya." Daniel smiled hugging her. "Besides I knew you'd use a Submission on me."

"Hey I am "WWE's Submission Specialist"." Chelsea smiled hugging Daniel back. "Bryan Danielson comes in a close second."

"We better get back to Frankie and Sarah before they think we killed each other." Daniel said as they got up.

"Impossible, if we did I'd pay Katie to tape it." Chelsea laughed. "Let me get something and I'll meet you there."

"Have fun." Daniel said as they went their separate ways.

_Me: Phew! Daniel and Chelsea are still friends thank god :D :D Anyway next Chapter will be a Jokers Wild Tag tourment in the BFG Series in which the winning team goes on to a battle royal I think :D :D Question is who should Chelsea's partner be? Jay Bradley or Christopher Daniels? :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	81. Chapter 81: Jokers Wild

_Me: I'm finally back with the next Chapter guys and it's the last Impact one for 6-7 Chapters :D :D Which means I'll Update a lot over the weekend hopefully :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and Melanie James for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rule! :D :D Now on with the story :D :D Also Last Chapter's reference is from Family Guy where Meg was almost going to get married. Also I decided to change the outcome of one match for Chelsea's personal reasons :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 81: Jokers Wild July 11, 2013 (June 29, 2013)

"I'm back." Chelsea smiled as she gently grabbed Stephen. "I'll see you later Brad, I'm going to head to Bad Influence's locker room with this sexy man following me."

"Please don't turn into Sarah." Brad begged.

"I'm not don't worry." Chelsea smiled kissing his cheek as her and Stephen left.

"Hey Chels I have a question." Stephen said.

"What?" Chelsea asked walking to Bad Influence's locker room.

"Do you have a thing for Brad?" Stephen asked as Chelsea stopped.

"No just a friend one why?" Chelsea asked.

"Well the last two times we've been around each other you kissed his cheek." Stephen said.

"I don't want to ok?" Chelsea asked as she turned around. "I love you ok?"

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled hugging her tightly as he started getting an idea in his head and they walked in Bad Influence's locker room.

"Hi Guys." Chelsea smiled.

"Hi Chelsea, Hi Stephen." Sarah smiled.

"That's what you had to get? Man your good at hiding stuff." Daniel said as he and Frankie got ready for tonight which they had on their red ring gear.

"I'm staying in black." Chelsea said as Sarah had on a Red Detachable Hood Halter Top, Hot Shorts, Faux Leg Warmers and booties, all in Red. As soon as Sarah had on the outfit Chelsea really blushed.

"Chels? Are you ok?" Stephen asked as Chelsea snapped out of it.

"Yeah I am." Chelsea smiled as it was AJ and Katie vs. Park and Jeff and AJ and Katie won right away. "I better head out since I have a feeling I'm in the next tag team match."

"Good luck Chels." Sarah smiled.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as she walked to Gorilla and Brad was out there and Christy chose the second name.

"And his tag team partner, Chelsea Benoit!" JB Announced as _Reborn _played and Chelsea walked out as Jay smirked in victory as he helped Chelsea in the ring then kissed her hand as JB Announced Mr. Anderson and Magnus as tag team partners then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Magnus and Chelsea and when Magnus was somehow down Chelsea ran the ropes but Brad grabbed her leg.

"Jay what the hell?!" Chelsea asked looking at him but then she felt herself get rolled up for the pin.

"Your winners Mr. Anderson and Magnus!" Christy announced as Chelsea got up and looked at Brad in disbelief before walking to the back.

"Son of a bitch! How could he cost us this match?!" Chelsea asked as soon as she got back to hers and Brad's locker room.

"Maybe he thought you were Magnus." Stephen said as Chelsea sat down.

"I don't know." Chelsea said sitting down as Lisa came down to the ring with Jesse.

"Chels I'm so sorry I thought you were Magnus!" Brad said out of breath as he ran back in.

"You didn't bother to look?" Chelsea asked. "Dude you just cost us both the chance to get 24 points!"

"I know and I'm sorry." Brad said.

"Well I can't stay mad at all my friends so, you're forgiven." Chelsea said.

"Thank you." Brad said as an unfamiliar theme played and Camellia came out. "Cam's on the main roster already? Impressive." He smirked.

"I have a feeling I know why she's on the main roster already." Chelsea said as Tara had most of the offence.

"Why do you think?" Brad asked as Cam won with a roll up. After she won she celebrated a bit before she was attacked from behind by Sarah and she attacked her for a few before posing over her body then heading to the back.

"That's why." Chelsea said. "Sarah's personal punching bag for the next few weeks, months or so." She said as it was Frankie and Bobby vs. Daniel and Austin which Frankie won by pinning Daniel.

"Oh yeah, Bad Influence break up baby!" Brad smiled happily as they made up. "Damn it!" He yelled as Chelsea grabbed her title and kissed Stephen and Brad on their cheeks then left and met up with Sarah.

"Hey ready to go?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah let's go watch a ladder match." Sarah smiled as she kissed Chelsea real quick.

"I hope Taryn wins so that I can face her." Chelsea said as _Reborn _played again and the two walked out and walked down near the announcers table and sat down and watched as Gail came out first.

"The following ladder match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Gail Kim!" Christy announced as Gail walked out and walked in the ring. After she did she posed and _Hot Mess _played and Taryn came out.

"And her opponent from New Orleans, Louisiana, Taryn Terrell!" Christy announced as Taryn walked out and walked to the ring, when she got in it she did her poses then got down as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Gail tied Taryn's hair to the rope she started climbing up the ladder to get the contract but after she got her hair free, Taryn got up and pushed the ladder down causing Gail to fall to the floor, After Taryn got the ladder up again she climbed it and got the contract down.

"Your winner, Taryn Terrell!" Christy announced as Chelsea appalled her then got in the ring and smirked and pushed the ladder over causing Taryn to fall then Sarah got in the ring and her and Chelsea hi fived each other before going to the back.

"That felt good." Chelsea smiled as her and Sarah were in the back.

"Hey Chels, what the problem with Taryn?" Sarah asked.

"Simple, Drew is in the position he's in right now because of that bitch, Drew is family and you don't mess with my family." Chelsea growled.

"Someone needs to take her out." Sarah said after a minute of thinking.

"I'll be the person to do it." Chelsea smirked. "You get ready for the Gauntlet match with Frankie, Ste and I need to go."

"Alright, see ya at Money In The Bank." Sarah smiled as they went their separate ways.

_Me: Poor Taryn, I'm going to side with Chelsea on this since she messed up Drew's Career pretty bad (That's what I and hundreds of Drew's fan girls think) But I still like Taryn though :D Her matches with Gail Rock! :D :D Anyway what will happen leading up to Money In The Bank? :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	82. Chapter 82: Messing With Bertie

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's FINALLY Raw :D :D I'll do my best to update as much as I can today (Despite something going on right now) :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and ghunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 82: Messing With Bertie. July 1, 2013

"Ok so if you cash in on me then we won't get divorced?" Chelsea asked as her and Stephen was in Alberto's Locker room eating his snacks.

"I hope not I love you too much." Stephen said as he munched on a snack. "Oh and why are we in Bertie's locker room again?" He asked.

"Messing with him because I'm facing him tonight." Chelsea smiled munching on a snack. "But if you win Money In The Bank stay away from me."

"Chelsea I won't cash it in on you unless I tell you. If it was someone else then I wouldn't." Stephen said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Alberto asked angrily as he and Lira were standing in the door way.

"Hi Bertie." Chelsea and Stephen said waving at him with full mouths.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY LOCKER ROOM?!" Alberto asked angrily.

"Eating." Chelsea and Stephen said.

"GET OUT!" Alberto yelled as Chelsea and Stephen grabbed some snacks and ran out.

"See you tonight Bertie!" Chelsea and Stephen laughed as they ran to their locker room and laughed and ate.

"Good times." Chelsea laughed out of Breath.

"Yeah." Stephen laughed. "I forgot how good it felt doing that."

"So want to mess with Bertie some more tonight?" Chelsea asked as they saw Bryan out in the ring.

"After I talk to my opponents." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea on the cheek and walked out.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed with him if he wins the match." Chelsea said as she finished her snacks from earlier then turned on her DS and played more Pokémon Black until he came back.

"I'm definitely going to win." Stephen smiled as he walked back in.

"Ok." Chelsea said playing her DS.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Stephen asked.

"I was listening." Chelsea said

"Well anyway I'm going to talk to Vickie about having a match tonight." Stephen said.

"You don't have a match?" Chelsea asked in shock.

"Not yet." Stephen said.

"I'll come with you." Chelsea smiled as she grabbed a bag and followed him. "Take some of these." She said handing him balloons with something in them.

"What are they?" Stephen asked.

"When I saw throw you throw them ok?" Chelsea asked.

"Ok." Stephen said as they went to a locker room and opened a door. "Hi Bertie." She smiled.

"What do you want now?" Alberto asked. "And haven't learned to knock?!"

"Sorry I forgot about that." Chelsea said. "I just happened to…THROW my Manners out the window!" She yelled as Stephen started throwing the balloons which had paint in them and Chelsea threw them as well until they were out then they shut the door and ran as fast as they could.

"That was fun." Stephen laughed.

"Told ya." Chelsea smiled as they were in Vickie's office and Stephen wanted a match and he got one then they left and walked back to their locker room. "Who are you facing?"

"Don't know." Stephen said as Chelsea got a text on her Droid.

"Fandango." Chelsea said.

"Well guess we're dancing after the match then." Stephen smiled.

"I don't dance." Chelsea said.

"You did at our Wedding and on a couple of Dates." Stephen smiled.

"Only because it was just you and me on those dates and we had to at our wedding." Chelsea said blushing.

"Don't worry about it then." Stephen smiled as he hugged her. "Just focus on me like you do darning the foursomes."

"Ok." Chelsea said as they walked to the ring and saw Fandango and Summer Rae in the ring. "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything."

"She never does anyway so it's safe." Stephen said as his theme played and the two walked out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit, From Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 265 pounds, Sheamus!" Justin announced as Stephen did his poses and Chelsea watched as they walked down to the ring, When they got in it Stephen did his poses some more then Chelsea watched him, after he was done Chelsea kissed him then left the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Fandango was in position Stephen hit his chest 10 times and after the last time he fell down and he and Summer went up the ramp.

"Are you kidding?!" Chelsea asked in disbelief as the Ref counted to 10.

"Here is your winner by count out, Sheamus!" Justin announced as his theme played then Stephen smirked and did a sign and Fandango's theme played as Stephen held out his hand and Chelsea took it and they danced for a few moments then he dipped Chelsea over and kissed her passionately as Chelsea wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back before they went up and they looked each other in the eyes for a few before going to the back.

"That was fun." Stephen smiled as they walked to their locker room.

"It was wasn't it?" Chelsea asked as they walked by Alberto's locker room and Chelsea opened the door and screamed really loud.

"BENOIT!" Alberto and Lira yelled as Chelsea shut the door.

"Run, now!" She yelled while laughing as her and Stephen ran back to their locker room and laughed.

"This is too much fun messing with them tonight." Stephen laughed. "Just like old times."

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled as she caught her breath. "Man I can't wait until I beat Bertie tonight."

"I'll be at ringside so that Lira won't do anything." Stephen smiled.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as it was Celeste vs. Victoria which April tried distracting her but after showing the Photoshop picture the person in black (Played by Taylor this week) attacked her then snuck away as Celeste won.

"Who is that person attacking AJ every week?" Stephen asked

"You'll see at Money in the Bank." Chelsea smirked as she got her belt. "Ready to go?"

"You bet." Stephen smiled as they walked to the ring and they saw Alberto there with Lira.

"Play Whatever." Chelsea said as _Whatever _played and her and Stephen walked out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Sheamus, From Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring after Chelsea did her poses. After they got in the ring Chelsea went to the top rope and posed with her belt then went down and kissed Stephen and handed her belt to the ref then the match started with Stephen and Lira getting out of the ring.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chelsea was down (Damien and Cody happened to come out) Alberto was about to go on the top rope but Nick was on there smirking as Chelsea rolled him up for the win.

"Here is your winner the WWE Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea got up and got her belt handed back to her and Stephen and Nick raised her hands before she stared down Sandow and raised her belt.

_Me: Alright! Chelsea Beat Bertie :D :D (Like Husband, like Wife) Can she keep this up heading into Money In The Bank? :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	83. Chapter 83: Face Off 1

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Raw Chapter :D :D What will happen on the final Raw before leading into Money In The Bank? :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 83: Face Off 1 July 8, 2013

"You wanted to see me Laura?" Chelsea asked as she walked in Laura's office.

"Hey Chels." Laura smiled as Chelsea sat down. "Long story short we need to reform Redemption."

"Reform Redemption?" Chelsea asked as they talked about their old group.

"Yeah, I do not like how my Grandpa, Dad and Step mom are going to run things and we need Redemption back." Laura said. "Are you in?"

"I'm in but one problem, Ally is out for at least 2 more months and Carrie is still taking a break, possibly leaving the company." Chelsea said

"Way ahead of you." Laura smiled pulling out Papers. "Trinity, Ally and Carrie signed this, we just need to sign it." She smiled signing the papers then so did Chelsea. "Congratulations you now own 33.3% of the WWE."

"33.3%?" Chelsea asked.

"Carrie and Ally gave up their 25% so you, me, and Trinity own 33.3% of the WWE." Laura said. "Gives you more power."

"Sweet!" Chelsea smiled. "I need this power, especially with what's going to happen this summer."

"It's going to be chaos, that's why I need you and Trinity to reform Redemption." Laura said.

"How are we going to reform?" Chelsea asked.

"Give it a few weeks and I'll get back to ya on that." Laura smiled.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as she got up and left and went back to her locker room and saw Stephen there. "Hey who won?"

"Danny Boy did but I'll get him at Money In The Bank." Stephen smiled as Chelsea sat next to him. "Besides, our anniversary is coming up soon and I'm more focused on that first." He smirked as he kissed her neck. "Especially since I haven't been with ya for a week." He smirked as he kissed her neck.

"Can you wait a few more hours, I just have a thing with Sandow then you can have me all you want." Chelsea moaned.

"It won't be until later, how about a quick quickie." Stephen moaned.

"Stephen." Chelsea moaned as Stephen kissed her neck some more then moved his hand up her leg. "I won't have time until after the segment."

"Chelsea we'll have time trust me." Stephen said with his face buried in his neck.

"Ok." Chelsea moaned giving in as Stephen went up and kissed her passionately and she kissed him back holding on to him as he went down to her neck as she lifted her arms up and he took off her shirt and she sat up and he took off her bra and she laid back down giving him full access to her body as he kissed down to her breasts and started fondling them.

"Stephen." She moaned as he kissed both of them before unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down along with her underwear and going down and giving her one long lick before sucking on her. "OH!" She moaned as she heard somebody walk by and she covered her mouth quickly before Stephen looked up at her.

"Let them hear, I want you screaming before I'm done with you." Stephen growled seductively as he sucked on her and she moaned louder.

"Oh Stephen." She moaned as he started gently nibbling on her. "I'm close!" She yelled after a while

"Then come!" He growled as he sucked on her some more then she screamed his name and came.

"Does that salsify you yet?" Chelsea asked as Stephen kissed her passionately.

"Not yet." Stephen smirked as Chelsea pulled down his trunks with her feet and he entered her. "Maybe this will." He smirked as he started moving in and out of her and Chelsea held on to him as she kissed him passionately enjoying the feeling of the two being this close. After breaking apart for air Stephen gently went to her shoulder and started sucking on it as Chelsea wrapped her legs around him as he kept going.

"Stephen." Chelsea moaned as she bit his shoulder and he moaned as he kept thrusting in and out of her.

"Chelsea." Stephen moaned as he went rough, when she felt close he moved around so that she was on her lap and she started moving with the both of them moaning loudly.

"Stephen!" Chelsea moaned as she kept moving up and down until the two felt really close then she screamed his name and came and he thrust in her one last time before screaming her name and coming.

"Man, nobody has made me feel this satisfied before." Stephen panted as he held on to Chelsea.

"Compared to you, I'm a beginner." Chelsea panted as she hugged Stephen.

"I've been teaching you well my student." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea passionately.

"I'm glad to have you as my master." Chelsea smiled seductively.

"You turn me on when you call me that." Stephen smirked as he kissed her neck then the two got up and got dressed. "Hey Chelsea?"

"Yeah?"

"Want me out there with you since Damien will have Cody." Stephen said.

"Sure." Chelsea smiled as they finished getting dressed then left the locker room and walked out to the ring. "Play Whatever." She said as soon as they got to Gorilla and _Whatever _played and Chelsea and Stephen walked out.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the WWE Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea and Stephen walked to the ring and when they got in it, the two kissed before Chelsea grabbed a microphone.

"Hey Sandow get out here!" Chelsea said as she leaned against the ropes and after a minute Damien's theme played and he and Cody walked out and walked to the ring.

"Look at you, you lucky son of a bitch." Chelsea smiled as Damien and Cody were in the ring. "You're in the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank match and you're also facing me for the WWE Championship." She smiled. "You made out like a lucky bandit. So what's your plan? Take my WWE Championship away from me and win the World Heavyweight Championship Briefcase, leaving Cody in the dust?"

"Hey, hey, hey! You know nothing of our friendship!" Cody yelled.

"Cody, friends stab each other in the back, I know sooner or later your "Best Friend" Damien Sandow will do the same to you." Chelsea smirked.

"SILENCE!" Damien yelled. "May I remind you that your husband is also in the Money in the Bank all stars match? Needless to say that if he won then he wouldn't cash it in on you as soon as possible?" He asked.

"Listen and listen good Walter, unlike you and your wife there, my husband will NEVER, I repeat, NEVER betray me all because of the WWE Championship, now at Money in the Bank I will kick your ass bitch!" Chelsea yelled as she dropped the Mic and her theme played and her and Stephen went to the back.

_Me: Man people have been saying Stephen will betray Chelsea soon but will that really happen? Only time will tell. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	84. Chapter 84: Second Onscreen Relationship

_Me: SURPRISE! :D :D I kept you guys waiting too long so here is a double update :D :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 84: Second Onscreen Relationship? July 12, 2013 (July 9, 2013)

"Why do I have to be the one wearing all black tonight?" Chelsea asked as she was in GB's locker room with the rest of the members.

"Because the rest of us have to be out there for Celeste's contract signing tonight." Lindsay said. "And since you're not in the Divas division full time anymore and you don't have to be out there, you're the perfect fit."

"Eff my life." Chelsea groaned as Smackdown was on and it was Jay vs. Bryan.

"It could be worse, you could be out there with the rest of us." Joslin said as Chelsea covered her ears.

"Shut up, Shut up!" Chelsea yelled closing her eyes.

"Then be the person in the black and attack the Crazy man obsessed person will ya?" Celeste asked

"Shut it newbie!" Chelsea yelled as everyone laughed. "Fine, I'll be the person in the black tonight."

"Yay!" Celeste smiled as Chelsea groaned and got the suit out.

"Need me I'll be harassing the husband until later tonight." Chelsea groaned leaving and going back to her's and Stephen's locker room and saw him get ready. "Match against Randy?"

"You bet." Stephen smiled as he stretched some more. "What's with the suit?"

"I'm suck attacking April tonight." Chelsea said as she put it on.

"Poor girl." Stephen joked. "Hey if it happens mind if I date Renee on screen?" He asked as Chelsea looked at him. "You're with Brad onscreen it's only fair."

"I guess." Chelsea said as Stephen stretched some more.

"It might not happen alright?" Stephen asked

"Alright." Chelsea said as she hugged Stephen tightly and he hugged her back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chelsea said as the Skype sound played on her droid and she answered it. "Sup."

"_Hey Chelsea." _Sarah smiled.

"That Sarah?" Stephen asked as he went up to the phone. "How are ya doing lass?" He asked as he smiled.

"_I'm doing great thanks." _Sarah smiled.

"I'll be back later." Stephen smiled kissing Chelsea on the cheek then leaving as Chelsea started putting on the suit.

"_You wearing the suit tonight?" _Sarah asked.

"By Default." Chelsea said undressing then stopped for a minute. "You don't mind do ya?"

"_Not at all, I saw you naked before remember?" _Sarah asked.

"I remember, just making sure." Chelsea smiled as she blushed and she was in her underwear.

"_So what's going on over there?" _Sarah asked as Chelsea put on the suit.

"Well for one there is a Divas contract signing." Chelsea said.

"_Divas Contract signing?" _Sarah asked

"Yeah."

"_I'm in shock, Vince cares that much about the Divas?" _Sarah asked in shock.

"Apparently, he owes me, April and Celeste a thank you, and the rest of GB as well." Chelsea said as she put on the mask.

"_He's been watching TNA has he?" _Sarah asked.

"Must be since his WWE Champion just happens to be the TNA Knockouts Champion as well." Chelsea smiled.

"_He must have noticed then huh?" _Sarah asked.

"Must have." Chelsea smiled. "If me appearing on TNA Helps the Divas get noticed then more power to me."

"_I think a person who is holding both a WWE Title and a TNA title is helping out both the Divas and the Knockouts, that's what I think anyway." _Sarah smiled.

"I think so too." Chelsea smiled as she saw Stephen tell Renee that she was cute.

"_So how are you going to attack April tonight?" _Sarah asked.

"No idea, but I'm going to keep an eye on the contract signing tonight." Chelsea said. "Talk after the show?"

"_Deal, have fun." _Sarah smiled.

"Thanks, laters." She said hanging up and Stephen walked back in.

"Whoa! You and black suits, really hot." Stephen smirked at Chelsea and she blushed.

"If you could see me blush you'd get it." Chelsea said as Stephen went over to her and picked her up and took off her mask and kissed her passionately.

"I don't think I can let this much sexy go to waste." Stephen moaned in the kiss.

"Can you wait until after your match?" Chelsea begged.

"Fine." Stephen said as he got down to her neck and stopped as Chelsea got down and put the mask on.

"I'll be back." Chelsea smiled as she went to position which was hiding close to the ring as the contract signing was happening which April accused Celeste of talking bad about GB.

"_Bullshit." _Chelsea and GB thought as Celeste and April started fighting then when April got the upper hand Chelsea got in the ring and started attacking April then put her in the _Crippler Crossface _and April was tapping right away. After a few Chelsea broke apart and let Celeste fight off April then she went to the back.

"It's all up to you on Sunday, Sarah." Chelsea smirked as she went to hers and Stephen's locker room.

_Me: Could the person who is going to attack AJ Sunday (And the one who attacked her Monday after Payback) Who we think it is? :D :D Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	85. Chapter 85: One Year Anniversary

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And this is a filler before Money In The Bank since July 11th is Stephen and Chelsea's Wedding Anniversary :D :D So it'll be pretty hot ;D ;D And before you guys wonder, I got Money In The Bank and Raw done but I'll post those Tomorrow and Wednesday if things go my way (Work has been a pain lately with my boss being an evil two faced bitch!) :D But I didn't want to Overload on Chapters lol :D :D Not unless I need to catch up lol :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and Melanie James (Trust me I LOVED That PPV as well :D Paul will get his don't worry :D) For reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story! :D :D _

Chapter 85: One Year Anniversary July 11, 2013.

A few days after Stephen and Chelsea got home, Chelsea was in her room getting ready to go out to dinner with Stephen. She had on a Black Short Sleeve Dress with Blue Swarovski Crystals, and a pair of Black Skull Print Heels. She was just finishing brushing her hair when she felt Stephen hug her from behind.

"You look beautiful tonight Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kissed her head and she turned around and smiled at him and blushed.

"You look handsome yourself." Chelsea blushed as she turned red.

"I got you something." Stephen smiled.

"You didn't have to." Chelsea smiled.

"I wanted to." Stephen smiled. "Close your eyes and turn around."

"It's not another choker is it?" Chelsea asked as she did just that.

"Not at all." Stephen said as he took a box out of his coat pocket and opened it and took out something and wrapped it around Chelsea's neck. "Ok open." He said as Chelsea did just that.

"Where…Oh Stephen, it's beautiful." Chelsea smiled softly looking at the Rose Gold Necklace with a Sapphire flower in it with a Red Garnet stone in the middle of the Sapphire Flower.

"Happy Anniversary Chelsea." Stephen smiled softly pulling her in a hug

"Happy Anniversary Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him tightly. "I Love you so much."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as Chelsea turned around and looked at the necklace.

"It's so beautiful." Chelsea smiled softly as she looked at it.

"I knew you'd like it with all the meaning it has to it."

"Meaning?" Chelsea asked looking at him.

"The design of the necklace is a Hercules Knot necklace, it signifies the strength of a marriage and I honestly think ours is pretty strong." Stephen said as held on to her and Chelsea smiled and hugged him tightly.

"We can get through ANYTHING." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him passionately and he kissed her back deepening the kiss and keeping her close to him, after a few he redundantly broke it.

"As much as I would enjoy ravishing you all night my love, and believe me there is plenty of time for that, we have to go." Stephen smiled holding her hand.

"Reservations right?" Chelsea asked as Stephen nodded his head as they walked out and got in their car and went to the restaurant.

When the two got there they were lead to an outside part of it where it was lit with Candles and the two sat down across from each other.

"You spoil me too much." Chelsea smiled.

"You deserve it my love." Stephen smiled at her. "Man one year huh?" He asked

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled looking down and blushing. "I never thought I would be married this early on in my life." She smiled. "I never thought I would be in love actually." She said looking down. "I was just so scared, that whoever I was in love with, it would end so soon."

"Chelsea I have a feeling that as long as we work on it we'll be together forever." Stephen smiled holding her hand and she blushed.

"I hope so Stephen." Chelsea smiled softly as she moved her chair to sit next to him and he pulled her in his embrace.

"I know we will Chels." Stephen smiled at her as he kissed her cheek and hugged. "You're actually the first person I feel this strong about Chelsea."

"You had to feel this strong about someone before me." Chelsea said looking up at him.

"It was close but not how I feel about you now." Stephen said as he kissed her softly. "You're truly one of a kind Chelsea, I'm glad I fell in love with you."

"I'm glad I fell in love with you too Stephen." Chelsea smiled. "Sometimes I feel like the only reason I'm alive is because of you." She said then quickly covered her mouth. "You weren't supposed to know that."

"Why is that?" He asked looking at her.

"Because you'd be creeped out and run away." Chelsea mumbled softly.

"I'm still here am I?" Stephen asked as Chelsea nodded her head.

"Even after all this time love is confusing." Chelsea said.

"Chelsea, I told you when we first started dating; I'll help you understand every step of the way." Stephen smiled softly

"Stephen." Chelsea smiled hugging him happily. "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as their food arrived.

After the two got done eating and paid their bill, they decided to go on a drive before going home. While on the drive though Chelsea noticed Stephen feeling uncomfortable.

"Ste? Are you ok?" Chelsea asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, don't worry ok Chels?" Stephen asked as he drove but Chelsea noticed something.

"Ste? How bad do you want me?" Chelsea asked.

"Mmmm?"

"I noticed that you're pitching a tent right now." Chelsea said pointing to the bulge in his pants and he turned red.

"Sorry Chels, I've just been thinking about what we're going to do when we get home." Stephen said nervously.

"Pull over somewhere." Chelsea smiled.

"Why?" Stephen asked as Chelsea gave him her cute lustful look. "Chels we can wait until we get home ok?" He asked as he took a deep breath.

"You might not be able to after I tell you this." Chelsea smiled seductively as she got up and whispered to him. "I'm not wearing underwear."

That's when Stephen's eyes widened and he turned on a back road then pulled over in a secluded area and stopped the car and gave Chelsea a heated look before kissing her roughly with the two heading to the backseat.

"You know I always wanted to take you like this." Stephen smirked in the kiss.

"What's stopping you now?" Chelsea asked in the kiss as she felt Stephen's hand wonder up her dress, eventually touching her cilt.

"You little seductive princess." Stephen smirked as he kissed her and started rubbing her.

"Ugh….Stephen." Chelsea moaned as Stephen kissed her again as he rubbed her some more. He couldn't believe that he was able to live out his fantasies with Chelsea. She was truly the one for him. After a while he heard Chelsea scream in the kiss then felt her come on his hand.

"My turn." Chelsea smiled as she sat on his lap and kissed him passionately while unbuttoning his shirt to where it was fully unbuttoned. "Thought you would get hot while I'm taking care of you." She winked at him as she moved down to the floor and unbuttoned his pants, letting his cock free as she started massaging it right away. "Glad I convinced you to stop?" She asked.

"Very." Stephen moaned as Chelsea licked the tip then put the whole thing in her mouth. "Chelsea." He moaned some more as he sat back and closed his eyes and enjoyed Chelsea's mouth on him. He swore that girl was amazing at everything she did to him. Both physically and mentally. "Keep going Chels." Stephen moaned as he threw his head back and kept his eyes closed. After a moment he thrust in Chelsea's mouth and came.

"Feel better?" Chelsea asked giving him that cute seductive look after swallowing his cum and licking him clean.

"Not yet." Stephen breathed as Chelsea got up and took off her dress. "Not until I have ya ride me hard and rough before we go." He growled seductively in her ear causing her to shiver with anticipation.

"In that case." Chelsea said as she got on his lap and sat on him moaning loudly. "Take me like this then."

"Gladly." Stephen smirked as Chelsea started riding him.

"How's this?" Chelsea asked as she went harder and rougher.

"Perfect." Stephen moaned as Chelsea kept up with her pace. After a while when the both of them were close Stephen stopped Chelsea then laid her down and started taking her hard and rough.

"Stephen!" Chelsea moaned as he kept doing that.

The two kept going for what seemed hours, switching positions whenever they could. Unleashing their animistic sides out. After a while the two screamed each other's names and came.

"Wow." Chelsea panted as she held on to Stephen.

"I know." Stephen panted as he buried his face in Chelsea's neck and started kissing it causing her to moan some more.

"Think we should finish this at home?" Chelsea asked as Stephen redundantly got off her.

"I think that'd be a good idea." Stephen smiled as they got their clothes back on. "That way I can have ya all night long." He smirked in her ear as they finished dressing and got up front as they drove off.

When they got home they went inside and shut the front door and Stephen backed Chelsea into a wall and kissed her roughly picking her up and carrying her up to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. When they got in their room Stephen gently laid her down on the bed without breaking the kiss as they moved up to the pillows and Stephen moved down to her neck placing soft but hot butterfly kisses. After he did that Chelsea slipped her dress off and her heels and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"I'm so taking my time with you now." Stephen panted as he broke the kiss and went down to her breasts and licked her nipples before taking one in his mouth and teasing the other one.

"Stephen!" Chelsea moaned as she closed her eyes as he kept sucking on her nipple, eventually switching over to the other one and smirking as he looked up and saw Chelsea with a look of pleasure on her face looking down at him. "Why did you stop?" She asked whining a bit and Stephen kissed her softly.

"To look the most beautiful woman in the world in the eyes and tell her I love her." Stephen smiled as Chelsea blushed as she pulled him down and kissed him softly, unbuttoning his shirt and taking them off along with his coat and kissing his shoulder. "Stop." He said stopping her and laying her down. "Let me take care of you."

"Are you sure?" Chelsea asked softly as she smiled and Stephen nodded his head and he went down and gave her one slow lick. "Stephen." She moaned as he licked her harder and she started playing with her breasts as he licked her harder and faster. "Stephen!" She yelled as he bit down on her clit gently and she screamed at that a bit then he started sucking on it causing her to hold her breasts together. "Oh Stephen!" She screamed a bit as he started sucking on her harder and faster. "I can't hold it much longer!" She screamed as Stephen stuck his tongue in her. "Stephen I can't…." She tried to say but she screamed his name and came. After licking her clean he came up and kissed her passionately.

"Are you ready love?" He asked her as she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers.

"Yeah." Chelsea said as he entered her slowly and she held on to him.

"You alright love?" He asked as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, just like to feel really close to you that's all." Chelsea smiled as Stephen smiled back and kissed her softly and started moving. "Stephen…"

"Chelsea…"Stephen groaned as he started moving fast and Chelsea started moving her hips to keep up with the two of them moaning louder. When he started going harder and deeper she kept a good hold on him. "God love you're tight…" he groaned as he thrust faster in her.

"You're so big Stephen!" Chelsea yelled as he kept going and Stephen went down and whispered in her ear.

"What is love?" He whispered huskily in her ear as she turned red

"Your cock…" She said softly as he thrust faster.

"I'm sorry, what love?" He asked as he smirked and thrusted faster.

"Your cock." Chelsea said a bit louder as Stephen smirked and went harder. "Oh god…you're so amazing Stephen!" She moaned loudly.

"Your cunt is so tight love." He moaned as he thrust harder as Chelsea shivered a bit. She was turned on by his dirty talk. She went up and bit his neck and he moaned and thrusted faster as she went down to his shoulder and gently bit it as he thrust harder and faster and reached down and started rubbing her clit hard and fast.

"Stephen! I can't hold it in much longer!" Chelsea yelled as Stephen rubbed her clit faster.

"Come on love…cum for me." He whispered seductively as those words made scream and cum. After she did he moaned her name and came then pulled out and laid next to her and she laid her head on his chest and smiled at him and he smiled and kissed her forehead "How was that love?"

"Amazing." Chelsea smiled as she blushed as Stephen wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead again. "I love you Stephen."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he pulled the covers over them and he turned out the light and they fell asleep.

_Me: Man that was hot huh? ;D ;D Anyway I would like to think my good friend (Dani) For Inspiration for the second lemon ;D ;D What a way to spend your first Anniversary huh? ;D ;D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	86. Chapter 86: Money In The Bank

_Me: Hey guys Money In The Bank is here! :D :D And Stephen's Leg imflammation scared me! I really hope he's ok! :'( :'( Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, ghunter182003 and Melanie James for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rule! :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 86: Money In The Bank July 14, 2013

Money In The Bank had just come on and Chelsea and Stephen were in their locker room getting ready for their matches when the World Title Money In The Bank match was on.

"So if I do win the Money In The Bank all stars match, you won't divorce me?" Stephen asked again as he and Chelsea were getting ready still.

"Only if you DON'T cash it in on me." Chelsea said as she stretched and saw that Damien won the Briefcase after knocking Cody off. "Does this mean my title match is off?"

"Nope." Stephen said.

"Damn." Chelsea mumbled as it was the IC Title match.

"Now that Cody is out of the picture I think I can go out by myself tonight." Chelsea smiled as Joe won the match. "Not by count out I'm impressed." She said as the Divas match was up next. "Watch this babe."

"What's going on?" Stephen asked watching the match.

"April getting her's." Chelsea smirked as her and Celeste fought but Celeste lost then the person in black attacked April big time.

"Ok who is that person?!" Stephen asked as April was down then the person pulled off the mask revealing it to be Sarah.

"Hey AJ." Sarah smirked like April as she got a microphone then bent over and laid on her stomach. "I'll see you at Summerslam." She smirked as she laughed evilly then _Holier Than Thou_ played and she gave AJ a crazed look before going to the back.

"Should have known it was Sarah, but what did the lass do to her?" Stephen asked.

"Called her a wannabe, said Bad Influence was like Nick and Ettore." Chelsea said.

"But Bad Influence is original."Stephen said.

"I know but April insulted her so now the Summerslam match is happening." Chelsea smiled.

"First Brooke, now April, is Sarah your Crazy Chick eliminator?" Stephen asked as he joked with her.

"Possibility." Chelsea smiled as she walked up to him and gently cuffed his cheek. "Stephen, please be careful out there."

"I'll try." Stephen smiled as he kissed her softly. "You be careful as well ok?"

"I will." Chelsea smiled as they kissed for a bit before breaking apart. "Let's go find Sarah." She smiled as they left and they found Sarah talking to Nick before walking away from him. "Hey!" She smiled going up to her.

"Hey Chels." Sarah smiled.

"What were you talking to Nick about?" Chelsea asked.

"April." Sarah smiled. "Let's just say, she's not getting off that easily." She smirked as they walked up to a monitor and it was Nick vs. Alberto for the WHC. "I'll be right back." She said as she walked away.

"You really think April will interfere in this match?" Stephen asked as April's theme played and she skipped out.

"What do ya think?" Chelsea asked as Sarah ran out and pulled her away and kept April far away from the match as possible…until she hit Alberto in the head with the World title belt which caused Nick to get a DQ.

"Oh man, Ziggy doesn't look too happy." Stephen chuckled as Nick and April argued before he went to the back with Sarah.

"Yep this rivalry is heading into place." Chelsea smiled as it was John vs. Mark next and the two moved until they saw Sarah and Nick taping something for WWE dot com.

"Look Dolph, AJ has to go, I mean she cost you the World Heavyweight Championship." Sarah said. "You want the title, you gotta lose the chick man."

"I know but you've seen how she is? If I dump her then she'll go all crazy." Nick said.

"Let her, I'll take care of…" Sarah started to say but then April screamed and ran over and tackled Sarah down to the ground then Nick pulled her off.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY ZIGGY!" April yelled as she tried beating up on Sarah some more but Nick dragged her away and the camera zoomed in on Sarah holding her head and glaring at April.

"Sarah are you ok?" Chelsea asked helping Sarah up.

"Yeah." Sarah said groaning. "Now I'm really looking forward to Summerslam now." She said.

"Don't blame you she needs to be shut up and stopped." Chelsea said.

"Maybe she'll disappear for months like Brooke did." Stephen smirked.

"I hope so." Sarah said as John beat Mark.

"My match is next!" Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen on the cheek.

"Good luck Chelsea." Stephen smiled as Chelsea ran back to the locker room and grabbed her WWE Championship then ran out to gorilla as Damien was out there saying he will hold both the World Heavyweight Championship Money In The Bank Briefcase and the WWE Championship.

"Play Hunt You Down and hurry." Chelsea groaned as _Hunt You Down _by _Saliva _played and she walked out to cheers.

"And his opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea went to both sides of the stage and raised her belt happily then walked to the ring happily as she got in the ring and went to the top rope and raised it happily then went down and handed it to the ref and he raised it then the bell rang and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Damien was down, Chelsea got up clenching her back after Damien attacked it so many times and she did the throat slit then went to the top rope and attempted the _Flying Headbutt _but Damien moved and he attempted to pin her but he only got two, when he tried getting up Chelsea grabbed his arm and put him in the _Wolverine's Bite _and he tapped right away and she got up.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea grabbed her belt happily and Celebrated with it happily before going to the back.

"Hey Chels." Stephen smiled as he waited for her. "Nice job out there." He said kissing her.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled kissing him back. "Good luck and please, if you get that Briefcase don't cash it in on me."

"No promises Chelsea." Stephen smiled as his theme played and he went out.

"Son of a…" She said going back to hers and his locker room and saw Sarah there.

"Hey congratulations!" She smiled hugging Chelsea and she shut the door as Sarah kissed her.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as they went to sit on the bench as the All Stars Money In The Bank match was on and Chelsea cuddled close to Sarah as the match was on and winced when it looked like Stephen got hurt.

"He'll be ok Chelsea." Sarah said holding her but being careful of her back.

"I hope so." Chelsea said softly as she covered her mouth and Paul came out and Betrayed Phil by hitting him with the ladder until it fell off.

"Damn, poor guy!" Sarah said.

"I know right?" Chelsea asked as Randy won the case. "I have to watch out for a Viper now, great." She said.

"Good luck Chels." Sarah said getting up with Chelsea getting up after her and them going to check on Stephen.

_Me: Like I said Stephen's injury scared me and still does to be honest. I know he and Chelsea will be ok. :D :D (For people who didn't read My Happy Ending, Chelsea injured her back bad last year at this Very PPV just to get the WWE Championship Briefcase, it's still not healed) Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	87. Chapter 87: Chelsea vs The World

_Me: Hey guys here is the Raw Chapter :D :D What will happen? :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, Melanie James and gunter182003 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys are amazing! :D :D Also the Latest 1800-FELLA Commercial was funny XD I think Sheamy killed the guy lol XD Anyway on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 87: Chelsea vs. The World July 15, 2013.

"So let me get straight Maddox, I get to pick my opponent for Summerslam?" Chelsea asked as she was on stage with a Microphone talking to Brad.

"Exactly you get to pick your opponent for Summerslam." Brad said.

"What's the catch Maddox?" Chelsea asked. "Knowing you and you being apart of "Team Brickie" There was always a catch. So tell me!" She demanded.

"No catch." Brad smiled as Randy's theme played and he came out with a Microphone and his briefcase

"Chelsea, when you least expect it, I will cash this in on you." Randy said as he walked to the ring.

"Hey Viper!" Chelsea yelled as Randy stopped and looked at her. "This Lil Wolverine will expect it." She smirked as she raised her title then went to the back and Brad followed. "What's the catch?"

"No catch Chelsea, why can't you believe me?" Brad asked as he smiled and Chelsea just glared at him.

"Brickie is still stuck in mind." Chelsea said as she looked at him. "So what do you want? A date, an assistant?"

"No catch Chelsea, trust me" Brad smiled as he walked away.

"I'll find out by the end of the night!" Chelsea yelled as she went back to hers and Stephen's locker room.

"Chelsea think about it, Husband vs. Wife, the WWE Title on the line, that'll get people talking!" Stephen smiled happily as Chelsea sat down.

"Stephen you may be my husband but please don't whore yourself out to me just for a title shot." Chelsea said as she sat back and saw Mark out in the ring pleading for a title shot. "Yeah…..NOPE." She said pretending to check off a name. "So far you convinced me and that's it." She said.

"Just give me the shot." Stephen pleaded.

"We'll see." Chelsea said as she went on her droid and went on the WWE app and saw Mike plead for a shot. "Now it's you vs. Mike for the shot."

"Damn it Mike!" Stephen yelled. "I had that shot in the bag."

"No you didn't." Chelsea said as Nick dumped April. "Bye bye April!" She laughed as April stood there sadly.

"At least her mouth doesn't foam." Stephen joked.

"Hey I'm overprotective on what's mine." Chelsea smiled. "How's your thigh?"

"It'll be alright don't worry." Stephen smiled. "How's the back?"

"I'll live." Chelsea said. "I'm more worried on picking my opponent tonight."

"Like I said…."

"The more you plead your case to me the more I'll NOT pick you." Chelsea said as it was Nick vs. Alberto.

"April will interfere I know she will." Stephen said.

"Oh don't worry, she does Sarah will be there." Chelsea smirked as the match went on for a while then April ring the bell causing Alberto to win then when she was in the ring the lights went out and Sarah was behind her and gave her the Zig Zag before Ettore got in the ring and took down Nick while Sarah held April back. After Ettore got done Sarah pushed April into Ettore then checked on her.

"Genus." Stephen smiled.

"I know." Chelsea smirked as she got in her bag and got some cream from her bag then started gently rubbing some on Stephen's thigh. "I hate it when your hurt."

"I know Chelsea, I know." Stephen said as he pulled her in for an embrace and Chelsea checked out the app.

"Uh oh…."

"Who is pleading for a shot at the title now?" Stephen asked as Chelsea showed him The Shield. "Uh oh."

"I know." Chelsea said. "They're not getting the shot either."

"Phew." Stephen said as he kept a hold of her and she hugged him sadly.

"You'll be ok right?" Chelsea asked.

"Of course." Stephen smiled hugging her back as Ron and his sister Kiki was out then the Wyatt family came out and Chelsea hugged Stephen tightly.

"They freak me out." Chelsea said.

"What if you have to face them?" Stephen asked.

"Keep you close to me at all times." Chelsea said hugging him tightly and he hugged her back.

"It'll be ok Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he kept her close to him.

"I hope so." Chelsea said as she opened her app and waited on someone else to plead their case.

"Chelsea unless I'm dead I will protect you with every inch of my body." Stephen smiled hugging her some more.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as Sarah walked in.

"Wyatt's, creepiest family around!" She yelled as she sat down

"Ya think?!" Chelsea asked as she hugged Stephen some more.

"They got the Borden's beat big time!" Sarah said shaking

"It seems like it, I'd rather be in the Main Event Mafia than the Wyatt family." Chelsea said as Zeb, Jake and Claudio walked out. "Come on Uso's!"

"You voted for the Uso's?" Sarah asked. "I voted for Tons of Funk so I can steal some moves from the Funkadactyals so I can use for myself on Impact." She smiled.

"Smart." Chelsea smiled as the Uso's were chosen. "Get them Uso's!"

"Anything to get "The Real Americans" to lose." Sarah said The Uso's won then it was Damien vs. Jay.

"Those idiots." Chelsea laughed as Jay won then Cody came out and attacked Damien.

"Hey that's what he gets for betraying his "Best Friend." I saw it coming though." Chelsea laughed as they saw a 1800-FELLA Commerical. "I will now be scared of getting Hiccups."

"Chelsea if you get hiccups then you and I will be busy for a long while." Stephen smirked at her then it was Brie vs. Naomi.

"Take care of my husband will ya Sarah?" Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen on the cheek and walked out with her belt and walked around a bit until she saw the Prime Time players talk about then they saw her and they talked about why she should pick one of them then after they did their "Millions of Dollars" Dance they walked out.

"And you're the reason why I'm going to therapy!" Chelsea yelled as she saw Phil. "Phil!" She yelled as he stopped. "Careful, I knew Paul for almost my whole life and he will play dirty."

"You think I don't know that Chelsea?" Phil asked. "He can throw whatever it is he can throw at me."

"Even Brock?"

"Even Brock." He said walking off and Chelsea stood there.

"Now I see why Audrey is at home." Chelsea said as she went to a monitor and watched as Paul got too personal and Phil told him that he'll get the last laugh then Paul mocked Phil and Brock's theme played and he came out. "I know I'm his friend but that is a little too harsh." She said as she watched it some more then Phil was down and had to get help getting up. "Poor guy." She said as she started walking around until she saw Khali with him pleading for her to pick him and she just raised an eyebrow. "I'll consider it." She said walking off then she walked off. "Not." She said as she started walking back to the locker room but she heard Brad talk to Hunter and Stephanie. "Can't wait until he's fired." She giggled as she sat on a Crate and watched RVD vs. Chris.

"_I do have an opponent in mind." _Chelsea thought as she smirked. _"But I'll keep it a secret." _

The match went on until RVD won with a 5 star Frog Splash which Chelsea appalled then got up and walked to Gorilla.

"Decision time." Chelsea smiled as she saw all the Superstars on stage. "Have fun?" She asked sensing Sarah.

"Much needed tension got out." Sarah smiled as she stood next to Chelsea.

"Want to go out with me?" Chelsea asked.

"Let's do this!" Sarah smiled as _Whatever _played and Chelsea and Sarah walked out and walked to the ring and when they got in there they hi fived each other Chelsea got a Mic.

"Decision time huh?" Chelsea asked as she talked to the fans. "Well lucky for you guys, the minute Brad Maddox said I could make it I made my decision already, you see this guy I have in mind I respect because of his in ring ability and style." She said. "Although, I don't agree with his style." She joked then got serious. "I also don't agree with the fact that when I watched his back earlier this year he did nothing but disrespect me, but, I agree that he deserves this opportunity more than anyone in that locker room and damn it I'm going to give it to him!" She yelled then she looked in the camera. "My opponent for Summerslam will be, Daniel Bryan!" She smirked as his theme played and he came out the way he normally does screaming YES YES YES! When he got in the ring he screamed YES to Chelsea a couple of times before everyone went to the back.

"Husband vs. Wife! I can't believe you skipped out on that Chelsea!" Stephen yelled jokingly as the three were in their locker room.

"Hey this is between me and Goatface. He disrespected me when I was on Team Hell No's side now time to get revenge." Chelsea smirked.

"Go for it Chels!" Sarah smiled. "Oh is this a bad time to tell ya I had Stephen earlier?" She asked

"That means I get Frankie." Chelsea smiled.

"Give it to him Chelsea, he needs it." Sarah smiled at her.

_Me: Chelsea vs. Daniel Bryan at Summerslam :D :D Despite Cena picking Daniel as well I was going to have Chelsea face Bryan in the future because of the way he treated her while she was with Team Hell No for a while :D :D I can't wait! :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	88. Chapter 88: Surprise Visitor

_Me: Hey guys I'm back quickly with a Chelsea/Kazarian lemon ;D ;D (Hey Sarah is writing a Sarah/Stephen lemon don't look at me like that!) Lol ;D But Stephen does show up at the end ;D ;D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter ;D ;D You rock ;D ;D Now on with the story ;D ;D_

Chapter 88: Surprise Visitor. July 17, 2013

A few days later Chelsea was at home sleeping with Stephen downstairs watching TV, since the two needed rest from their injuries. Since coming home Chelsea has only gotten out of bed to eat, work out with Stephen, and spend time with him and that was it. She had just woken up when there was a knock at the door which Chelsea thought was Doctor Sampson to check on them and she fell back asleep until someone who she thought was Stephen got in bed and pulled her close and grabbed her right boob.

"Stephen." Chelsea moaned. "You horny Irishman."

"Two things Chels, one I'm not Irish and two I'm not Stephen." A voice said and Chelsea woke up completely scared and turned around and saw Frankie.

"Frankie?! What are you doing here?" Chelsea asked catching her breath.

"I had an appearance so I figure I would come by and see you and Stephen." He said nibbling on her ear lobe "Mostly you." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Does Stephen know?" Chelsea asked as she moaned.

"I told him about Sarah and my latest get together, so I'm going to work out and you two have fun." Stephen smiled standing in the doorway.

"Go easy today ok?" Chelsea asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I will Chelsea." Stephen smiled. "Have fun you two." He smiled walking off.

"You heard him." Chelsea smiled as Frankie got close to her and kissed her passionately and she kissed him back pushing herself closer and wrapping her arms around him and he pulled her close as he kissed her more then they broke apart. "Hey where is Sarah?"

"Back in Cali with Alex, I flew here." Frankie said.

"You may lose her to Daniel." Chelsea joked.

"Doubt it." Frankie smiled as he kissed her passionately again then got on top of her and let his hand wonder up to her shorts and started rubbing her. "Thank top and boy shorts, why don't you act this sexy more often?"

"This is what I wear to bed and around Stephen here at home." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him again.

"He is one lucky guy." Frankie Smiled in the kiss as he massaged her through her shorts.

"So are you today." Chelsea smiled in the kiss then they broke apart. "Tell me what does Sarah wear at home?"

"T Shirt, no underwear." He smiled as he took off her tank top.

"Sexy." Chelsea smiled as she unbuttoned his shirt then took it off and kissed him again. "And what do you wear around the house."

"Boxers." He smiled in the kiss.

"Just boxers?" She asked.

"Just boxers." He smiled as he kissed her some more.

"Taking Stephen's route I see." Chelsea smiled as he kissed her neck. "Lately when we've been home he's been wearing nothing but boxers, half the time green, half the time blue, he just loves teasing me."

"You're too cute to tease though." Frankie smiled as he started sucking on her right nipple.

"He does it anyway though." Chelsea moaned as he rubbed her some more.

"He's just mean." Frankie joked.

"I know he is." Chelsea moaned as he switched nipples. "He won't stop though."

"Maybe I can talk to him later." He smiled as he rubbed her some more as more.

"Frankie…I'm getting close." Chelsea moaned as he stopped and took off her boy shorts.

"Can't have that yet now can we?" Frankie asked as he licked her.

"No." Chelsea moaned as he licked her some more.

"Damn you're delicious." Frankie said licking her some more and she moaned as she rubbed herself while he licked her, eventually sucking on her.

"Oh Frankie." Chelsea moaned as he sucked on her and she rubbed herself some more until she screamed and came.

"Delicious." Frankie smiled as he went up and kissing her again and she kissed him back before flipping him over so that he was on the bottom and she kissed him passionately before moving down and putting butterfly kisses everywhere before getting to his waist. "Chelsea?" He asked before she licked it a few times everywhere.

"You're right, it is delicious." Chelsea smiled as she went up and kissed him again then undoing his jeans then pushing them down to reveal a pair of Blue Boxers and she blushed.

"Like what you see?" Frankie asked seductively and Chelsea nodded her head.

"Uh huh." She said blushing some more looking down at his bulge before kissing it and rubbing him through them.

"Damn Chels, must have experimented with Stephen." He moaned.

"Well, he and I have been getting pretty rough lately." Chelsea blushed as she rubbed him some more and he moaned.

"Chelsea." Frankie moaned as Chelsea slid off his boxers.

"Someone is ready for action." Chelsea smiled as she took him in her mouth and started sucking on him.

"Man Chels, you and Stephen have been going rough lately." He moaned as Chelsea sucked on him some more then she got an idea and stopped and licked two of her fingers seductively. "That's hot." He moaned as she started sucking on him again before sticking a finger in him and he bucked his hips causing her to gag. "Chels!" He moaned in surprise as she kept sucking on him before adding her second finger causing him to buck his hips again and Chelsea gagged some more, keeping the fingers inside of him and moving them around in him until she felt him cum inside her mouth and she came up and coughed a bit.

"Are you ok Chels?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah." Chelsea said coughing. "Didn't know that made you cum that easy."

"Well nobody did that to me before, not even Sarah." Frankie said.

"Not even Sarah?" Chelsea asked

"Nope." Frankie smiled

"Well I'll tell ya something…I never did that to Stephen yet." Chelsea smiled cutely.

"Aren't I the lucky one?" Frankie smiled as Chelsea laid back down and he got on top of her and entered her and they moaned. "I fucking needed this."

"Sarah able to have sex but yet you guys are waiting?" Chelsea asked.

"Till our wedding night." Frankie said as he started thrusting in and out of her.

"Well don't have to wait with me sexy." Chelsea smiled cutely as she kissed him passionately and he kissed her back and she wrapped her legs around him and they started rolling on the bed wildly with Frankie thrusting in her as much as he could then when the two felt close he pulled out of her and Chelsea got on all fours. "Come on Frankie, turn me into a bad girl." She moaned and Frankie plunged into her and started going roughly. "That's it Frankie, that's it!" She yelled as he pulled her by the hair.

"I'll turn you bad alright." Frankie smirked as he kept thrusting into her some more.

"Oh yes Frankie! Yes!" Chelsea yelled as he kept thrusting in her. "Harder, faster!" She yelled as he did just that.

"Ste must…have got you to where you were begging right?" Frankie asked as he kept going.

"I sure did." Stephen smirked in the doorway.

"Stephen, you're done already?" Chelsea asked as Frankie hit her sweet spot and she screamed.

"Had to go easy after all." Stephen smiled as he looked at Chelsea and Frankie and got turned on. "I've got to go…"

"Wait!" Chelsea moaned as Stephen stopped. "Touch yourself infront of me."

"Chels…Frankie is here." Stephen said turning red.

"I won't look just focus on Chels." Frankie moaned Smacking Chelsea's butt and she screamed.

"Alright." Stephen breathed as he stuck his hand in his workout shorts and started jerking off and closing his eyes.

"Ste look right at me." Chelsea moaned and he did just that as Frankie went harder in her. "Fuck." She moaned as she looked right at Stephen.

"You're mine after this Chelsea." Stephen moaned as he pulled down his shorts and jerked off.

"Surprised you're able to get off by your wife fucking another man." Chelsea moaned.

"I'm surprised as well." Stephen moaned. "Just Frankie though."

"I know." Chelsea smiled as Frankie hit her sweet spot again and she screamed.

"Oh god." Stephen moaned enjoying the sight.

"Frankie, I can't hold it in anymore!" Chelsea yelled after a while.

"Then cum!" Frankie commanded as he smacked her butt again and she screamed and came hard and Stephen looked right at her and screamed her name and came and sat down then Frankie screamed and came as well.

"Wow that felt great." Chelsea smiled laying back and Stephen got up and lay down next to her.

"I'd say so myself." Stephen smiled as Frankie tried getting up but Chelsea pulled him back in.

"Meet Sarah later, I want more." Chelsea smiled seductively.

"Guess I did turn her bad." Frankie smiled.

"That, I did fella." Stephen smiled as they went for a second round.

_Me: *Fans self of* Damn that was hot ;D ;D Had to add our favorite Irishman touching himself...hot sight ;D ;D Anyway Next Chapter is Impact and something is going down! Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	89. Chapter 89: Destination X

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and let's just say it's about to go down now! :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover, ghunter182003 and Melanie James for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 89: Destination X July 18, 2013

"I can't believe you made me take you to these tapings Taylor." Chelsea said as her and Taylor arrived for the Impact Tapings.

"Hey I wanted to come to see my Boyfriend." Taylor smiled.

"Boyfriend?" Chelsea asked as she walked to her locker room

"Yeah, I'm dating someone here." Taylor smiled as they walked in. "Where is Sarah?"

"Who knows?" Chelsea asked as she put her bags down and Camellia walked in. "Hey Cam, you know Sarah can show up at any minute."

"I know but since her and Bad Influence aren't needed I'd thought I'd come in and hang out with you." Camellia smiled sitting down. "You're Taylor Garcia right?" She asked Taylor.

"Yeah and your Colby's Sister Camellia right?" Taylor asked.

"That's me, Camellia Lopez at your service. Or Tessa Black, whichever one you want." Camellia smiled

"Nice to meet you." Taylor smiled. "I'm wondering though, why does Sarah hate you?"

"Because I told her she doesn't have to act the way she does to be sexy but she took it the wrong way." Camellia said. "Oh well."

"She's not here yet so you're good." Chelsea smiled.

"Speaking of not here yet, I heard that they always leave you hanging, not a good thing for a group to do to a fellow teammate." Camellia said. "Think about it Chels, if they didn't leave you hanging or had no choice they would at least tell you where they were."

"Good point." Chelsea said as she got out her droid and texted Sarah

_Hey where are you, Frankie and Daniel at?-Chelsea_

"Not trying to break you guys up or anything." Camellia said quickly.

"Don't worry Cam I understand." Chelsea smiled. "Besides I'm here early because I'm calling Taryn out tonight, I will get her on her BS for hurting Drew."

"Don't blame ya, Drew is in 3MB because of her." Taylor said.

"Well I'm answering Alicia's Open Challenge tonight to take her Knockouts X Division Championship." Camellia smiled

"I'll help you out." Chelsea smiled. "Bad Influence isn't here yet so I have time."

"You're a heel though." Camellia said.

"A heel that hates Aces and Eights." Chelsea smiled as Dan won 7 points.

"I think Alicia's open Challenge is next." Camellia smiled.

"Good luck." Taylor smiled as she noticed something and walked off.

"Tay?" Chelsea asked as she saw her walk up to Rockstar Spud.

"What's going on?" Camellia asked as Taylor lightly tapped on his Shoulder.

"Hi." She smiled cutely.

"Hey yourself." He smiled at her.

"Came to wish you luck tonight." Taylor smiled.

"You did huh?" Spud asked as he kissed her.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Chelsea yelled as her and Camellia ran up to the two. "You're dating Spud?! Since when?!"

"A couple of months." Taylor smiled.

"Why did you hide it?" Chelsea asked.

"Because my sisters would not approve."

"So?" Camellia asked. "Who cares about what your sister, you're happy with James right?"

"James?"

"Spud's real name." Camellia said.

"Oh." Chelsea said.

"Of course." Taylor smiled hugging him.

"Then be with him no matter what." Chelsea smiled.

"I will." Taylor smiled hugging James some more.

"Hey Alicia is out there with some blonde chick." Camellia said pointing at the TV with Alicia and Justine saying that no Knockout is brave enough to face her.

"I'll be back." Chelsea smiled as she walked to Gorilla. "Play this theme; I want to test things out." She said handing a CD to the theme song guy and he played the CD which had _Misery Loves My Company _by _Three Days Grace_ and she walked out.

"I know what you guys are thinking. Why did I come out? Well I may dislike these people but I hate you Aces and Eights scum even more!" Chelsea yelled. "Now Alicia there is NO Way I'm facing you for your belt because you're not even worth my time!"

"You're Scared Benoit that's why!" Alicia yelled.

"However, I do know somebody who will be happy to face you." Chelsea smirked as _Papercut (Remix) _played and Camellia came out smirking and walking to the ring. "Jarrett don't do anything because I'm staying at ringside!" She yelled dropping the Mic and going to sit down at one of the Chairs at ringside as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Camellia was down Alicia went and applied the _Alicia Ankle Lock _on her and Cam struggled to get to the ropes, when she almost got there though Justine kept them away then Chelsea ran and speared Justine and Alicia stopped the attack and yelled at Chelsea before Cam rolled her up for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner and NEW TNA Knockouts X Division Champion, Tessa Black!" Christy announced as Chelsea got in the ring and raised Cam's hand happily then _Adrenaline _played and Katie came out holding something.

"Hold on just one second." Katie said getting in the ring. "First off let me just say, Tessa Black I am impressed, winning a championship your second official match here, I was right about you." She smiled. "But on to business, I'm going to need you to hand me your belt."

"What?!" Camellia and Chelsea asked in shock.

"Trust me." Katie said as Camellia reluctantly handed Katie the belt and Katie uncovered what she was hiding which was a new belt which was like the new X Division belt only this one had a purple strap with the X and the other stuff pink. "Congratulations Tess." She smiled as she left the ring then Camellia held up the belt then she swung it around like Colby did with the NXT title before her and Chelsea went to the back.

"This is such an honor." Camellia smiled as she held the belt then put it on her shoulder. "First person to hold this new belt."

"I bet Katie was waiting for someone to beat Alicia for the belt." Chelsea smiled as they made it back to their locker room and Chelsea checked her phone and frowned.

"Chelsea what's wrong?" Camellia asked.

"Sarah didn't answer me." Chelsea said sadly.

"I hate to say it but see what I mean?" Camellia asked sadly.

"I guess but I have some thinking to do." Chelsea said sitting down.

"I understand." Camellia said as Chelsea looked at her phone. "Unless it's something important she should at least tell you why she's late."

"I'm going to call out Taryn, I need someone I don't like to take this out on." Chelsea said as she grabbed her belt and walked to the ring. "Same song as before." She said as _Misery Loves My Company _played and she walked out raising her belt with one hand before walking to the ring, when she got there she grabbed a mic.

"You know, there was a moment last week that will be glorified in Knockouts history for eternity." Chelsea smiled. "It set the standard, no it raised the bar for women in this industry, across the globe." She said "It just goes to show you that hard work and determination really does pay off. I would go on but I'm in a good mood this week so I don't want to bore you Kentucky rednecks, so I decided to share this moment with you, enjoy." She smiled as the Ladder Match from two weeks ago played and it showed Taryn winning then Chelsea knocking her down the ladder.

"Now that was epic right?" Chelsea asked as she smiled big time. "Wasn't that amazing?!" She asked as she got booed. "If you ask me Hot Mess got exactly what she deserved now didn't she?" She asked as she laughed. "You know Taryn you hurt one of my closest friends years ago, so now I will hurt you for it, you will learn that you will NOT hurt…" She started to say but _Hot Mess _played and Taryn walked out and Chelsea glared.

"You know Chelsea, you need to mind your own business!" Taryn yelled as Chelsea kept quiet. "You don't know what happened years ago and you need to keep your mouth shut Miss. Know-It-All ok?"

"Oh Miss. Know-It-All, really?" Chelsea asked. "Thanks to you, my friend is being tortured in my company!"

"He deserves it after the way he treated me!" Taryn yelled.

"He doesn't deserve it after the way YOU treated him Taryn!" Chelsea yelled as Taryn stood there for a minute then slapped Chelsea hard and she held her cheek. "Mistake number two!" She yelled as she speared Taryn then beat up on her before the Ref's came in and split them up and Chelsea walked to the back.

"You hate Taryn that much because of Drew?" Taylor asked as soon as Chelsea walked back in and saw Cam, James and Camellia in there.

"Yeah and Drew is like Family to me." Chelsea said looking at her phone but there was no answer. "I am so glad I have my own fucking locker room this taping." She growled throwing her droid on the couch.

_Me: Uh oh Sarah no showed Destination X. She should have at least told Chelsea where her and Bad Influence are. I have a bad feeling about this. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	90. Chapter 90: Chelsea Going Solo In TNA?

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and let's just say things get worse. Anyway I would like to think Melanie James and DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think CelticChocolateLover for reviewing Chapter 48 and following this story :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 90: Chelsea Going Solo In TNA? July 25, 2013 (July 18, 2013)

"You're really thinking about it?" Taylor asked as the second tapings just started and James and Cam left for a few.

"I'm seriously thinking about it." Chelsea said sitting on the couch. "I'm really thinking about leaving Bad Influence, Cam has a point they're not there when I need them, so why should I be there for them?" Chelsea asked.

"You have a point but try talking to Sarah first." Taylor said.

"Why?! So she won't answer again?" Chelsea asked. "No thanks, you know as soon as September/October comes around, I'm dropping my belt then leaving unless things change real quick." She said

"It's up to you on that but I really think you should talk to Sarah first." Taylor suggested.

"I'll talk to her when she talks to me, I tried remember?" Chelsea asked. "When I texted her and she didn't answer."

"I remember but you can't let a good friendship go to waste." Taylor said.

"If she talks to me then it'll be fixed, until then I'm done." Chelsea said as James and Camellia came back in with snacks from Catering.

"We're back with food!" Camellia smiled.

"Good, being pissed off makes me hungry." Chelsea joked as she got some and ate.

"Tay is she ok?" James asked as he sat down next to Taylor.

"She's mad at Sarah for not being here once again." Taylor said.

"How many times weren't they?" James asked.

"3 or 4." Chelsea said. "Either way I'm here to be her enforcer; Being Knockout Champ is a plus." She said.

"Thought you had to drop it to Sarah soon?" Camellia asked.

"To be honest yeah, but I'm surprised." Chelsea said. "But yeah I'm out soon if Sarah doesn't talk to me or anything." She said.

"Chelsea, Camellia you two have a segment." A stage hand said peeking his head through the door.

"Ok." Chelsea said as her and Camellia got up and they walked to a part backstage and started talking.

"Two matches in and already you're the TNA Knockouts X Division Champ, I'm impressed." Chelsea smirked at Camellia as the segment started.

"Thanks Chelsea, you know I'm surprised I was able to do this in such a short amount of time you know." Camellia smiled holding her belt on her shoulder.

"I won my first Championship in a short amount of time so I know that feeling, plus you're the second person out of Gut Check to win a title." Chelsea smiled.

"Yeah, you know I might be able to..."

"Hey Chelsea, there you are." Sarah smiled as she walked over, but the smile slowly faded when she saw Camellia. "Oh, you."

"I'll see you later Chels." Camellia said glaring at Sarah as she walked off.

"Later Tess." Chelsea said as she waved at Camellia then she crossed her arms at Sarah.

Sarah looked at Chelsea, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh just wondering where my best friend was last week when I was being attacked by Taryn." Chelsea said. "Or the other times when I needed ya but you were nowhere to be found."

"Chelsea, please don't start." Sarah sighed. "Frankie, Chris, and I weren't allowed to get into the building yet and you know that one time I couldn't be there I was at the hospital in labor." She stopped, "...She told you this, did she?"

"Please don't start huh? And you guys weren't allowed in the Building? I thought Frankie and Chris were X Division Royalty." Chelsea said. "I understand the time you were in labor but the other times I don't. And she does make a point, you're never there when I need you guys, you know what? I'm going solo tonight, You, Frankie and Chris are on your own." She said before walking off.

"Well that is true!" Sarah shouted out behind her. "Don't believe that bitch! You can't always believe everything anybody says!"

"_Just an excuse." _Chelsea thought as she walked back to the locker room and sat down.

"Chels I'm sorry." Camellia said as she hugged Chelsea.

"Not allowed in the Building? Why did I see Allen and Katie in here earlier and they weren't on the show…well Allen was in a backstage segment but still not allowed in the building? She was doing something else." Chelsea said as she curled up. "I'm not that important to Bad Influence am I?"

"To them you may not be but to everyone else you are." Taylor smiled.

"You should read what the fans say about you in Bad Influence on Twitter." James said.

"They say that people don't mess with Bad Influence because of you." Camellia smiled.

"That is true." Chelsea smiled softly as she got up. "I've got to defend my title, wish me luck guys."

"Good luck Chels." Everyone said.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled as she grabbed her belt and walked to the ring but when she got in Gorilla she saw Christa out there.

"Chelsea just because you're facing Taryn doesn't mean I'm done with you. You see after you're done with Taryn, I will get my title back." Christa said. "I'll admit the smartest thing you did was Dump Bad Influence." She smirked. "But I will get my title back." She said as she got out of the ring and sat down in a chair.

"Same as earlier." Chelsea said as _Misery Loves My Company _played and she walked out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA Knockouts Championship, introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the TNA Knockouts Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in it she raised her belt and just stood there waiting on Taryn.

"And her opponent from New Orleans, Louisiana, Taryn Terrell!" Christy announced as _Hot Mess _played and Taryn came out and Chelsea just glared at her and when she got in the ring Chelsea attacked her right away, making Tiffany break up the fight then when Chelsea and Taryn were far from each other, Tiffany rang the bell and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Taryn was in position Chelsea went and got the _Crippler Crossface _on her and Taryn eventually made it to the ropes.

"Break it up Chelsea, Break it up!" Tiffany yelled as she pulled Chelsea off of her.

"Don't touch me!" Chelsea yelled as she dragged Taryn to the middle but Taryn rolled her up but Chelsea kicked out. After Taryn got a short break she turned around and Chelsea speared her and pinned her and won.

"Your winner and still TNA Knockout Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as she got the belt back and raised it and waited for her hand to be raised but Tiffany didn't raise her hand.

"Getting real tired of your stuff Blossom!" Chelsea yelled as she pushed Tiffany down causing her to fall then _New Girl In Town _played and Brooke came out.

"You know Chelsea you should really pick your fights more carefully." Brooke smiled. "Because I was looking over Hayley Blossom's contract earlier and, in addition to her being a referee, she's also an active competitor." She said.

"What the hell?!" Chelsea yelled as she turned around and Tiffany did a spinning drop kick on her and started beating on her until Chelsea was knocked out and she went to the back smirking. After that referee's helped Chelsea to the back.

"Hey Chels are you ok?" Taylor asked as soon as Chelsea regained consciousness.

"I feel like I got a Blossom's rage." Chelsea joked as she got up holding her head. "Tiffany hits hard."

"Maybe you shouldn't treat her like crap." Camellia joked.

"Well I'm paying for it." Chelsea laughed as she got her bags. "I'm heading back to the hotel."

"Not staying for the rest of the show?" James asked.

"I'm good thanks." Chelsea said. "James make sure Taylor doesn't get caught by cameras will ya?"

"No problem." James said.

"Later guys." Chelsea smiled softly as she grabbed her belt and bag and left.

_Me: Oh man I hope things with Chelsea and Sarah get better soon...I really hate to see that Friendship end. On the Plus side Chelsea retained her title against Taryn :D :D But now found out that Tiffany is also an active Competitor. How will Chelsea deal with her plus her crumbling Friendship with Sarah? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	91. Chapter 91: Forgiveness?

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and before I go on it's a GirlXGirl lemon so if you're not in to that wait until the next Chapter, otherwise Enjoy :D :D Now I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and Melanie James for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 91: Forgiveness? July 18, 2013

"Seriously Stephen, why do they leave me hanging all the time?" Chelsea asked crying as she was lying down in her hotel room talking to Stephen.

"_I honestly don't know why." _Stephen said. _"Did you try talking to her?"_

"Yeah I did but she "Wasn't allowed in the building."" Chelsea cried. "When we're not on the show we still hang out backstage."

"_I know Chelsea; maybe Sarah was doing something that she didn't want you knowing about." _Stephen suggested.

"What though?" Chelsea asked. "Is being used for my strength all I'm good for?" She asked wiping her tears.

"_Chelsea Christina Farrelly listen to me and listen good. You are more than that. Don't let ANYONE make you think that. If Bad Influence makes you feel that way then drop the Knockouts title, drop out of the BFG Series and just stay in the WWE For a while ok?" _Stephen asked _"I won't stand anyone hurting my Chelsea."_

"I guess I can do that but at the same time it's actually pretty awesome holding both a TNA title and a WWE Title at the same time." Chelsea smiled softly but still cried.

"_I know Chelsea but if Sarah keeps hurting you like that then you need to leave, get away from the hurt you know." _Stephen suggested.

"I may just do that." Chelsea sniffled as she heard a knock at the door.

"_Who is that?" _Stephen asked.

"Probably Taylor wanting her stuff." Chelsea said wiping her tears. "She's staying with James."

"_Storm?"_

"No, Rockstar Spud, that's his real name." Chelsea said getting up.

"_Oh."_

"Yeah." Chelsea said walking to the door and unlocking it and opening it but instead of Taylor it was Sarah. "Ste I'm going to have to call you back." She said hanging up.

"Chelsea, I got your text and I have to explain." Sarah said.

Chelsea stood there for a minute before moving aside for Sarah to walk in. "What?" She asked trying not to cry as she closed the door.

Sarah sighed as she got in, "Listen, I'm sorry we no showed and sorry I didn't answer the text, but I have a reason for that. It was an emergency."

"An emergency huh?" Chelsea asked as she cried. "If that's true then why did you lie to me and said you weren't allowed in the building huh?!" She asked.

"Chelsea, please." Sarah tried to calm her down. "I said that because I didn't want to mention what was wrong, it could've gotten you worried."

"I was worried until I realize that you do this to me all the time!" Chelsea cried. "What I help you guys out then you throw me to the side because that's all I'm good for?! Or that I don't have your guys' "Sexy Image" News flash I don't want your guys' sexy image, in fact I want no image at all, I just want to be me, if I don't fit in with you guys then deal with it!"

"Chelsea! That's not it at all!" Sarah shouted. "Okay, you want the truth?! We had to take Alex to the hospital!"

Chelsea froze right at that moment, she had no idea that Alex had to go to the hospital, why didn't Sarah tell her, just so she wouldn't be worried, despite being mad she still cared about Sarah, she cared about her like…a lover.

Sarah took a deep breath and spoke, "Earlier today, Alex was coughing slightly and throughout the day it got worse. Then on our way here, I felt his head and it was burning up. We took him to the hospital and he currently has a flu, but he should be better by tomorrow because of the meds they gave him. But that really scared me. The reason why I said we weren't allowed in the building is because I know you care for Alex too and I didn't want you to worry about him."

"I didn't know Sarah…I'm sorry." Chelsea said holding back her tears again.

"No Chelsea, it's my fault." Sarah hugged her. "I should've just told you the truth."

"I shouldn't have abandoned you guys like that though." Chelsea said crying as she hugged Sarah back.

"I did." Chelsea admitted. "Camellia is nice and means well. She just has different points of view on most things that's all. She even said that she's not trying to get me away from Bad Influence."

"I just don't trust her, Chels." Sarah said. "She may say she's not trying to get you away, but lately with the things she told you I think she really is. But that's my thoughts."

"I understand." Chelsea said. "I'll be careful of her."

"You can still talk to her, but be careful with stuff she says." Sarah said.

"Ok." Chelsea said nodding her head.

"Good night Chelsea." Sarah smiled as she kissed Chelsea softly and left but Chelsea gently grabbed her wrist.

"Stay with me tonight." Chelsea pleaded softly.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked as Chelsea nodded her head. "Ok let me text Frankie."

"Ok." Chelsea said as she got on her bed and texted Stephen.

_We talked but I'm keeping my guard up-Chelsea_

"What did Frankie say?" Chelsea asked.

"He's cool with it." Sarah said as she took off her shirt then took off her Bra and put her shirt back on and got in bed next to Chelsea.

"Night Sarah." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Sarah and Sarah kissed Chelsea back but got on top of her as she deepened the kiss. "I have a feeling we're not going to sleep yet are we?"

"Nope." Sarah smiled as she kissed Chelsea. "Let me take care of you Chelsea. It's the least I can do."

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as Sarah kissed Chelsea again then placed soft kisses on her neck then took off her tank top and went to the top of her left breast and kissed softly where her heart was as if to say she was healing it from earlier. Chelsea, touched by the moment brought Sarah up for a deep passionate kiss which she gladly returned the kiss then went down and started sucking on her left nipple and played with the right one. "Sarah." She moaned as Sarah switched nipples then she stopped to take off her shirt then kissed Chelsea as their nipples were touching and they both moaned at the contact. After Sarah broke the kiss she placed butterfly kisses everywhere until she got to her shorts then took them off along with her underwear.

"You know I never got a chance to taste you Chels." Sarah said as she positioned herself. "I guess we'll just have to fix this huh?" She asked as she gave Chelsea a long lick before sucking on her.

"Sarah!" Chelsea moaned in surprised as she kept sucking her and even biting her once in a while. "Sarah I'm close!" She screamed as Sarah kept going until Chelsea screamed her name and came.

"You taste pretty good Chelsea." Sarah smiled as she went up and kissed Chelsea passionately and Chelsea kissed back, pulling down her pants and underwear as Sarah kissed her then wrapped her legs around Chelsea and they started moving.

"Oh Sarah!" Chelsea moaned as Sarah moved up and down both enjoying the contact.

"Chelsea." Sarah moaned as she kissed Chelsea again as they moved up and down some more. When the two got close they screamed each other's names and came and Sarah got off Chelsea and pulled her close. "Forgive me?"

"Yeah I do." Chelsea smiled as they kissed again.

"Good." Sarah smiled as she closed her eyes. "Night Chelsea."

"Night Sarah." Chelsea smiled as the two fell asleep.

_Me: Looks like Chelsea forgives Sarah :D :D Anyway I'm skipping the July 29th Edition of Raw because Chelsea didn't do much but the Raw before that I'm not don't worry :D :D Just thought I would let you guys know. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	92. Chapter 92: Total Respect

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D Like I said, I'm skipping the July 29th Raw since nothing much happened but this Raw I'm doing :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and Melanie James for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Also about Sheamus being injured...WHY?! WHY?! POOR SHEAMUS! :'( :'( I can't wait until he comes back though! Anyway on with the story everyone :D :D_

Chapter 92: Total Respect July 22, 2013.

"It's simple Maddox, I honestly thank Daniel here deserves a match for the WWE Championship, and being that he treated me with disrespect while I was helping out Team Hell No earlier this year so, Goatface gets his rematch and I get my revenge, plain and simple." Chelsea said as she was out in the ring with Brad and Bryan.

"I know I deserve this shot Chelsea." Bryan said "And I apologize for treating you like Crap Chelsea but at Summerslam you can say goodbye to your title."

"Anyway Bryan I've been told that you will compete in a gantlet match tonight to prove you deserve to be in the main event at Summerslam!" Brad said.

"Chelsea stay in the back." Bryan said as everyone stayed in the ring for a few then went to the back.

"Brad you seem to be doing a good job so far…who are you and what have you done with the real Brad Maddox?!" Chelsea asked as soon as they were in the back.

"What are you talking about Chelsea?" Brad asked.

"Is the real you hiding in Bryan's beard?" Chelsea asked.

"ENOUGH ABOUT MY BEARD!" Bryan yelled as Chelsea covered her ears.

"Damn Goatface are you trying to make me lose my hearing?" Chelsea asked.

"No but SHUT UP ABOUT MY BEARD!" Bryan yelled at her as she held her ears.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chelsea said as she saw Stephen out there facing Alberto. "Great I missed my cue, Thanks Goatface, thanks Maddox." She said as she started going to her locker room.

"Wait Chelsea, you have a segment with Bryan after Stephen's match." Brad said as Chelsea gritted her teeth together.

"_Oh fuck me in the ass!" _Chelsea thought angrily as her and Bryan went to his locker room.

"Hey Chelsea?" Bryan asked.

"What?!" Chelsea asked angrily.

"I'm really am sorry for treating you like crap Chelsea." Bryan said. "I just really didn't want people thinking I'm the weak link."

"Bryan, I may not like you personally at the moment, I never thought you were the weak link." Chelsea said. "I also chose you to face me at Summerslam because your one of the toughest SOB's I've ever been in the ring with." She said.

"You mean that Chelsea?" Bryan asked.

"I do." Chelsea smiled.

"Thanks Chelsea." Bryan smiled as they slapped hands.

"Don't mention it." Chelsea smiled as the cameras came in and Chelsea started.

"You know I must say Bryan I really hope you make it to Summerslam in one piece, besides what's the point in me getting my revenge if you're injured?" Chelsea asked as she giggled.

"That's great Chelsea but listen; you gotta let me do this on my own tonight, to prove that I deserve to be in the main event at Summerslam." Bryan said. "I deserve the WWE Championship but if you help me tonight, people are going to think that I don't."

"You want to go at it on your own? Deal." Chelsea smiled as she walked out and sat on a Crate and saw Nick and Sarah out there after beating Darren Young and Ettore tried attacking Nick but he threw him out and Sarah chased April to the back. "This is fun." She laughed as April ran past her screaming and Sarah ran to the crate and stopped.

"I'm done." Sarah said as she sat down on the crate. "That was fun."

"We have 3 more days though Ste and I may skip the first Smackdown." Chelsea smiled.

"I'm skipping both Smackdowns since I want to be with my Husband and son." Sarah said.

"I'll have Celeste taking over." Chelsea smiled.

"That can work." Sarah smiled as they saw Mike in the ring with the cast of Total Divas.

"Glad I didn't sign on for that, my personal life is nobody's business." Chelsea said as Eva Marie slapped Jerry. "WHOA! DISRESPECT! Come on Sarah we need to talk to her." She said getting up.

"Why are we going after a Reality show Diva?" Sarah asked.

"It's real simple; she should have learned not to slap a veteran." Chelsea said as they walked some more

The two continued to walk around the arena until they saw Eva texting on her phone then they walked up to her and stood there and after a few moments Eva looked at them.

"Can I..." She started to say but Sarah held her hand up.

"We saw what you did to King, Eva." Sarah said. "You want to disrespect the veterans in the business? Well that's a bad move for you. I'm a veteran here you know."

"Just because you're on a reality show doesn't mean you're all that." Chelsea said. "You see here in the WWE we have a pecking order."

"You don't get away with disrespecting people around here." Sarah said. "You know what we do to people that do that? We attack them right back."

"Exactly." Chelsea said.

"Look, I'm not going to be told what to do by washed up has been and a midget that looks like a boy." Eva said. "Oh and Purple hair? You're so copying me."

"How am I copying you?" Sarah asked.

"Um Purple hair?" Eva asked pointing at Sarah. "Red hair." She said pointing at herself.

"Listen Eva she's had purple in her hair LONG before you had your fake red hair, which by the way red doesn't look good on you honey." Chelsea said as Eva tried talking but she held her hand up. "Listen I am one in 3 women to have EVER held the WWE Championship which means I'm above you on the pecking order."

"Listen you little Midget..."

"Chelsea has a point there, Eva. So I suggest you back off." Sarah said.

"Whatever I have better things to do." Eva said walking off but Chelsea grabbed her by the wrist.

"Eva, if I were you I'd watch your words carefully." Chelsea growled. "I never did this before but I can and I will make sure you are gone from the Company if you do something like that again." She said letting Eva go.

"That goes for me too." Sarah growled in Eva's face.

"Trust me I never used my spot as a top WWE Superstar's wife before but she's making me!" Chelsea growled.

"Plus he's Hunter's friend right?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Chelsea said as they headed towards their locker room. "Speaking of Stephen let's meet up with him."

"Good idea." Sarah smiled walking to their locker room some more

_Me: Ok I watched the first two episodes of Total Divas (Saw Stephen's Cameo in episode one when Natalya was walking backstage daring dress rehearsals :D :D) And I can honestly say I really don't like Eva Marie. I mean I know some of the stuff is scripted but still though I just don't like her. Anyway Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	93. Chapter 93:Wolverine And The Cheerleader

_Me: SURPRISE! :D :D Double Update time :D :D I kept you guys waiting for so long I thought I would give you guys two Chapters :D :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 93: Wolverine and The Cheerleader. August 1, 2013

"Rose what's so funny?" Chelsea asked as her and Drew walked up to Rose who was laughing.

"My dad, banned from the building!" Rose laughed heavily. "That's what he gets."

"He's in Aces and Eights, I don't blame Hogan from doing that." Drew said.

"So Rose it's been a while since we've seen you." Chelsea smiled.

"Well I've been down in OVW some more but I'm back tonight, backup Knockouts Referee since our other one is in a match tonight." Rose said.

"I feel bad for her." Chelsea said. The match Rose was referring to was Chelsea and Camellia taking on Sarah and Tiffany.

"Don't we all." Rose laughed.

"Anyway I will beat her." Chelsea said.

"What's going on between you guys?" Rose asked.

"I'm just tired of Sarah abandoning me." Chelsea sighed as she got on Twitter. "Sweet!"

"What?"

"Frankie and Sarah are tweeting the first hour." Chelsea smirked. "Time for trash talk."

"Cam and Bradley have been way ahead of you." Rose laughed as Chelsea checked out some of the tweets.

_JayBradleyPW: #Bradley/BenoitFact We're so much better than FrankieKazarian and SarahVeerthorne13 #BOOMSTICK #SPEAR #ImpactLive_

_OfficialTessaBlack: Twitter for the next hour is now ruined. Thanks SarahVeerthorne13 and FrankieKazarian #SarahManiaSUCKS #KazManiaSUCKS_

"Tonight is going to be interesting." Drew laughed

"I agree." Chelsea laughed. "See you later tonight Rose." She smiled as her and Drew walked to Chelsea and Brad's locker room. When they got there, Brad was on the couch laughing and Cam was on the floor laughing. "What happened?"

"Sarah and Frankie's insults suck!" Camellia laughed.

"What did they say?" Chelsea asked.

"Called us dumb, idiots, inferior to Bad Romance." Brad said.

"Bad Romance?" Chelsea asked.

"Apparently Kazarian and Veerthorne are calling themselves that." Brad said.

"This doesn't leave this room but, Bad Romance is a horrible name for a couple team." Chelsea laughed.

"I know." Brad laughed as he tweeted them

_JayBradleyPW-FrankieKazarian and SarahVeerthorne13: Really? #BadRomance? You come up with that name? How about this for a name? #BadlyNeedsToBeLockedUp._

"Nice man." Chelsea laughed.

"Thanks Chels." Brad smiled as he hugged her. "Brought Drew again?"

"Yeah he was the only one available." Chelsea said

"Thanks for making me feel special." Drew joked.

"Don't mention it." Chelsea smiled as she grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom and got changed.

"So you and Cam mostly defending Chelsea in these tweets?" Drew asked.

"Dude they didn't even beg her to come back last tapings." Brad said. "What friends do that?" He asked as he tweeted Sarah back.

_JayBradleyPW-SarahVeerthorne13: Two things Rent-A-Hooker 1. FrankieKazarian is also 0 in the #BFGSeries and 2. You're NOTHING without your former enforcer ChelseaBenoit4Real._

"Bad friends apparently." Drew said. "Ste said they made up but we'll see."

"From what Sarah and Frankie tweeted, I doubt it." Camellia said as Chelsea came out wearing her Black T Shirt, Black Pants, Black Boots and Police belt.

"Oh Brad your match is next." Chelsea said adjusting her belt.

"Let's go get some points!" Brad smiled as he and Chelsea left the locker room. "Hey you and Veerthorne make up?"

"Yeah but I'm still fooling everyone for a while." Chelsea smiled as they walked to the ring.

"Don't blame ya." Brad smirked as his theme played and he and Chelsea waited until after Christy's introduction to come out. After she introduced them the two of them walked out to the ring hand and hand and when they got out there Brad did his poses while Chelsea stood there and pointed at his Boomstick then he spun her around then embraced her as Joseph's theme played and he, Eric and Sadie came out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Sadie Ryan and Eric Young, Joseph Park!" Christy announced as the three of them walked to the ring with Sadie wearing a light pink Cheerleading outfit with light pink pom poms. When they got to the ring Chelsea kissed Brad on the cheek then left the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Brad got Joseph's helmet thing off he started beating on his head until Joseph got the better of him.

"Time to interfere." Chelsea growled getting her pepper spray but then she felt a pom pom in her face.

"Oh no you don't!" Sadie yelled shaking the pom pom in her face.

"Sadie if you want to be unharmed you'll run, NOW!" Chelsea yelled as she got it and opened it.

"Stay out of this match!" Sadie yelled as She shook them in her face some more and Chelsea started spraying the Pepper Spray but Sadie kept the pom poms in her face as Chelsea kept missing and or Sadie kept dodging. After a minute the bell rang.

"Your winner, Joseph Park!" Christy announced as Sadie got the Pom Poms out of Chelsea's face and Chelsea coughed as she saw them celebrate then she grabbed a chair and ran in the ring swinging it and Chasing them out and Checked on Brad afterwards.

"I got trapped, by a Cheerleader." Chelsea said as they were in the back.

"Could be worse." Brad joked. "It could have been Eric."

"Thank god it wasn't!" Chelsea laughed.

"So what are you going to do about Bad Couple?" Brad asked.

"I made up with them but I'm on my own a bit longer." Chelsea said. "Don't know why but I have a feeling I'll need to be."

"I understand, less focus on them and more on the Bradster." Brad smiled.

"Bradster? How does Cam deal with you?" Chelsea asked as she laughed as they walked back to their locker room.

"She loves me that's why." Brad laughed as Cam had on her gear which was a Dark Pink like Sports Bra, Dark Pink Trunks and Boots.

"Ready to go?" Cam asked as she smiled.

"Yeah, I am." Chelsea smiled. "Nice gear by the way."

"Thanks." Camellia smiled as they saw a segment with Tiffany getting ready for her match. She had on an outfit like her sisters but instead of Blue and Dark Blue it was Pink and Dark pink (A/N: Think of the Blossom's outfits from the TNA UK Tour). Tiffany was just putting on her Makeup when Sarah shoved her out of the way to look in the mirror.

"Can I help you?" Tiffany asked as Sarah looked at herself.

"Yeah, it's my first match in months, please don't mess this up for me." Sarah said rudely as she messed with her hair.

"Excuse me? It's my first match ever so please don't screw this up for me." Tiffany said as Sarah stopped and looked at her and got in her face.

"I am the veteran, you are the rookie, you listen to me got it?" Sarah Growled in her face as Tiffany glared at her for a minute then slapped her hard before walking out and Sarah held her cheek then glared at her as the Camera was on her.

"That was rude." Chelsea said.

"Even if you're the Veteran you don't get in someone's face like that." Camellia said.

"Oh that, yeah you don't." Chelsea said agreeing with her. _"That slap was rude too." _She thought as they got up. "Let's do this!"

"I can't wait to get my hands on Sarah!" Camellia smiled as her, Brad and Chelsea walked to the ring.

"What if her Boy Toy is out there?" Brad asked.

"That's why you're going to be in our corner." Chelsea said.

"Oh yeah, and get him weak so I can finally get points in the BFG Series!" Brad said in victory.

"Well he'll have Daniel and Sarah and you just have me." Chelsea said.

"You is enough Dragon Slayer." Brad smiled as they were at Gorilla and _Papercut (Remix) _played and Camellia walked out first.

"The following Knockouts tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Davenpoint, Iowa she is the New TNA Knockouts X Division Champion, Tessa Black!" Christy announced as Camellia walked to the ring and when she got in it she spun her belt around happily then put it on her shoulder then _Misery Loves My Company _played and Chelsea and Brad walked out.

"Her tag team partner, accompanied to the ring by Jay Bradley, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the TNA Knockouts Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea and Brad were on the Ramp hand and hand and he spun her around a bit then pulled her in his embrace and they walked to the ring and he held the rang ropes for her and she entered the ring and went to the top rope and posed with her belt then jumped down and stood next to Cam as _Radioactive _by _Rita Ora _played and Tiffany came out next.

"And their opponents first, from Manchester, England she is the TNA Official Knockouts Referee, Hayley Blossom!" Christy announced as Tiffany happily ran down to the ring and slapped the hands of the fans then stood at the end of the Stage glaring at Chelsea as _You Call Me A Bitch Like It's a Bad Thing _played.

"And her tag team partner From Rapid City, South Dakota, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced but Sarah didn't come out.

"Where is she?" Camellia whispered to Chelsea.

"No idea." Chelsea whispered as Tiffany was standing there annoyed waiting for Sarah but she didn't come out.

"And her tag team partner From Rapid City, South Dakota, Sarah Veerthorne!" Christy announced again as Sarah's theme started over but she still didn't come out.

"Are you bloody kidding me?!" Tiffany yelled in disbelief.

"She's scared that's what!" Camellia yelled.

"You know what enough!" Tiffany yelled as she got a Mic. "If my tag team partner isn't coming out, I'll fight on my own, make this a handicap match, I can take on Black and Benoit all by my…" She started to say but _Bad Romance _by _Halestorm _played and both Sarah and Frankie came out.

"Don't worry, The Bad Romance of TNA is here now!" Sarah smiled happily as Tiffany, Brad, and Camellia looked disgusted as Frankie and Sarah made out as they walked to the ring. After they got to it they made out and rubbed their crouches together again which made Brad cover BOTH Chelsea and Camellia's eyes with his hands. When they got in the ring, Sarah got to the middle of it and Unzipped her Metallic Purple Cropped Jacket then pulled it open to reveal a purple Stretch lame triangle Halter Top and matching Boy Shorts.

"I hope she's wearing nipple tape." Brad whispered to the two.

"Doubt it." Chelsea said as Frankie and Sarah made out some more as the bell rang and they still made out and Tiffany was standing in the ring disgusted. "Looks like I'm first." She said as she speared Tiffany and smirked.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Tiffany and Chelsea (Cam and Sarah only wrestled once then Sarah went back on the outside to make out with Frankie). When Tiffany was down, Chelsea got on the top rope and almost did the Flying Headbutt but Sadie came out and pushed her down and started beating on Chelsea causing Sarah and Tiffany to get a DQ.

"Want to chase me and Joseph out of the ring huh?!" Sadie asked as she kept beating on Chelsea then Camellia tried saving her but she was hit with a _Cheer Kick _from Sadie before she could do anything then she was hit with a _Zig Zag _from Sarah.

"Hey nobody beats up on my best friend like that, got it!" Sarah yelled at Sadie as she went to help Chelsea up. "Are you ok Chels?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was nothing." Chelsea said as her, Sarah, Brad and Frankie went to the back together.

"Who knew Joseph's Cheerleader was crazy." Brad said.

"Well Joey was Crazy so we knew she would have to be." Chelsea giggled.

"Well you rest up, we have to get ready for Frankie's match." Sarah smiled as her and Frankie left.

"You deserve it Chels." Brad smiled as he helped her to their locker room.

_Me: Man who knew Joseph's Cheerleader had some backbone! I know she won Gut Check and all but still! Anyway I've been thinking of what Chelsea can do while Stephen is out and if Randy does Cash in at Summerslam and become WWE Champion I may have Chelsea do an injury angle and just be in TNA for a while so that way she can be around Stephen more as he heals up :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	94. Chapter 94: The New Bad Influence?

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and I'm still thinking on what Chelsea can do while Stephen is out :D :D Until then enjoy this Impact Chapter :D :D Now I would like to Think TheBlackWidow-LoveBites, DanDJohnMLover and XRanger13 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D I would also like to think XRanger13 for adding this to their alerts and Favorites :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 94: The New Bad Influence? August 8, 2013 (August 1, 2013)

"So we're facing the Lawyer and The Cheerleader tonight?" Brad asked as they were back in the locker room getting ready for the second tapings

"Looks like it." Chelsea said as the Show started with Aces and Eights harassing JB. "Poor guy."

"See, why can't 3MB do that?!" Drew asked. "I'm a much better commentator than Kevin (Alex Riley) or Mike."

"Could be that Aces and Eights are more intimidating than 3MB." Chelsea said.

"How so? We both wear leather." Drew said.

"Leather Pants and Leather Vests are two different things." Chelsea said

"Must tell Heath to get leather vests." Drew said texting Heath.

"Don't you guys already have some?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't have any!" Drew yelled as he texted Heath and Chelsea rolled her eyes and saw Sabin and Brooke out there with Brooke saying that if Bully lost he would never get a world title shot in TNA ever again.

"Oh thank god." Chelsea sighed in relief as it was Jeff vs. Joe.

"Hey Chels our match is right after this." Brad smiled.

"Sweet let me get ready." Chelsea said as she went into the bathroom.

"Get Ready? What's wrong with what she was wearing from earlier?" Brad asked.

"Well it is the second tapings so she might want to change it up a bit." Drew suggested. "She was like that when we had two tapings in a row." He said as Chelsea came out wearing a Dark Blue Tank Top, Dark Blue Jeans and Dark Blue Boots.

"Why the blue?" Brad asked.

"You'll see." Chelsea smiled as Jeff won the points then Chelsea grabbed her belt and her and Brad walked out and walked past Daniel doing an interview saying that he doesn't know the relationship between himself and Frankie and Sarah.

"Chelsea!" Daniel said walking up to them.

"Whoa! Bad friend back off Chelsea has had way too many friends abandoning her." Brad said.

"Hey piñata stick shut up." Daniel said.

"Piñata stick?! I'll show you." Brad said trying to attack Daniel but Chelsea got between them.

"Jay, calm down will you?" Chelsea asked. "I got this." She said turning towards Daniel. "What do you want CD?"

"Chelsea I know you've been having a rocky relationship between us lately but right now you're the only person in Bad Influence I trust." Daniel said. "So I ask you that you accompany me to ringside tonight."

"Well out of everyone in Bad Influence you were there for me the most kind of so, I'll return the favor." Chelsea said. "Don't think I'll return to Bad Influence though." She said as her and Brad walked off.

"You're really staying out of Bad Influence?" Brad asked.

"For now anyway." Chelsea said as Brad's theme played and he and Chelsea walked out.

"The following mixed tag team match is Scheduled for one fall, introducing first the team of The TNA Knockouts Champion Chelsea Benoit and Jay Bradley!" Christy announced as Brad spun her around and pulled her in his embrace then the two walked to the ring then when they got to it Brad held the ring ropes open for her and she entered the ring then got in the ring and raised her belt happily then Joseph's theme played and he, Eric and Sadie came out.

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Eric Young the team of Sadie Ryan and Joseph Park!" Christy announced as the three of them walked to the ring with Sadie wearing a Red top similar to what the Funkadactyls wore and a red Cheerleader skirt. When they got in the ring Sadie cheered as Joseph talked to Eric before the match started with Chelsea and Sadie.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two people in the ring were Chelsea and Sadie and when Sadie was down Chelsea did the throat slit then went to the top rope but Joseph pushed her down and Sadie pinned her and won.

"Here are your winners Sadie Ryan and Joseph Park!" Christy announced as Joseph got in the ring happily and hugged Sadie and she smiled and hugged back before Eric joined in the hug. Then Brad got in and hit both Eric and Joseph with the Boomstick before glaring at them then looking down and helping Chelsea up before they went to the back.

"You ok Chels?" Brad asked as they got to their locker room and helped her lay down on the couch.

"Yeah, Joseph is getting it soon." Chelsea growled.

"Leave ditzy lawyer boy to me Chels, you rest until your needed out there." Brad suggested.

"I would but I want to see Sarah before the match." Chelsea said getting up. "Want to join me Drew?"

"No because I don't want to walk in and see them on the couch doing it." Drew said disgusted.

"Suit yourself." Chelsea smiled kissing Brad on the cheek before walking out and walking to Frankie and Sarah's locker room. When she got in her Jaw dropped. Frankie was wearing Black and Lime Green ring gear and Sarah was wearing a Lime Green Metallic Halter Top and Black Shiny Sexy Shorts with Black Knee High Boots.

"Dude she just saw us and she's speechless." Frankie said on the phone. "You were right your colors were a good idea." He said.

"Are you talking to Stephen?" Chelsea asked.

"I am." Frankie smiled as Chelsea grabbed the phone. "Hey!"

"So you and Frankie planned this?" Chelsea asked

"_Yeah we did Lass." _Stephen smiled.

"You guys." Chelsea smiled as she looked at Frankie and Sarah and gave them a sexy smirk. "I will admit they look good in what they're wearing."

"_Get a picture and post on Twitter." _Stephen smirked.

"Will do, talk later and love you." Chelsea smiled hanging up and throwing Frankie's phone back to him and he caught it then Chelsea took her phone out of her pocket. "Ok sexy pose and I'll take a picture." She said and Sarah jumped in Frankie's arms and they kissed wildly as Chelsea took the picture then post it to twitter. "Ok guys it's on there."

"Ok." Sarah said as she kissed Frankie some more.

"See you out there guys." Chelsea said as she caught up with Daniel. "They're making out."

"Of course they are." Daniel said. "Let's go."

"Ok." Chelsea said as they walked to a monitor and Frankie and Sarah made out then they stopped and Frankie talked about how he is a five time X Division Champion.

"So?" Daniel asked and Chelsea laughed.

"I also beat Daniels before but you know what this isn't about Bad Influence this is about the TNA World title and supporting my family." Frankie said. "Tonight I will show him why the fans love me, now will you excuse me I got more important business to attend to." He said as he and Sarah kissed wildly again.

"Yep you're going to get the points." Chelsea said.

"Oh we got a plan." Daniel smirked as they walked to the ring.

"What?" Chelsea asked as they heard _Kaz _play.

"You'll see." Daniel smiled as his new singles theme (Remix of Bad Influence's theme I think) played and he and Chelsea walked out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Chelsea Benoit, from Los Angeles, California, Christopher Daniels!" Christy announced as he and Chelsea bumped hips then walked to the ring and when they got in there, Daniel did his poses then he and Chelsea hi fived then Chelsea and Sarah left the ring as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Daniel and Frankie were on the outside the ref was counting but they weren't getting back in, then when he was at 6 they started counting along with them then Chelsea and Sarah stood next to them as he counted to 10.

"Sucker!" Chelsea laughed. "We're not stupid!"

"Losers!" Sarah yelled as she did the loser sign on her forehead. "We fool all of you!" She laughed as Bad Influence celebrated then _Off The Chain _played and Bobby and Ivory came out and Chelsea got her pepper spray out but when she saw Bobby raise Frankie and Daniel's hands she put it away and had a look of disbelief on her face.

"_They left me out again?!" _She thought as Bobby talked. _"That's it no more Mrs. Nice Chelsea." _She thought as she glared at them.

_Me: Uh oh just when you think Chelsea and Bad Influence were cool well...this happens. I think it's safe to say Chelsea is leaving the group soon. What do you guys think? :D Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	95. Chapter 95: Viper's Bite

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and since I have nothing else to say I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and TheBlackWidow-LoveBites for Reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock! :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 95: Viper's Bite. August 5, 2013

"Oh my god." Chelsea laughed as Raw was on and she saw Bryan. "Goatface looks like Hunter Jr. only with a giant ass beard."She laughed

"Hey Chelsea, remember those therapy sessions that you keep talking about? Well I'm joining you." Stephen said as he looked at Bryan.

"I don't blame you." Chelsea said as Bryan talked about how Chelsea was wrestling Loyalty and that she understood the dark side of wrestling and she respects the business and that she loves to wrestle as much as he does and he talked about how they'll tear down the house. Then Vince's theme played and he came out. "I was enjoying Bryan's speech."

"Only because it was boosting your ego." Stephen mumbled as Chelsea kissed his cheek.

"What he said is true." Chelsea smiled. "If I got fired tomorrow I'd stay in TNA."

"That is true." Stephen smiled as they saw a barber shop chair on there.

"Uh oh. Is Vince doing what I think he's doing?" Chelsea asked.

"Vince making him shave the beard?" Stephen asked. "Looks like it."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Chelsea yelled acting like Bryan. "HE IS NOT SHAVING THAT BEARD!"

"I think I married Daniel Bryan 2.0." Stephen said softly.

"How else am I going to insult him?" Chelsea asked as Stu's theme played.

"NO! NO! NO!" Stephen yelled as they watched.

"Goatface please don't let Stu shave your beard." Chelsea begged softly as Stu was about to shave his beard but then Bryan headbutted him then started shaving his beard.

"Poor Stu." Stephen smirked as he laughed. "I feel so bad for him."

"No you don't." Chelsea laughed.

"You're right I don't!" Stephen laughed as Bryan was on stage then took off his shirt and revealed a 'The Beard Is Here Shirt.'

"Wear it and we're getting a divorce." Chelsea said.

"You'd like it." Stephen smiled.

"No, I wouldn't." Chelsea said as it was RVD vs. Alberto with Ricardo and Lira. "I missed Ricardo."

"Same here." Stephen chuckled as they saw RVD beat Alberto then he beat up on Ricardo then Alberto Glared at Lira then she followed him to the back.

"Did he just glare at his girlfriend?!" Chelsea asked as she got up. "If he hurts her I will hurt him!"

"Chelsea calm down." Stephen said gently grabbing her arm. "It might be for TV, we don't know yet."

"For Alberto's sake it better be." Chelsea growled as she sat down and saw Cody in the ring. "That's the Briefcase." She laughed.

"How do you know?" Stephen asked.

"Cody told me he had a guy fish it out." Chelsea smiled as she got her belt. "I got a promo to do."

"Have fun." Stephen smiled as he and Chelsea kissed each other then she walked out to Gorilla and _Whatever _played and she walked out with her belt happily then got in the ring and got to the top rope and posed with her belt happily then jumped down and grabbed a mic.

"Ok since I would rather have my actions speak for me I'm going to make this short and sweet." Chelsea smiled. "I may be the most popular Diva in the WWE and not the most popular Superstar on the roster. I do know one thing though, I agree with what Daniel said earlier about both of us being WRESTLERS and not ENTERAINERS." She said as the Crowd cheered for her. "At the end of the day no matter what the two of us will go out and WRESTLE and at Summerslam we're going to do just that!" She said and the crowd cheered for her. "You know how about we do it right…" Chelsea was about to say but _Voices _played and Randy came out with the briefcase.

"_Uh oh." _Chelsea thought as Randy walked to the ring and got in it and grabbed a Microphone.

"Chelsea, I noticed that you are aware of the target on your back." Randy said "But are you aware of the Target on your front? You see Chelsea it doesn't matter whoever wins at Summerslam because the Champ is here." Randy said raising his briefcase then _Special Op _played and Colby, Leati, Jon and Ashley came down getting ready to fight them then John and Bryan ran in the ring to help them out then when The Shield got in the ring they fought them.

"Hold on hold on!" Brad yelled running out to the ring. "I know how we can settle this, tonight it'll be John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Randy Orton and the WWE Champion Chelsea Benoit vs. All four members of The Shield!" He said as they all had a staredown then went to the back.

"I'll be in my locker room if you need me." Chelsea said walking away from them as she went back to her locker room and cuddled with Stephen. "I need a break from here."

"Well I'm getting a long one shortly so how about you join me." Stephen suggested

"How long exactly?" Chelsea asked.

"4-6 months." Stephen said.

"Why are you taking a break for that long?" Chelsea asked

"I may need surgery." Stephen said softly.

"Money in the Bank was that bad?" Chelsea asked sadly as Stephen nodded his head and Chelsea hugged him tightly.

"Chelsea I'll be ok I just need a break that's all." Stephen smiled.

"And you want me to join you?" Chelsea asked.

"Only if you really want to Chelsea, but that means you have to drop everything." Stephen said.

"Everything? Even in TNA?" Chelsea asked.

"Maybe not in TNA since you work twice a month there, sometimes three." Stephen said

"I know." Chelsea said. "Let me think about this ok?"

"I will." Stephen smiled as he kissed her. "No pressure, do what you want ok?"

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she kissed him softly. "I hate to see you hurt."

"Me too Chelsea." Stephen mumbled against her lips as he captured them in a passionate kiss and she kissed him back holding on to him for a while until they broke apart.

"I love you." Chelsea smiled softly.

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he took her hand and gently kissed it and she smiled and looked down. "You're cute." He smiled kissing her cheek and she blushed.

"I've got a match to go to." Chelsea smiled as she kissed Stephen on the cheek then got up and left and saw Sarah and Celeste (Who were wearing Celeste's new 8TH Militia Shirts with the Unicorn). "What happened."

"We cost Nick the match." Celeste and Sarah said.

"How?"

"Blame April." Sarah said.

"Of course." Chelsea said rolling her eyes. "Talk later guys."

"Good luck Chelsea." Celeste and Sarah smiled as she waved at them then went to gorilla and waited until everyone else was out there then _Whatever _played and Chelsea walked out.

"And their tag team partner from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada she is the WWE Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Justin announced as Chelsea walked to the ring and when she got in it she posed with her belt happily then handed it to the ref as the match started with Chelsea and Ashley.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Colby and Bryan and when Bryan had Colby in the _No Lock _the rest of The Shield members got in the ring and attacked him which caused the faces to attack The Shield until they retreated to the crowd then Randy looked over at Bryan then gave him an _RKO _then The Shield tried coming in the ring but Randy, Chelsea and John prevented them from coming in the ring then they retreated then Randy gave John an _RKO._

"What the hell Randy?!" Chelsea asked in shock as Randy tried doing the same to her but she dodged it and tried spearing him but she ended up with an RKO as well.

_Me: Oh snap! Could Randy be turning right there?! If so will Chelsea be in danger of losing her title at Summerslam?! Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
